When We Met
by SummerRaeBenson
Summary: A take on Olivia and Elliot's life if they met in high school. They deal with jealousy, love, and just plain goofyness. EO! Later chapters are for M.
1. Chapter 1

1**I own nothing. All belongs to Dick Wolf. Please review. You all have been awesome about reviewing. Love you guys! **

Olivia woke to her screaming alarm clock. "Not happening." She groaned. Today was the day everyone dreaded. The first day of school. Some just dreaded that they had to get up early again. Others didn't want to deal with they responsibility of school work and actual learning. Olivia hated the fact that she was going to a new school her junior year of high school.

Olivia dragged herself out of bed and grabbed an outfit out of the unpacked grocery bags her new clothes were kept in until they went through the laundry. She decided to wear brown jeans, a white tang top, and a little red jacket. She pulled on her sneakers, grabbed her keys, passed her still passed out mother, and left for her first day at St. John's Academy.

She pulled up to the school around quarter to eight. She slid her little red car along the side of a huge red truck. She opened her door and got out taking her purse and bookbag with her. She started walking towards the school when a blond stopped her.

"Excuse me." Olivia said trying to move around her. "I'd like to talk to you." The blond said. "Oh, sorry. I'm new here so I didn't think you were trying to talk to me." Olivia said. _How pathetic! _She thought.

"No problem, but where you're parked is a problem." She said. "Well, I have the parking arrangements right here." Olivia said holding up a paper. "That's my spot. The principal even walked me out to show me it." Olivia continued pointing to her car.

"Well, I'm just going to tell you. That's usually where I park, so you may want to ask for a different spot." She said. "Sorry, not going to happen. The principal and my mom are pretty close friends. He gave me that spot, so if I were you, I'd think twice before I parked there." Olivia lied.

Her mom only met the principal once to enroll her. The whole reason she had to leave her last school was because her mom showed up drunk and insulted on of the teachers. Olivia looked at the time on her watch. Ten minutes until school, NIGHTMARE!

"Oh, okay. Whatever. I'm Kathy." The blond said. "Olivia." Olivia said and watched the blond walk away slowly. Olivia rolled her eyes. Her breath caught in her throat when she saw the guy she went to. He was the owner of the red truck.

He wore jeans and a tight fitting T-shirt. He had black and white sneakers that looked pretty worn out. He had short brown hair and a muscular figure. Olivia felt drained. He looked so perfect. He looked down at the girl named Kathy and frowned.

Olivia figured she was telling him about her. He looked at her and she melted. His eyes were so blue. She saw his mouth physically drop two inches. She blushed and felt weird. She turned to go into the school.

ELLIOT'S POV

He watched her go into the school. Her hair pulled into a pointail that was the cutest thing he ever saw. Her jeans looked like they were meant specifically for her. Elliot thought about her eyes. They were brown, his new favorite color.

Kathy kept talking about her. Saying her name was Olivia and that she was new. Elliot thought about it. _Olivia. Olivia. Liv! It sounded perfect to him. It fit her perfectly. Woah, I have a girlfriend, where did that come from? _

"Elliot, aren't you going to do something about this?" Kathy asked him. Elliot snapped out of his thoughts. "Kath, I'm not going to do anything. You decided until the last minute to pay for a parking spot and got the one down on the end. I can't and won't do anything about it." Elliot said.

"Well, why not?" Kathy whined. "Kathy, let's just get ready for class, okay? We don't want to be late the first day." Elliot said. "I still want to talk to the advisor about our schedules. You and I have one class together and that's gym." Kathy whined. "That's also your problem. You waited until the last minute. Let's go. All the classes are full. You'd be lucky to get another class with me." Elliot said, guiding her into the school. _Another day. At least it's not all day with her._

OLIVIA'S POV

She sat in the class room looking around. The walls were covered with posters with stupid sayings. Olivia looked to the front of the classroom and saw her teacher. He had tan slacks with a blue button up shirt and jacket. He had a tie that had books on it. _Great!_ Olivia thought.

The bell rang signaling that class was beginning. Everybody hurried to claim a seat. Olivia didn't pay attention to them. They all just seemed to fade in. The teacher leaned against his desk and crossed his feet.

"Hello everyone. I'm Mr. Samuel. I'll be your math teacher for the year. Today, I didn't plan a whole lot. The next couple of days we're just going to go over the handbook and looking at your textbooks a little bit. Since, I don't know most of you, how about we go around the room. Tell us your name and something you like to do." He said.

Olivia knew exactly what she was going to say. It was easy. She'd been doing it since she was 15. She'd look like a geek, but who cared. She was new, nobody knew her.

People started going off one by one. Olivia turned to look at the people as they spoke. When they got to the back of the third row she noticed the person behind her was staring at her this whole time. She turned to look at him to tell him to stop imagining things that were never going to happen.

Her heart leaped as she looked at the boy from the parking lot. His eyes looked even better than before. He had a slight smirk on his face. He waved slightly at her and showed his teeth. Olivia waved back and smiled.

She turned just in time to see it was her turn. "I'm Olivia Benson and my favorite thing to do is write." Olivia smiled. She heard the guy behind her say. "I'm Elliot Stabler and my favorite thing to do is watch reruns of _I Love Lucy_."

Olivia smiled. She just watched that last night. She heard a few people snicker at the fact that a guy like him would watch something like that, but he just ignored them and tapped on her shoulder.

Olivia turned to face him. "Yes?" She whispered. "Can I talk to you after class?" He asked. She didn't know what to say. She didn't want to be rude, but she really didn't want to get yelled at by another student over a parking space.

"Is this about that parking space?" She asked. "No, I just wanted to talk to you. I looked at the PhyEd sheet and you and I are Captains this semester. I think you deserve that parking spot. Kathy didn't sign up for one until last week." He said smiling.

"Sure." Olivia said. This was turning out to maybe be a good school year after all.

**Please review. You guys are awesome! Next Chapter coming soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

1**I own nothing. All goes to Dick Wolf. Please review!**

Olivia walked out of the classroom with Elliot behind her. He gently took her arm and lead her to the wall so they could talk. Olivia leaned against the wall facing him. He mimicked he position.

"So, we're team captains?" Olivia asked him as students walked by. "Yeah, the couch does this thing where the oldest and the fourth oldest are team captains of one team. We're the second and third oldest which make us the other captains." Elliot explained.

"Who are the other captains?" Olivia asked. Elliot smirked. "Well, there's a sophomore named Jake. The one that's in our class is Kathy." Olivia was shocked. That blond girl who wanted a parking spot didn't look or act older than Elliot. "So, I heard you're new here." He said.

"Yeah, just transferred. I just needed a different school." Olivia explained only half of it. "Well, I'm glad you came here. You look like you could spike a volleyball." Elliot smirked. "You don't know the half of it. I'd like to stay and chat but I have English next and I really don't want to miss it." Olivia said.

"Well, I'll meet you there." Elliot said. He walked away. Olivia hurried to her locker. She was sure she was blushing so hard you could see it through her make up.

The rest of the morning went by smoothly. All of her classes were with Elliot. Even the afternoon ones. He actually asked her if she was stalking him in Biology class. She had to laugh. The teacher did not like the interruption, but left it as a warning.

The last class of the day. PhyEd. Olivia walked into the gym in her volleyball shorts and a hot pink T-shirt that said Bite Me across the chest. Elliot walked in with basketball shorts and a loose fitting gray T-shirt. He still looked good.

ELLIOT'S POV

Elliot had to remind himself to breath when he saw Olivia. She had short black shorts on and I tight fitting shirt that gave her attitude. He walked over to her. "Hey, Ms. Troublemaker." Elliot teased. "Whatever. You just had to wait until it would be dead silent in the room to ask me if I was stalking you." Olivia said smacking him arm.

Elliot laughed. "Whatever you say, Liv. What ever you say."

Just then, Kathy came over with a look of disgust. "Hey Elliot." Kathy said kissing his cheek. "Hey Kathy. How was your classes?" He asked. "They were okay." She spat. She glared at Olivia.

"Kathy, you remember Olivia from the parking lot this morning. She got in trouble today." Elliot said winking at Olivia. Kathy did NOT like that at all. "You set it up, you ass." Olivia chuckled. "What happened?" Kathy snarled.

"El, here, accused me of stalking him in the middle of the quietest moment in there. I accidently laughed to loud 'cause the teacher gave me a warning not to do it again." Olivia said.

Just then a whistle blew. "C'mon Liv, the game is about to start." Elliot said. "I'll race you to our team." Olivia challenged. "You're so on!" Elliot agreed. Elliot got into his running position as Olivia just started running.

"Hey!" Elliot laughed running after her. "You're a cheater." "No, I am not. We did not agree to any rules." Olivia said winning the race and laughing at Elliot run towards her. She moved out of the way to avoid the collision with his body. He stopped dead in his tracks and looked at her smiling.

"I'll get you next time, my pretty." Elliot said in the Wicked Witch voice and rubbed his hands together. Olivia laughed at him. A bunch of sophomores and freshman joined them. The game started.

Olivia had front center, while Elliot had back center. Elliot thought it was a great view of her butt. Kathy served the ball first, but got caught in the net. A kid named Sam from the freshman class served the ball.

Kathy bumped it right over the net. Olivia jumped up and spiked it down to the floor. The teacher clapped his hands and yelled. "Finally, someone other than Stabler can hit a ball!"

Olivia laughed and turned to Elliot. "I told you so." Elliot said grinning ear to ear. Pretty soon, it was Olivia's turn to serve. Elliot watched he right leg slide an inch forward as she dribbled the ball. She tossed it up, jumped forward, and hit it. Elliot watched in awe.

They ball went sailing and landed right in between everyone. Elliot looked at her and yelled. "Holy crap!" Olivia laughed as she caught the ball for her next serve. They game ended with Olivia still serving like a pro. The score was 25 to 3.

When it ended Elliot gave Olivia a double high five and ran around the gym cheering. "El, c'mon, school's over." Olivia chuckled. Elliot and the teacher came up to her together. "You're Benson, right?" Mr. Isaac asked. "Yep, name's Olivia." Olivia said.

"You know you're way around a volleyball court. Have you considered playing?" He asked. "Uh, my mom wouldn't allow it. She doesn't like me doing a lot of things." Olivia lied. She just didn't want her mom coming after her because volleyball costed money which was spent on alcohol.

"That's a shame. You'd be perfect for the team. We could probably go to state with you playing." He said. "Sorry, I'd like to, but my mom wouldn't be too happy with it." Olivia stated. "Well, talk to your mom at least. Those things look good on college applications." He said before leaving.

"Liv, you should do it. It'd be great for you." Elliot encouraged her. "Thanks El, but it just wouldn't go over with my mom." Olivia said before going down to the locker room.

Olivia walked out to her car and got in. There was a tap on her window. She turned to see Elliot. She opened her window. "Yes El?" She asked faking sweetness. Elliot chuckled. "Can I still come over tonight so you can help me with Spanish?"

"Yeah, just follow me." Olivia smiled. "Okay, see ya in a bit." He said before hitting the roof of the car and going around to his truck.

Elliot got into the truck, buckled up, and started following Olivia around the streets of Manhattan. He pulled up behind her when they got to her apartment. He got out and Olivia walked up to him.

"I'm just going to warn you for your own good. If you see my mom, don't listen to what she says. The way it usually goes is that she'll accuse you of trying to have your way with me. So, don't take it personally." She said looking worried.

"Don't worry. If she says that, I'll just say I'm not into girls." Elliot smirked. "Okay." Olivia chuckled. They walked up to the apartment. "Mom?" Olivia yelled. Hearing no response she physically relaxed in front of him. Elliot started becoming suspicious.

"We can go in my room. It smells less like dying creatures. You want a soda?" Olivia asked from the kitchen. "Uh, sure." Elliot said going into her room. He laughed at the grocery bags of clothes. He did the same thing.

Olivia came in just then with two sodas. "I didn't know which kind you wanted so I brought in two of my favorites." Olivia said setting the two glasses down. "What kinds?" Elliot asked. "One is a blue raspberry crush the other is an orange crush." Olivia said to him.

"I like both, you pick." Elliot said. "El, you're the guest go ahead." Olivia insisted. Elliot smirked. "Fine." He said as he took both glasses. He put half of the blue in the orange and half of the orange with the blue. "What are you doing?" Olivia shrieked.

"You said pick. Well I pick both. So there." Elliot said handing her one of the glasses before drinking his. "Not bad." He said. "Not bad at all." Olivia chuckled and sat down on her bed across from Elliot with his books in between them.

An hour later, they finished the work Elliot needed help on while talking about their pasts that weren't painful. Elliot put his bag on the floor while Olivia turned on the TV. She ordered Chinese for them to eat.

"Here you go El. _I Love Lucy_ is on." Olivia said. Elliot shot up, jumped onto her bed, head closet to the foot of the bed, and stared at the TV. Olivia chuckled as she was bouncing up and down from his pounce.

An hour later, the food was gone. They were still watching Lucy when they heard a crash in the living room. Elliot shot up and blocked Olivia by instinct. "Don't worry El. It's my mom. Shit!" She whispered.

"Olivia, get out here and clean this up. RIGHT NOW! I mean it. Get out here now or you're going to get it." Her mother yelled. Elliot's blood boiled. Everything clicked. He mother was an alcoholic and took pain out on Olivia.

"I'm coming Mom." Olivia groaned. "Liv, I'm not letting you go out there." Elliot said. "El, I have to. It's better to go out there and deal with it than hide. Trust me." She said.

"Olivia Benson, who is in your room?" Her mother yelled. "Just a friend. He needed help with homework. It was late so we had take out. I'll be there in a minute." Olivia said before turning to Elliot. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Liv, I'm not leaving you here with her." Elliot protest grabbing her shoulder. Her face scrunched up in pain. "Liv, I didn't grab you that hard." He said lifting her sleeve. That's when he saw it. There was a very dark purple bruise on her shoulder. There was a cut about an inch away from it.

"Liv! Did she do this?" Elliot asked almost choking up himself when he saw a tear leave her eye. "It doesn't matter." She whispered. "Like hell it doesn't Liv. Did she do this?" He asked again right before Olivia's mother slammed the door open.


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing. All goes to Dick Wolf. For all those who have reviewed and liked the story LOVE YOU! My language teacher loves you guys! :) Please review.**

"OLIVIA BENSON! Who is this boy? Are you trying to get pregnant?!" Serena yelled. She was drunk, but far from passing out. Olivia knew she still had a good 4 hours before that would happen.

"Mom, nothing is going on! You overreact every time. I was just helping him with homework. He was just about to leave." Olivia yelled back. Her mother glared at Elliot. "YOU, shame on you! All you boys are the same. All you want is one thing! Well, my daughter isn't giving into your ways, you juvenille! Leave!" Serena yelled.

Olivia looked at Elliot. On the one hand, she didn't want to see what happened when Elliot left, but she didn't want Elliot getting hurt by her drunk mother. "El, you should probably go." Olivia whispered to him.

"I'm not going without you Liv. You are not staying with her when she's like this." Elliot said. "Like hell she's not." Serena spat grabbing Olivia's arm. Olivia yelped as pain shot up her arm.

"Look at him Olivia! He wants you all to himself already. He's up to no good!" Serena slurred. "Hey, I'm trying to protect her from you! Until you can act like a real mother, Olivia shouldn't have to deal with the way you treat her." Elliot said.

"You don't know anything about our relationship. She is the reason I am this way. You know nothing!" Olivia said. Olivia visiblily cringed at her mother's words. Elliot wanted to take her out of her mother's grip and just hold her.

"Just let go of Olivia. I'll leave if you leave her alone and don't hurt her. I don't want to see a scratch on her." Elliot said. "She's my daughter. I can do what I want when I want. You're not in charge here." Serena seethed into Elliot's face.

Olivia relaxed when she heard Stan, her mother's current boyfriend, called from the living room. "Serena, baby, c'mon. The show starts in a hour. We gotta go."

"Coming, I'll be there in a minute." Serena called. She looked at Olivia. "We WILL talk later. You messed up big time." She seethed into Olivia's ear. Serena stormed out of the room and out of the apartment with Stan.

"Liv, are you okay?" Elliot asked hugging her. "El, I'm fine. Why did you do that?" Olivia asked sniffling. Her arm hurt like crazy. She lifted her arm to see that her mother's nails dug into her skin.

"C'mon, we're getting you bandaged up. We need to tell the police about what happened." Elliot said leading her to the bathroom. Olivia sat on the toilet. "El, no. She was just drunk. We're not going to the police." Olivia insisted.

Elliot pulled up a stool and started wrapping up her arm. "Liv, your shoulder looks like somebody hit you with a metal softball. You can't stay here. I wouldn't feel right leaving you alone with her." He said.

"Why'd you do that?" Olivia asked again. "Liv, you really think I'm going to sit on the side lines and watch your mother treat you like crap? I'd die before I let that happen. What was she even talking about anyway? She said it was your fault, I don't see how." Elliot asked.

"I can't." Olivia said. "What can't you?" Elliot asked stopping his ministrations. "I can't tell you. You'd bolt like everybody else I've told. I don't want you to leave." Olivia said quietly.

"I promise you, Liv. I'm not going to leave. If I do, I give you permission to kick my ass." Elliot said. Olivia chuckled at him. "There's that smile. C'mon, I promise with every fiber in my being that I will not leave until you ask me too. Even then, I probably won't leave 'cause I know that you won't mean it." Elliot said.

"Okay... my mother was attacked. I am the result of it. My mother blames me for it because I'm a reminder of it everyday. You can lock the door on your way out and I'll kick your ass tomorrow." Olivia said her voice breaking at the end.

"Liv, I'm still not going anywhere. So what if you came from that. I think you're pretty special. This is in no way your fault. You still don't deserve the way your mother treats you though. Just please, tell somebody. I don't want to come to school to see a new bruise or cut on you everyday." Elliot said.

"You're seriously not going anywhere?" Olivia asked shocked. "Not going anywhere." Elliot said puncuating each syllable. Olivia smiled as he finished up her arm. "Thanks." She said.

"No problem." Elliot said helping her up. Olivia felt the electric current zip through her body as he held her hand. She felt herself blush. "How about we go down the street? There's a movie theater there." Olivia asked.

"Sure. As long as you talk to someone about this." Elliot said folding his arms. "El, let it go." Olivia said. "No, Liv. If you don't, I will. I'm worried about you. Next time, it could be a broken arm or leg. Liv, you possibly couldn't make it next time. I need you to talk to someone." Elliot pleaded.

"I'll think about it." Olivia said. "No, that's not an answer to this type of question. Yes or no." Elliot said. Olivia hesitated. "Fine, but only if you go with me." Olivia bargained. "Fine, I was going to go with you anyway." Elliot smirked.

ELLIOT'S POV

He walked into his house around eleven o'clock. His parents sat in the living room reading. "Well, look who's finally home." His little sister, Rebecca, said. Elliot rolled his eyes.

Elliot's father stood up to look at him. "Where have you been?" Joseph said. "That's kind of what I wanted to talk to you about. It's important." Elliot said. "Fine, office now." He said before walking into the other room.

Elliot walked passed his mom, his two sisters on the floor, his younger brother, and one of his older brothers. Elliot closed the door behind him and sat in a chair close to his father's.

"So, what's so important?" Joseph asked. "There's this new girl at school. I went to her house after school. I met her mother." Elliot said and sighed. "Her mother has been abusing her. I wanted to keep her out of that apartment as much as possible. I convinced her to talk to someone. I was wondering if her and I could stop by the station tomorrow so she could tell you what happened."

"Uh, yeah. Come there right after school. What's her name?" Joseph asked. "Her name is Olivia Benson." Elliot said. "Benson!?" Joseph almost yelled. "You know her?" Elliot asked shocked.

"Yeah, her name is Serena. Fourteen years ago, a little girl came into a hospital with a broken bleeding arm. Her neighbor brought her in when she heard screaming from the next apartment. The little girl was Olivia Benson. She told police officers that her mother hurt her and left her alone.

The doctor said that if she didn't scream she probably would've bled to death in the apartment. They took her to court. She stayed with us while her mother was remanded until the court date. She stayed with us for three weeks and told us everything her mother had done to her. Serena was found not guilty because of lack of evidence.

Your mother and I went to her 5th and 6th birthday party. You and her did everything together. She used to sit on you when you did something wrong. She whipped you into shape. We have an album around here somewhere of you two." Joseph smiled.

Elliot smirked. "She hasn't changed much. She already said she'd kick my butt if I did something stupid."

"That's Olivia for you. Come by tomorrow. I'd love to see her again." Joseph said before clapping his son's shoulder. "By the way, Kathy called for you I think five times."

"Eight times!" Sara, his other sister, yelled from the other room. "I thought it was ten!" His brother Jordan yelled. Elliot chuckled. "I'll call her." Elliot said.

Elliot walked into the kitchen and dialed Kathy's number. She answered on the first ring. "Elliot! Where have you been? I've been calling you for hours." Kathy said. "I heard. Kathy, you can ask my parents to just tell me you called. You don't need to harass them about talking to me." Elliot sighed.

"Well, if you called back as soon as you got home, then I wouldn't have to." Kathy snapped. "Kathy, I just go home. I needed help with my school work. I went to a friend's." Elliot shrugged.

"Did you go to that little slut's house? That Olivia girl." Kathy seethed. "Hey, Kathy what is your problem? She's not a slut; she's my friend. I've known her a long time." Elliot said thinking of what his dad said.

"You met her today!" Kathy yelled. "Look, Kathy, I'm tired. I'll see you in the morning. Night." Elliot said hanging up before she could get anything in. He didn't want to deal with this right now.

**Please review. You guys have been awesome!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Please review! You guys have been great! I'm so happy you guys read my stuff. You're the BEST! **

Elliot stepped out of his truck and smiled when he saw Olivia on the front steps talking to Fin. They met yesterday in English class. Olivia smiled at him and waved. Fin turned to wave at him too.

Elliot waved in return and started walking towards them. He was stopped when Kathy stepped in front of him. "Elliot." She said. "Kathy, I don't get what you have against Olivia." Elliot said.

"She thinks she runs the school just because her mother knows the principal." Kathy spat. Elliot smirked at the fact that Olivia lied to Kathy about a stupid parking space. He felt strangly proud of her. "What are you smiling at?" Kathy yelled.

"Calm down. I was just thinking, okay? I have a brain. It works when you aren't around. Look, Kathy. You can judge me all you want to, but leave Liv alone." Elliot said walking past her. "What's that supposed to mean?" Kathy yelled after him.

"That we are through!" Elliot yelled back. He walked over to Fin and Olivia. Olivia was shocked while Fin was waving his hands in the air, celebrating. "You did it man! I was wondering when it was going to happen. You are a stubborn SOB, you know that?" Fin asked.

"Yeah, Fin, I know." Elliot chuckled. "You two have been dating since middle school. What happened?" Olivia asked still shocked. "I just... I think I should date somebody that trusts me enough to have other friends." Elliot smirked.

The bell rang. They all went to class. Half way through the class, the principal called the teacher out to talk in the hallway. Elliot decided to have some fun and picked up his pencil. He started drumming it on the back of Olivia's head.

She chuckled and turned to look at him. "Yes, Stabler?" She smiled. "Did you know we used to live together?" Elliot asked. "What are you one of those people that thinks that when you die you're reborn as someone else?" Olivia asked.

"No!" Elliot chuckled. "I talked to my dad last night. He said that when you and I were three we were the best of friends. You stayed with us for three weeks while waiting for your mother's trail date." Elliot whispered.

"What?" Olivia whispered back. "Yeah, apparently, you used to sit on me when I did something bad." Elliot said wiggling his eyebrows. "Stop that! Don't make me sit on you." Olivia laughed.

"But, seriously we used to live together?" Olivia asked. "Yeah, by the way, that's who we're seeing today after school. My dad will be waiting for us at the station." Elliot said. The teacher came back into the class. "Great!" Olivia said sarcastically as she turned around.

Elliot bounced his pencil off of her head one more time before looking up at the teacher. "Hey!" Olivia yelled in a whisper. "What? It slipped." Elliot smirked.

The rest of the morning went by fast. Elliot sat by Olivia, Fin, Fin's girlfriend Casey, and Jordan. "Hey El, why's Kathy sitting with her friends today?" Jordan asked.

"You no longer have to think she'll become your sister-in-law." Elliot said. "Really?" Jordan asked excitement in his voice. "Yes, Jordan." Elliot chuckled. "Yes!" Jordan yelled. The whole cafeteria went dead silent.

Jordan sat down slowly and slumped down, trying to avoid all the eyes now on him. Elliot chuckled. "Shut up!" Jordan grumbled from his seat. Olivia smiled. "Don't worry, Jordan. When Elliot told me, I was so shocked that he had to drag me to class."

"That was hilarious! Your face was the funniest thing I've ever seen." Fin laughed. Elliot laughed with him. "It was pretty fun too."

Olivia spit out the water she was drinking at the time and burst out laughing with Jordan and the liquid sprayed onto Fin. "What the hell? Can't keep your _water_ down?!" Fin said as Casey wiped off his face. "It's fine, Fin. Calm down, babe." Casey chuckled.

Just then, all the girls at the table Kathy was at burst into laughter. A few of them looked over at Olivia. "What's that all about?" Elliot asked. "I don't know, but that's like the sixth time in the past ten minutes." Olivia growled.

"Well, just ignore them. Kathy is probably lashing out her feelings by making up lies. Don't worry about it." Elliot said. "Easier said than done, El. For all I know, she's probably saying that I'm pregnant with Mr. Samual's baby." Olivia said.

It was Elliot's turn to spit and laugh all over Jordan. "Ew!" Jordan whined. Elliot fell on the floor in laughter. His face turned red and he was almost crying. Olivia couldn't help but chuckle at him. "El, El come on. Get up!" Olivia laughed at him attempt to get up but fall back down laughing.

After another three minutes of laughing, Elliot got up wheezing from lack of oxygen. "You done?" Olivia asked chuckling. "I don't know." Elliot wheezed giggling.

Pretty soon, Kathy came over with her tray of food. "Elliot, I would just like to say that I get why you wanted to do what you did this morning." Kathy started walking away, but Elliot knew what was coming.

He turned around just in time to catch the milk she was going to dump on Olivia. Elliot tipped it the other way. It spilled over onto her tray and spilled down the front of her pants. "Ugh!" She growled scrurrying away as people started to chuckle and point at her.

"Thanks." Olivia whispered to him and kissed his cheek. "No problem." Elliot said kissing her temple. She blushed and looked down at her food.

OLIVIA'S POV

_When did I become such I girl? I've never blushed for boys before. What's so different about Elliot? Maybe it's because he's the only one that hasn't run away screaming for his mommy. Or maybe it's because he's cute and smart and funny. Woah! Where did that come from? Ugh! Freaking out here!_

PhyEd came and Olivia was excited. _ Another volleyball game will be what I need. Hey, maybe if this court thing with my mom goes well I'll be able to go out for volleyball!_ Olivia ran into the gym and over to Elliot.

"I beat you today." Elliot smirked. "Oh yeah El. You, a guy, beat me, a girl, at getting ready. You just broke a record." Olivia giggled. "Hey, why's are team over on the other side?"

"Coach decided to switch things up. He wanted to see if we would win if we had the other freshman." Elliot shrugged. "He's testing your mad skills." Olivia joked. "Whatever." Elliot laughed as he put his arms around her torso and spun her around.

The coach blew his whistle. "Hey, no twirling, spinning, or flipping people in my gym, Stabler!" Olivia laughed as he put her down.

Kathy was first up to serve, like yesterday. She served and it actually made it over. Casey's little sister Kendra bumped the ball to Elliot. Elliot set it and Olivia spiked it at Kathy.

Kathy put her hands out to bump it. It hit her fist and came back to hit her in the face. She fell onto the floor with a bloody nose. Olivia's mouth fell open in shock. She turned to Elliot. He mirrored her expression.

The coach blew his whistle and ran over to Kathy. Elliot went over to Olivia. "Did that just happen?" Elliot asked. "I think so. I kind of fell like we need replay." Olivia said. Elliot was about to laugh but closed his mouth. It sounded like an elephant trying to blow his nose.

Olivia smiled trying not to laugh. She turned away from everyone to breath out the laughter. "Am I funny to you?" Elliot asked. "Maybe." Olivia said taunting him. "C'mon, just admit it Benson. You think I'm funny." Elliot said. "No, I'm not saying anything." Olivia said.

"Fine. So, I'm guessing you don't want any ice cream after school?" Elliot smirked. Olivia's eyes widened. She turned to face him. "No fair!" She whined.

After another minute of Olivia whining, the coach came over. "Well, Benson, you've got a lot of power." He said. "Is she okay?" Olivia asked. "I think she's got a broken nose. Otherwise, she's fine." He said before walking over to Kathy to help her to the office.

Olivia's jaw went slack as she turned to Elliot. "You're awesome!" Elliot said.

**Please review. New Chapter coming soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

1**Please review. You guys all rock! So I'm continuing like now! ;)**

Elliot and Olivia drove to her apartment to drop off her car, stopped to get ice cream because Olivia said "I'll kill you if you don't pull over the frickin car.", and got to the station around four.

Elliot and Olivia walked off of the elevator and into a squad room. Elliot looked around for his dad, but couldn't find him. He watched Olivia take another bite of her ice cream and chuckled. "Olivia, Elliot!" Joseph said from behind him.

Olivia and Elliot turned around and Olivia gasped. "Joe?" She asked. "Hey Livvie Bear." Joseph smiled. Olivia hugged him. "I have not been called that in years. How've you been?" Olivia beamed.

"Well, good. Elliot here has been staying out of trouble, I'm guessing, thanks to you." Joseph winked. "You bet." Olivia smiled. "Livvie Bear?" Elliot asked. "Yes Livvie Bear. We found out that was her favorite animal when she lived with us. We gave her a stuffed one for her fifth birthday party." Joe smiled.

"I still have it." Olivia smirked. "Well, I'm sorry to tell you Dad, but Liv has gotten into more trouble than me." Elliot said. "Really?" Joe asked smiling. "Yeah, today in PhyEd she spiked the ball and broke Kathy's nose." Elliot smirked.

"It was an accident okay? It bounced off of her hand anyway. That's not my fault." Olivia defended herself. "You're the one who spilled milk on her."

"Only because she was trying to pour it on you." Elliot chuckled. "You two have not changed." Joseph said. "Livvie, Elliot told me about your mother. If you still want to, we can take your statement and take pictures of the injuries she inflicted on you." Joseph said.

"I still want to do it. Just, what exactly will happen?" Olivia asked. "Well, we'll get her arrest warrant. My captain said you'd be staying with us again until the trail date for your own safety. Your mother will have a temporary retraining order against you until anything else is decided in court." Joseph explained.

Olivia took a breath. "Okay, let's get this over with." Olivia sighed. She took another bite of her ice cream and her eyes closed. "So GOOD!" She moaned. "You, Benson, have not changed at all." Joe said leading her to a different room to talk privately.

Elliot sat at his father's desk doing homework until Olivia was down with everything. Elliot could see that Olivia had cried. His dad had his arm around her shoulders whispering stuff in her ear.

Once they got over to him, he took Olivia into his arms and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Elliot, why don't you take her home? Your mother is probably waiting for you." Joseph said. "What about my car?" Olivia asked.

"I can take it. I got a ride from Mitch." Joe offered. Olivia handed him her keys without hesitation. "Thanks." She smiled and hugged him again. "No problem, Livvie Bear. I'll see ya later." Joe said and kissed her forehead.

Elliot and Olivia were on their way to Elliot's house when Elliot spoke up. "So, you and my dad are pretty close." Elliot said. "Yeah, from what I remember, he was one of the only people that were nice to me. Your father is a really nice guy." Olivia said.

"I guess he is." Elliot said. He had to think about it. His dad and him never saw eye to eye. In fact, there were times where his father actually hurt him. His father was completely different when Olivia was around. Maybe this would be good for the family.

For giving Olivia someone to trust, he'd owe his father forever. He shed light to the darkest part of her life and that was something no one could ever repay. Elliot kissed the back of Olivia's hand that was tangled with his.

"I have a question." Olivia asked. "What's that?" Elliot asked. "Are we dating? Cause, you've kissed me a couple of times today and we've held hands. Normal friends don't do this." Olivia stated. "Well, if you want to, I'd be more than happy." Elliot smiled. "Good, I'd like it too." Olivia smiled.

They reached the house ten minutes later. Elliot opened the door for Olivia and bowed as she got out. Olivia laughed at him and took his hand.

Elliot's mother, Bernie came out in a flash with a huge grin on her face. "Hey Bernie." Olivia said receiving a hug. "Hey sweetie. Look how big you've gotten. I remember when you and Elliot would run around our house. Elliot in his diaper and cowboy boots, and you in a diaper and tutu. You guys would just play like that for hours." She said.

"God! Mom, I don't want you telling her about me like that it's embarrassing." Elliot whined. "El, your mother talked about both of us. Trust me, you're not the only one embarrassed." Olivia said.

"That's what I'm here for. C'mon, I've got dinner on the table and it's getting cold." She said hitting Elliot on his butt. Elliot rolled his eyes as Olivia chuckled into the house. After dinner, Rebecca, Sarah, and Jordan asked Olivia questions about random things. At nine, Elliot finally told everyone 1000 questions was over.

He felt Olivia physically relax. Rebecca and Sarah went up to their room while Jordan was on the computer in the den. Bernie was a the porch painting. Elliot and Olivia sat cuddled up on the couch watching _I Love Lucy_.

"This is nice." Elliot commented kissing her head. "It is, isn't it. I feel so safe with you here. I like the feeling." Olivia said kissing his chest and burrowing herself farther into his torso. Elliot smiled.

"So, since we're dating now. Don't you think we should go out on an actual date?" Elliot asked. "I guess we probably should." Olivia chuckled. "Have anything in mind?"

"How about dinner and a little bit of a show?" Elliot asked forming a plan in his head. "That sounds nice. What did you want to see?" Olivia asked. "I have something in mind already. You'll just have to wait and see." Elliot said. Olivia smiled.

OLIVIA'S POV

She must have fallen asleep because the next thing she knew she was waking up on Elliot's chest on the couch. She went to sit up but found that Elliot had a death grip on her. She let out a breath and was startled.

"In order to get out of that boy's grip, you need to wake him up. Otherwise, you'll need a crowbar." Joseph said from the doorway of the kitchen. "Thanks." Olivia chuckled.

"Elliot, wake up." Olivia said shaking him a little bit. He just groaned and turned onto his side, bringing Olivia with him. Olivia laughed and thumped his head. Elliot woke up from his slumber. "Hey, there. Sorry to wake you, but you had me in a dead lock." She said getting up.

"Even in my sleep I'm protective. Imagine that." Elliot said. Olivia watched him shake his head trying to get rid of the sleep. Olivia was perfect until she thought of something.

"What happened with my mom?" Olivia asked turning to Joe. "Well, we arrested her. Had to wait until she was sober enough to comprehend what we meant. She didn't confess to anything. She thinks she's off the hook again this time. Well, we have the evidence to lock her up." Joe explained.

"What evidence?" Olivia asked. "Well, your one bruise is a perfect match to your mother's finger. They scratches on your wrist from the other night match her. Also, the piece of glass you told me about has your blood and only her fingerprints. She's not getting away this time." Joseph said.

"Good." Olivia smiled. She felt safe which was so weird to her. "I think I'm going to take my shower."

"Okay, we packed all of your clothes and put them in your room and..." Joe said going into the kitchen and coming out with a big brown soft bear. "...I figured you'd want this." Joe said winking.

"Thanks." Olivia said hugging him. She left the room to go get some clothes for school. When she walked into her room, she noticed that the room was twice the size of her old room and that all her stuff was set up the way she liked it. She smiled. _This is what home should feel like. I'm home._ She thought.

**Please review! You guys are so good about reviews and I look forward to reading them.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Reviews are awesome! Please send more. Love you all. I'm so excited that you guys added me to your favorite's list. If you send a review tell me one of your favorite stories that you wrote. I'll try to read them and post a review. You guys are SO FRICKING AWESOME!**

"Elliot, you know we could have taken my car." Olivia said in the passenger seat of Elliot's truck. "I know, but I like to drive in cars where my knees aren't against my chest." Elliot smirked.

Olivia laughed. "Who said you would've been driving?" "You're not serious, right?...Right?" Elliot asked worried. Olivia laughed again. "El, it's my car. I can drive you know."

"Yeah, but driving you is so much more fun." Elliot said. Olivia kissed his cheek and smiled. "I like that you like to do that, but if you don't let me drive, I'm going to go crazy." Olivia chuckled.

It was Elliot's turn to laugh. "Okay, we'll switch off everyday. My only rule is that when we go out on dates, I get to drive every time." Elliot smirked at her before going back to the road.

The rest of the ride was silent until Elliot's favorite song came on. Olivia laughed while he sang the wrong words in the wrong tones.

"You are so weird!" Olivia yelled in between laughs. "I think I sing this song very nicely." Elliot smirked before continuing. Olivia started crying, she was laughing so hard.

The song was still going when they pulled up to the school. Olivia got out of the truck wiping off her eyes with the sleeves of her jacket. Fin came up to her and Elliot. "Hey Liv, what you crying about?" He asked.

"They're happy tears Fin. Elliot was just being really weird on the way here and it was pretty funny." Olivia said chuckling. Elliot put an arm around her waist and kissed her forehead when she was up against his chest.

Elliot turned to Fin. Fin's face was pure shock. "Wh,wh,wh, how, whe?" Fin stuttered. Olivia chuckled. "We got together last night, Fin." Elliot said putting his head on Olivia's.

"You... her... and... Casey!" Fin yelled. Pretty soon, Casey came running up. "Yes, babe?" Casey asked putting her hands on his shoulders. "You were right." Fin said. "What?!" Elliot and Olivia shrieked.

"I knew you two would get together." Casey smirked. "C'mon Fin, we have class in like three minutes and you can't be late, again."

"Fine, see you guys at lunch." Fin said walking away with Casey. Olivia and Elliot followed them. "Were we that obvious yesterday?" Olivia asked. "I don't know, but who cares. They were right. No harm in that." Elliot said.

"I see absolute bliss in that." Olivia smirked. Elliot laughed. "C'mon, we have class too." Elliot grabbed Olivia's hand and they went to class.

Soon, lunch came. Today, Rebecca joined them. "I can't wait for gym." Elliot said. "Why? Yesterday, was awful. I broke her nose." Olivia asked shocked. "Well, she's going to be there witht a huge bandage on her face." Elliot smirked. "You're terrible." Olivia chuckled.

"I heard that she might need to have surgery to fix it." Rebecca said. "Really? How hard did you hit her, Liv?" Casey asked. "Not hard enough." Jordan laughed. "If she need surgery, I hit the ball hard enough." Olivia stated.

Elliot kissed her cheek. "You should still join volleyball." "I want to, but El what if my mom is found not guilty again? She'd kill me." Olivia whispered to him. "She'll be found guilty, Liv. Trust me." Elliot said. "I do." Olivia said smiling back at him. She kissed his nose.

Just then, Kathy and her friends walked up to the table and glared at Elliot and Olivia. "So, you really did cheat on me." Kathy said. "I did not. Olivia and I got together yesterday." Elliot said pulling Olivia to his chest.

"Whatever. I just hope she doesn't betray you like you betrayed me." Kathy smirked as her and her friends walked away. "What was that about?" Olivia asked. "I have know idea. I think she lost the remains of the goop she called a brain." Elliot said. Olivia laughed.

"Olivia Benson, please report to the office." The voice over the loud speaker said. "I'll go with you." Elliot said.

OLIVIA'S POV

_What's going on? Why do I need to go to the office? I did nothing wrong. If Kathy has something to do with this, I'm going to kill her._ Olivia thought, squeezing Elliot's hand along the way.

"Baby, relax. I'm sure it's nothing." Elliot said leading her into the office. There stood the volleyball coach and Elliot's dad, Joe. "Hey Livvie Bear." Joseph greeted.

Olivia suddenly felt embarrassed but covered it up. "Hey Joe." She said. Elliot nodded to his father and Joe nodded back. "So, Mr. Isaac told me about that inccident with Kathy Baker. He also told me about a few other things." Ms. Marcus started.

"I was wondering if you'd like to join the volleyball team. Mr. Stabler here has informed me that your mother would not approve. If it helps, I'll pay for all your necessary items. I'll watch you play today in gym to see what you play best." She said.

Olivia was speechless. When everything sank in, she let the happiness show on her face. "Really?" Olivia asked. "Yes. We have practices Monday through Thursday right after school to about five o'clock. The same as the football players." Ms. Marcus smiled.

"Um, yeah I'd love to." Olivia beamed. "Okay, since I'm guessing you don't have clothes, show up to practice on Monday. I'll look forward to it." Ms. Marus said leaving the office. "Well, now I won't have to be worried that you'll get bored when I have practice." Elliot sighed.

Olivia laughed. "Yeah, but what about cheerleader/dance practice? That's an hour here on Saturdays." Olivia asked. "Oh, trust me. Watching you dance in a short skirt is very entertaining." Elliot smirked kissing her nose.

Olivia giggled. "You're a pig." "Yes, but I'm your cute, loving pig." Elliot bragged. "C'mon, we have class soon. Bye Joe." Olivia laughed tugging on Elliot's hand. "Yep, bye Livvie, Elliot." Joseph said smiling. "Dad." Elliot said before leaving with Olivia.

JOSEPH'S POV

_Way to go son. I knew you'd find her someday. Just don't mess it up, Elliot. Don't mess up._

Joseph walked out of the office, out of the school, into the parking lot, and hopped into this truck. He took out a picture he kept in his glove box. In the picture was three smiling faces. One of them was himself. The other two were Olivia and Elliot. They were both covered in mud from the backyard.

Elliot had his arm around Olivia's shoulders while Joseph had his arms around both of them. He remembered that day well. It was the second week she stayed with them. Elliot and her were swimming, got out, and went to the garden to play in the dirt.

His older two sons, Joseph Jr. and Scott, had to keep them out of the pool after that so they wouldn't get mud in it.

Joseph smiled. "Where'd the time go?" He took off down the road heading back to the station. Serena was not getting her daughter back this time. He'd make sure of it. Olivia was like his daughter. Nobody would ever hurt her on his watch.


	7. Chapter 7

**Please Review! You guys have been awesome! Any stories you want me to read of yours, send me the name and author and I'll try to check it out!**

After school, Elliot had football practice. Olivia sat on the bleachers watching him. He was really good. He was tackling people left and right and scored three touchdowns.

Olivia smiled to herself. _Dating the high school quarterback. I'm head cheerleader. This doesn't sound framiliar. _She thought sarcastically in her head.

She waved to Elliot when he waved to her from the endzone. There was a creak on the bleachers then. Olivia looked over to find Rebecca and Sarah joining her.

"Hey guys." Olivia smiled. "Hey, how's Elliot doing out there?" Sarah asked. "Uh, I don't really know. I'm guessing good, but I don't really watch football that much." Olivia said.

"Okay." Rebecca laughed. "Well, it's true." Sarah said suddenly. "What's true?" Olivia and Rebecca asked at the same time. "Kathy is getting a nose job since you busted it. The surgery is next week. She'll have a bandage on for a while." Sarah said.

"Oh god! You guys know I didn't mean to do that, right?" Olivia asked. "Of course we do. If you meant to do it, you would have admitted it or avoided the conversation. You're easy to read." Rebecca said.

"That's great Becca. Just great." Olivia smiled. "So, there's a different rumor going around school." Sarah said. "What's that?" Olivia asked putting M&Ms into her mouth. "Somebody started the rumor that you and Elliot are sleeping together." Sarah smirked with Rebecca.

Olivia spit out the candy in her mouth and heard the little _pings_ it made when it hit the bleachers. "What?!" Olivia shrieked. Rebecca and Sarah burst into laughter at Olivia's reaction.

"Olivia, calm down. I was joking. That wasn't the rumor. I just wanted to see your reaction." Sarah chuckled. "You're so lucky I don't want to go to prison for murder." Olivia grumbled.

"The real rumor is that Kathy is dating this guy from Brooklyn. We don't know his name. Someone said they saw her last night with a guy at a resturant." Rebecca said. "Gease, and she was giving Elliot grieve!" Olivia said.

The coach blew his whistle. "Well, we thought we'd keep you company until practice was over for Elliot. We'll see you at home." Sarah said as her and Rebecca left.

Elliot took off his equiptment and ran over to Olivia. "Hey, I'm going to go change. Here's the keys. I'll be out in ten minutes." Elliot said kissing Olivia's cheek. "Okay baby." Olivia said hopping off the bleachers.

ELLIOT'S POV

Elliot walked into the locker room. "Stabler, I heard you're dating the new girl." Mike said from his locker. "I am." Elliot smiled proudly. "Her name is Olivia."

"She's a hotty. I met her. She's not one to take compliments, though." Will said. "What'd you say to her?" Elliot asked. "I just said she had a nice ass. She told me to screw myself." Will said.

"Well, duh, you're so stupid. That's sexual harrassment, you moron. She's dating Stabler now. Once you go Stabler, you don't go back." Mike said. "I'd appreciate it if you guys didn't treat her like every other girl you guys think is hot. Olivia is special to me. She's different. Just please, don't feed her punch lines and all of that." Elliot said.

"No problem. She only has eyes for you anyway. We know she's special for you. We're proud of you." Will said clapping Elliot's shoulder. "Thanks." Elliot said. "Don't thank us. Hell, if there's anyone to thank it's Olivia. You had one of your best practices yet. You're happier than ever with her." Mike stated.

"I know. She's perfect." Elliot sighed happily and pulled on his t-shirt. "Hey, do you guys think you could help me set up for my date tomorrow with her?" Elliot asked. "Sure, what'd you have in mind?" Mike asked.

"I'll tell you tomorrow after school. She's going shopping with my sisters; we'll have a couple of hours to plan." Elliot said before hurrying up the stairs and out to the parking lot.

Elliot found Olivia laying in the tailgate looking at the sky. Elliot climbed in and joined her. "Whatcha doing?" Elliot asked. "Just thinking." Olivia said. "About what?" Elliot asked.

"I'm thinking about you, me, us. I can't get over how happy I am." Olivia smiled, propping herself on her shoulder to look at him. Elliot mirrored her position. "I'm happy too. So happy that my friends noticed. I can't wait to surprise you tomorrow for our date." Elliot smirked.

"About that,... can't you give me a hint about what you're planning?" Olivia asked putting a hand on his chest. "Nope, I want to see the look of surprise on your face." Elliot smirked.

"Fine." Olivia unhappily complied. "Hey, just think of it this way. You get to try and drag it out of me all day tomorrow." Elliot said nearing her. "I think I could find lots of ways to get it out of you." Olivia said nearing him.

Elliot looked deep into her deep brown eyes and got closer. He closed his eyes when he was about to kiss her. He leaned forward to close the distance and found... nothing. He opened his eyes to find Olivia sitting cross legged where she was, moments ago, laying.

"Liv!" Elliot whined sitting up himself. "No kissing these lips until your surprise passes your lips." Olivia smirked. "I'm just as stubborn as you are. I'm not spilling no matter how much I want to." Elliot smirked getting out of the tailgate.

He turned around, grabbed Olivia's hands and helped her out. They both got into the truck. Before Elliot could get the keys out of his pocket, Olivia said. "Tell me."

"Nope, sorry Liv. Gotta try better than that." Elliot smirked. Olivia smirked back at him and took off her shirt. Elliot was greeted by a pink tang top with showing black bra straps. She leaned over to him showing her cleavage. "Tell me."

"Uh,... no?" Elliot said in more of a question. She put her hand on his knee and slowly started going higher and higher. Elliot felt his brain starting to go south. "Liv?" Elliot asked in a raspy breath.

"Yes El?" Olivia whispered. "Liv, you need to stop." Elliot said. He let out a breath when she pulled her hand away. "Fine. I still have tomorrow." Olivia smirked putting her shirt back on.

Elliot took a few deep breaths to 'calm' himself. Halfway through the drive home Elliot looked over at Olivia. She was staring off into space. "Liv, what's wrong?" Elliot asked rubbing her thigh.

"What if my mother gets out, El? I don't want to go back to her. I'm happy, here, with you. What if she's not found guilty and I have to go back to her?" Olivia rambled. "Liv, even if that woman is somehow found not guilty, I'm going to do everything in my power to protect you. I'll stay parked outside your apartment all night if that's what it takes." Elliot said truthfully.

"I love that you'd want to do that, but El. She won't stop. No matter what, she'll find someway to make my life hell." Olivia whispered. "Hold on." Elliot said. He pulled over the truck.

"El, what are you doing?" Olivia asked as he got out of the truck. He went around the truck,opened the passenger door, turned her so she was facing him, and looked into her eyes.

"Olivia Benson, I will protect you until the day I die. I will do everything I can to keep you away from her. I don't care what your mother does to me, as long as you're safe, I'll be fine." Elliot said.

"I know. I'd do anything for you too." Olivia said and smiled. She kissed his nose and put her hands around to cup the back of his neck. "Will you tell me now?" Olivia asked. "Sorry, but no. You had better chances earlier when you took off your shirt." Elliot smirked. "I knew I should've safed that one." Olivia huffed.

**Please Review. Next Chapter coming soon! You guys are making me so happy with all these reviews. I am literally almost crying. Shout outs to my most frequent vistors- ****SVUElandLivForever and SVUlover1986!**


	8. Chapter 8

1**I love you guys! You're so sweet. I can't wait to read what you say next. Please review! You've all been great!**

Olivia walked into the living room after her shower. She found Elliot and Joseph watching a comedian on TV. Olivia sat down by Elliot on the couch. He kissed her head before she rested it on his chest.

Joseph smiled at them and turned back to the TV. _I could get used to this._ Olivia thought. Pretty soon, Jordan joined them and sat on the beanbag in front of Elliot. Around ten, Joseph turned off the TV.

"Time to hit the hay guys." He said before going into the kitchen to say goodnight to Bernie. Jordan got up from the bean bag chair and went down the hall to his room. Olivia got up and helped Elliot up.

Elliot walked Olivia to her room. "I'll see you in the morning." Elliot said kissing her forehead. "See you in the morning." Olivia grinned and nuzzled her nose with his. "Night." Elliot said before going across the hall to his room.

"Night." Olivia laughed before closing her door. Elliot smiled and closed his door. Olivia sat down on her bed and couldn't stop the grin that lit up her face. This was everything she wanted and more.

She changed into her pajamas and got into bed turning off the lamp on her nightstand. _This is it. This is what I've always wanted._

ELLIOT'S POV

Elliot leaned against his doorway and smiled. Tomorrow night was going to be perfect. It had to be. Elliot took off his t-shirt and climbed into bed. He looked up at the ceiling and imagined what life would be like married to Olivia.

Waking up to her every morning. Seeing her and the kids that they had together. Going to sleep with her every night. This was love. He was in love. Elliot reveled in the realization.

He turned onto his side and turned off the light. Tomorrow on their date he would tell her. Maybe they'd have their first real kiss. Elliot couldn't wait.

JOSEPH'S POV

He went to check on his daughters in their room. He then went to Jordan's room and did the same. He went up the stairs. He checked in on Olivia and smiled. He missed Olivia through all these years.

Even though she wasn't related she was family. She fit in so perfectly. So perfectly that his son was already dating her. He smiled to himself. Even after all these years Olivia and Elliot were as close as could be. Joseph shut the door and checked on Elliot. He smiled when he found his son in a bed that clearly hasn't been made in weeks. One of his legs hanging over the side of the bed. He was lightly snoring.

Joseph chuckled and went to his own room. He laid down and put his phone on his night stand in case he got called in. He rested on his back and closed his eyes.

ELLIOT'S POV

He woke up at six fifteen ready for his day. He had school with Olivia. He had a date with Olivia. Then he got to tell somebody he loved them. Which was also Olivia.

He smelled breakfast from downstairs. He put on a t-shirt and hurried down to make sure he didn't get anything that was burnt. When he walked into the kitchen, it was a shock. His mother was teaching Olivia how to cook.

Olivia smiled as Bernie flipped the pancake in the pan. "How'd you do that?" Olivia asked. "Lots of practice dear." Bernie said putting sausage on a plate. "Well, there he is." She continued when she saw Elliot.

"Hey you." Olivia smiled. "Hey, when did you get up?" Elliot asked putting his arms around her waist and resting his head on her shoulder as she cut cheese. "Mmm, about ten minutes ago. I woke up and couldn't go back to sleep before my alarm. I came down here and Bernie was already up making breakfast.

"Olivia was easily persuaded into helping me." Bernie said. "I wanted to." Olivia laughed. "Your parents like picking on people."

"Oh, trust me. I KNOW!" Elliot exclaimed using is arms as emphasis. Bernie put the last pancake onto a plate. "Looks like you two get first dibbs on food today." She smiled. "Yes!" Elliot said putting his arms in the air. Olivia laughed at him.

Elliot pulled out a chair for Olivia and kissed the top of her head when she was seated properly. Then he sat down and dug in to claim everything that he wanted before his siblings came down to take all the good stuff.

Olivia laughed at his eagerness and started putting things on her plate. Elliot bit into his pancake and reveled in the flavor. He moaned loudly. "This is so good!"

"Good, Olivia made them." Bernie said. "I did not. You flipped them and did all that other stuff." Olivia insisted. "Dear, you made the batter, you made the pancakes. End of discussion." Bernie said before making her own plate and going onto the porch with Joseph.

"Your parents are really sweet." Olivia said. "I really like being here. It feels like home."

"Good. I want this to feel like home to you. To know that you're happy here means a lot." Elliot said. Olivia smiled at him. "Isn't this a story to tell! I used to live with my boyfriend, but I was only three at the time. Then I met him again and I'm back to living in the same house as him."

"At least now you have something that nobody else has ever done. I love that I get to be that person Liv." Elliot smiled at her eating another piece of pancake. "I love that too." Olivia said. She rubbed her foot along his leg. He shivered at the contact.

All of a sudden, her hand was on his arm doing the same thing. "Tell me." Olivia said. "Tell you wha- oh no, Liv. I'm not telling you. It's top secret. If I tell you, it wouldn't be secret anymore." Elliot smirked.

"Ugh! I give up. I'll just be surprised tonight." Olivia huffed. "Good girl." Elliot said kissing her cheek. "Oh great, now I feel like a dog being praised over doing something good like sitting." Olivia mumbled. Elliot laughed.

Elliot put on his backpack when he was ready. Then he grabbed Olivia's against her will and walked out the door, waving goodbye to his family. Olivia hopped into her car as Elliot put their bags in the backseat and got into the passenger side.

Olivia started up her car and pulled onto the street heading for the street. "So, Sarah and Becca are taking you shopping before our date?" Elliot asked. "Yes, you can use my car after school if you need it. I'll ride with your sisters." Olivia said.

"Okay." Elliot nodded. He smiled and turned up the radio. He started singing his words and pitches to the song from the day prior.

OLIVIA'S POV

"Oh no!" Olivia laughed as Elliot sang. This was just too funny. _I wish I had a video camera here. I would save this for a cd just to have a laugh._ Olivia thought while she tried not to cry from laughing so hard.

The song ended. Olivia relaxed from laughing like a hyena. Elliot smiled. "I really like that song." He smirked. Olivia had to press her lips together to keep herself from another round of laughter.

Olivia pulled into Elliot's spot. Olivia told Fin he could have her spot until after her mother went to court to see if she would go to prison or not. They both got out of the car. Elliot grabbed both of their bags and kissed Olivia's forehead as the met behind her car.

Elliot opened a paper up. "What's that?" Olivia asked. "I don't know. It was taped to my sign." Elliot said. He smiled. "It's for you."

"Me?" Olivia asked taking the paper. She read the first line and broke out in a smile. _Dear Olivia, We, the football team, would like to thank you for whipping Stabler into shape. We think you guys are awesome together. With that settled, we have a request. If you two EVER split up, which we all believe you won't, we would like to have you in the settlement. We've had Stabler long enough. You could be like our team momma. Since Stabler is captain, we already think of him as the team pappa. So, Congratulations! If_ _you want 25 of us running around_ _calling you our team momma, there's a bullhorn by the sign. You probably see us waiting for your answer on the stairs._

Olivia looked up and laughed at all the football players all watching her. Some of them weren't even blinking. She went over to the sign, picked up the bullhorn, and went back to Elliot. She brought the bullhorn to her face.

"Yes guys. I'll be your team momma." Olivia said into the bullhorn. The whole team stood and cheered racing towards her. Elliot bent down next to her and lifted her up onto his shoulders. She laughed and hid her face in her hands.

All the football players, except for Elliot were jumping around her. Elliot laughed as some of them started giving her fist bumps. After a few minutes of celebrating, the bell rang. The football players dispersed still cheering and jumping up every few feet.

Elliot put Olivia down and they headed into the school. "El, is a Team Momma an actual thing or did they make that up?" Olivia asked. "Well, it's an actual thing. We decided to start it Freshman year, but they didn't find anyone qualified to do it." Elliot smiled. "You're the first."

"That was really sweet of them." Olivia said. "Now, I'm the proud Momma of 25 football players." Olivia laughed.

The rest of the day went by soothly. She got high fives from all the football players that passed her and even from some of the cheerleaders. Once school was done, she said goodbye to Elliot and left with Sarah and Rebecca.

They got to the mall and went strait to Macy's. Sarah and Rebecca made her try on almost everything in the store until they found the perfect thing.

Olivia changed into the outfit they picked out and handed her bookbag to Sarah. "You look great! Elliot's going to be speechless." Rebecca said. "Thanks, but I'd prefer if he did." Olivia laughed as they got into the car.

Elliot wanted to meet her at the football field. She couldn't wait to see what he had planned. Sarah and Rebecca started talking about teachers. Olivia listened and smiled whenever they thought something wasn't fair. Rebecca talked about Freshman classes while Sarah talked about eighth grade classes.

She laughed when Elliot's song came on. She pictured him there with her singing every wrong note and word. She came to find it soothing just because it was Elliot's.

They pulled up to the football field behind Olivia's car. Elliot was leaning against the back of it. He smiled as the car stopped and went around to help Olivia out.

ELLIOT'S POV

She stepped out of the car and Elliot's jaw went slack. Her yellow sundress matched his button up shirt. She had a little white sweater with white sandals. Elliot had on jeans and good brown shoes.

Elliot closed the door and waved to his sisters before they left. "You look absolutely beautiful." Elliot said kissing her hand. "Thank you. You don't look too bad yourself." Olivia smiled. "So, where are we going?"

Elliot smirked. This was going to be fun. "We're staying right here." "Here?" Olivia asked shocked. "Yep, I'll show you." Elliot said taking her hand and leading her onto the football field. Until they got closer, Olivia noticed a blanket on the ground with candles surrounding it.

"Oh, El! How'd you do this?" Olivia asked as Elliot sat her down on the blanket. Olivia took off her sandals and put them aside. Elliot sat down opposite Olivia and took her in. "Well, 25 kids were very anxious to help their Momma out." Elliot chuckled.

Olivia smiled. Elliot felt butterflies in his stomach. He loved that smile. _Her_ smile. That would get him through the day. "I still can't believe they asked me that and had me reply through a bullhorn." Olivia chuckled.

"Well, believe it. You get to be in almost every picture with them. They dedicate almost a whole section to the football team. The coach said that we'll get a whole page, just ourselves, because we keep the team in line." Elliot smiled.

"Great! My label in the yearbook. "Olivia Benson: Football Team Momma". Olivia laughed. "Hey, don't forget Elliot Stabler: Football Team Daddy." Elliot pointed out. Olivia laughed again and Elliot knew this was going to be the best date ever.

**Please review! Next chapter will be about there date. Love you guys. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Please review! I LOVE reading them. You guys are the best. They finally got to their date. And just to let you know. I'm planning on writing this story until they're like the age they are now on the show. So, you have a lot to look forward to. I hope. Thanks!**

"So, what are we eating?" Olivia asked. "Well, I had to think of something else besides ice cream for you." Elliot said. "Too bad." Olivia said sacastically and laughed.

Elliot grabbed the basket behind him and opened it. "My favorite!" Olivia smiled. Elliot pulled out Chinese containers. "I knew you'd probably like something warm. You love Chinese food. I did the math." Elliot smirked.

"I'm glad you incorporated math into our date." Olivia chuckled. They both ate they Chinese food while talking about random things. When they were fininshed, Elliot stood up taking Olivia with him.

"Where are we going?" Olivia asked. "You ask a lot of questions." Elliot laughed. He positioned Olivia where he wanted her. "Okay, close your eyes." Elliot smiled. "Why?" Olivia asked.

"Liv, just close them." Elliot chuckled. Olivia complied and closed her eyes. Elliot took the remote the team gave him for the score board. He hit the red button on the top. The score board lit up.

"Okay, Liv. Open your eyes." Elliot smiled. He was rewarded with the look on her face.

OLIVIA'S POV

It was amazing. The board was on, but instead of numbers it had letters. It said "I luv u Liv." Olivia put her hand up to her mouth and looked at Elliot. He had the biggest grin on his face.

Olivia wrapped her arms around his neck and burried her face in the crook of it. Elliot wrapped his arms around her. "I love you too." Olivia said against his chest. Just then, she felt her feet leave the ground.

She laughed when Elliot twirled her around. He set her down and looked into her eyes. "Really?" He asked. "Yes, Elliot Stabler. I love you." Olivia smiled. "I love you too, Olivia Benson." Elliot smiled.

Olivia broke out with the biggest smile ever. Her face hurt from smiling so wildly. That's when they took the plunge. They kissed. Olivia felt fireworks explode in the pit of her stomach.

She felt as if the whole world stopped for them. Her feet left the ground once again. She felt Elliot's arm fit perfectly under her knees. She stationed her arms around around his neck again.

When Elliot put her back down, they were panting for breath. They rested their foreheads against one another's and smiled. They didn't even noticed in started raining until it was practically a down pour.

"Come with me. This date isn't over yet." Elliot yelled against the rain. Olivia took his hand and followed him as he led her to the bleachers. She sat under them as Elliot spread the blanket on top of the bleachers to protect them from the rain.

Elliot joined her and put his arms around her. "This is defanitly a date I will never forget." Olivia chuckled. "Defanitly the best date I ever had." Elliot said. "I'd have to agree with you." Olivia smiled.

Elliot pulled her into his lap. Her legs draped over his one leg while his arm supported her back. She brought him back in for another heated kiss. When things got to the point of no going back, Elliot laid her down on the grass.

He plunged his tongue into her mouth. She ran her hands down his chest. She untucked his shirt and started unbuttoning. "We can't." Elliot said between kisses. "Why not?" Olivia asked.

Elliot pulled away to look at her. "As much as I love you, I don't think we're ready for a baby. I didn't bring anything." Olivia smiled. "Don't worry, El. I've been on the pill for three years for regulation. We're covered."

"Oh thank god!" Elliot said kissing her again. Once his shirt was removed, he removed her sweater and added it to the pile where his shirt was. He slid off his shoes still kissing her.

Olivia started on the belt buckle of his pants. She slid them down as far as she could with her hands. She slid them down the rest of the way with her feet. Elliot pulled the dress over her head.

He kissed her stomach. Olivia brought his face back up to her and looked into his eyes as she removed his boxers. Elliot removed her bra and panties never looking away from her face.

Slowly, Elliot pushed into her. They both moaned at the sensation. Elliot gave Olivia a moment to adjust before moving. He kissed her neck as she clawed his back. "God Liv, you feel so good."

"God El!" Olivia panted as he draped her leg over his shoulder. "I know." Elliot said resting his forehead against hers. Olivia knew she was close. "I love you El!" She screamed as she combusted under him.

"Love you Liv!" Elliot yelled as she milked his own release. Elliot kissed Olivia as they came down from their highs. Olivia smiled against the kiss. She was too happy not to. When they seperated for breath, Olivia smiled at him. He smiled back.

She rolled them over so she was laying on his chest. She rested her chin there and looked up at him. "No one." Elliot said suddenly. "No one what?" Olivia asked kissing his chest.

"Liv, I haven't done this with anyone else. You're my first." Elliot said sitting up with her in his lap. "You're mine too." Olivia admitted kissing his chest.

They sat for a minute watching the rain. It was raining so hard they could barely the scoreboard that was still lit up. "What are we going to do until the rain stops?" Olivia asked. "I don't know." Elliot smirked. "Maybe a little of this... a little of that... a lot of this." Elliot said in between kisses.

Olivia laughed briefly before pushing him back down on the ground for round two. After an hour, the rain started to die down. Elliot and Olivia reluctently dressed and hurried to her car.

Olivia got into the passenger side. Elliot stuffed the soaking wet blanket and basket into the trunk and got in. Once he got situated, Elliot turned to Olivia. "You have the tiniest car ever."

Olivia laughed as he pulled onto the road heading to the house. They got to house around nine. Olivia walked into the house with the basket while Elliot came in with the blanket.

Bernie greeted them. "We were worried about you two. Where were you?" "Uh, Liv and I had our date on the football field. When it started raining, we ran down the street to the movies." Elliot lied. They did see a movie; it just happened to be on Tuesday night.

"Oh, okay. Well, I'm glad you two didn't drive in this weather." Bernie said leaving with the blanket and basket. "Me too." Elliot and Olivia both said together.

**Please review! You guys are the best!**


	10. Chapter 10

1**Please review! You guys have been awesome and so great! **

Elliot woke up at six that Saturday morning. He got up and walked downstairs. He went into the kitchen when something caught his eye. He looked out of the screen door. He saw Olivia standing in the water outside. The water was up to her knees. The wind was whipping her hair around. She put it up in a ponytail.

Elliot walked onto the porch, down the stairs, and walked on the sand over to the edge of the water. "Do you ever sleep in?" Elliot asked smiling.

Olivia turned around and smiled. She walked through the water and snuggled into his embrace. "I'm a heavy sleeper. I just sleep for shorter periods of time than most people." Olivia smirked.

Elliot kissed her and leaned his forehead against hers. "Oh, that makes sense." Elliot said sarcastically. Olivia laughed. "You know. I have dance practice today."

"I know. I'm looking forward to it." Elliot smiled. Olivia nuzzled her nose with his. "Last night was..." Olivia started. "Amazing." Elliot said. "Yeah, I've never been so happy, or in love." Olivia smiled.

"Me either." Elliot grinned kissing her. "Hey, lovebirds!" Somebody yelled. They both laughed when they saw Joe watching them from the porch. "Dad! Can't you give us some privacy, please?" Elliot yelled smiling.

"If I give you too much of that... well, you guys don't need a baby yet." Joseph smirked. Elliot smiled at Olivia. They started walking to Joe.

"As much as I want kids with Liv someday, I agree with you there." Elliot said pulling Olivia closer. "Woah! You two got serious pretty fast." Joseph said shocked.

"Yeah, and it feels completely natural." Olivia smiled at Joe. "Well, I came out here to tell you that next week is when you're scheduled for court. I taped BOTH of your notes for the teachers on the fridge." Joe said.

"Both?" Elliot smiled. Joseph chuckled. "Yes, both. She's gonna want you there, and you're going to bother me until I let you go. I saved the time and energy by doing so."

"Thanks!" Olivia said hugging him. "No problem. I'm going to be there also. This time I'm making sure she's found guilty. I'm keeping my Livvie Bear safe this time around." Joe said.

"Thanks Joe. It means a lot to me" Olivia smiled. Joseph got a call then. He answered it as Olivia and Elliot went inside.

"So since we're going to be in the city today, was there anything you wanted to do?" Elliot asked. He sat on the floor bring Olivia down in between his legs. "Um... the football team and cheerleaders are having a party this afternoon at the pool a few blocks from the school." Olivia smiled.

"That sounds like a lot of fun. What time?" Elliot asked. "Uh, I think Casey said an hour after practice. It's reserved for high school students only." Olivia said. "Okay, we should probably bring our suits with us then. We could hang out at Fin's until the party. I'm sure Casey will be there." Elliot said.

"Sounds like a plan." Olivia smiled and leaned back onto his chest. Elliot turned on the TV. The first show that came on was_ I Love Lucy. _Around seven thirty, Bernie came down ready for the day. "Hey El, where's your father?"

"Uh, he got called in." Elliot said to his mother. Bernie nodded and went off into the kitchen to get a cup of coffee. Soon, Jordan sledged down the hallway half asleep. He fell onto the couch moaning. Olivia chuckled at the little show.

"Jordan, either act like a human or go back to bed. I'm not raising zombies here." Bernie scolded her son. Jordan sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Yeah, I know."

Bernie answered the door when someone knocked. Her face lit up when she saw Joe Jr. and Scott walk into the house. "Hey Mom!" They both said. "Hey guys! I didn't know you were coming home this weekend." Bernie smiled.

"We though we'd surprise you." Scott, the oldest, said. "Well, who's this?" Scott smiled looking at Olivia. "Scott, Joe you remember Olivia. She stayed with us when you guys were younger. "Benson! Wow, you grew up! I still see you're inseparable from Elliot." Joe Jr chuckled.

"We're dating now." Elliot said kissing the back of her head. Olivia smiled up at them. "Hey! Yeah, I'm Benson."

"Wow! I remember when you were yay tall. You and Elliot played in the pool, the mud, you guys played soccer and football. I loved it every night, though, when we would all watch TV. You would sit on Elliot and he didn't mind. If it was anybody else, you could lose an eye." Scott smirked.

"Well, I'm glad." Olivia smiled and kissed Elliot's hand. "She's the only one special enough to do that." Elliot said. "Okay, who took our brother?" Scott asked no one in particular. Olivia and Elliot laughed. "No one. You're little brother is just really happy." Elliot said.

"Hey, you guys should probably get ready. Liv has practice at nine thirty, and you're still in your pajamas." Bernie said walking into the kitchen. "Practice? What for?" Joe Jr asked. "I'm head cheerleader and dance chief." Olivia smirked.

"She also broke Kathy's nose with a volleyball." Elliot bragged. "It was accidental." Olivia huffed smiling. "Who cares? You broke Kathy's nose. That's the thing that counts." Scott said. Elliot and Olivia got up and went upstairs to get ready.

Once they were dressed, they both opened their doors. Olivia threw over two towels and her bathing suit. Elliot caught them and put them in his bag. After packing everything he needed in his room, he went over to Olivia's. She was in short shorts and a blue t-shirt that said "Chief".

"You're defiantly going to be the hottest cheerleader there." Elliot growled in her ear as she laced up her shoes. Olivia smiled and turned to kiss him. When breath was necessary, they pulled apart. "Let's get going." Olivia smiled and took his hand.

Elliot had to admit. Even when she was twenty yards away and jumping all the time, she was b-e-a-utiful. He watched her instruct all the girls, stand on the top of the pyramid, watched her jump up and fall into 4 other girls' arms.

OLIVIA'S POV

The was becoming more fun than she thought it would. Seriously, dealing with 14 teenage girls with drama of their own, scared Olivia senseless. They were fine. Not one complained. In fact, some of them asked her questions about what it was like to be so popular.

This threw Olivia off a little bit. She didn't think of herself as popular. Of course, she never thought she'd be dating the high school quarterback and lose her virginity on the football field she was standing on either.

Olivia couldn't help the smile that spread across her face. She was in love, with the guy of her dreams, the way she always hoped. She had to hold onto some hope. Every other guy either ditched her or avoided her once they found out about where she came from.

When practice was over, Olivia got her things and was greeted with Elliot's hands on her waist and him kissing her neck. "Mmm, El?" "Yes baby?" Elliot asked in between kisses. "There's people watching us." Olivia smiled. "So, let them watch." Elliot smirked.

Olivia chuckled and reluctantly removed herself. "As much as I want to, we can't." Olivia said putting her finger on his lips. She could tell some of the other cheerleaders were still watching them. "Fine, let's go to Fin's. Casey is already there waiting to talk to you." Elliot said.

"I just saw her for practice. How did she get to Fin's so fast?" Olivia asked. Elliot smirked. "He lives like a block from here. We can change in the shed quick and leave our stuff in the truck. That way we can come back and drive it to the pool." Elliot said leading her to the sports shed.

Once inside, Elliot ravaged her. Olivia did not complain. This was too good to pass up. They got out of the shed 30 minutes later to find everyone gone. Elliot put their stuff in the truck and bent down in front of Olivia.

"What are you doing?" Olivia asked. "Hop on." Elliot coaxed her and smiled when she got onto this back and grabbed his shoulders. He grabbed her legs to support her and started walking towards Fin's place.

Fin let them in. "Gease, man. Where were you? I called you a 40 minutes ago. You said you'd be here in 5 minutes. That's forty-five minutes late." Fin said pointing at his watch. "Sorry Fin, we had a problem we had to deal with at the field with the equipment." Elliot answered going into Fin's living room.

Elliot wasn't lying. They had to hide a baseball bat that they broke while dealing with their 'problem'. Olivia smiled to herself. They sat down on the couch. Fin and Casey were watching some movie she hadn't seen.

Olivia grinned when Elliot absentmindedly started playing with her bikini strap. They dressed so fast that Elliot didn't get to see it. This party was going to be fun.

**Please review! Shout out to SVUElandLiv4ever! You** **all rock! I love that I'm making you sooo happy!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Please review! I love writing this story!**

Elliot carried Olivia back to the truck when they left Fin's. Fin and Casey took Fin's jeep. They arrived at the pool pulling up behind Fin. The pool was packed. Everyone was jumping in and climbing out.

Olivia laughed as Mike and Will threw one of the other football players into the pool. He reappeared and pulled them both into the pool. Elliot wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer as the went through the gate.

Once they entered, Jordan saw them. "Hey everybody, the parents are here!" He yelled to everyone. Elliot laughed along with Olivia as football players jumped into the pool cheering. "I did not expect that." Olivia giggled.

"Neither did I." Elliot laughed. Olivia took off her suit cover and chuckled when Elliot's jaw dropped to the ground. Olivia wore her favorite red bikini. The bottoms had a black belt for detail. The top tied around the back of her neck. "I'm guessing you didn't expect this either."

"No, I... wow!" Elliot said closing his mouth. "I bet you didn't expect this though." Elliot said removing his shirt. He smirked, brought his right foot back, bent down, and got ready. "What?" Olivia asked.

Elliot ran towards her. Grabbing her waist and pulling her into the pool with him. Olivia remerged just before Elliot laughing and wiping water off her face. "You're going to get it."

Olivia jumped onto him. She soon realized that since he was taller than her, he could touch the bottom. "Oh yeah, you got me Liv." Elliot chuckled sarcastically. Olivia got off of him. Elliot went under the surface and came back up with Olivia on his shoulders.

ELLIOT'S POV

He smiled when he heard her laugh. He loved making her do that. Elliot kiss her knee. A second, Fin came over with Casey on his shoulders. Casey and Olivia laughed at each other and the situation they were in.

"Hey man. I saw you tackle her into the water. Good idea!" Fin smirked. Elliot smirked back. "Hey! No encouraging down there." Olivia scolded Fin smiling. Fin laughed. "Nice bikini!" Casey said pointing to Olivia's suit.

"Thanks, I like yours too." Olivia laughed. Casey had the same suit only hers black with a white belt. Casey laughed seeing the same thing. Olivia looked around the pool and scowled.

Casey saw Olivia's face and was scared herself. She followed Olivia's gaze and knew why. Kathy walked into the pool. She had a pink one peice with no back. Olivia grabbed Casey's arm in a death grip. Casey turned back in pain.

"Sorry." Olivia apoligized letting go. "No need. I would been at your neck if I had an arch enemy like Kathy." Casey said. "Do we have volleyball here?" Olivia asked smiling. "As much fun as it was before Liv, you're not going to damage Kathy's nose anymore than it already is." Casey warned.

"It's already on a damaged head. Would it really hurt anything?" Olivia asked. Casey laughed at Olivia's attempt. "I don't know, but you're not doing it." Casey said. "I wouldn't mind if you did." Fin said.

They didn't even notice the guys were listening. "Thank you Fin." Olivia smiled. "Fin, stop encouraging people." Casey laughed. "Babe, you have nothing to worry about. I love you. You hitting Kathy with a volleyball again would be great though." Elliot smirked.

"See, 3 to 1." Olivia smiled guesturing to Fin, Elliot, herself, and then Casey. Casey rolled her eyes. "Hey! Nobody give the volleyball to Benson!" Casey yelled. Olivia groaned but then laughed when everybody yelled. "Agreed!"

Olivia decided now was the time to get Elliot back for tackling her. She leaned forward then quickly brought her body backwards. Elliot fell back with her into the water with her. Olivia laughed watching Elliot try to figure out what happened.

Before Olivia could react, Elliot picked her up and walked back to Fin with her locked in his grip. "Elliot, put me back in the water. It's cold!" Olivia laughed. Elliot kissed her. "Better?" He smirked.

"Maybe." Olivia said with a flirtatious smile. Elliot laughed and put her in the water. Fin brought Casey down. "Hey, I never asked. How'd the date go last night?" Fin asked. "The best date I ever had. Thanks for helping me out with the scoreboard." Elliot smiled.

"Why'd you need the scoreboard?" Casey asked. "They hooked it up so it said I love you Liv." Olivia smiled looking at Elliot. "Aw! Fin, why don't you do anything like that?" Casey whined. "Thanks Elliot!" Fin spat.

Elliot and Olivia laughed. "Hey, the hotdogs are done!" Will yelled from the grill. Almost all the football players were out of the pool the moment they heard hotdogs. Olivia laughed as Elliot and Fin left them.

"What's it with men and meat?" Casey asked laughing. "I don't know." Olivia chuckled. Casey grabbed the beach ball and tossed it in the air. Olivia caught it and looked at Casey curiously.

"Well, I figure this way you can't break my nose and you can still play." Casey smirked. "I am never going to live that down, am I?" Olivia laughed. She set the ball for Casey to hit. "Probably not." Casey smiled.

Casey and Olivia kept playing until something caught her eye. Olivia caught the ball to get a better look. Kathy was walking slowly towards Elliot as he talked to his friends. She was looking around every now and then, as if looking for someone.

Olivia boiled when she saw Kathy take out her chapstick and put it on her lips. Olivia popped the ball with her nails and got out of the pool. She walked towards Elliot so he could see her.

Olivia smiled once he saw her. He smiled back. Just then, Kathy grabbed his arm and turned him towards her. Elliot stopped her face coming at him with his hand. Olivia decided to go over to him them.

Elliot put his arm around her and pulled her close when she got to him. "What the hell Kathy!?" "C'mon Elliot, you know you're only dating her to get me jealous. It worked, okay? C'mon, you proved your point." Kathy said reaching for his hand.

Elliot put his other arm around Olivia so she couldn't take it. "Kathy, I wasn't trying to make you jealous. I love Olivia. I've told her that, even put it on a scoreboard for her. I LOVE her. She's everything plus more." Elliot said. He kissed Olivia's temple.

"You can't be serious Elliot! Look at her! She's probably a slut! She's probably selling herself just to make ends meet." Kathy spat. Elliot's eyes went huge. He guarded Olivia behind him. Other football players around guarded her on the other sides.

"You don't EVER say that about Olivia! I love her more than anything else. If you combined everything in this world, it wouldn't hold a candle next to Olivia. She's smart, funny, and so easy going. She actually lives with me." Elliot smirked.

Olivia smiled. Only people on the football team and cheerleading squad knew about that, and he would always say 'lives with my family'. This time, he was telling Kathy and he said _She_ live with _me._

"She's living with you!" Kathy shrieked. "Yes, we each have our owns rooms in the same house. We found out she lived with us for awhile when she was three. I love her Kathy. I never told you I loved you. Olivia is everything I want and need." Elliot said looking down at Olivia for the last sentence.

He kissed her. "I love you." "I love you too." Olivia smiled. "Mom and Dad made up!" Mike yelled. The football players cheered. Olivia and Elliot laughed. Kathy stormed off. "Imagine bringing a kid into all of this." Olivia said to him while everyone was still cheering.

"I know. It's going to have 25 brothers right off the bat. He or she will love it!" Elliot laughed kissing Olivia. Olivia laughed when they parted. She backed away from him and smirked.

Elliot frowned when she back away. Then, he knew what she was doing. She came barreling towards him at full speed and tackled him into the water. Olivia came up to find Elliot laughing and shaking his head getting the extra water off.

He looked at her. Olivia smiled inoccently and chuckled. "You get what comes around to you Stabler." Elliot smiled and kissed her. This was a good party.

**Please review! Love you guys!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Please review! You guys are so sweet!**

A week went by faster than anybody anticipated. It was Friday. Elliot had his first football game of the season tonight. During her activity period, Olivia gathered the cheerleaders to practice again.

Since Olivia was head cheerleader and team Momma, she was brought in on the trick they were going to play on Elliot. Will and Mike led the project and told Olivia what to do. Olivia smirked as Elliot came up to her locker after school. This was going to be funny.

"Hey baby!" Elliot said kissing her cheek. "Hey!" Olivia smiled as she closed her locker. "Are you excited for the game tonight?" She asked. "Yeah, we have the best team. We have Shorty, Goober, Quinnefer, and New kid." Elliot smiled.

Olivia laughed. "You know they have names." "Yeah, but it's easier to remember those." Elliot smirked. Right after Elliot said that, a loud bang came from the locker room. "What was that?" Elliot asked. "I don't know." Olivia lied.

Will came running upstairs and barreling towards them. "Elliot!" He shouted. "Will, what is it?" Elliot said. Will grabbed Elliot's forearms. "It's the team, Elliot. During gym, we were playing basketball. The cart came out of no where. Everybody's hurt. Goober has a broken leg!" Will said.

"No!" Elliot yelled running down to the locker room. Olivia and Will smiled at each other and raced after him. When they got into the locker room, Olivia was a little shocked herself. Everyone had a cast on their body. She had to give them props for the fake blood.

"How... why...?" Elliot stumbled over his words looking at all the casts and cuts. "We're screwed!" Elliot breathed. "Hey Elliot, we can still play." Goober said. "Goober, you can't even walk without crutches. How are you going to run after the other team without falling on your face?" Elliot asked.

"Simple. I take it off." Goober smirked. "What? No, you are not damaging your leg anymore than it already is." Elliot said. "Well then I'd have to break it. Elliot, man, we're messing with you." Goober smiled removing his cast.

"Wha-" Elliot started. "We wanted you to relax for the game. We all knew." Fin smiled from the corner unwrapping his arm. "Everyone?" Elliot asked looking around the room. Olivia smiled and nodded with the rest of them.

Elliot stared at Olivia with a smirk on his face. "You let me worry like that?" Elliot asked. Olivia just smiled bigger. Elliot's eyes darkened from baby blue to navy blue in no time flat. Olivia's eyes widened. "No." She warned.

Elliot took a step towards her. "No!" Olivia warned again taking a step back. The rest of the team smiled. They knew that look. It was hunting time. Olivia took off with Elliot darting after her. Olivia ran up the stairs, down the hall, out the front doors, and out onto the sidewalk.

Olivia glanced behind her to find Elliot gaining on her. Olivia ran faster. She ran onto the football field and crossed the fifty yard line when Elliot grabbed. Her feet left the ground as he turned her the opposite direction she was going.

ELLIOT'S POV

He twirled her around when he lifted her up. Elliot laughed when he felt Olivia screaming and laughing at the same time. He laid her on the grass and crawled over her, effectively preventing her from going anywhere.

He sprinkled kisses on her as she chuckled. "You let me worry like that." Elliot said looking into her eyes. "Well, I thought about it and realized there's a couple of things that would worry you more." Olivia said rubbing his chest.

"Like what?" Elliot smirked bobbing his head a little. "Well, one would be if I had to go back to my mom." Olivia said. "That's a given." Elliot said. "Another would be if I told you I was pregnant." Olivia said. Elliot's eyes bulged out.

"What?!" Elliot asked. Olivia laughed. "I'm not pregnant El." She said. "Okay, just checking. I would be worried if you were pregnant, but Liv... I would be so happy. I love you. No matter what, I will love the babies we have together." Elliot smiled pressing his forehead against hers.

"I will too. We should probably get going. We're meeting your family for dinner at our diner. It's already five." Olivia smiled. "Fine." Elliot said letting out a breath. "What? A dinner with your family isn't that bad." Olivia chuckled.

"I know that, but I'd like to have dinner just you and me." Elliot said. "Well, tonight, we both get to be in the place where you told me you loved and vice versa. That's all I need... tonight." Olivia smirked. Elliot laughed.

"I will take you out on another date." Elliot said getting up and helping her up. "I know you will. I love you." Olivia said taking his hand. "I love you too." Elliot smiled. He hooked her arms around his neck so she could hold onto him.

Once she hopped onto his back, he started carrying her to truck. "Hey, I have an idea." Elliot said. "What is that?" Olivia asked kissing his ear. He groaned when she bit it lightly. "How about we go for a boat ride tomorrow? My dad bought a speed boat a few years ago. We could unload off of our dock." Elliot said. "That sounds wonderful." Olivia smiled.

Elliot and Olivia got to the diner around five twenty. The rest of the family was already there. They ordered and relaxed. "So, how was school today?" Bernie asked her kids. "Fine." Sarah and Rebecca. "Sure." Elliot and Olivia said at the same time.

Joseph and Bernie looked at the two. Elliot and Olivia looked at each other. "Why did you say that? I've been saying that for years. What you mean?" They both said and smiled. "I have a question. Why do you say sure when I ask you how your day went?" Bernie asked.

Elliot and Olivia both shrugged. "I figure it's sort of like fine." Olivia said honestly. Elliot pulled her closer and kissed her cheek. Olivia turned her head to kiss him on the lips. "That's what I say everytime they ask me." Elliot said. Olivia smiled at him.

They soon finished dinner and were at the school getting ready. Olivia helped the other cheerleaders hold up the sign they made for the football team. Elliot watched as she laughed with her sister about something.

Elliot looked back at the other players. They were ready to go. He looked at the cheerleaders. They were all looking at them. Elliot smiled at Olivia as she smiled at him. "Now!" Elliot yelled.

The team ran, busting through the sign as they went onto the field. The bleachers on both sides roared with cheers. The band played the music they picked out. He ran over to the coach where they were instructed to go.

The cheerleaders ran by them towards the concessions where they usually cheer. The coach gave them a pep talk and a plan. They all stood for the National Anthem and headed out onto the field.

Elliot watched as the ball flew through the air. Goober caught it and ran with it. Elliot ran with him, blocking him as best he could. Will caught up and guarded his other side. Goober was tackled fifty five yards away from the endzone.

Elliot heard the cheerleaders cheering from the sidelines. He smiled. The game continued. It was close. They were losing by two points at half time. The teams went to the benches as the cheerleaders went on.

Elliot watched Olivia. She was standing, then dancing, then on the ground kicking her legs in different directions, then suddenly on the top of the pyramid with her arms in the air. Elliot found it fascinating that she could move so quickly and fluently.

Pretty soon, the whistle blew. His coach told them what to do and they went onto the field. The game continued to be as close in score as it could. It was the last play of the game. The ball was snapped to Elliot. Elliot looked down the field.

He threw the ball down the field. He watched it soar and smiled when it went right where he wanted it to. Shorty caught and ran. The other team was running after him. Shorty jumped over a guy trying to tackle him. He weaved around a guy coming right for him.

He made it to the 50, the 40, the 30, the 20, the 10. The minute her reached the endzone, the crowd roared. Shorty threw the ball on the ground and started jumping around cheering. The team was running to him cheering the whole way. New kid even did a cartwheel!

Elliot took off his helmet and started jumping with his team. They beat the other team by six points. Pretty soon, the players that had girlfriends in the stands left still cheering. Elliot moved out of the crowd of players. He saw Olivia talking to Rebecca smiling and laughing. He noticed they were practicing a cheer he hadn't seen. He smiled.

That's when Olivia looked over at him. She smiled. Elliot started running over to her. She started running towards him. Elliot weaved through the people and met Olivia. He kissed her. Her hands went to his neck. His went to her waist.

"Good game!" Olivia smiled with her forehead resting against his. "Thanks. Nice cheers! I had quite a show." Elliot chuckled. "Thanks." Olivia laughed. "WOO!" Mike yelled right next to them. Olivia and Elliot laughed.

"Hey, we have an after party to go to. Or did you want to go?" Olivia asked. "There's food at the after party. Of course, we're going." Elliot said. "I just have to shower and change. You are staying in that, right?" He asked.

OLVIA'S POV

"Yes, I can. Hurry back." Olivia laughed and pushed him off with the team to go change. She ran back over to Rebecca. Olivia laughed as Rebecca jumped onto her back. Olivia carried Rebecca over to the family.

They were covered with hugs while Rebecca was still on Olivia. "You guys did a great job!" Bernie said. "Thanks!" Olivia and Rebecca said together. "I'm guessing you guys are going to after party." Joe assumed smiling. "Yeah, Elliot and I are going." Olivia said. "Jordan is taking me." Rebecca said getting off of Olivia.

"Okay, we'll see you after the party. You guys know to be home by midnight. I don't want you home any later than that." Joseph said. "Yes Dad." Rebecca groaned. "Becca, you gotta do it like this." Olivia said standing up straight. "Yes Joe!" Olivia saluted to Joe.

Joe saluted back to her laughing. Olivia smirked at Rebecca. "Show off!" Rebecca said. Olivia laughed. "C'mon, the guys are meeting us in the parking lot." Rebecca said tugging on Olivia's arm. "Okay, bye guys." Olivia said to the family chuckling.

JOSEPH'S POV

He watched them run off to the parking lot. "What are you thinking about?" Bernie asked him. "I'm just wondering how she turned out the way she did. How did we get so lucky to know her like a daughter? And, how in the hell did Elliot and her start going out? I knew it would happen, but I didn't think it would be this fast." Joseph said.

Bernie laughed. "You should talk to your son. He loves her very much. He sounds a lot like someone I know. Just look at the way they look at each other. You know that look. You've showed that look to me many times. You and I both know this is not ending anytime soon if they ever do. Joe, talk to him."

"Yeah, I will." Joe smiled. Just then, Sarah interrupted their moment begging to go home because she had homework. Joe laughed. "Do you need help with it?" He asked. "You have no idea." Sarah said. "Bernie?" Joe asked pleadingly. "Nope, your turn." Bernie smirked. Joseph groaned and started with his family towards the car.

**You guys are great! Please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

1**Please review! Love you all!**

Elliot pulled up to Will's house. Olivia laughed as Mike and Shorty were throwing toilet paper up into the tree. Elliot and Olivia walked hand in hand into the garage where mostly everybody was. Elliot found Jordan and tugged Olivia with him.

"Jordan, what happened? The after party only started fifteen minutes ago. We already have people getting out toilet paper." Elliot laughed. "I know. Will's parents are out of town tonight. That's what makes this awesome!" Jordan smiled. "Nice pass by the way."

"Thanks, but the team owes Shorty. He's the one that ran 60 yards to get us the lead." Elliot said. He turned to Olivia. Olivia was eating a brownie she found in the pan on the table. "They good?" Elliot smiled. "You have no idea." Olivia said with an over stuffed mouth.

Elliot laughed and grabbed one for himself. They were good. It was still warm and gooey. God, he wanted the whole pan. "Hey El, Becca said that they have burgers inside along with some other things." Olivia said.

Elliot's eyes opened wide. He darted towards the door, pulling Olivia with him. Olivia laughed at his eagerness. Once they got inside, it was like food heaven. There were burgers, hotdogs, pork for sandwiches, fruit, snickers salad, mashed potatoes, gravy, and five different kinds of ice cream.

Elliot went straight for the meat while Olivia went for the fruit and ice cream. They sat in the living room where Rebecca and Quineffer were watching a movie Will set up. Elliot shared his pork sandwich with Olivia while taking bites of her ice cream. He avoided the fruit at all costs.

When they were done eating, they went back out to the garage. People had busted out the confetti and streamers while they were inside. They had the radio going. Olivia smiled as Elliot pulled her outside to dance with everyone else.

Elliot put his hands on her hips. Olivia put her hands on his upper arms. They started dancing to the beat of the music with everybody else. Olivia laughed when his song came on. She not only heard his version of the song, but saw his dance moves that he made up to go with it.

Halfway through the party, a car pulled up. Out came a guy from the other team along with... Kathy! Elliot and Olivia didn't notice them until Kathy tapped on Elliot's shoulder. Elliot saw Kathy. He immediately blocked Olivia from Kathy. The guys she was with was a little alarmed by this.

"Elliot, I would just like to say that you had a really good game. I believe you know Josh. He was the other team's line backer." Kathy said. "Yeah, I know him. You had some pretty good plays." Elliot said nodding to Josh.

"Thanks, you play one hell of a game." Josh smiled. "Thanks, I believe you met some of our cheerleaders. This is my girlfriend Olivia." Elliot smiled unblocking Olivia from Josh but keeping a close eye on Kathy. "Yeah, man, you are one hell of a cheerleader. Our cheerleaders don't do anything." Josh said. "So, quarterback and head cheerleader dating?"

"Yeah, ironic huh?" Olivia smiled. "But I love him too much." "Same here baby." Elliot said kissing her nose. "Kathy told me you're pregnant. Congratulations! You are very understanding to be raising the kid even though it's not yours." Josh said to both of them.

Olivia's jaw dropped along with Elliot's. "What?" Elliot asked glaring at a smirking Kathy. "I'm not pregnant." Olivia wailed. "Well, then why did Kathy-" Josh started. "Did you ever think it's because she's a psycho?" Olivia spat out. "Hey!" Kathy yelled.

"Hey what?! You told him I was pregnant with someone else's baby. That's low even for you." Olivia shouted in Kathy's face. "Am I missing something here?" Josh asked. "Yeah, Kathy and I used to go out. I dumped her because she's a raging lunatic who can't go one minute without insulting someone. Especially Olivia." Elliot said holding Olivia tighter.

"Woah!" Josh said. "Is that true Kathy?" "No, it's not." Kathy yelled. "Oh, whatever. You called me a slut right in front of me." Olivia spat. "Because it's true." Kathy smiled. Olivia had to dig down deep enough not to punch Kathy so hard her face would need surgery.

"You know what Kathy. Call me whatever you want. At the end of the day, you'll have no one while I'll be with someone who loves me. Someone that I love also." Olivia said. "So, you have fun with your cats that fill your apartment someday. If you can afford it. I will be with the one man who loves me no matter what I do, say, or think. He knows me well enough to know when I mean something."

Kathy scowled. "You two won't last forever. Elliot will soon find another girl. Or maybe he's just using you to get back at me. He probably still wants me. I was his first love." Kathy smirked. "No you weren't. I never loved you. I never told you that either. I told Liv I loved her on our first date." Elliot said. "Plus, we will last forever. I know we will. Heck, even my parents know we will."

Olivia chuckled. Elliot kissed her on the lips and smiled. "We should probably go home, huh?" "Probably, Joe said he'd ground both of us if we didn't get home on time." Olivia smiled. "Nice seeing you Josh. Kathy, I wish I didn't." Elliot said.

Elliot lifted Olivia onto his back. She kissed his ear and chuckled. "Bye Josh." Olivia said. She looked back. "Becca! Jordan! Do you want to be alive tomorrow?!" Olivia yelled giving them the hint it was time to go.

Elliot was following Jordan on the way home. "Hey El?" Olivia asked. "Yes baby?" Elliot asked in return. "How did you come up with the idea for the scoreboard for our date?" Olivia asked. "Well, I guess I just took the two things I love most in this world and put them together." Elliot smiled.

"You really are something." Olivia smirked. "Oh, I know I am. It's nice to hear it from you though." Elliot smiled. Olivia laughed at his cockiness. "Good, I try to remember that." Olivia chuckled.

Elliot and Olivia reached the house two minutes before curfew. They went inside. His father was the only one in the living room. He was asleep on the couch with the TV remote on his chest. Olivia smiled.

Elliot went over and woke up his father letting him know they got home before curfew. They both went upstairs saying goodnight to one another before closing their doors for the night. Elliot thought about how Kathy said Olivia was pregnant.

He hated that Kathy was spreading rumors about his girlfriend. He liked the idea of her being pregnant though, as long as it was his. Which he had no worries about. He already planned how to ask Olivia to marry him. He just wondered when he would be ready to do it.

_I'm ready now._ He thought before he could think it over. _Where'd that come from?_ Elliot thought then smiled. _I know what I want. I'm ready. I'll just wait a while for her to get used to the idea. I'm pretty sure that won't take long. The way we're going, we should be ready by summer._

**Please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Please review! You guys have been great about waiting for chapters and stuff! **

Monday, Tuesday, and Wednesday morning was a nightmare. Olivia had to tell everyone in the courtroom all they horriffying things her mother did to her. Most of the time, she would end up in Elliot's embrace.

Elliot and her were called down to the courthouse. The verdict was made. Olivia paced in the hallway as Elliot stood and watched her. "Baby, no matter what I love you. I'm going to keep you safe." Elliot said.

"I know." Olivia smiled at him. "I just really don't want to go back to cleaning up vomit in that ratty apartment. Hearing her yelling at me constantly to do this or that. El, I can't go back to that." Olivia said tearing up.

Elliot held her. "Liv, I will do everything in my power to prevent that from happening. I love you too much to see you hurt or in pain. If anything, I will kidnap you to keep you safe." Elliot said.

Olivia chuckled. "You probably shouldn't say that in a courthouse." Olivia smiled. Elliot chuckled and looked at her. "There's that smile. You know I wake up some mornings just to see this smile. I could write a report on your smile and I bet I'd get an A." Elliot laughed.

"I rather you didn't, but thank you. I love you." Olivia said kissing him. "I love you too." Elliot whispered. "Olivia Benson." The D.A said behind them. Olivia turned around. "I'm guessing you're Elliot Stabler. I never got the chance to meet you in court. Olivia speaks very highly of you." He said.

"I bet she does." Elliot smirked. Olivia rolled her eyes at him and chuckled. "What's the verdict?" She asked. "Your mother was sentenced to ten years. By the time she gets out she'll have no parental rights of you. Since your mom's parental rights were taken away, you were put into foster care." The D.A said.

"What?! I'm living with Joseph and Bernie Stabler." Olivia said panicked. "I know, hold on. I talked to them. If you want to, they have asked to legally adopt you." He smiled. Olivia and Elliot both broke out in smiles.

"Are you serious?!" Olivia asked. "Yes, I am." He said. "Yes, I would love it if they adopted me." Olivia smiled. "Okay, I'll get the paperwork set up. It was great meeting you." He said before walking away.

Olivia turned to Elliot. She put her arms around his neck and wrapped her legs around his waist. She kissed him smiling the whole time. Olivia laughed when Elliot started cheering.

Olivia and Elliot ran into the house. Olivia ran to Joe and gave him a hug then to Bernie and did the same. "Thank you." Olivia said. "No problem, Livvie Bear. We wanted to." Joseph said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks Dad, Mom. I really appreciate it." Elliot smiled. "Well, we mostly did it for us. We wanted to adopt her years ago. We're also doing it for her and you. We honestly think that if you two didn't spend every moment together, we'd be dealing with monsters." Bernie chuckled.

Olivia and Elliot laughed. "Probably." They both said. "Hey, why don't we go celebrate tonight? We can go to that fancy resturant you two read about." Joe suggested. "Sure. I'll get to see Elliot in a tux." Olivia smirked. "I object to that." Elliot said raising his hand. "It's not an option dear." Bernie said going into the other room.

Olivia chuckled. Joe patted his son on the back and left the room laughing. "You find this funny, don't you?" Elliot asked. "Maybe just a little bit." Olivia said holding up her fingers to show the amount. "Well at least I get to wear pants and not a skirt." Elliot smirked.

"Who said I'll be wearing a skirt? I think I already know what I want to wear." Olivia smiled. "Is it something that I'll like?" Elliot asked. "Oh yes." Olivia laughed. Elliot wrapped his arms around her waist. Olivia kissed his nose.

"You know what we haven't done in a while." Elliot whispered. "Have a moment alone to really enjoy each other." Olivia guessed. "Yeah, we should find sometime to be alone." Elliot said massaging her hips. Olivia quietly moaned. "We should." Olivia said.

"My parents are going out Friday night. I don't have a game; you don't have a game. Jordan and Rebecca are going to the school to decorate. Sarah is going to a friend's house. We will have this whole house to ourselves." Elliot smiled.

"Sounds good." Olivia smirked. "Well, it's five o'clock. Your parents like to eat around six. We should probably go change." "Okay." Elliot moaned while Olivia tugged on his hand, taking him upstairs.

**Please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Please review! You guys are awesome!**

Olivia came down the stairs to find Elliot in a tux. He was pouting until he saw her. His jaw went slack and hit the floor. Olivia smiled at him letting one of her curls fall in front of her face.

ELLIOT'S POV

She had on a blue silk dress. It hugged her hips and went mid thigh. The sleeves were slit on two sides. They connected again at the cuff around her wrist. Her chest was completely covered along with her back. The back and front of her dress were connected on the shoulders by small gold chains.

Her hair was curled so that they were seperated and not twisting with each other. She had light pink lipstick on. She walked in probably two and a half inch black heels. She went up to him and kissed his cheek.

"You... look... wow!" Elliot breathed. He gulped loud enough for Olivia to hear. She chuckled. "Wow to you too. I like you in a tux." Olivia smiled. "And we're going to keep him in one." Joe said walking by eyeing them both.

Elliot pulled Olivia tighter to him and kissed her. "Who says she was planning to?" Elliot smirked. "I know that look. I've given your father that look." Bernie said. Elliot suddenly turned green. "El, you okay?" Olivia asked.

"Uh, maybe. Ask me again when I don't have the urge to vomit." Elliot said. Olivia chuckled at him. "C'mon Elliot." Elliot followed her out there. They drove to the resturant and were seated twenty minutes later.

"So, how has junior year been?" Joe asked biting into his bread. "Good, busy, but good." Elliot said. "Same here, never thought my junior year would start out this way. I like it." Olivia smiled squeezing Elliot's hand.

Elliot smiled at her and kissed her nose. They all made small talk through dinner. "I'm stuffed." Elliot said leaning back in his chair. Olivia gave him a shocked expression. "What?" Elliot asked. "I have never heard you say that. Usually you're asking me where the food is." Olivia smirked.

"Well, they give you a lot of food here." Elliot smiled. "Yeah I know. I only ate half of mine and I feel like I'm about to explode." Olivia chuckled. Elliot laughed with her. "Well, why don't I pay the bill and we can go home?" Joe asked. They all nodded their heads.

The car ride back was choatic. Elliot's song came on twice. He sang both times. Bernie covered her ears. Joe turned the radio up louder to drown out Elliot. Olivia just laughed as Elliot sang. They got home and changed. Joseph and Bernie went out onto the porch.

Elliot and Olivia stayed in the living room and watched _I Love Lucy_. "Hey, what are you thinking about?" Olivia asked Elliot. Elliot didn't realize he was staring off into space for the past five minutes.

"I was just thinking about our future. You do know I'm going to marry you someday." Elliot said into her hair. "Oh, trust me. I'm counting on it." Olivia smiled. "Really?" Elliot asked smiling. He was a little surprised that she was thinking about it. They'd only been dating for a couple of weeks.

"Well yeah. I love you. I want to be with you. If I didn't think about it, I'd be crazy." Olivia chuckled. "So, would you like to be married to me someday? With the house? The kids? The crazy schedules?" Elliot asked. "Yes, El. With you, I'd do anything." Olivia smiled cupping his cheek.

He kissed her. "Me too. You would make everything that much more special." Elliot smiled. "Good. So, what exactly were you thinking about in our future?" Olivia smirked. "Well, I was sort of thinking of the perfect way to propose. It's top secret. I can't tell you." Elliot smirked.

"As long as it's not in a diner, I'm sure it will be beautiful." Olivia chuckled. "Well, there goes my plan." Elliot said. Olivia smacked his chest. "I was kidding." Elliot laughed. "Good, I'd say no if you did it in a diner." Olivia smirked.

Elliot kissed her head. "Whatever, you'd say yes in a prison cell." Elliot said. "Like I'd be in one." Olivia chuckled. "Hey, you never know." Elliot said. "Oh shut up." Olivia laughed. "Oooh, it's back on." Elliot said. Olivia chuckled but turned her attention back to the TV.

OLIVIA'S POV

Friday finally came. Olivia got up and dressed for school. Olivia grabbed her keys and went downstairs. Elliot had his mouth stuffed with a pancake. Olivia chuckled and kissed his cheek before sitting down. "Hey baby." She said.

"Hey." Elliot tried to say through the pancake that was halfway out of his mouth. Olivia smiled at him. "Elliot, you know a fork was made to cut things like pancake so you didn't have to eat it that way." She smiled.

He tore off the part of pancake sticking out of his mouth and swallowed what was in his mouth. "Thanks for the update." Elliot laughed. Olivia smiled and grabbed a pancake for herself. Sarah and Rebecca were already eating as well. Jordan came in a moment later.

His nose was red. He was wearing his pajamas. He looked exhausted. He was barely walking. His feet were just sliding across the floor. "Jordan,honey, what's wrong?" Bernie asked. "Uh, I-" Jordan started but was cut off by his own sneezed.

Bernie went over to him and felt his forehead. "You're burning up. Go get back into bed. I'll bring you some breakfast later." Bernie said pushing Jordan back towards his room. Jordan closed the door behind him.

Just then, Joe hurried down the stairs. "I just got called in on my freaking day off. I have to go." Joe told Bernie. He kissed her cheek. Then he kissed Sarah, Rebecca, Olivia, and Elliot's heads and started to leave. "Dad!" Elliot called.

Joe turned to his son. "What?" He asked. "Aren't you forgetting something?" Elliot smirked. "What? I have my keys, my wallet, my badge..." Joe said. "What about some pants?" Elliot asked. Joe looked down and ran upstairs.

Olivia chuckled. "Not funny Olivia!" Joe yelled down the stairs smiling himself. "Whatever you say Joe. Whatever you say." Olivia said. "We should probably get going." Elliot said grabbing his and Olivia's plate. "Okay." She said getting up and pulling out her keys.

When they got to the school, all of Kathy's friends were huddled in front of the school. They both frowned getting out of the car. Casey and Fin walked up to them. "Hey, what's going on over there?" Elliot asked holding onto Olivia.

"Well, her and that Josh dude broke up at the party Friday night. Kathy shows up here telling her friends she's pregnant with his baby." Casey said. "What?!" Olivia yelled. Casey held a hand over Olivia's mouth so she couldn't yell anything else.

"She's pregnant?" Elliot asked. "Well, that's what she told her friends. Her parents came down to tell Mr. Isaac to take it easy on her so she doesn't harm the baby." Fin said. Sure enough, at that moment, Kathy's parents came out of the school and drove away.

"Who's the slut now?" Olivia asked. Elliot, Fin, and Casey all nodded and laughed. They all went to their classes. Elliot sat behind Olivia in math class. It was the first class they had all year where they didn't get homework everyday. When there was 5 minutes left of class, the teacher let them talk to friends since the lesson was done.

"Hey, what time are your parents leaving?" Olivia asked tapping her pencil on his knuckles. "Uh, I think they said around six. They usually get home around eleven. Rebecca and Jordan are still going to the movies. Then I guess they're going to Joey's house. If Jordan is feeling better, they'll probably stay there for the night. If not, they'll get home close to midnight. Jordan is coming after school to get Becca." Elliot said.

"So, we basically have from six until eleven." Olivia smiled. "Yeah, to summarize it, that would be it." Elliot chuckled. "I was wondering why you were saying all of that." Olivia smiled. "Hey, what are you guys doing tonight?" Fin said coming over to there desks.

"What's going on?" Elliot asked. "Well, there's a party going down at Charlie's. All of the cheerleaders and football players are going." Fin said. "Sounds fun, but I have to clean my room tonight if I don't want to be grounded until I'm forty. Liv's gonna help me." Elliot smirked.

"Woah! Good luck Olivia. I had to help him last time. Hopefully, you won't find moldy food that looks like animals under his bed." Fin said shivering at the memory. Olivia laughed. "Okay, if there is, I'm making him clean it." Olivia smiled.

"I made him clean it last time." Elliot smirked. "It was not pretty." Fin said. "Well, I guess we'll see you tomorrow at cheerleading practice. Thanks Elliot. Thanks to you I have to start going." Fin spat. "You should be thanking me. It's very entertaining." Elliot smirked wiggling his eyebrows at Olivia.

PhyEd class came and Mr. Isaac told Olivia not to aim the ball at Kathy. When Olivia went back to Elliot, he was laughing. Olivia jumped onto his back. He fell on the floor in laughter.

Mr. Isaac blew his whistle. "Game time!" He yelled. Olivia and Elliot got into positions with the rest of their team. Olivia served first. The ball flew right above the net. A sophmore named Tyler hit the ball. It went back over the net.

Elliot set it. Holly bumped it. Walker jumped up and spiked it over. This time Marcus bumped it. Kathy set it. Brittany bumped it over the net. Elliot jumped up and spiked it back over. It hit the floor. After the game, with Elliot and Olivia's team winning, Mr. Isaac said that there would be a volleyball test on Monday.

After changing, Olivia jogged up the steps and to her locker. She grabbed her books and put them in her bag. There was a loud bang by her head. She smiled and turned around to find Elliot leaning over her.

She was caught off guard by the fact that his was probably millimeters from her face. She fell back into her locker and laughed at the fact that she fit. "Did I knock you off your feet, Ms. Benson?" Elliot smiled. "Yeah, a little." Olivia chuckled.

Elliot helped her out of her locker. He closed it for her. They walked out to her car and got in. Olivia started the car and pulled onto the road towards their house. "Hey El?" Olivia asked turning onto the highway. "Yes baby?" Elliot said from his seat.

"Remember the other night when you were talking about our future? Well, what is your timeline in your head for us. Like, when do you want to get married, kids? All of that, when?" Olivia asked watching the road.

Elliot smiled. He could tell she'd been thinking about this. "Well, when we get married, we could have kids right away or later. I would like to spend married life with you for a little bit. Just to know you as my wife. Heck, right now you're basically that. We live together. We do almost everything a married couple does. So, maybe sooner rather than later. I really don't know. Now, saying it all out loud, I'm literally fighting with myself." Elliot smiled.

Olivia laughed. "Well, I've thought about it too. Like you said, we're basically already married. I can't wait to start a family with you. Personally, I wouldn't mind if I got pregnant the first couple of months of our marriage. I think it'd be kind of nice. I just don't want to get pregnant the first month, because then people are going to get suspicions. We have enough already." Olivia smiled.

"Really? The first few months... I think that's perfect." Elliot smiled at her. She smiled at him before turning back to the road. "What would you want first?" Olivia asked. "Well, personally, a boy. That way, I can have help fighting off the boys for our little girl. But, on the other hand, girls are a lot of fun to have. I've found that they show more of their parents qualities than boys do." Elliot said.

"That would be nice. A little girl who stuffs her face with pancakes and writes constantly." Olivia chuckled. "Have you thought of any names?" Elliot asked. "Well, I guess. I've thought of a few that I really like. Like, I really like the name Lora. I also like Rae for a girl. For a boy, I like Oliver and Patrick." Olivia said. "I like Rae and Oliver. They're nice. I've thought of some too. For a girl, I always like the name Harper. I have no idea why though. For a boy I like Richard." Elliot smiled.

"I like Richard." Olivia smiled. Pretty soon, they were at the house for their night alone. They talked more about names for kids, places to live, and even colors for their rooms, all while waiting until six when Elliot's parents left. By the time they were going out the door, Olivia really wanted to start a family with Elliot.

_Just wait. He'll propose when the time is right. Then we'll have a baby. A baby! God, talking about them is so much fun with Elliot. It's going to be even better when fantasy becomes reality._

**Please review! Sorry it took so long to post. I had to help my parents work on the house. We're building a front porch. Anyway, love you all.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Please review and enjoy!**

Months past. Olivia and Elliot fell more in love everyday. They got to the point where they didn't care if they got caught making out. In fact, that's basically what everybody saw when they walked into a room where they already were.

Volleyball and Football season ended. Elliot and Olivia spent more time talking about kids. On a early Saturday morning, Elliot and Olivia were huddled under a blanket in the living room.

Pretty soon, Joseph walked down the stairs with a somber look on his face. "Joe, what's wrong?" Olivia asked concerned. "Uh,... Olivia, um... it's your mom." Joe managed to get out. "What about her?" Olivia asked standing up.

"Uh,... she collasped. They ran some tests. From all the years of drinking, it took a toll on her body. Her kidneys just shut down. They're giving her a couple of hours. They said if we want to see her, it's now or never." Joe whispered.

Olivia's jaw had dropped at the word tests. At this point, she had tears in her eyes. Elliot saw this and took her into his arms. She trembled in his arms. "Do you want to get going?" Elliot whispered in her ear.

"Yeah." Olivia whispered. She pulled Elliot with her so they could go change. Joe watched as they went upstairs. Today was going to be a long day. They reached the hospital where they were keeping Serena.

They walked up to the door of her room. Joe excused himself. Olivia grabbed Elliot's hand. "Liv, do you really want me in there?" Elliot asked. "Yeah, I know I want you there." Olivia whispered giving him a light kiss.

They walked into the room. Serena was hooked up to moniters with an IV in her arm. Serena looked over at the sudden movement by the door thinking it was a doctor. She was shocked to see Olivia and a boy she'd never seen before. He looked framiliar. Maybe they met.

"Olivia!" Serena gasped. "Hey Mom." Olivia said. She didn't smile. She just sat in the chair a few feet from her mother's chair. "How have you been?" Serena asked. "Well, better than you. You're freaking dying." Olivia blurted out wiping her eyes.

"Hey, Olivia, don't worry about me. C'mon, tell me what's been going on." Serena smiled trying to change the subject. Olivia looked at her as if she spoke Chinese. "Uh, okay... I'm living with Joseph and Bernie Stabler again." Olivia started.

"I thought I recognized him." Serena said gesturing to Elliot. "He's that little boy that you kept asking about for months after I got you back. Elliot, right?" "Yeah." Elliot said shaking Serena's hand.

"See, I even loved you back then." Olivia smirked smacking Elliot's stomach. Elliot chuckled. "You're dating this boy?" Serena asked. "Yeah, we got together the second day of school. We've been together ever since." Olivia smiled.

Elliot smiled down at her. He grabbed her hands, lifted her up, and sat on the chair placing her down on his lap. He kissed her shoulder and rested his head there. Olivia smiled. "You better not hurt my little girl." Serena said pointing her finger at Elliot.

"Trust me, if I did that I'd hurt myself. I wouldn't do anything but make her happy." Elliot said intertwining both of their hands together. "Are you planning on marrying my daughter?" Serena asked. "Mom!" Olivia said shocked. Elliot chuckled. "Yes, we've talked about it."

"We?" Serena asked as her eyebrows shot up. "Yes Mom. We've talked about marriage, kids, life in general. We love each other and I don't plan on loving anyone else but him." Olivia smiled squeezing his hand.

Serena smiled at her daughter. "Olivia, I'm sorry for what I did to you. I wasn't thinking. I was drunk." Serena said. Olivia looked at her mother. "You were drunk all the time, yet you brought home any man from the bar." Olivia said getting a little irritated.

"Olivia Benson!" Serena yelled. One of the monitors started beeping. It was her blood pressure. "Don't Olivia Benson me! You came at me with a broken peice of glass! That was a year ago! Don't tell me you weren't thinking, or drunk. For you that wasn't an excuse!" Olivia yelled.

She stood up and paced the room. "You have no right to speak to me that way!" Serena boomed. "I have every right! You have no right to go and hurt your daughter. I love you Mom, but sometimes you could be a real bitch." Olivia said shaking her head.

Serena was silent for a moment. She let it sink in. "I'm sorry. There's no excuse for my actions. I'm... sorry." Serena whispered. Olivia hugged her gently. "I love you too." Serena smiled. She kissed her daughter's forehead.

"Hey, do you mind if I talk to my daughter for a minute, alone?" Serena smiled at Elliot. Elliot looked to Olivia who nodded. Elliot kissed her and walked out to the hallway. Olivia watched as he stood and watched through the window.

Olivia laughed and went to the window. Elliot smiled and waved. Olivia chuckled and did the same thing. She closed the shade and turned back to her mother with the biggest smile on her face.

"You really love that boy, don't you?" Serena asked. "More than life." Olivia breathed. "So, you've talked about marriage already." Serena said. "Yeah, we've talked about that, we talked about kids, even names for our kids. It seems so natural, but if anybody else was doing that I'd think they were crazy." Olivia chuckled.

"What did you think of?" Serena asked smiling. "Well, we mostly talked about boy names. For girls, we like the name Rae. For boys we like Oliver and Richard." Olivia smiled. "I like them. Especially Rae for a girl." Serena smiled leaning back into her pillow.

"Me too. El and I have gone really fast, but I wouldn't want it any other way." Olivia smiled holding onto her mother's hand. "I'm happy for you. I'm sorry I'm not going to be there to meet any of your kids or be there for your wedding. I know, though, that Elliot loves you. You can see it in his eyes. I have never seen you so happy." Serena said.

"He makes me happy. I can't help it. He makes me smile." Olivia giggled. "Did my daughter just giggle?" Serena chuckled. "Yeah, she does that a lot lately." Olivia smiled. Olivia spent a few more hours there after Elliot came back in. Serena started telling stories about when Olivia was younger to Elliot.

Olivia ended up turning red in the face while Elliot and Serena were laughing. After awhile, the doctor came in. Serena coughed. "I'm sorry, but Ms. Benson needs some rest. You can come back tomorrow." The doctor said.

"Okay, love you Mom." Olivia said kissing her mother's cheek and grabbing Elliot's hand. "Love you too Olivia." Serena said weakly. The doctor went out with them into the hall. "Is she going to be okay until morning?" Olivia asked the doctor.

"I don't know for sure. She could, we will help her as much as possible. If anything happens, your father in law has given me his number." The doctor said. "Thanks." Olivia said and watched the doctor walk away.

"Do you know what he just said?" Elliot asked. "He said he'd call my father in... did I really miss that?" Olivia asked. "Yeah, you did. It sounded nice though." Elliot said wrapping his arm around her so she was hugging him sideways. They walked into the waiting room to get Joe.

Elliot and Olivia crashed onto the couch once they got home. Joe laughed as Elliot snored with Olivia on his chest. He went upstairs and into his room to get some sleep. He woke up at 2:37 to the beeping of his phone.

"Is it work?" Bernie asked. Joe picked up his phone. "No, it's the hospital." Joe said. After his phone call, he went downstairs and into the living room. Elliot and Olivia were in the same position they were when they hit the couch coming home.

Joe sighed and shook Elliot gently. "Wake me when you see the sun." Elliot mumbled. "Elliot, wake up!" Joe whispered in a harsher voice. Elliot opened his eyes. "Her mother." Elliot said. "Died at 2:34. Her heart gave out." Joseph said sadly.

"I'll tell her. You have work tomorrow." Elliot whispered. "Okay, good luck." Joe whispered going back upstairs. Elliot sighed. "Liv, baby. Wake up." Elliot said rubbing her back. "The sun isn't even out." Olivia groaned.

"C'mon baby, sit up." Elliot said. Olivia sat up and leaned onto Elliot's chest when he was sitting as well. He cradled her with his cheek against her forehead. "My mom?" Olivia asked. "Her heart gave out. I'm sorry Liv." Elliot whispered.

He felt Olivia jerk as she let out a sob. "It's okay baby, just let it out." Elliot whispered tearing up himself. He wasn't crying for Serena, or the fact that Olivia just lost her mother. He was crying because he hated it when Olivia was upset.

The next two weeks were emtional, Olivia broke down everytime someone gave their condolences. Her and Elliot ended up staying home for a week so Olivia could break down without running to the bathroom. After those two weeks, things got better. Elliot and Olivia became even more inseperable.

Once spring came, Elliot joined Spring Football while Olivia was back to head cheerleader and team Momma. The more Elliot talked about it the more the team liked it. Elliot had a plan. He just needed help from the team and the art students.

**Please review! Try and guess what happens and tell me in the review. Can't wait for tomorrow! Two hour season premiere of Law & Order: Special Victims Unit. I don't think Cragen did it. If he did, HOLY CRAP! If he did, I think he might've fallen off the wagon. Otherwise their is no way. I hope that at some point they bring Elliot back. I'm going crazy waiting. Hope you like this chapter anyway!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Please review! You guys are great! **

It was Friday! The last day of the week where they had to wake up at six to get ready for school. Tonight was the big game against the Panthers. They were St. John's enemy. Elliot kissed Olivia's head as he joined the table for breakfast. Olivia smiled at him licking the syrup off her lips.

"I love it when you do that." Elliot smirked at her grabbing a waffle. "Not this. At least no this early." Jordan moaned. "Jordie, knock it off. They're just in love." Bernie scolded her son. "Whatever you say Mom. I'm just glad that I only have one more day in this house." Jordan smirked.

Since Jordan was a senior, he got to go on the senior class trip. It was a bus full of his classmates going down to Florida. Good news, Jordan was going to be gone for a whole week. Bad news, since Kathy was due almost any day now, she couldn't go on the trip. They were stuck with her for another week.

"Yes, one more day and then we will finally experience heaven for a week." Elliot smiled. "Be nice to your brother." Olivia chuckled hitting his stomach. "He started it." Elliot said. "Well, I'm ending it." Olivia smiled squeezing his knee. "Fine." Elliot grumbled.

"Whipped!" Jordon coughed. "I'm not whipped. I just happen to have a girlfriend that I like to keep happy. If she's happy, I'm happy." Elliot smiled. Olivia smiled warmly at him and kissed his cheek.

Joseph came down rubbing his face. He took the day off so he knew he could come to Elliot's game. "Today's the big day!" Joe said clapping his two sons on the shoulder. "Yep, hopefully our quarterback has a good game." Jordan smiled nodding his head towards Elliot.

"Your brother has a good game every time." Joe smirked looking proudly at Elliot. "Hey, what can I say? I'm just that good." Elliot smirked leaning back in his chair. Bernie spit out the water she was drinking by the stove. She burst into laughter.

Elliot heard Olivia and his sisters chuckle behind him. He rolled his eyes. "Hey Dad, can I talk to you for a minute?" Elliot asked. "Yeah sure, my office." Joe said leading Elliot into the other room.

Once the door was closed, Elliot didn't waste time. "I'm ready." Elliot said. "Ready for what? The game? I would expect you to be." Joe said. "No, it's not about the game. I'm ready." Elliot said. Joe looked at his son a moment and realized what he was trying to say. "You're ready?!" Joe said in a whisper. "I've been ready for months. I'm sure Dad. It's time." Elliot said.

Joe took in the meaning of his words. His son was making a big desicion, but in the right direction. Joe smiled. Seeing this, Elliot smiled and let out a sigh of relief. "I'm guessing you asked me for your gran-" Joe started but was cut off by Elliot's nodd. "Okay then, I'll go get it." Joe smiled.

Elliot beamed the whole day. He was excited for tonight. All the football players were pulling him aside to here the plan again and again. Elliot got the feeling they were just doing it because he liked telling his plan over and over again.

In PhyEd class, they had a free day. Elliot and Olivia decided to go to the racquetball court. After playing for a while, Elliot rested against the wall. "Okay, best three out of five." Elliot breathed. Olivia chuckled sitting down next to him.

"So, it went from a single game to best two out of three to best three out of five?" Olivia asked. "Yeah." Elliot smiled. "You just want to beat me." Olivia giggled. "I thought we already figured that out." Elliot laughed. Olivia looked at her watch.

"Hey, we should probably go to the locker rooms. Class ends in two minutes." Olivia said standing up. She helped Elliot up and they walked back into the gym where everybody was playing something.

Elliot snarled as they walked by Kathy and her friends. They still picked on Olivia for dating Elliot. _It's only high school. I will have my whole life with her._ Elliot thought calming himself.

He locked his fingers with Olivia's as they walked out to his car. Instead of getting in right away, Elliot grabbed Olivia's hand and pulled her into the tailgate with him. "What are we doing?" Olivia chuckled.

Elliot pulled her in between his legs. "Do you remember the first time we sat back here?" Elliot asked. "Of course, I was trying to guess where you were taking me on our first date." Olivia smiled leaning on his chest.

"Yep, you were such a tease." Elliot chuckled. "You wouldn't tell me. I still don't like surprises even though that was a good one." Olivia defended herself. They both laughed. "What about it?" Olivia asked.

"That was only eight months ago. Since then, I've fallen in love with my soul mate. I made love to her numberous times. The first time, on a football field in the rain. Liv, you are everything to me and more, you know that right?" Elliot asked. "I know El. I feel the same way." Olivia whispered.

Elliot kissed her ear and sat with her in his arms for a moment. "How did I get so lucky?" Elliot asked. "You deserved it." Olivia smirked. "Plus, along the way, I'm pretty sure god figured out I was the one for you." Olivia chuckled. "Yeah, I don't think just God saw it there Liv. Remember Casey, she knew we'd get together after the first day of school." Elliot chuckled.

"I know. Were we that obviously in love then?" Olivia asked smiling. "I have no idea. All I know is that, no matter what, I could never go back to not being with you. I love you too much for that." Elliot said. "I do too." Olivia whispered.

That night, Olivia was pumped up on the sidelines. She watched as their team went up in points. Their was no doubt they were going to win when the score was 44 to 21 in the last three minutes of the game.

Elliot smiled looking at the score board. His plan was going right on track. The time started ticking as the team ran towards the endzone. Jordan was tackled at the 14 yard line. Elliot was hiked the ball. Everybody was blocked or blocking somebody.

Elliot did the only thing he could do. He ran. He dodged one guy trying to get him by the legs. He piveted when a guy came at his left side. Elliot jumped over another player and landed on his side in the endzone.

The crowd erupted as time ran out. Shorty helped Elliot up. The cheerleaders ran onto the field to join the football players. After a few minutes of cheering and jumping around with Olivia, Elliot grabbed a microphone the coach grabbed for him.

"Hello everyone. I'd like you all to stay for a minute or two and sit down, the football players, cheerleaders, and me especially have something we'd like to do." Elliot said into the microphone. Elliot led Olivia to the bench to the position they all agreed on.

Everyone sat down in the stands. The football players and cheerleaders all grabbed a sign. They all got into position. Elliot waited for everything to be perfect. He smiled at Olivia who looked confused as she stood in her cheerleading uniform.

"Thank you. When I came here this year, I didn't expect anything different. I was so wrong. The first day of school, I was reunited with my best friend. The second day, I asked her out on a date. With my good looks, she said yes." Elliot smirked into the microphone.

The crowd chuckled. Olivia just smiled. "I love my girlfriend. Our first date was on this football field. We had so much luck that it started raining. I told her I loved her that night. She said it back. I have the privilage of hearing that everyday. I plan on hearing it everyday for the rest of my life from her. Her name is Olivia Benson." Elliot smiled.

People in the crowd cheered briefly. "You know her." Elliot chuckled pointing to the people that stood up. The crowd laughed again. Elliot turned towards his team and the cheerleaders and nodded. He turned back to Olivia as each sign was lifted.

Olivia gasped when she read it. It read- Team Momma or Olivia, will you marry me? Olivia's eyes filled with tears she was so happy. "So Liv, will you marry me?" Elliot asked. Olivia was handed a microphone from the coach. "Thanks." She said and turned on the microphone on.

"Elliot... of course I'll marry you!" Olivia smiled. The audience stood up cheering as Olivia ran to Elliot and kissed him. He twirled her around. He took his grandmother's ring out of his pocket and placed it on her finger. She let some of her tears fall while she smiled.

Olivia kissed him again. "Go Elliot!" They heard Will yell at them. Olivia chuckled as they parted. "I love you." Elliot smiled. "I love you too." Olivia smiled back. He lifted her up and twirled her around again.

That night, Elliot and Olivia sat in the sand outside of the house watching the water. "Where did you come up with the idea to propose like that?" Olivia smiled. "Well, I wanted all of our friends to be there. We had our first date, kiss, and ...you know on the football field. It just seemed perfect for us." Elliot smiled holding her tighter.

"It was more than perfect. I was fricken crying Elliot! I do not usually cry when I'm happy. You're the only one that can do that to me." Olivia smirked leaning on his chest. "I take pride in that." Elliot said. "Oh, I know you do." Olivia laughed.

"Hey you two, it's time for bed. Get your butts in here." Joe yelled kindly at them. "Coming!" Elliot called back. He got up, helping Olivia up as well. Olivia looked at the ring. "When did you want to get married?" Elliot asked. "As soon as possible." Olivia smiled at him.

**Please review! By the way, if you didn't see the Law & Order: Special Victims Unit episode tonight, you missed a lot of good drama. I loved it! Can't wait for the next episode. My best friend that I consider a sister and I were texting each through the whole thing. WE LOVE THE SHOW! Love you all!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Please review! I love writing this story, it makes it so much more fun reading your reviews. Love you guys! Shout out to the girl who writes the longest reviews (which I absolutly love) SVUElandLivForever.**

It was the last day of school, Olivia was excited for summer. Her and Elliot both were. They were getting married in three weeks since Olivia would be seventeen by then. Olivia's lawyer told her that she gets the money her mom left her when she has her first child. Olivia was shocked at the amount.

Her and Elliot were talking about it in the truck on the way to school. "El, that's a lot of money. I don't even know where she got all of it." Olivia said. "Well, maybe she started saving up for you when you were little or something. She probably did it when she was sober enough to care." Elliot said.

"I get that. She wouldn't have done it if she were drunk. But El, its three million dollars. She was a professor at a college. She spent most of the money on boos. I don't get how she saved that much." Olivia said. "Just don't question, baby. Your mom set this up for you. Just take it in." Elliot smiled at her.

Olivia smiled at him. "I love you." She smiled. "I know you do. I love you too." Elliot smirked. "I know you do too." Olivia chuckled. They pulled up to the school. "Last day of Junior year. Sweet!" Elliot moaned. Olivia laughed at him and got out of the truck.

Fin and Casey hurried over to them. "It's exactly 24 days, 8 hours, and 7 minutes away." Casey squealed. "What is?" Elliot asked. "The wedding, she took the liberty of counting down for me since I'm only to and I quote "Relax and be the perfect bride to be unless I want to get my ass kicked by my maid of honor." Olivia chuckled.

"You can see she remembers a lot of things Stabler. That's good. She can hold more stuff over your head." Casey smirked. "I could never do that to him." Olivia countered. "I'd melt her with my charm. She wouldn't stand a chance." Elliot winked. "Hey, her is here!" Olivia laughed pointing to herself.

"I know baby, and I'm so happy you are." Elliot smiled kissing her. "You guys are gross. I bet you're waiting for the honeymoon." Fin smiled. "Hey, nuh uh, no talking like that. That's a ridiculous comment." Olivia said snapping her fingers. "Yes ma'am." Fin mumbled. Elliot chuckled at him.

"So, has the wicked witch of the west popped yet?" Olivia asked. "NO! She's still here with her gigantic baby belly. I swear, I'm betting it's twins. If it's not, that's one big baby." Fin said. Olivia tried to avoid laughing. He was being mean and that shouldn't be funny. Olivia couldn't hold it in any longer and snorted out in laughter.

The other three laughed at her little snort. Then, the bell went off. Fin and Casey waved still laughing. "C'mon my little piggy, we have class." Elliot chuckled. Olivia just kept laughing as he dragged her into the school.

The day went by fast. Once the final bell rang, everyone was out of their seats and cheering. Elliot lifted Olivia and twirled her around. She laughed and kissed his temple before he put her down. "Hey Stabler, I'd prefer you'd keep your fiance's feet on the ground until after the wedding." Mr. Isaac smiled. "Yeah, yeah, you've told me that everyday since the first day of school." Elliot smiled.

"You're still coming to the wedding right?" Olivia asked as Elliot wrapped his arms around her waist. "Wouldn't miss it. My two best atheletes are getting married. I'm hoping you're sending your kids here." Mr. Isaac said. "We're planning on it. It sort of depends on where we are in the next couple of years." Elliot smiled.

"Okay, if you don't I still want to meet them." Mr. Isaac said leaving. "Yes Mr. Isaac." They both chuckled. They both went to change and grab their things and met at Elliot's truck. In the truck was a note. Olivia opened it. Elliot wrapped his arms around her from behind so he could read it.

_We are so excited for the wedding! Next year it will really be cool having a Team Momma and Team Daddy who are actually married. Elliot we're still debating on you, but Olivia you are a shoe in. Can't wait to see you two tie the knot. We'll all be there, along with the cheerleaders. So, you have our blessing. Like you two would need though._

_ Love, The Football Team and The Cheerleaders_

"I didn't know we needed their blessing." Olivia chuckled. "I still don't think we do, but another blessing is just more luck for us." Elliot smirked. Casey and Fin ran out to them. "24 days, and 45 minutes." She yelled running by them. Olivia and Elliot both laughed at her as she ran into a car when she looked back at them.

"We have such goofy friends." Olivia chuckled. "I know. Imagine how much fun our kids our going to have with them. We'll be raising a bunch of trouble makers." Elliot said opening the truck door for Olivia. Olivia got in and Elliot got in on the driver's side. He started up the truck.

When they got home, Bernie was on the phone. Elliot sat down on the chair bringing Olivia into his lap. "We get to have a whole summer being husband and wife to ourselves." Elliot smiled. "El, we're going to have the rest of our lives being husband and wife." Olivia smiled. "I love the sound of that." Elliot said kissing her temple.

"So, are you going to tell me where we're going for our honeymoon?" Olivia asked playing with his shirt. "Nope, it's a secret. You know how good I am with secrets." Elliot smirked. "This is going to be like our first date isn't it?" Olivia asked. "Yep, pretty much." Elliot smirked flipping on the TV.

Just then, Joseph came in with a huge smile. Both Olivia and Elliot smiled back at him. "What's got you in a good mood?" Olivia asked. "I just got a letter from the board. I got promoted to Captain of my unit." Joe said. "That's great Joe. I'm proud of you." Olivia said kissing his cheek. "Thanks Livvie Bear."

"Yeah Dad, good job. All these years have really paid off." Elliot said. Joe smiled at his son. "Yeah, they have." Joseph smiled. "Okay, the hall said that everything is set. The florist is making this thing more difficult than it needs to be." Bernie said walking into the living room with a notepad. "That's because Casey is doing everything." Olivia chuckled.

"Why do I always forget that?" Bernie asked herself. Olivia and Elliot laughed. "Hey honey, how was your day?" Bernie asked Joe. "Bernie, something happened." Joe said seriously. Bernie got worried. "What happened?" She asked. "My boss talked to me today." Joe said.

"Joe, what did you do?" Bernie asked even more worried. "I got promoted!" Joe smirked. "You... I thought you were going to say something like you were fired. Don't worry me like that!" Bernie said smacking his arm. Joseph laughed at her.

"Oh Elliot, I talked to the travle agent and your flight to-" Joe was cut off by a hand to his face. "Elliot!" Olivia yelled getting off the floor. He got up so fast her legs didn't work fast enough. "Sorry baby, Dad I'm keeping it a secret." Elliot said. Joe nodded. Elliot took his hand off his father's mouth.

"All he said was that your flight was confirmed." Joseph said. "Okay, good." Elliot said. Elliot walked back to Olivia. She scowled at him. "What?" Elliot asked. "You basically threw me on the ground!" Olivia yelled. "To keep a secret. Shh!" Elliot smiled placing a finger to his lips. Olivia couldn't help but chuckle at him.

The phone started to ring. "I'll get it." Joe said. He went to answer the phone. Bernie went into the office. He came back with the phone. "Uh, Livvie Bear, it's Casey. I'd talk to her before she explodes." Joe said handing the phone to Olivia. "Thanks." She chuckled.

"Hey Casey, what's up?" She asked. "It happened!" Casey shouted. "What happened?" Olivia asked confused. "Kathy had her baby!" Casey screeched. "What?! When?" Olivia asked. "Like ten minutes ago. Her parents called their friends and my parents are their friends. She had a little boy named Martin." Casey said.

"Martin! Wow, Martin Andrews." Olivia said. Elliot's eyes bulged out of his head. "The full name is Martin Nicolas Andrews/Olsen." Casey said. "There's a mouth full." Olivia chuckled. "I know. I just called to tell you. I have to go meet up with my friend from Boston." Casey said. "Alex, right?" Olivia asked. "Yeah, she's moving here. She'll go to school with us next year. Her boyfriend lives out here already." Casey said.

"Do we know him?" Olivia asked. "Uh, I don't think so. He's this guy named John Munch. He's a rookie cop right now." Casey said. "How old is he?" Olivia asked. "I don't know, like 28. Alex turned 17 like eight months ago. They've been dating for two." Casey said.

"Okay, I'll talk to you later." Olivia said. "Yep, bye Liv." Casey said. "See ya Case." Olivia smiled hanging up. She turned to Elliot. "Kathy had her baby." Olivia said simply. "A boy named Martin. I heard." Elliot said. "His full name is Martin Nicolas Andrews/Olsen." Olivia said. "The poor guy is going to be ten by the time he can spell his whole name." Elliot chuckled.

Olivia laughed with him. "Hey, what do you want to do tonight?" Olivia asked sitting on his lap. "How about we go somewhere where people aren't talking about reception halls, or flowers, or the desicion of fish or chicken?" Elliot asked. Olivia smiled. "Sounds great to me. We could go to the movies." Olivia suggested. "That would be wonderful." Elliot breathed closing his eyes.

"We gonna take a nap first?" Olivia asked. "Oh yeah." Elliot smiled. Olivia chuckled and laid back on his chest. _This is what my life is going to be like everyday. With Elliot. This is what my life is going to be like. Nobody could be more happy than me. Ever!" _Olivia thought closing her eyes. She fell asleep in moments.

**Please review! Sorry about not updating sooner. I had to work at the popcorn store my dad owns. Go DocPopcorn!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Please review! You guys make me so happy everyday!**

"Elliot, c'mon we're going to be late!" Bernie yelled up the stairs. Elliot groaned and got out of bed. It was summer and he still had to get up at 6:30 in the morning. Bernie got a job where she had to pick up car parts and put them together.

Usually, they were little pins that you snap together or little plastic nails that you put velts on. His mom had to go in every Monday morning at 7:15 to pick up 10 boxes of each part and to drop off the ones she had the week before.

This week, Elliot wasn't waking up alone. He went across the hall and picked up Olivia. They were both still in their pajamas. "Elliot, what are you doing?" Olivia mumbled trying to sleep. "YOU are coming with ME to get parts today." Elliot smirked carrying her down the stairs.

"I don't want to go." Olivia grumbled. "Too bad, you're already downstairs." Elliot said. "You're a shitass." Olivia mumbled. "You are so lucky my mom didn't here that." Elliot chuckled. He carried her out to Bernie's car. He sat in the back with her.

Olivia cuddled up to his chest and sighed contently. He rested his head and the back of the seat and went to sleep with her. Next thing he knows, he's at the factory. Bernie wakes him and Olivia up to help her load the boxes up.

"Looks like you brought some helpers." A man said. "Yes, I did." Bernie smiled. "Are they your children?" The man asked. Olivia and Elliot looked at each other with a weird look on their face. "The boy is biologically mine. The girl, she's mine, we just adopted." Bernie smiled as Olivia and Elliot filled up her car.

"Oh, they do a nice job." The man said pointing to them as they leaned against the back of the car finished. "They should. They're getting married in two weeks." Bernie smiled. The man's jaw dropped. He quickly closed it and composed himself.

"They're a little young." He said. "Yeah, but they're inseperable. It's what every relationship should be. My husband and I want them to get married. Don't worry. She's not pregnant." Bernie said. "Well, at least there not doing it because of guilt." The man smiled hopeful.

"Even if they were, they'd last forever. Watch them." Bernie nodded to them. Elliot kissed Olivia's cheek and whispered something. She laughed and kissed him back. She said something that made Elliot smile so big that it didn't even look like it fit on his face.

He kissed her yet again. He then leaned his forehead against hers. They were both smiling. Their fingers were hooked together along with Elliot's left leg with Olivia's right leg. She kissed his nose and went back to leaning against his forehead.

"I can see what you mean. I don't even think my wife and I were ever like that." The man smiled. "I know they'll make it. My son has never been more happy. He's truely happy when she's happy." Bernie said.

"I bet you're right. I'll see you next week at 7:15 next week." He said. "You too." She said and walked over to the car where her son and his fiance were staring at each other. "You lovebugs ready?" She asked.

Olivia and Elliot snapped out of their trance but stayed tangled together. "Yeah, let's go home." Olivia smiled. She loved the sound of that. Home. She never had one until she met Elliot. Elliot made everything better.

They got into the car and started driving away. Olivia sat in the back with Elliot. She rubbed his thigh to assure herself this wasn't a dream. "I'm here." He whispered into her ear. She smiled and closed her eyes. When she opened them, her everything was right in front of her.

"I know." Was all she could say before kissing him. Elliot smiled against her lips. He rubbed her back longing for more contact. Her kiss did things to him he never imagined could happen.

"Hey you two! Hands where I can see them." Bernie scolded from the front. Elliot and Olivia's face turned bright red. They both held up their hands to show Bernie. "I want to see them the rest of the car ride." She said looking back at the road.

Olivia chuckled with Elliot. The rest of the car ride went by slowly. Not being able to touch each other just a little bit was torture. Olivia found herself whimpering softly when she really wanted to kiss him.

Elliot whimpered whenever he heard Olivia whimper. He knew that meant that she wanted contact with him. He wanted contact with her. By the time they got to the house, he wanted to throw her down in the backseat.

Olivia and Elliot got out of the car, getting little satisfaction with just holding hands. "Guys, I'm going to go to the grocery store for a couple of hours. I'll see you in a bit. If you need anything, call your father or me. Your brothers are with their girlfriends. Your sisters are at Jenny's house if you need to talk to them." Bernie reminded them before pulling out of the driveway.

Once she was out of sight, they both went into the house. Olivia looked upstairs to see if anyone was there. Elliot checked the main floor. He went upstairs when he found no one. Olivia came out of a room smiling. "No one?" She asked.

"No one." Elliot confirmed smiling. He went over to Olivia and kissed her. Her arms went around his neck as her legs went around his waist. He lifted up her legs so he could have better access to her mouth.

He carried her to his bedroom and laid her on the bed without breaking lip contact. He hovered over her as he attacked her neck. She tugged on his t-shirt and got it off whimpering when his lips left her skin.

Olivia moaned when she saw his sculpted abs. He smirked and kissed her neck, tugging on her sweatpants. They were soon off along with his own. He lifted her shirt over her head. He licked his lips when he found the new exposed skin.

She snapped the waistband of his boxers and smiled when he growled playfully. Elliot removed her bra and panties. He went to work on her breats while she grinded her hips against his abdomen.

He moaned feeling the heat on his stomach. He bit onto her right nipple. Olivia gasped as he tugged on it and swirled his tongue around it. She whimpered when he let go. He went up to her lips and made her mouth his own.

Olivia needed him now. She flipped them over and thrust herself onto him. The both moaned at the sudden contact. Elliot hooked his fingers with hers as she rolled her hips into him. He bucked into her in response. She leaned down and kissed his chest before kissing his lips.

She lifted herself off of him and then back down onto him starting her pace. She knew what drove Elliot crazy and she was about to do it. When she lifted herself off, she slammed herself back on him. His eyes rolled back into his head.

Olivia smiled with victory. When Elliot's eyes came back to her, he flipped them over. He thrust into her hard and fast. "God, that feels good!" Olivia moaned. "Holy shit!" Elliot panted when her walls started to grab at his member.

"Oh El!" Olivia screamed. "Olivia!" Elliot yelled as she milked him of his orgasim. He thrust into her a couple of times, riding it out. He laid down beside her underneath the covers to catch his breath.

It took a couple of minutes before Elliot could remember his name. "I love you Liv." He smiled. "I love you too, El." She smiled kissing him. She sat up to look out the window. Elliot ran his fingers down the middle of her back, leaving goosebumps in its wake.

When she shivered, Elliot sat up so she was in between his legs. He kissed her head before she leaned back against him. She sighed contently and kissed his hand tangled with her own.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked him. "I'm thinking about how lucky I am. I have the most beautiful woman in the world and she's all mine. You are very beautiful Liv." Elliot whispered against her ear. "Whatever." She mumbled. "Liv, I will prove to you everyday just how beautiful you are." Elliot promised.

"Okay El. You accomplished it today. I can't wait until tomorrow." Olivia smirked. Elliot chuckled and nuzzled his nose against her neck. After a while, they got dressed and went downstairs. While Elliot was in the bathroom, the phone rang.

Olivia got up and answered it. "Hello?" She asked. "Hey Liv, it's Casey." Casey said. "I know that Casey. You, Fin, and Elliot are the only ones who greet me with a hey Liv." Olivia chuckled. "It could have been Fin." Casey said.

"He's in California on vacation. I really doubt he would call me." Olivia smiled. "Good point." Casey laughed. "So, what's up?" Olivia asked. "Uh, I kind of have some big news. I'd like you to know first." Casey said. "What is it?" Olivia asked. "Well, I..." Casey started.

**Please review! What's Casey going to say? Love you all!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Please review! So happy this is my 20th chapter!**

"I'm pregnant." Casey said. "What?!" Olivia shouted. "I'm pregnant. I'm nine weeks along." Casey said happily. "Oh my gosh! Case um... congrats?" Olivia said awkwardly. "It's a little weird. I know that." Casey chuckled.

"Are you happy about this?" Olivia asked. "Yeah, I am. I know it will be hard, but Fin and I can make it work." Casey said. "I'm happy for you Casey. Does Fin know?" Olivia asked. "Yeah, I told him a few hours ago. We decided to tell you because you'll tell Elliot anyway." Casey said. Olivia laughed. "Am I that obvious?"

"Oh yeah, big time. I'm surprised you two aren't expecting yet." Casey laughed. "Hey!" Olivia smiled. "Sorry Liv, it's the truth. I gotta go. I'll talk to you later." Casey said. "Yep, bye Case." Olivia said before hanging up.

"What did Casey want?" Elliot asked from the doorway. Olivia jumped. "You scared me!" Olivia said. Elliot chuckled and kissed her nose. "Sorry, now what did Casey want?" Elliot asked. "Uh, she's pregnant. Her and Fin are having a baby." Olivia said.

"What?!" Elliot yelled when his eyes bulged out of their sockets. "Baby, calm down." She chuckled rubbing his chest. "They're really having a baby." Elliot said. "Yeah, looks like we're the only ones waiting until after marriage for that part." Olivia smirked kissing his lips.

"You still want to wait, right?" Elliot asked. "Yeah, I love you. We'll have a baby. I just want to have one after having you as a husband for a little bit." Olivia smirked. "Good. We're going to have the best looking kids in the world." Elliot smiled. "There's that ego." Olivia chuckled.

Elliot kissed her forehead before going to the fridge. "You're still hungry?" Olivia asked laughing. "Hey, I'm a growing man. I need my food." Elliot smiled. "I just made you a pork sandwich twenty minutes." Olivia pointed out grabbing the jerky in his hand.

"And it is being digested by my stomach acids." Elliot said grabbing the jerky back and taking a bite. Olivia rolled her eyes at him. She smacked his ass walking out of the room. "Hey, what was that for?" Elliot asked turning towards her. "For being sexy." Olivia smiled seductively right before Bernie came in.

"Hey guys! Elliot Stabler! Are you eating?" Bernie asked walking to her son who had a jerky stick behind his back. Elliot swallowed the jerky in his mouth. "No." Elliot said. "Were you eating?" Bernie asked. "Maybe." Elliot said narrowing his eyes.

"Let me see your hands." Bernie said putting her hands on her hips. "What is with you and hands today?" Elliot asked showing his mother his empty hands. "See, no food in my hands." Elliot said flipping them around.

"Okay." Bernie said unsure. Elliot started to walk towards the living room. "Elliot!" Bernie yelled. Elliot was busted. Bernie pulled the jerky stick out of his back pocket. "You liar!" Bernie accused him. "Hey, technically I did not lie." Elliot defended himself. Olivia chuckled as she leaned on the door frame.

"Gease, you are just like your father." Bernie mumbled walking away. Elliot smiled and grabbed Olivia's waist pulling her to the couch with him. He trapped her under his weight when he laid on her. Olivia laughed.

"Elliot, get up." Olivia chuckled. "No, it's too comfortable." Elliot mumbled rubbing his face against hers and closing his eyes. Olivia snickered as she blew on his nose. "Liv, stop that." Elliot whined crinkling his nose. "Then get off of me." Olivia laughed.

"Never!" Elliot said turnin his face the other way so she couldn't blow on his nose. She smiled and blew directly into his ear. He shook his head from the cool air in his ear. Olivia laughed at him.

"You are going to pay for that later." Elliot whispered seductively into her ear. She shivered which didn't go unnoticed by Elliot. He smirked when he got that reaction out of her. He got off of her, pulling her with him so she was huddled under his arm.

She loved this feeling. Being wrapped up next to Elliot, hearing his heartbeat drum away. His arm protectively wrapped around her. She felt so important this way. She kissed his chest and snuggled into it. She was enveloped by his warmth and watched as he found _I Love Lucy_ on TV.

Two weeks zoomed by in the blink of an eye. It was the night before the wedding. "Why do I have to go?" Olivia asked whining. "It's bad luck for him to see you 24 hours before the wedding." Casey said carrying Olivia's bag out to the jeep.

Olivia sighed and smiled when she saw Elliot walking down the hall to her. "I'm going to miss you." He said as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She kissed him longingly. "I'm going to miss you too." Olivia panted.

"Guys, he got out of his room. We're going to need a crowbar to get them apart now!" Fin yelled to the family outside. They all groaned. Elliot and Olivia chuckled at them. "I'll see you at the alter." Olivia smiled. "You bet. Next time I see you, you'll become Mrs. Stabler." Elliot smiled against her lips. "That sounds absolutly perfect." Olivia smiled.

"Do we need to come in there?" Joe asked. "No, I'm coming." Olivia yelled to them. She gave Elliot a quick kiss before running outside. Before she could react, Casey and Alex had her tied with a rope. "Hey!" Olivia shouted.

"Sorry Liv, but you see to have super speed when it comes to Elliot. We're not taking any chances." Casey said. They put her in the trunk of the jeep so she couldn't open any doors on the way to Casey's house.

Elliot came out of the house to see Olivia locked in the trunk. "Hey!" Elliot yelled running to the jeep. All three of Elliot's brothers blocked him fro the jeep. "Casey! Alex! Hurry up! He's not exactly taking it easy on us here." Scott yelled.

Casey and Alex got into the jeep and sped away. Olivia scowled at them when she could no longer see Elliot out of the window. "Was this really neccasary?" Olivia snarled. "Gease, when did you turn into Bridezilla?" Alex asked. "Let's see, probably when you took the groom out of the equation." Olivia snapped.

"Oh Liv, calm down. You'll see him tomorrow." Casey said turning onto the highway. This was going to be a long ride.

Elliot stopped running when the jeep left the driveway. "What are they doing?" Elliot yelled. "They're just making sure she does not escape to come and find you. You guys could find each other anywhere. Even though that's a good thing, you don't need it tonight." Joe, his brother, said.

"You didn't need to tie her up and stuff her in the back of a jeep." Elliot growled. "Elliot, you'll see her tomorrow. Calm down a bit here. She's spending one night away from you. What's the harm in that?" Scott asked. "She's not with me tongiht. That's a huge problem." Elliot said seriously before going into the house.

**Please review! What will they do to find each other? Find out in next chapter!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Please review! You guys are the best ever!**

Olivia sat on Casey's bed looking out the window. She missed Elliot. Why did there have to be a superstition about the night before the wedding? You should spend it with the one you're going to be with the rest of your life.

"Liv, what's so interesting out there?" Alex asked sitting next to her. "It's just a really beautiful city." Olivia lied. "You're thinking about Elliot." Casey said. "So what if I am? Can you blame a girl who's about to get married?" Olivia snapped.

"Liv, you'll see him tomorrow. Come on, let's watch a movie to get your mind off of things for a while. Planning a wedding has probably taking its toll." Alex said. "What planning? As soon as I asked Casey to be my maid of honor, I saw the last of my choices fly out the window." Olivia scoffed.

Alex laughed. "Sorry, but I've been planning weddings since I was twelve. I know what needs to be done." Casey smiled. Olivia chuckled at them. "What movie did you want to watch?" Olivia asked.

"We could watch _Women on the Verge of a Nervous Breakdown_. It fits you right now." Casey smiled. She was greeted with a pillow in her face from Olivia. "Shut up! How about _Die Hard_? You have that, right Casey?" Olivia asked getting up.

"Yeah, it's on the very top." Casey said. Olivia grabbed the movie and put it in. After the movie ended, Alex took it out. Casey's mother came in with the phone. "Olivia, the phone is for you." She said. "Who is it?" Olivia asked.

"It's Elliot." She smiled. Olivia bolted out of the bed only to be tackled back onto it by Alex and Casey. "Hey!" Olivia screetched. She rolled Alex over and onto the floor. She slid out from under Casey and ran. Alex grabbed her foot.

Olivia fell onto the floor where all the pillows were. "NO!" Olivia yelled as Alex pulled on her foot. Olivia slid across the floor. Casey sat on her. "You are not talking to him." Alex panted. "He called for a reason." Olivia said.

"Guys, we agreed to let her talk to him, remember?" Casey's mother reminded. "Oh yeah." Casey breathed. Olivia pushed Casey off of her and grabbed the phone. "And you two want to be attornies." Olivia said.

"Hey baby." Olivia smiled into the phone. "Hey Liv. I miss you so much." Elliot said. "I do too. What are you doing?" Olivia asked. "Well, after I was unlocked from my room. I ate and watched _Ghostbusters._" He said. "Oooh, I love that movie." Olivia smiled. "I know that's why I watched it." Elliot smirked.

"We watched _Die Hard_. She had a Bruce Willis movie; I wasn't going to pass that up." Olivia chuckled. "Lucky! I still want to see that movie." Elliot reminded her. "I know you do baby." Olivia smiled. "What were you guys about to do?" Elliot asked.

"Uh.. I really have no idea. I was just tackled to the floor trying to get to the phone. Anything could happen. I can't believe they won't let me see you." Olivia whined. "I know. I want to see you too. I think I figured out a way." Elliot smirked.

"What?" Olivia asked. "Go to Casey's living room window and look down." Elliot commanded. Olivia walked over there. "El, why-" Olivia stopped midsentence when she looked down. There was Elliot standing in the tailgate of his truck looking up at her.

"Elliot, how did you get here?" Olivia asked smiling. "Trust me. It wasn't easy." Elliot chuckled. "I really want to come down there." Olivia said. "Why don't you? I don't believe in the superstition crap anyway." Elliot suggested. "I don't either. I'll try to be right down." Olivia giggled. "Okay, I'll be waiting." Elliot smiled.

Olivia snuck by Casey's room where her and Alex were laughing. She passed the kitchen and out into the hallway. She ran down to the elevators and went down. Running at full speed, she burst through the front doors to find Elliot there on the ground by his truck.

Olivia ran and jumped onto him. He caught her with her legs wrapped around his waist. Her arms locked around his neck. "God, I missed you." Elliot whispered. "I missed you too." Olivia whispered back.

Elliot found himself tearing up; he was so happy. When he pulled back, Olivia was also smiling brightly with tears in her eyes. "Look at us. Gone from each other for a few hours and we're crying from happiness." Elliot snorted. Olivia chuckled and wiped away a stray tear with her thumb. "Sometimes, a few hours away from you is far too long." Olivia smiled.

"I know the feeling." Elliot smiled back. "I love you." She said. "I love you too." He whispered. They kissed and both felt the electric current zip through them. Olivia deepened the kiss. Elliot moaned into her mouth.

"Hmm mmm." Olivia growled. "HEY!" Alex yelled. Olivia whimpered and held him tighter. She soon felt two set of hands on her that weren't Elliot's. "Olivia Benson, let go of him!" Casey yelled. "NO!" Olivia shouted before kissing Elliot again.

Their hands moved. Alex unwrapped her legs from Elliot's waist. Casey tugged on her torso. "Olivia, you're marrying him tomorrow. You look desperate." Alex chuckled as they got her off of him. "I really don't care at this point." Olivia snapped trying to get to Elliot. Alex kept pushing Elliot back knowing he wouldn't try to push her out of the way since he didn't like to get physical with girls.

"You guys suck!" Elliot said. "Whatever!" Alex shouted at him. Olivia chuckled at Alex. "C'mon, you can't expect me to stay away when she's smiling like that." Elliot said. Olivia smiled wider. "Dear god, you two need to get lives." Casey said. "He is my life!" Olivia snapped. "She's mine." Elliot shouted to her.

Olivia smiled at that. She like being called his. Not that she was property or anything. Just that, she did belong to Elliot. Her soul and heart was his. She didn't mind it at all. Alex and Casey broke her train of thought. "Elliot, you need to go!" They both said.

"NO!" Olivia screamed trying to break free of the death grip Casey had on her arms. "You guys can't decide that." Elliot said pushing a little harder on Alex to move. "Casey!" Alex yelled. "Alright!" Casey shouted back pulling Olivia into the building. Olivia kicked her legs up trying to free herself.

Her feet slid across the glass doors as Casey tried to drag her to the elevators. Alex pushed against Elliot and moved, running into the building. Elliot lost his balance and fell to the ground. He reached the door right as it closed. "Shit!" Elliot spat. Alex stuck her tongue out at him. Elliot flipped her off. He chuckled as her jaw dropped and she left in disgust.

"You have some nerve Benson!" Alex spat as they got into the apartment. Olivia ran into the living room ignoring her comment completely. She looked down to find Elliot holding a huge sign she hadn't noticed when she was down there.

_I will meet you at the alter. You will be mine forever Liv. I love you._

Olivia smiled. She pointed to herself and then held up two fingers. Elliot smiled up at her and blew her a kiss. She blew it right back to him. He waved sadly and put the sign in his truck before driving away. Olivia watched as his tail lights blended in with the rest of the city and sighed.

"You really are in love with him." Casey said happily. Olivia's eyes never left the window. "More than you'll ever know." Olivia whispered. She smiled sadly into the darkness and got off the window bench. _Tomorrow needs to come soon._

**Please review! I was laughing while writing some of this. Hope you like it!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Please review! You guys rock!**

"Hey! Flower girl, a little less nose picking and a little more fixing your dress!" Casey yelled at the little girl. "Casey!" Olivia yelled comforting the little girl before she cried. "What?!" Casey snapped. "You don't yell at 6 year olds at weddings or anywhere for that matter. Her dress looks fine." Olivia said.

The little girl smiled at Olivia and ran off to find her mom. Olivia stood back up in her dress. "Sorry, it's all the hormones going through my system. I can't help it." Casey sighed. "You didn't have to get pregnant." Olivia pointed out teasing.

"OH shut up, little miss perfect! So what? Who really cares if you and Elliot haven't slept together yet?" Casey said. "I never said that." Olivia whispered smirking. Casey's jaw dropped. "What?! Are you pregnant Benson?" She gasped. "NO! I'm not pregnant. Elliot and I want kids, just not yet." Olivia chuckled.

"How long?" Casey asked. "First date." Olivia mumbled a little embaressed. "Woah, hello slut." Casey smiled. "Shut up, I'm not the one pregnant." Olivia giggled. "Hey, maybe our kids can grow up together. You guys just have to get pregnant. How did you manage to NOT get pregnant all this time?" Casey asked.

"I've been on the pill since I was 15. Whenever it was possible, Elliot put on protection to ensure our chances of not getting pregnant." Olivia said. "I cant' believe you two." Casey chuckled. "Well, believe it." Olivia smiled.

"When do you guys want kids?" Casey asked. "Well, we decided we wanted to get pregnant sometime this year. We didn't want to the first few months though. That way nobody would get suspicious." Olivia said. "What do you guys want first?" Casey asked.

"The more we talk about it, the more we don't know. We think it'd be nice to have a girl first, but then when you think about a boy first it's nice also. A girl would have fun picking on her little brothers. A boy would protect his little sister. We just have no idea." Olivia chuckled realizing she was confusing herself even more.

"Fin and I want a boy." Casey smiled. "When do you find out the sex?" Olivia asked. "In a couple of weeks, we go in." Casey smiled putting a hand on her stomach. "Hey you guys, we're ready." Joe said popping into the room covering his eyes. Olivia laughed. "We're decent, Joe." She said.

ELLIOT'S POV

"Hey Fin, you got the rings?" Elliot asked. "Dude, do you think I'd be stupid enough to forget the rings at your wedding and show up to be killed?" Fin asked patting down his pockets. He let out a breath of relief when he found them.

"How you feeling?" Fin asked. "Excited, I can't wait to see her." Elliot smiled. "You saw her last night against everyone's wishes." Fin commentd. "Well, one minute away from her is too long. Plus, to have the one you love, you have to fight for them. I will be fighting to keep Olivia safe every moment of everyday. It will all be worth it when I get to lay next to her at night and wake up next to her every morning. It's a feeling that's undescribable." Elliot said right before the music started cueing the flower girl to come down the isle.

Elliot smiled at her as she chucked the petals at the ground. A few people chuckled at her. Next came Sarah, Rebecca, Alex, and Casey. They all had yellow dresses that went right above the knee. The music changed and everybody stood up.

The air escaped Elliot's lungs when he saw Olivia. She had on the most beautiful dress he had ever seen. The dress was strapless and hugged her body until it got to her hips where a yellow ribbon was placed. The train flowed behind her. Her hair was tied into a back into a bun with a yellow bow. There were two braids that were tied back into the bun. She decided not to go with a veil.

Elliot smiled his biggest smile ever when he looked into her eyes. She was smiling so wide and staring back at him. Her arm was wrapped around Joe's. Her eyes were shining back at him with all the love in the world. He could see everything there.

"Who gives this bride?" The priest asked. "I do." Joe smiled. He kissed Olivia's cheek and handed her hand to Elliot. Their eyes never left each other's. "We are gathered here today..." The priest started.

The rest of what he said was a blur to the both of them. They were lost in their own little world. The only time they snapped out of their trance was when the priest said 'vows'. "I believe you have written your own." The priest said.

"Olivia, you are everything to me. From the moment I saw you walking up the school steps in your brown pants, white tang top, and red jacket, I knew that I had to know you. In every way, I was right. If I didn't meet you, life wouldn't be worth living. You are my life. I wouldn't be standing here if it weren't for you. I love you Liv. I plan on making you feel beautiful, important, and loved everyday. I promise you that I will." Elliot said tearing up a little.

Olivia smiled at him and chuckled a little. "Elliot, you could say in many ways that you are my protector, my savior. You've done so much for me. For example, you told me you loved me on the football field's scoreboard on our first date. You gave me love unconditionally. I will love you everyday until the day I die. No matter how goofy you are singing your favorite songs to how cranky you can be when you don't eat on a constant basis. I love you so much already." Olivia smiled crying at this point.

"The rings please." The priest said. Fin handed them the rings. "Olivia please repeat after me. I Olivia." He said. "I Olivia." She said. "Take you Elliot." He said. "Take you Elliot." Olivia smiled. "To be my husband to have and to hold in sickness and health til death do us part." He said. "To be my husband to have and to hold in sickness and health til death do us part." Olivia smiled, her voice cracking midsentence.

"Elliot, please repeat after me. I Elliot." The priest started. "I Elliot." Elliot said. "Take you Olivia." He said. "Take you Olivia." He smiled. "To be my wife to have to hold in sickness and health til death do us part." He read from the book. "To be my wife to have to hold in sickness and health til death do us part." Elliot smiled slipping the ring on her finger.

"By the faith vested in me and by the state of New York, I now pronouce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." The priest said. They didn't need to be told twice. They shared an earth shattering kiss as everyone cheered. They pulled apart when air was needed desperatly.

They were still holding hands when they looked at the crowd. Olivia and Elliot laughed at the football players on the right side standing up. "Whoop, whoop, whoop, whoop!" They all said throwing there fists up in the air. They looked to his family. All of them were crying, even Joseph.

Later, Elliot and Olivia ran out of the church holding hands and smiling the whole way. Everyone cheered as they came out. They both threw up their arms laughing. Elliot pulled Olivia to him and kissed her. When they parted, they leaned their foreheads against each other.

"I love you!" Olivia yelled so Elliot could hear over the crowd. "I love you too, Liv! So much." He yelled back. Their smiles got bigger as they headed to the limo that would take them to the reception. They got in and Elliot closed the door behind them. The car took off.

Olivia smiled as she cuddled to him under his arm. "Well, now you are officially Olivia Stabler." Elliot smirked kissing her head. "I know. It feels perfect." Olivia said kissing his chest and looking up at him. "I love you." Olivia smiled. "I love you too." Elliot smiled back kissing her.

They got to the reception after pictures. Elliot and Olivia were constantly kissing with everyone hitting their glasses. At one point, the football players took turns clinking their glasses everytime they sat down from their previous kiss. In between one of the kisses, Elliot got a peice of chicken in his mouth but didn't get to finish in time for their next kiss. Olivia ended up with some of his chicken in her mouth.

They had their first dance to the song "She's My Kind of Rain" by Tim Mcgraw. Elliot then danced with Bernie while Olivia danced with Joe. After those dances, everyone was dancing to "I wanna Dance with Somebody" by Whitney Housten.

Around ten thirty, Elliot and Olivia left the reception to go up to their room. Their fingers were hooked together as they went to the elevators. "I'm starving. They took away my plate before I could finish." Elliot said. Olivia laughed. "Well, according to Casey, there is whip cream and chocolate syrup in our room." Olivia smirked.

"Well, what am I supposed to put it on?" Elliot asked oblivious to what the syrup and cream were for. "Elliot, do I need to draw you a picture?" Olivia giggled. "Uh, I'm going to go with a yes." Elliot quipped. "El, what are we going to be doing up there?" Olivia asked as the elevator doors closed.

"We're going to be, oh, now I get it." Elliot smiled pulling Olivia closer. Olivia laughed and kissed him. "What time does our plane leave tomorrow?" Olivia asked in between kisses. "Uh... nine thirty." Elliot mumbled.

They got to the room where their clothes were discarded as they reached the bed. Elliot untied the bow from Olivia's hair and watched as it fell free. He laid her on the bed and hovered over her. "Hello, Mrs. Stabler." Elliot smiled. "Hello, Mr. Stabler." Olivia chuckled.

Elliot kissed her passionatly. Her hands roamed his torso. When they departed from the kiss, Olivia started putting open mouthed kisses on his neck. Elliot groaned in response. She flipped them over still kissing his neck. She raked her nails down his chest as she lowered herself onto him.

"God, Elliot!" She moaned. Elliot grunted bucking into her. He grabbed her hips as she grinded them into him. He helped her set the pace while kissing her. Elliot palmed her breasts. She hissed in pleasure when he thumbed her nipples.

"Jesus!" He panted when her nails dug into his torso. He flipped them back over and with the chocolate in hand and poured it onto Olivia's torso. He went to work at lapping up every last drop. He moaned when he licked her hips. Olivia was loving everything he was doing to her. _This is my life. HOLY SHIT!_ She thought.

**Please review!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Please review! You guys are AWESOME!**

"Elliot, people are going to get suspicous." Olivia chuckled as he led her through the airport with a blindfold on.

"I'm not letting you find out until we land, or at least get on the plane." Elliot laughed giving the lady their tickets. A while later, they were on the plane.

Elliot took off her the blindfold to let her see her surroundings. "First class!" Olivia almost shouted. Elliot put a hand over her mouth to shush her. He chuckled at her shocked expression. She rolled her eyes and took off his hand. "How did you get first class tickets, El?" Olivia asked.

"Let's just say that I know how to earn money really fast." Elliot smirked.

Olivia narrowed her eyes. "What did you sell?" Olivia asked.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out after the honeymoon." Elliot smiled kissing her. Olivia smiled suspiciously at him but decided to wait to question him.

She cuddled into his arm. He kissed her head and took her hand. "Guess what." Elliot said.

"What?" Olivia smiled.

"We have been married for 14 hours and 11 minutes." Elliot smiled.

"I know. I still can't believe we're married. We waited for so long." Olivia said kissing his arm.

"Attention passengers, please put on your seatbelts. Our departure will be soon. We'd like to thank you for picking Air Texas as your airline. We hope you have a nice flight." The flight attendant said through the overhead speakers.

Olivia snapped her head to Elliot who was playing with his shirt. She chuckled at him. "We're going to Texas." Olivia smiled.

"It seems so." Elliot smirked. Olivia rolled her eyes at him and laughed as he flagged down the flight attendant for some breakfast.

They ate their breakfast in peace while they flew to their destination. Olivia ended up falling asleep right after breakfast. Elliot looked down at the wedding band on her finger and smiled. _All mine._

"Attention passengers, we will be decending shortly. We'd like to thank you for flying with us again. We hope you enjoy your stay in Dallas." The flight attendant said through the overhead speakers.

Elliot looked down at Olivia and smiled. "Liv, get up. You need to buckle your seat belt. We're going to land soon."

Olivia's eyes opened slowly. She smiled at him and buckled herself up. "Can you tell me where we are now?" Olivia asked.

Elliot chuckled. "We're landing in Dallas, but we're not staying."

"Where are WE going?" Olivia asked curious.

Elliot just smirked. Olivia rolled her eyes at how stubborn he was being. She looked out the window as they landed. Elliot held her hand, rubbing his thumb over the back of her hand.

The plane landed. They got off and grabbed their luggage. Elliot took her free hand and they went to the rental desk. Elliot kept groaning as it took them forever to get through the line. Olivia just chuckled at him as he hopped from foot to foot. They finally reached the front of the line.

"Hello, how may I help you today?" The woman asked in her uniform.

"We have a car under the name of Stabler." Elliot said.

"Let me type it into our computer." She said as she typed the information into the computer. After a moment, she smiled. "Ah, here you are. Are you Elliot and Olivia Stabler?" She asked.

Olivia felt her heart skip a beat. She loved the sound of that.

"Yeah, that's us." Elliot smiled.

"Can I see some sort of ID?" The woman asked.

Elliot and Olivia both got out their wallets to show their driver's lisence. The woman looked over them and handed them the key.

"Thank you." She smiled.

"No problem." Elliot said. He took Olivia's hand as they went to go get their car for the week.

"When did you make a reservation for a car?" Olivia asked.

"I didn't. My dad did as a wedding gift to us. He said that it's a really nice car." Elliot said.

He wasn't kidding. Once they reached the car, Olivia fell in love with it. It was a baby blue mustang convertible. Olivia's favorite car was a mustang. She liked red though. Elliot laughed at her when she hugged the hood of the car.

"Elliot?" Olivia asked as he put the bags into the trunk.

"Yes baby?" Elliot said coming up to her and wrapping his arms around her waist from behind. They were still facing the car.

"Can we keep it?" Olivia asked smiling.

Elliot laughed. "Liv, it's not a puppy. It's a car. I'm pretty sure it costs more than the house is worth. I promise you, that someday though, I will get you this car in red." Elliot said, whispering the last part in her ear.

"I like the way you think." Olivia smirked. "Can we name it?"

"Liv, if you name it, it's going to be harder for you to say goodbye." Elliot said. She just stared at him pleadingly. He smiled. "What did you have in mind?"

Olivia's smile got bigger. "How about... Blue Beast?"

"Okay, Blue Beast sounds good to me." Elliot smiled.

"Wait... that name doesn't cover it." Olivia said. She put her finger on her chin. "Blue Bullet Beast, that suits him perfectly." Olivia smiled.

"He?" Elliot asked raising his eyebrows. She just nodded and went to the passenger seat. She got in and waved at him from the car. Elliot laughed and got into the driver's side. He started the car. "God, I love this car."

Olivia smiled. "I do too." She lifted her feet and put them on the dashboard as Elliot drove.

Olivia sang along with the radio. Elliot smiled when his favorite song came on. He started singing his words to the song. Olivia laughed at him. At one point in the song, Olivia was laughing so hard that it made Elliot laugh. He had to pull over so that he calm down enough to drive safetly.

A few hours later, they reached their destination. Olivia looked at the all the houses and buildings. She looked at the palm trees. _Don't see those in New York._ She smirked. "We're staying in Galveston." Olivia smiled looking at Elliot.

"Yeah, my uncle used to live down here. He comes here on vacation. He left us his beach house for the week." Elliot smiled turning off the highway.

Elliot drove for another ten minutes before they pulled up to a huge two story beach house. The outside of it was white cement. The roof was a red orange color. The front door was brown wood with black iron decorations.

They both got out of Blue Bullet Beast and grabbed their bags. Elliot took Olivia's bag and flung the dufflebags into the house. He ran back out and scooped Olivia up in his arms. Olivia laughed as he carried her over the threshold. Elliot set her down in the large living room.

"Wow!" Olivia breathed. "This place is nice. Is your uncle rich? Did he like rip somebody off or did he just get lucky and get a good paying job?" Olivia asked.

Elliot laughed. "He used to be an agent for the Cowboys. He's now a public assistant for a team out in Washington."

"Good career choice." Olivia said. She watched as Elliot went into the kitchen. _What's he doing?_ She soon figured out when he came back out with an ice cream bar in hand. Olivia smiled at him.

"What? I'm hungry. I haven't eaten in five hours." Elliot smiled defending himself. "They're really good.

"I bet they are." Olivia said taking a bite from the other end. "They are." Olivia moaned as the ice cream melted in her mouth.

Elliot laughed at her. When she licked off her lips he really wanted to finish so that he could take her upstairs. He chucked the rest in his mouth and chewed. He soon regretted it when his mouth went numb.

"El, you are going to get brain freeze. Take small bites." Olivia chuckled as Elliot tried to swallow and get feeling back into his mouth.

After he swallowed the ice cream, he drank a glass of water to warm up his mouth a little more. "Remind me never to do that again." Elliot said as Olivia rubbed his back.

"Don't worry; I will." Olivia chuckled.

**Please review! Love you guys! I changed my format in paragraphs since some of my reviewers have become confused with the writing style. You guys rock!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Please review! You guys are the best, love you all!**

Olivia and Elliot spent the rest of their honeymoon city searching. They went to fancy dinners and shows. They spent one afternoon watching a cruise ship leave port and another ship enter port.

The last night of their honeymoon, they stayed in a hotel in Dallas. They were on the 12th floor. The city was lit up. Nearby hotels were changing colors. The streets were covered with headlights.

Elliot wiped off the mirror in the bathroom and walked out to the living room. He pulled on his t-shirt. He looked around the living room and found Olivia looking out the tall window. She swayed slightly, smiling down at the city.

"Hey." Elliot smiled. She jumped and turned to him.

"You scared me." Olivia chuckled walking over to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. "This has been the best week ever."

"I know. Just think, our whole life will be like this. Together, forever." Elliot smiled kissing her jaw.

Olivia moaned. "That sounds like heaven to me."

"I know doesn't it." Elliot chuckled pulling her towards the bedroom. He laid her down on the bed. He kissed his way down her body and back up again. Olivia smiled when he got back up to her lips.

She flipped them so she was staddling him. Olivia pulled Elliot's bottom lip into her mouth and bit down softly. Elliot growled playfully. Olivia slid his shirt up over his head and pushed him back down on the bed.

Olivia lifted up her t-shirt to show Elliot she wasn't wearing a bra. His eyes got wide and he smirked. Olivia scatched his chest lightly. Olivia got off the bed to take off Elliot's sweatpants. She slid down her pants and underwear along with Elliot's boxers.

Elliot pulled her back onto him. He wrapped his arms around her back and kissed her chest. Olivia moaned. Elliot laid back on the bed bringing her with him.

"God, I love you." Elliot moaned as he thrust into her.

"I love you too." Olivia breathed. Elliot flipped them over to continue their nightly activity.

Elliot dragged Olivia out of bed the next morning for their flight. The flight was short since they both slept.

They got off the plane refreshed and were met by Elliot's entire family. Fin and Casey were there too. "Welcome home!" They all shouted. Elliot and Olivia both smiled and hugged everyone.

"How was your honeymoon?" Joe asked.

"It was a lot of fun. There's a lot to see in Galveston. I'd go back in a heartbeat." Olivia smiled.

"Yeah, we got to watch a few different cruise ships leave port from our hotel. Those things are huge!" Elliot said. He held out his arms to help make his point. Olivia laughed at him.

"Well, we're glad you guys had fun." Bernie smiled leading them outside.

They all got into their vehicles and went back to the house. Elliot and Olivia unpacked everything into their rooms. Olivia tossed her pillow across the hall to Elliot's room. He caught it and put it on their bed.

They both went downstairs to catch up with the family. They laughed when they found out that Jordan shaved his head to impress a girl. Scott and Joe moved into the basement for the summer.

"What was your favorite part of the trip?" Rebecca asked.

"Uh, I'd have to say... when we went to the park. It was so beautiful. That's where we also saw the dolpins." Olivia smiled. She hooked her fingers with Elliot's that were resting on her abdomen.

"I liked that part, but my favorite was that waiter at the restaurant. He had a mustache that was curled at the end. He talked in a French accent, but when he talked to the other waiters, he had the highest voice in the world. It was hilarious." Elliot chuckled. Olivia laughed with him.

"He was funny. Then he had a sign that said kick me on his jacket." Olivia giggled.

"Really? I wonder who did that?" Sarah asked.

"We saw who it was. It was his boss." Elliot smirked.

Everyone laughed at that. Soon, it was time to go to bed. Elliot and Olivia went upstairs hand in hand to their room. Olivia slid in before Elliot crawled over her and plopped down making the entire mattress move.

Olivia laughed at him. "El, you may sleep better if you got in a comfortable position."

"Really?" Elliot chuckled. Elliot pulled the covers over him and Olivia. He draped an arm around her and kissed the back of her neck. "I love you."

"I love you too, El." Olivia whispered before falling asleep.

The next morning, Olivia woke up to find Elliot's head under his pillow. Olivia smiled and peeked under it. Olivia laughed when she saw him staring right back at her. He smiled showing off fake purple fangs.

He took them out of his mouth chuckling. "I thought for sure I would freak you out with these." Elliot smiled.

"El, you freaked me out when you asked me out, but I'm so happy I said yes." Olivia smiled kissing him.

"I was freaked out too. I was so nervous. That has never happened to me before." Elliot chuckled.

"I take pride in that." Olivia smiled. She kissed his chest and got up pulling down her shirt. She grabbed one of Elliot's sweatshirts and put it on. "You going to come down for breakfast or are you going to lay in bed all day?" Olivia asked smilling.

Elliot smirked and got up. He pulled on a t-shirt and wrapped his arms around her waist so they were walking together. "I'm going where you're going."

They both went downstairs to the smell of pancakes. They got into the kitchen and was greeted by the entire family at the table.

"Hey! Good afternoon newlyweds!" Joe said sarcastically. He put another bite of pancake in his mouth and smirked at them.

"Joseph, you just got up five minutes ago!" Bernie laughed.

Olivia and Elliot both laughed at that and sat down. They filled their plates and ate with the rest of the family.

"So, what are you two up to today?" Joe asked putting his plate in the sink.

"Uh, I'm not sure. Since we just got back, I think we're just unwinding today." Elliot said looking at Olivia. Olivia just nodded in approval. Elliot kissed her forehead.

"Elliot! You had syrup on your mouth." Olivia laughed. She wiped off her forehead with a wet napkin while the rest of the family chuckled. Olivia came back to the table kissing Elliot's nose.

"You two are so goofy sometimes." Bernie chuckled putting her plate in the sink and going outside. Joe soon went out with her.

"Oh Olivia, Casey wanted me to tell you that she wants to meet with you tomorrow after she finds out the baby's sex." Rebecca smiled getting up.

"Thanks, I'll call her." Olivia smiled back. She put her hand on Elliot's back and started rubbing it. She found out that Elliot finds that very soothing. She smiled when his muscles relaxed under her touch.

"I still can't believe my little brother is married. You have a wife and I can't keep a steady girlfriend for longer than a snickers bar." Jordan smiled.

Olivia and Elliot laughed. "I guess I just got lucky." Elliot smiled back taking another bite of his sausage.

Sarah got up from the table. "Hey, can one of you guys drive me to Jenny's house? I have a party later at Tyler's house and she's taking me."

"I can. I have to go to work anyway. Just give me fifteen minutes." Jordan said leaving the room.

"A party at Tyler's? When did Tyler make the move?" Olivia asked smiling.

"The day of your guys' wedding. By the way, the wedding was awesome!" Sarah smiled.

"Who's Tyler? I want his phone number, address, and last name." Elliot demanded.

"Whatever. You said that when I went to my middle school dance a month ago." Sarah smirked and left the room.

"That's right. Sarah's a freshman this year." Elliot said a little shocked.

"Yeah, Jordan graduated, we're seniors, and Rebecca's a softmore." Olivia smiled still rubbing his back.

"Jesus, that means senior pictures, homecoming, prom, graduation, and class trip. We're going to have a busy year." Elliot chuckled.

"I know. By the way, you said you wanted to talk about something when we got home. Well, we're home." Olivia smiled.

"Oh yeah, I was wondering if you wanted to move out of here. You know, you and I get our own place. That way, we have privacy. You can think about it. I just wanted to throw it out there. I love my parents and stuff, but I want to be with you... alone." Elliot smiled.

"I like that. Let me think some things over, like the money issue and we'll see what comes to me." Olivia smiled.

"Okay." Elliot chuckled.

Everybody left the house except Elliot and Olivia. They stayed camped out in Elliot's room watching TV movies.

Elliot slowly ran his fingers up and down her bare stomach. Her back was pressed against his chest. "What did you think of that movie?"

"It was good, funny." Olivia smiled. "I've been thinking about it."

"About the getting our own place thing?" Elliot asked.

"Yeah, I think it's a good idea. We just need to look for a place big enough for us to stay in until we can get a bigger place, right?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah, we shouldn't need to big of a place. It's only going to be us until we have a baby. According to the arrangement, once you have a child or turn 21 you'll get that money that your mom left you." Elliot said.

"That should be more than enough to get us a new place." Olivia said. She hooked her fingers with his.

After a few moments of silence Elliot spoke. "When did you want to start looking?"

"We could start in a few weeks or wait until school starts." Olivia suggested.

"I'd rather look during the next few weeks. That way we can settle in before school starts." Elliot smiled.

"Good idea." Olivia chuckled.

**Please review! You guys are the best!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Please review! You guys are awesome!**

The next couple of months were hectic. Elliot and Olivia found a place. It was a two bedroom, one bathroom apartment for five hundred dollars a month. Elliot got a job at a fast food restaurant down the street. Olivia babysat the neighbors kids. There was three of them.

Olivia finished packing up her bag for school the next day. She grabbed the phone off the kitchen counter and called Casey. She answered on the third ring.

"Hello?" Casey asked into the phone.

"Hey Casey!" Olivia smiled. Elliot kissed her cheek as he came out of the bathroom and walked towards the fridge.

"Hey Liv, you're all packed for tomorrow?" Casey asked.

"Sadly yes, I can't believe school starts tomorrow. At least we won't have Kathy to deal with this year." Olivia sighed.

"I know. I don't her stressing me out. I already have my baby doing that." Casey chuckled.

"Hey, about that. Did you guys pick out a name yet?" Olivia asked.

"Uh, no. We're thinking about William and Jackson. My mom still wants me to name him Burton." Casey said.

"I don't get why she's trying to name her grandchild. I get if it's just a suggestion, but once you told her you were having a boy she yelled Burton." Olivia said.

"I know. She drives me crazy! By the way, last time we spoke you said that Elliot and you were talking about having a baby." Casey said.

"Yeah, we talked about it. I think we're going to wait until after the holidays. That way we both can get our senior pictures taken and I can still have volleyball season." Olivia said.

"Hey, maybe our kids will be best friends for life. They can be each other's best man." Casey chuckled.

Olivia laughed. "What if we have a girl?"

"Well then, we become in laws." Casey smiled.

Olivia laughed harder this time. "Okay Casey. That's a really good plan."

"I know, right? Hey, I got to go. I'll see you tomorrow." Casey said.

"Yep, see you tomorrow." Olivia smiled before hanging up.

"What did Casey say that made you laugh so hard?" Elliot asked before spraying whip cream in his mouth.

Olivia chuckled at him. "She thinks that our kids are destined to be in each other's lives. Either being at each other's weddings or getting married."

"I don't even want to think about our daughter getting married." Elliot said.

"She's not even real yet and you're basically already banning her from boys." Olivia laughed.

"Well, can you blame me?" Elliot smirked.

"Yes, she'd miss out on all the good things guys can do. Like give her love, a home, and children. When it happens, you'll be happy about it." Olivia smiled kissing him.

"You know, it's kind off fun talking about our imaginary kids." Elliot smiled.

Olivia chuckled. "Yeah, it is."

Elliot went over and lifted Olivia up onto the counter. They leaned their foreheads against each other. Olivia kissed his nose.

"I don't want to go to school tomorrow." Elliot whined.

Olivia chuckled. "I don't either. At least we have all of the same classes. It'll be the same as last year. By the way, I have volleyball practice tomorrow."

"I know; I have football practice." Elliot said.

"Oh also, we're meeting everyone Friday night. Alex's boyfriend is coming. We're all going to the movies." Olivia said.

Elliot smiled. "That should be interesting."

Olivia chuckled. "It should."

Elliot and Olivia woke up the next morning to the alarm clock shrieking at them. Olivia groaned and got out of the bed. Elliot put the pillow over his head mumbling something that sounded like jibberish.

They got dressed and ate. They went down to the street to get into their new car they bought when they sold Elliot's truck and Olivia's car. It was a black convertible mustang. Olivia saw it and named it her Bullet Baby.

They got to the school. They were consumed in the crowd of football players that gathered around. "Look, it's the parents!" One of them yelled.

Olivia laughed and was hugged by every football player on the team. She was even hugged by the ones she didn't know.

Elliot was swarmed in the never ending sea of hands. They either clapped his shoulder or punched his arm. Elliot stumbled out of the crowd and smiled as Olivia swirmed her way through. He grabbed her hand and they hurried into the school.

They had art class first. They both put on their aprons for painting. Elliot smirked when he saw Olivia setting up her easel. She started looking on the floor.

"Are you missing something, Liv?" Elliot asked.

Olivia looked at him and then smiled. "You ass. Give me the screw." Olivia chuckled.

Elliot took the screw out of his pocket and handed it to her. She put the screw into her easel and slapped Elliot's chest playfully. He wrapped his arms around her as they waited for the teacher to come in. They had a new one this year.

She walked in after a few minutes. There was about 13 students in the class. "Hello, I'm Mrs. Barlow. I'm the new art teacher. Since I don't know any of you, why don't we go around. Say your name and something fun you did this summer."

Olivia smirked. This was going to be easy. _I did way too many interesting things this summer._ She watched as the other students went. Some of them were football players and cheerleaders. Others were track and field members.

It came to her. She smiled. "I'm Olivia Stabler, and I got married this past summer." Olivia smirked.

The teacher's eyes grew big. "Wow! That is something interesting. Congradulations!" She said. Olivia nodded her thanks. Mrs. Barlow turned to Elliot. "And who are you?" She smiled.

"I'm Elliot Stabler, and I got married this summer." Elliot smiled looking at Olivia. She smiled back at him.

The teacher looked between the two. "Well, congradulations to both of you." She then turned to the next student for them to talk.

Olivia turned to Elliot and communicated through their eyes. _This is going to be a fun year._

Elliot smiled. _I know. We already freaked out one teacher. The ones that didn't show up to the wedding or didn't know will be shocked. The only one that knows is Mr. Isaac._

_That reminds me. I can't wait for PhyEd to play volleyball!_ Olivia smiled.

Elliot chuckled lightly. _I love you._

_Love you too, El. Always will._

The teacher then told them what they were going to do. They got to work right away. After twenty minutes, the teacher went around to look at their work. The class soon ended. Everyone washed up and left for their next class.

Elliot and Olivia continued to alarm teachers of their marriage. One of them actually yelled 'WHAT?' in the middle of the classroom. They soon got to lunch.

Olivia and Elliot sat across from Fin and Casey. Casey was showing. Fin's hand was on her stomach.

"Is he moving yet?" Olivia asked confused by the way Fin was acting.

"No, Fin is just talking to the baby. We read that it sometimes soothes the baby." Casey said rolling her eyes and pointing at Fin who was oblivious.

Elliot chuckled. "Hey Fin, how'd you like Anatomy?"

"Don't even mention it. She talked about how we're going to cut open frogs and other animals." Fin said shivering from the thought of doing just that.

"It's not that bad." Olivia chuckled. "El and I took it last year. It was actually a lot of fun."

"That's easy for you two to say. You were probably playing grab ass under the table." Fin smirked.

"Hey! We-" Olivia started but was cut off by Elliot.

"So what if we were?" Elliot asked raising an eyebrow.

Olivia chuckled. Elliot was in challenge mode. She learned that when he was ready to argue, he got that look on his face. He usually only made it when he played a basketball game with his brothers or friends.

"Casey isn't in that class." Fin said.

It was Casey's turn to chuckle. She slapped her hand to her forehead and sighed happily. "You guys are total goofballs, you know that?" Casey asked.

"Well, according to Liv, I'm an ass." Elliot smirked.

"You deserved the name at the time." Olivia smiled defending herself.

"Yeah, you guys deserve a lot more than what we do to you." Casey said.

"Amen to that." Olivia said and gave Casey a high five.

"That's it. No more sugar cerel for you in the morning." Elliot said. Olivia smiled at him and laughed. Elliot kissed her nose.

After lunch and some of their afternoon classes, they reached PhyEd which was their last class again. Olivia walked up in her volleyball shorts and a bright yellow t-shirt that said 'Awesome and I know it'.

Elliot came up in basketball shorts and a black under armour shirt. He laughed when he saw Olivia's shirt. "You are awesome." Elliot smiled.

Olivia laughed. "Oh, trust me. I know."

Mr. Isaac came into the gym with his whistle then. He caught sight of Elliot and Olivia and smiled. "There are my two favorite students." He said as he came up to them.

"Hey Mr. Issac, how's it going?" Olivia asked.

"Good, how about you?" He asked.

"Great! Elliot and I got our own place about a month ago." Olivia smiled.

"How was Texas?" He asked.

"Awesome! Better than I expected. I had no idea that cruise ships were that big." Elliot said.

"Well, I'm glad you had fun. You two are captains again this year since you guys got an older kid in your class. You guys got lucky." He smirked before running to his spot.

"Okay everybody, volleyball starts NOW!" He yelled. It echoed throughout the gym. Everyone got into position.

Olivia and Elliot gave each other a high five before starting. "Here we go!" Olivia yelled as the ball was served.

**Please review! You guys are the best! Love you!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Please review! You guys rock!**

The ball flew over the net. A sophmore dove and hit the hit the ball. Olivia tipped it over the net. Unlike last year, the opposing team was pretty good. The final score 25 to 22. Elliot and Olivia won.

Olivia stayed in the gym for volleyball practice while Elliot went down to get ready for football practice.

"Hey Liv!" Rebecca said coming over.

"Hey!" Olivia smiled. She gave Rebecca a hug.

"What are we doing today?" Rebecca asked.

"I talked to Coach Marcus. She said we're running the mile today and then practicing sets." Olivia said. She started stretching out her legs when Ms. Marcus came.

"Okay ladies, stretch and run around the football field five times." The Coach yelled.

Olivia and the others stretched for two minutes and ran outside to the football field. Olivia smiled when she saw Elliot wave at her. She started running with Rebecca along the outside of the football field.

"Hey, do you mind if Sarah stays with you guys for a while tonight? Dad is going to pick her up around six since I'm going out." Rebecca asked.

"Yeah, El and I weren't planning on doing anything tonight. At least, I don't have anything planned. I can't speak for your brother. He likes to surprise me constantly." Olivia chuckled.

Rebecca laughed with her. "I know. You're the only one that he surprises. He never liked surprising people until he met you."

"Really? Hmmm, I would've thought he'd been doing it for years. He's really good at surprising me." Olivia smiled.

"Good, I'm glad." Rebecca smiled.

"So, who's the guy?" Olivia asked.

Rebecca halted a second, but started running again. "Uh, how'd you know it was a guy?"

"C'mon, you've been smiling all day. Nobody smiles on the first day unless they were asked out by a really cute guy." Olivia said.

Rebecca chuckled. "His name is Mark."

"Told you." Olivia smiled.

ELLIOT'S POV

Elliot watched Olivia run down the football field with Rebecca. _How'd I get lucky enough to have her?_

Just then, coach blew his whistle. "Okay guys, one lap around the football field!" He yelled.

Elliot ran over to Olivia and Rebecca and ran with them. "Hey guys."

"Hey El." Olivia smiled.

"Hey." Rebecca said.

"Hey El, Sarah is going to stay with us until six when your dad picks her up. Is that okay?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah, that should be fine. Just don't plan anything for tomorrow or Thursday." Elliot said.

"Why- oh yeah, never mind." Olivia smiled.

Rebecca looked at both of them.

"Tomorrow is the one year anniversary of when we reunited. The day after that is the one year anniversary of our relationship." Elliot smirked.

"Wow! You actually kept track?" Rebecca almost yelled. Olivia laughed.

"Yes, I did. I happen to know that I met Olivia again on Tuesday September 3, 1991. We started going out on Wednesday September 4, 1991. I marked it on my calender." Elliot smirked.

"You are crazy." Rebecca chuckled.

"Nope, just in love." Elliot smiled looking at Olivia. She smiled back at him.

When practice was done, Elliot, Olivia, and Sarah got into Bullet Baby and drove to the apartment. Once they got inside, Elliot went straight to the kitchen. Olivia laughed at him as he grabbed a jar of pickles and stuffed two in his mouth.

"Wow, you guys have a really nice place." Sarah said.

"You've seen it already." Elliot said confused with a stuffed mouth.

"I haven't seen it since you guys put in all the furiture. It's so much cleaner than your old room Elliot." Sarah smirked.

Elliot laughed sarcastically and rolled his eyes. He grabbed another pickle and put away the jar.

"Well, we made rules for the apartment. We have to put EVERYTHING away and no leaving sweaty socks under couch cushions." Olivia said looking at the floor.

"You do that?" Sarah asked laughing.

"Well, sometimes you find a really comfy position on the couch and you don't want your socks." Olivia defended herself. "Let's just watch some TV until Joe gets here."

Elliot turned it to _I Love Lucy_. Fifteen minutes later, there was a knock on the door. Elliot got up and answered the door. "Hey Dad."

"Hey Elliot, is Sarah here?" He asked.

"Yeah, her and Liv are in the living." Elliot said walking to the other room with his dad following. They walked into the living room where Olivia was in a bean bag chair and Sarah was laying on the couch.

"Wow, this looks really nice. You guys did a nice job painting." Joe smiled clapping his son's shoulder.

Olivia got up and smiled. "Thanks, I think it took longer to clean the paint out of my hair than it took to paint this room."

"How did you get paint in your hair?" Joe asked.

"Guilty." Elliot smiled. He was greeted with a pillow in his face that Olivia threw. "Hey!" He chuckled.

Joe laughed at both of them. "Well, I'd like to stay but your mother is waiting for us. Sarah, let's go."

Sarah got up and gave Elliot and Olivia a hug. "See you guys tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow." Olivia yawned. She chuckled at herself.

"Bye guys." Joe laughed walking out the door.

"Bye." They both said. Elliot shut the door behind them and locked it. He turned to Olivia to find her smiling at him. "I know that smile."

"Oh, you do?" Olivia asked cocking an eyebrow seductively.

"Oh yes." Elliot moaned getting closer to her.

"Shower?" Olivia whispered when his hands were on her hips.

Elliot nodded his head. His eyes dialated and darkened.

Olivia spun around in his arms and walked to bathroom. She smiled when he unbuttoned her pants. She bent down and turned on the water. When she felt his erection push against her, she moaned.

Elliot pulled her up and peeled the clothes from her body. He looked into her eyes the whole time. Once he was done, she did the same. They both stepped into the shower.

Elliot watched the water run through her hair and down her body. "I love you."

Olivia reveled in the feeling of his arms. "I love you too."

With that said, their lips attached. Each roaming the other's body with their hands. Their tongues fought for control. The water was colder than they were.

Olivia lifted one of her legs to wrap around Elliot. He pushed her against the wall. He entered her quickly. They both moaned at the sudden contact.

"El... god that's good!" Olivia groaned. She wrapped her other leg around him. She tugged on him, trying to get him deeper into her.

Elliot got the message. He leaned over and got close to her ear. "Liv, tell me what you want." He growled seductively.

Olivia shivered in pleasure. _Oh my god! He makes this so much better than it needs to be._ "Deeper El, I want you to go deeper." Olivia whispered.

Elliot moved inch by glorious inch. He moaned and grunted against her tightness. _Jesus Christ, who says life isn't fair? I personally think this is the best thing ever._ "Liv, you're so tight."

Olivia let out a breath and bit his bottom lip. She tugged on it slightly while raking her nails on his shoulders. She felt his every move. She let the feeling of him fill her consume her. She closed her eyes briefly before kissing him.

Elliot felt her hips roll. The water was pelting his back. The water ran down his face and onto Olivia's. When they parted, Elliot looked into her eyes. They were full of lust and passion. _I get to have her forever. Life is too good to me._

She looked up at his love filled eyes. _This could never get old, not with him._

They both looked at each other for that moment, knowing that this would never end, making the silent promise to each other. They kissed again, leaving their eyes open to stare at each other.

They both screamed into each other's mouth as they came. They parted from their kiss, but stayed glued to each other's eyes and body. Their breathing slowly evened out. They leaned their foreheads against each other. "I love you." They both said at the same time.

**I love you guys! Writing this chapter was so much fun. You guys are the best. Please review! I love reading them.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Please review! You guys rock!**

Football and volleyball season continued. The gang met John Munch, Alex's boyfriend. They all thought he was crazy, but entertaining. He came to their games with Alex. She didn't join volleyball or cheerleading.

One night, everyone came to one of Olivia's volleyball games. If the team one, they were going to state next week. That meant that there would be no school. BONUS! Elliot walked into the gym after taking Olivia to the locker room to change.

He looked at the stands and smiled. He went up to Fin with his trumpet. They were both in pep band. "Hey Fin!"

"Hey man, where were you? I went looking for you." Fin said.

"Oh, I walked Olivia to the locker room before getting my trumpet." Elliot smiled. "Oh, by the way when is Casey due? Olivia said it changed again."

"Yeah, she's now due March 27th. I think the doctors are reading that scale wrong. First, it was April 16. Then, it was March 15. Now, it's this." Fin said shaking his head.

"Hey, as long as you have a healthy baby boy, you should be happy." Elliot smiled.

"Yeah, I know." Fin smiled.

Just then, the director turned to look at all of them. He looked them over and turned around. Olivia gave him the thumbs up to go. He raised his hands. All the horns went up. The gym filled with music as the band started playing.

The crowd roared as Olivia and the team ran onto the court. Elliot played by memory as he watched Olivia dive and hit the ball for warm ups. She was smiling so hard that Elliot thought her face was going to be sore.

Olivia got up from the floor and high fived her team mates as she ran by them. She tightened her ponytail and looked at the crowd. She smiled when she saw Joe holding up a sign that said GO STABER!

Elliot kept playing his trumpet until it was time for the game to start. He got up and grabbed his music.

"Hey Elliot, I'll take your stuff. Watch your wife!" Fin smirked.

Elliot gave him his trumpet. "Thanks Fin!" Elliot climbed around the stands trying to get to the football team. He sat down by Will and Mike.

"Hey dude! Liv's doing great!" Will said.

"I know. She always does." Elliot smiled watching the game. He grabbed a handful of Mike's popcorn and stuffed it into his mouth.

"Hey! Get your own." Mike whined pulling his bag away.

"Oh, stop your complaining and be a man. It's popcorn." Elliot chuckled.

Will laughed at both of them. He went into his back pack and pulled out a bag of candy. He set it in Elliot's lap. "There, now you have your own."

Elliot smiled and laughed as he opened the bag and chowed down on the candy. "Thanks Will, don't know what my stomach would do without you."

They all turned back to the game and cheered as Rebecca tipped over the ball and made a point. The first game was soon won. The second game was lost. It came to the third game and everyone was on edge.

Olivia was on the bench after getting hit in the head with the ball. The coach was testing her to make sure she didn't have a concussion. The score was 12 to 12. The other team was serving.

The ball went over. Tara bumped it. Issie set it. Rebecca spiked it at the floor. The stands erupted as the ball hit the floor. The whistle blew. The gym went silent and then erupted again when they saw that Olivia was coming back in.

Elliot cheered as Olivia smiled her way to the back of the court to serve. "C'mon Liv!" He yelled.

She dribbled the ball a couple of times. She threw the ball up and jumped. The ball went sailing over the net. It landed right in between everyone. The crowd roared.

Olivia caught the ball and dribbled it again. It sailed over the net. One of them bumped it back over. It flew over Olivia's head and landed out of the court.

Someone from the other side threw the ball to Olivia. Olivia went to her spot in the back of the court. They needed one more point to win.

Elliot smiled. He had an idea. "Momma Liv! Momma Liv!" He started chanting. He watched as Olivia broke out into a smile. The whole football team started chanting. "Momma Liv! Momma Liv! Momma Liv!" Elliot smiled. "We love you Liv!" He yelled.

Olivia looked at them and waved lightly. She dribbled the ball twice and hit it over. It went just above the net. Three of the players dove for the ball. It landed on the floor.

The gym roared. Olivia and the team gathered in a circle and started jumping saying a cheer Elliot couldn't understand. When the team stopped chanting, the football players and many other high schoolers ran onto the court.

He ran until he saw Olivia. She saw him and ran over to him. Elliot smiled and braced himself. Olivia jumped onto him and wrapped herself around him. Elliot wrapped his arms around her. He laughed.

Olivia pulled back to kiss him and smile. "I love you."

"I love you too Liv." Elliot said before he kissed her.

"Hey kids, keep it PG." Joe said walking up.

Olivia laughed as Elliot set her down. "Hey guys!" Olivia smiled.

"Hey, good job! You did great." Bernie said hugging her.

"Thanks." Olivia smiled.

Elliot put his arm around her. "No school next week!" He yelled.

The gym roared with cheers. Olivia laughed and hugged Elliot.

Later that night, Olivia sat down on the couch next to Elliot. "What's on tonight?"

"Bruce Willis!" Elliot smiled excitedly.

Olivia laughed. "He's always fun to watch."

"You know it." Elliot smiled kissing her.

Olivia cuddled into his side and watched Bruce Willis with him. When the movie ended, Elliot turned off the TV.

"We should probably go to bed." He said.

"I like it here though." Olivia mumbled.

"Well then, we'll compromise." Elliot chuckled. He lifted Olivia into his lap and laid down on the couch. He put Olivia in between him and the back of the couch with her head on his chest.

"I like this too." Olivia mumbled.

"I do too." Elliot yawned. "Love you Liv."

"Love you too El." She said before falling asleep.

A week later, they were in a gym again. This time it was the state championship. Elliot sat with his family in the stands watching the volleyball game.

"Hey El, how's the job going?" Joseph asked. He was sitting right next to Elliot.

"Uh, good. I just go a raise two weeks ago. It's going great." Elliot said as he watched Wanda, a girl on their team, hit it over, earning them a point. "Woo, keep it up!" He yelled.

"Our team is doing really good." Bernie commented.

"I know. Just 2 more points to win." Elliot smiled.

The crowd roared as they earned another point. Their team served the ball. It went over. The other team set it back over. Rebecca bumped the ball. Issie tipped it over. The ball came right back over the net.

Ricki bumped it. It didn't get in the air high enough. Both Olivia and Tara dove for the ball. Olivia hit the ball first before colliding into Tara. Demi spiked the ball over winning them the game.

The crowd started cheering. Elliot didn't. He was staring at Olivia on the floor holding her arm. The coach went over to her and helped her up. Elliot ran down the stairs and onto the court. "Are you okay?"

Olivia sniffled. "I'm fine."

Elliot scoffed. "Yeah, I've heard that before."

"It looks like it may be broken." The coach said.

"That's not fine." Elliot said.

"I'll wrap it up. You take her to the hospital after this." The coach directed Elliot as she bandaged up Olivia. Elliot nodded and held Olivia's hand as she held in groans by clenching her teeth.

When she was done wrapping up her arm, Elliot took Olivia to the car and took her to the hospital. They ran tests and bandaged Olivia up.

Olivia was sitting on a bed when the doctor came in. Elliot rubbed Olivia's back.

"Can we go now?" Olivia asked.

"Uh, after I tell you this, it's important." The doctor said.

"Okay." Olivia said a little worried now. She gripped Elliot's hand with her unbroken on.

"Uh, Ms. Benson, our test showed that you are pregnant." The doctor said.

"What?" Olivia and Elliot asked.

"You are two weeks along. We advise you to get off your birth control as soon as possible. Right now, you have a very healthy baby on the way. Sometimes birth control doesn't work." The doctor said.

Olivia and Elliot smiled. "Thanks."

The doctor left. Olivia turned to Elliot. "We're going to have a baby."

**Please review! You guys are awesome!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Please review! Sorry for the wait. I have a few other stories that I needed to update first. Love you all!**

"Okay, so you're pregnant too?" Casey asked with a hand on her belly.

Olivia nodded with the biggest smile on her face. "Yeah, I found out when I busted my arm. It's so exciting!"

"Do you know when you're due?" Casey asked.

"We found out yesterday. I'm due August 28th." Olivia said proudly. "Has your due date changed at all?"

"Uh, duh! It's now April 3rd. This kid doesn't know when he wants to come out." Casey chuckled looking at her belly. "We picked out his name."

"What did you decide?" Olivia asked eagerly.

"Fin and I decided that we would name him William. His full name is going to be William Jamaal Tutuola." Casey smiled.

"I like that name." Olivia smiled.

"Have you and Elliot thought of any names?" Casey asked taking the conversation off of her baby.

"We discussed names when we were still dating." Olivia laughed. "We both like the name Richard. We haven't really decided for a girl."

"How far along are you now?" Casey asked.

"Four weeks." Olivia smiled.

They both walked out of the school and out to the parking lot. Olivia pulled on her jacket. "Well, I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Yep, see ya." Casey waved as she walked over to Fin with the jeep.

Olivia walked over to Elliot. "Hey!"

"Hey baby!" Elliot smiled kissing her nose. "You ready to go home?"

"Yes!" Olivia groaned happily.

Elliot chuckled and opened her door. She got in saying her 'Thank you'. Elliot went around and got into his seat. He started the car and smiled when the radio kicked in. Olivia smiled and rolled her eyes.

Elliot started singing his favorite song. Olivia laughed until she couldn't breathe. They soon arrived at their apartment. Olivia plopped down onto the couch and moaned. "God I missed this couch."

Elliot laughed. "You were seperated for eight hours. You must have been dying inside."

"Why don't you join me and we can watch _Die Hard_?" Olivia smirked wiggling her eyebrows.

"Oh, you know I can't say no to you and a Bruce Willis movie." Elliot growled cuddling with her on the couch.

After the movie ended, they both realized that they missed supper. This was bad news to Elliot. "I missed supper. It's going to stunt my growth or something."

Olivia laughed. "Baby, you are fine. It's one meal. We'll just order food and it will be here to satisfy your hunger."

"I'm going to need a lot of food. I am a growing boy." Elliot smirked picking up the phone.

Olivia laughed and held up three fingers. Elliot nodded at her. "Hi, I need a number 3, 2 number 5's, and 2 number 7's." Elliot said. He nodded. "Thanks."

Olivia stared at him. "How much food do you need?"

"Well, some of it can be breakfast." Elliot said shrugging his shoulders.

Olivia just smiled and went back to the living room. "Hey, we kind of have Richard in mind for a boy. What if we have a girl?"

"Hmmm, I don't know. I guess we should start thinking of some." Elliot said sitting down next to her.

"Well, we have time. We still have eight months to think about this. By the way, we have our senior pictures on Sunday." Olivia said.

"Yep, I wrote it on our calender." Elliot said. Olivia looked at him shocked. Elliot smiled. "I know! I actually remembered to put something on the calender." They both laughed.

The next few months were hectic. They had senior activities along with baby shopping and work. It was now April and Casey was getting irritated that William wasn't ready to come out.

Olivia and Elliot were at home setting up the nursery when the phone rang. "I'll get it." Olivia said.

"Okay." Elliot nodded trying to figure how to set up the crib without looking at the directions. He insisted that he knew how.

Olivia got the phone off of the charger. "Hello?"

"Hey Liv! It's Fin; it's time!" Fin said urgently into the phone.

"What?! It's time. We'll be down there as soon as we can." Olivia almost shouted into the phone.

"Okay, see you guys in a bit." Fin said before hanging up.

"What's going on?" Elliot asked worried. He put his hand on her baby bump.

"It's Casey. She went into labor." Olivia said.

"I'll get our coats." Elliot said going to their bedroom. He went to their closet and got their coats. He quick threw his on and went out to Olivia. He held it open for her.

"Thanks baby." Olivia smiled.

Elliot held the door open for her and followed her out to the elevator. Olivia hit the lobby button and waited for the doors to close.

"Woah!" Olivia said putting her hand on her stomach.

Elliot panicked. "What is it? Anything hurt?"

"No, I think the baby just moved." Olivia smiled. She unzipped her jacket and put her hand on her stomach. Elliot followed suit. "There it is." Olivia said.

"I felt it." Elliot smiled. He kissed Olivia's head and then her stomach. "Hey there Dickie. It's Daddy. Mommy and I love you so much."

Olivia rubbed her stomach. "Hey buddy!" She wiped away a tear.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Elliot asked.

"Nothing, I'm just happy." Olivia smiled and let out a soft laugh. "It feels so weird."

"Is he moving a lot?" Elliot asked putting his hand back on her stomach.

"Not a whole lot." Olivia smiled. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, Liv. You have no idea." Elliot smiled kissing her. He zipped Olivia's jacket back up before going outside.

They reached the hospital to find Fin and Casey's parents there. They all smiled and waved. Elliot and Olivia waved back. They sat down in some chairs and got situated.

_Oh my god!_ Olivia thought as she felt Dickie move again. "Baby, give me your hand."

Elliot obeyed and watched her put his hand on her stomach. He felt little thumps against his hand and smiled. "He's going to be an active little guy."

"I know. El, that's our son." Olivia smiled.

"I know. It's hard to believe. You mean everything to me, you know that right?" Elliot asked.

"Yes, I do. You're the same way for me." Olivia said and kissed the corner of his mouth.

Eight hours later, everyone was on edge. Olivia was getting tired. Elliot was worried about her and the baby. They all wondered when their would be a new little William to the world.

Ten minutes later, they got an answer. Fin came out with a little blue blanket in his hands. "Hey guys, meet Will."

Everybody got up to see the new little boy. He passed around to his grandparents, aunts, and uncles. When he went back to Fin, he handed Will to Elliot. "Hey guys, glad you could make it."

"We wouldn't miss it for the world." Olivia smiled looking at the baby. "Hey little guy."

"What are you thinking Will? You've probably had a rough day." Elliot chuckled. He looked at Fin. "He's a big boy."

"I know. He was nine pounds and ten ounces." Fin smiled.

"Ouch!" Olivia winced taking William. "You gave Momma a workout, didn't you?"

"Congratualations man!" Elliot said giving Fin a hug.

"Thanks man. How's Richard doing?" Fin asked taking Will.

"We felt him move today." Olivia smiled putting her hand on her stomach.

"I remember feeling Will for the first time. It's pretty scary at first." Fin smiled. "It's all worth it though."

"Yeah, we know. We can't wait to meet him." Elliot smiled kissing Olivia's head and putting an arm around her waist. Just then, Olivia yawned. Elliot chuckled. "Should we go get some sleep?"

"Yes... please." Olivia yawned again.

**Please review! You guys are great!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Please review! Love you all!**

"Elliot!" Olivia yelled from the couch. She was now six months pregnant and she was really liking it except for her crazy cravings and sudden heat flashes.

Elliot came out of the nursery to check on Olivia. He kissed her head. "Yes baby?" He leaned against the back of the couch in his sweatshirt and hat. It was only fifty-two degrees in the apartment and if he turned on the heat Olivia went crazy.

"Are you almost done in there? I want to see it with in the next year." Olivia asked chuckling.

Elliot smiled. "I'm just about done. I'm finishing up the crib. By the time you get up, I should be done."

Olivia smacked his chest. "You so funny." She smiled sarcastically.

"I was kidding. I actually just finished. So, let us go see." Elliot smiled holding out his hand to her.

Olivia took it and Elliot helped her off the couch. Elliot covered her eyes with his hands and guided her to the nursery. "You ready?"

"What have I been saying for the past three days?" Olivia asked chuckling.

Elliot laughed and uncovered her eyes. Olivia gasped when she saw the room. The blue walls looked great with the wooden floor. The changing table was set up in the corner with a blue rug in front of it. There was a wooden rocking chair that Joe built in the other corner closer to the window.

The crib matched the hard wood floors and rocking chair. The mattress was covered with a blue train sheet. There was a blue ducky blanket that Rebecca and Sarah got for the baby. Above the crib was framed cloth that Bernie gave them. She stitched Richard on it in dark blue letters. There was also a train and a football on it.

Right next to the crib was the closet. It was filled with little baby boy clothes that, surprisingly, Joe Jr. and Scott got for Richard. They came over and built more shelves in the closet. There was a toy box in the corner of the closet that they would use when Richard got older.

Olivia was so happy, plus all the hormones running through her system, that she started tearing up. "I love it." Olivia whispered looking at Elliot.

Elliot smiled and wiped away her tears. "Good, I bet Dickie will like it too." Elliot kissed her stomach and put his hand there to feel Dickie move. "He's a little acrobat."

"I know. Hey, maybe he'll be good at basketball." Olivia chuckled. "I love you."

"I love you too, Liv. So much sometimes I have to pinch myself to make sure it's real." Elliot smiled.

"Well, I'll always be here. You don't have to doubt that, ever." Olivia smiled and kissed him. "Hey, aren't your parents coming over tonight for dinner?"

"Yeah, my mom is bringing roast beef, I think." Elliot said.

Olivia chuckled. "I better call and ask."

Olivia walked into the kitchen with Elliot following. Olivia grabbed the phone while Elliot went to the fridge and grabbed a chicken wing. Olivia coughed. "Elliot, at least heat that up before you eat it."

Elliot squinted his eyes. "Why?" He bit into the chicken and smirked as Olivia stuck out her tongue in disgust.

"Our kids are never watching you eat. EVER!" Olivia said putting the phone to her ear. After two rings, Joe picked up the phone. "Hey Joe!

"Hey Livvie Bear! How are you?" Joe asked.

"I'm doing okay? You?" Olivia asked.

"I'm doing okay as well. What's up?" Joe asked.

"Well, Elliot forgot and I was wondering what Bernie was bringing tonight for dinner." Olivia said sitting down at one of the bar stools.

"Uh, I'll ask hold on." Joe said. A moment later, he came back to the phone. "She said we're bringing roast beef. She wants to know what time to come over."

"Uh, five thirty should be fine. Lately, we've been going to bed earlier and earlier. Pregnancy takes a toll on your energy." Olivia chuckled.

"I bet. I remember Bernie. She was crabby all the time. She was always blaming me for everything that happened. Eh, what are you going to do now?" Joe asked.

Olivia laughed. "Thanks Joe. I'm sure Elliot would be happy to know that his wife is pretty normal for a pregnant woman. We'll see you in a couple of hours."

"Yep, see ya." Joe chuckled before hanging up.

Olivia turned to find Elliot biting off the last remains of chicken on the bone. Olivia gagged. "EW! Elliot!" Olivia yelled.

"What?" Elliot asked innocently. A peice of chicken that was on his face fell off when he asked the question.

Olivia couldn't help it. She laughed and left the room. "Get a bib!" Olivia yelled to him from the living room.

A few hours later, Joe and Bernie showed up. Elliot was helping Olivia make dinner in the kitchen. Elliot grabbed plates from the cabinet and started setting the table. Olivia started grabbing bowls of food and set them on the divider for Elliot to put on the table.

"I see you have a helper." Bernie said to Olivia.

"Yeah, he always does that. Didn't he help you growing up?" Olivia asked.

"I was lucky if he came home with clean clothes. He's never set the table before unless he's grounded. You're changing him." Bernie smiled.

Olivia smiled back. "Well, you're son is changing me too. What can I say? I love your son more than anything."

"I know you do dear." Bernie said patting her back. "Hey, how's my grandson?"

"He's a little acrobat. Dickie won't stop moving. The only time he does is when I'm asleep which is good for me." Olivia smiled putting a hand protectively on her stomach.

Bernie put her hand on Olivia's stomach. "Wow! He really is moving. Joe come feel your grandson."

Joe came over and smiled as he put his hand on Olivia's stomach, replacing Bernie's. "Holy cow! Doesn't that hurt?" Joe asked.

"Only if he kicks really hard. Otherwise, it's kind of comforting." Olivia sighed contently. She smiled when she felt Elliot's arms wrap around her.

"I love fawning over my wife like you two are right now, but I'm starving and we have a table of food five feet away." Elliot smiled.

Olivia laughed. "Let's go eat. I'm hungry too."

All four of them ate and made small talk. Elliot kept his left arm on Olivia's chair throughout the meal. After dinner, Bernie and Olivia washed the dishes while Elliot and Joe were looking at the nursery.

Joe and Bernie left soon after that. Olivia plopped onto the couch and turned on the TV. Elliot sat down beside her with a heavy sigh. "I'm exhausted."

"Me too." Olivia yawned. "Woah, calm down there Dickie."

"What'd he do?" Elliot asked.

"He kicked my bladder. I have to pee now." Olivia chuckled jogging to the bathroom.

Elliot chuckled. _And to think that I get her forever is unbelievable._ Elliot turned back to the TV to find that Olivia had turned it to a new show called _The Nanny._ Olivia had started getting into this show. She said that Fran and Mr. Sheffield were meant to be together forever.

Elliot started getting into it as the show went on. Pretty soon, Olivia came out of the bathroom and sat back down on the couch. She smiled when she saw Elliot's face. "I told you it's a good show."

"Well, I hadn't watched it then. Now, I am and I agree with you." Elliot smiled kissing her nose and turning back to the TV.

**Please review! You guys are great! I have so many reviewers for this story and I love getting more.**


	30. Chapter 30

**You guys are the best!**

Olivia wondered how she got here. It was three a.m. She was on her kitchen counter. In her hand, was a graham cracker with whip cream and chocolate sauce. It was all going down her throat to feed her craving for something extremely sweet.

She froze when the kitchen light turnd on behind her. "Liv? What are you doing?" He was tired, she knew it. Olivia turned slowly with the cracker in her mouth. She smiled innocently at him. He walked over to her, rubbing his eyes. He took the cracker from Olivia and bit it. "Not bad." He smiled.

Olivia chuckled and bit into the cracker. "Your son has a sweet tooth." Olivia rubbed her stomach and licked her lips. "He doesn't want to sleep tonight."

Elliot kissed her stomach. "Dickie, Mommy needs her rest. You have to go to sleep there."

Olivia laughed. "Yeah, he's not stopping anytime soon. Hey, what did you here about that Marine postition?"

"Oh yeah, they gave it to me. I'll be working for 4 year here in New York. Then, I'll be done. Apparently, they like me too much to see me there for too long." Elliot shrugged.

Olivia smiled. "So, it's basically going to be the same hours as your job now."

"That would be correct. I can't believe we're graduating tomorrow." Elliot smiled. "So happy."

"I'm glad that I don't show in my cap and gown. I actually look like a normal senior." Olivia smiled.

"Well, that's because Dickie isn't that big yet. Wait until you reach the eighth month. My mom said that she got huge since I was such a big baby." Elliot smirked.

Olivia rolled her eyes. "Dickie don't listen to your father."

"You'll be saying the opposite thing when he's a teenager." Elliot smiled.

"Well, that's a long ways away. For now, I'm sticking to this." Olivia kissed his nose and took the cracker finishing it. "I think Richard should be good until the morning."

"Okay then." Elliot smiled lifting Olivia off the counter and setting her onto the floor. "Let's go to bed."

The next day was hectic. There were pictures and hugs and Olivia was a fricken petting zoo to his sisters. He had to physically remove them from Olivia so they could leave to get ready backstage.

They were soon on the stage. They could easily pick out their family. The principal and some of the teacher spoke. The principal called the Valedictorian up to the podium. Elliot kissed Olivia's cheek and watched her go up to the podium.

"Well, thank you everyone for coming! Most of you here are family or friends. You came to support all of us on this special day. This is a big step for all of us, but you helped us prepare.

High school has its moments. In the middle of class, you could here a pin drop or it could be so loud that a siren couldn't stop us. It has some of the most dramatic experiences, some of the happiest, and even some of the saddest moments we have ever had.

I would encourage anyone and everyone to do as much as they can in high school. It's meant to be the time where you learn what you are into. It's the time to learn who your friends really are. Or, in my case, it's the time where I became a Mommy of 25 football players and I married the Team Daddy." Olivia smiled. The crowd chuckled.

"Some of us here won't see each other again for a long time if ever. It's heartbreaking to think about that. I have come to love all of my classmates. I've come to look forward to coming to school to hear about some of their messed up weekends or idiotic ideas. I love every idea no matter how weird it may be. They all can make you laugh. I will miss all of them." Olivia smiled and went back to her seat.

The crowd clapped and some of the football player who weren't seniors started whooping. They were soon silenced when the principal anounced for the Salutatorian. Elliot stood up and walked up to the podium.

"Everyone, thank you for coming. Since my beautiful wife told you about high school, I will tell you about some of our memories. Our class, like many, has very weird debates. For example, just last week we were sitting in class and someone made the suggestion that we should get a bunch of watermelons and have some sort of contest for our last week.

Of course, there were people who thought it would be a waste of food and money. So, our classmates did this." Elliot said gesturing to his class.

Everyone stood up and started shouting random things. Of cours, of all things, Will would stand up. "Let's just go home! Let's just go home!" He yelled over everyone. This went on for a couple of minutes.

"Anyway, you have seen some of our best moments. For instance, you watched us win our state volleyball match. You came to our football games and basketball games. Some of you were willing to bring the players brownies or cookies for after the game. Most of you saw the one of the best moments I've had.

You all watched as our class and some of our under classmen ran onto our football field and helped me ask a very important question. They each held up a sign that asked will you marry me. I will be thankful for them forever. So," Elliot said turning to his classmates and became his goofy self again. "Thanks guys!" He smiled.

The crowd chuckled and clapped as he sat down. More whoops were heard. It was time to hand out diplomas. The principal started anouncing their classmates one by one. "Elliot Stabler." He said. Elliot's family stood up and clapped.

"Go Elliot!" Joe shouted. Elliot had to smile as his father's voice boomed through the gym.

"Olivia Stabler." The principal called.

Again Elliot's family clapped and cheered for her. Olivia giggled as Joe yelled. "Go Livvie Bear!"

Olivia groaned quietly to herself from embarressment, but pride. _It's better than having no one here at all._

The ceremony soon ended and they walked back to Elliot's family holding their tassels that had a gold emblem that read 1995. "There's my graduates!" Joe smiled as they walked up. "How's my grandson?"

"He kept your daughter inlaw up last night." Elliot smiled.

"He's got a sweet tooth." Olivia chuckled.

"You guys wrote very beautiful speeches." Bernie complimented.

"Thanks. It was fun being up there." Olivia grinned. Elliot just stared at her. "It's not my fault I like public speaking."

"I just think it's funny. I didn't say there was anything wrong with it." Elliot defended himself.

"Well, let's go. You guys have a graduation party in two hours." Bernie said heading out to the parking lot.

Olivia and Elliot drove to his parents' house where they were having the party on the beach. Elliot watched as Olivia walked onto the beach. She was wearing her favorite blue denim shorts and a bright yellow t-shirt.

Olivia turned around to look at Elliot. He was wearing jeans and a white v-neck t-shirt. "What are you looking at?" Olivia asked.

"The beautiful view, I can never get enough." Elliot smiled walking over to her.

"I think I have the better view right now." Olivia grinned putting her hands on Elliot's chest when he put his on her hips.

"In three weeks it will be our one year anniversay." Elliot smiled nuzzling his nose with hers.

"I know. It's almost hard to believe. It's been a busy year." Olivia said kissing him.

Elliot moaned when they parted. "But, it's also been the best year."

"I'm not going to fight you there." Olivia smiled. "Now, your mom said that she had some food out already. Let's go." Elliot laughed as she dragged him towards the house.

**Please review!**


	31. Chapter 31

**You guys are the best!**

The party soon began. All of their friends and family showed up. Even most of the teachers came. Olivia was a little surprised at how many different questions were asked about their baby.

Halfway through the party, Elliot and Olivia excused themselves so they could eat and sit down. Olivia was rubbing her ankels while they ate. "I don't care what they say. These shoes were not meant to be used for more than two hours."

Elliot chuckled. "You are adorable when you're crabby, you know that?"

"Exactly how adorable am I?" Olivia asked playfully.

"So adorable that you'd beat a bunny at a cuteness contest anyday." Elliot smirked kissing her cheek.

Olivia smiled at him and took another bite of her sandwich. She looked around and noticed someone she hadn't seen in a very long time. "El?"

"Yes baby?" Elliot asked with a peice of pork hanging out of his mouth.

"Is that who I think it is by the fence?" Olivia asked.

Elliot glanced over at the fence and growled when he saw who was here. "Why is she here? We didn't invite her."

"Your parents must've invited her parents." Olivia said.

They watched as Kathy picked up her one year old son. He frowned and yelled at her. She put him down and waited a minute before picking him up again. He didn't like it, but he didn't yell.

Kathy walked over to them. "Well, congradulations to you guys. To your baby too, when are you due?"

Olivia really didn't want to tell Kathy about her baby. "Um, they end of August. How's your little guy doing?"

Kathy looked down at her son. "He just turned one this past Saturday. I can't believe it."

There was an awkward silence as Kathy stayed there. "Uh, thanks for coming." Elliot said.

Kathy smiled at him brightly. "You're welcome Elliot. I'll see you around." She said walking away.

"Someone has the hots for my husband." Olivia said looking at Elliot.

"Well, it's a good thing your husband only has hots for his wife." Elliot smiled kissing her.

Olivia smiled. "Even though your wife looks like a hot air balloon?"

Elliot chuckled. "You do not look like a hot air balloon. You are beautiful, and I love you so much."

"I love you too." Olivia smiled.

The next couple of months went by fast. Olivia enrolled in an online college and Elliot was going to be a marine soon. It was Auguest 27th and Olivia was dying of heat. She had two fans blowing constantly at her.

Elliot usually sat wearing a sweater and pants in the cold apartment. On this afternoon, he was watching a baseball game while Olivia tried cooling off.

"El, why is it so hot?" Olivia whined.

"Liv, it's just you." Elliot smirked.

Olivia chuckled but then suddenly got quiet. Elliot got nervous then. He turned to see Olivia's eyes widen. "El, I think my water just broke."

"I'll get the bag. Go change." Elliot said bolting to the bedroom.

Olivia got up slowly and changed while Elliot took her bag down to their car. He came back up and helped Olivia down so they could get to the hospital.

When they were situated in their room, Olivia was checked over and hooked up to a machine to help keep track of the baby. "Ow!" Olivia moaned.

Elliot shot into action and took her hand. "It's okay. Just breathe through it. You're doing great." He rubbed her back as the contraction died down.

"Thanks." Olivia smiled.

"No problem. You are giving me a son. I couldn't ask you for more." Elliot smiled rubbing her scalp.

"I love you." Olivia whispered.

"I love you too." Elliot whispered back and kissed her.

Olivia looked into his eyes with tears in her own. "El, what if I'm not a good mother?"

"Don't even ask that. Liv, you are going to be the best mother this boy is going to see. He is going to love you because you love him. We're both going to mess up, but hey. We're only human. Plus, you could never intentionally hurt a child. I know you too well, Liv." Elliot said rubbing her cheek with his thumb.

"Thanks El." Olivia smiled softly. She kissed his nose and rubbed the back of his hand with her thumb.

A few hours later, the doctor came in. "Well, it looks like we're ready to take you down to delivery. Are you guys ready to become parents?"

"YES!" Olivia growled through the waves of pain. _How is child birth beautiful?! I opening up like a fricken flower or whatever that lady said. Who even says that!_ Olivia screamed in her head.

The nurses unhooked Olivia from the machine and wheeled her cot down the hallway. Elliot was running along with it. "It's okay Liv. We're almost done. Remember, after this we get to meet our son."

Olivia smiled weakly at him. He always knew what to say. She grabbed his hand and squeezed it. They soon reached the delivery room. Elliot helped Olivia into the right position for her to give birth to the baby.

Elliot kissed her and brushed back her hair. "We're almost done. You're doing so good."

"Shut up!" Olivia spat.

Elliot smiled slightly. _At least I was prepared for this._ He thought.

"Okay Olivia, push!" The doctor said.

Elliot supported Olivia as she pushed. "Ahhhh!" Olivia screeched.

"Okay Olivia, breath." The doctor said.

Olivia collasped onto the mattress with tears in her eyes. She took quick breaths and looked at Elliot. He smiled at her. "You're doing great. Just a few more pushes and we'll see our little boy."

"Push!" The doctor said.

Olivia arched her back again to push. Elliot put an arm around her to help her. He leaned his forehead against her temple and kept his eyes trained on her. "I love you so much."

"Breath." The doctor said. Olivia leaned into Elliot's arm and panted. "I see the head. Just a few more pushes and we'll be done... Push!"

Olivia pushed. Elliot stayed right by her head smiling at her. "You are doing great babe."

"Breath." The doctor said. "We have the shoulders now. One more big push and you'll be a mommy. Push!"

Olivia pushed again. She used everything in her. Her hand was gripping onto one of Elliot's while they other held her leg. Elliot kept whispering he loved her over and over. Suddenly, she heard a cry. She opened her eyes to see a baby. Her baby.

"Congratulations! Here's your little boy." The doctor smiled holding him up for them to see.

Olivia smiled with tears in her eyes. "He's perfect."

"Just like his mommy." Elliot smiled kissing her head. He had tears in his own eyes.

"Do we have a name?" A nurse asked.

"Yeah, Richard Joseph Stabler." Olivia smiled brightly.

"Here's your little boy." A different nurse said handing the newly cleaned baby over to Olivia.

Olivia took her son into her arms and smiled down at him. "I guess we're going to have to wait to see some hair."

Elliot chuckled. His son had absolutly no hair. "I guess. He's beautiful. I'm so proud of you." He kissed Olivia's head.

"I love you." Olivia smiled at him.

"I love you too." Elliot smiled and kissed her.

They both looked back down at the new addition to the family. They both gasped when he opened his eyes. "Stabler." They both said and chuckled.

Richard yawned and raised his arm. Elliot put his finger on his little fist. The fist gripped onto his finger. "Look how little these fingers are." Elliot smiled.

"I know." Olivia smiled. She turned to the nurse. "How big is he?"

The nurse smiled. "He's 20 inches and seven pounds twelve onces. Why doesn't Daddy go take him to see the rest of the family while we clean you up to go back to your room?"

"Okay." Olivia said. She handed Richard to Elliot after kissing his little head. "Mommy loves you."

"We love you too." Elliot smiled and kissed her before going out with a nurse to go see his family.

**Please review! Since I was sick today, I read some of my other stories. So, if I get at least 10 review on this chapter, I will continue Counting on String of Hope and Our Kids and Our Unwanted. So many people liked them. If you haven't read them, check them out. :)**


	32. Chapter 32

**Please review! Wish me well. It was my birthday and I was sick all week. Ugh! Love you guys!**

Elliot walked through the hallway with the nurse behind him. He couldn't take his eyes off of the little boy in his arms. He was his little man. Little Dickie. He realized he had tears in his eyes when they reached the waiting room where his family was.

He looked at all of them. His parents were the only ones awake. "Hey guys, meet Richard Joseph Stabler." Elliot said.

They stood up with huge smiles on their faces and came over. He handed Richard over to his mother first. "Oh my gosh, he's so handsome." Bernie said.

"Well yeah, he's my son. He's also Liv's son. He'll be perfect." Elliot smiled as he wiped his eyes.

"Hey there little guy. I'm grandma, yes I am." Bernie cooed.

Joseph looked at his grandson and smiled. He then turned to his son. "I'm very proud of you. You're going to be a great father."

"Thanks Dad." Elliot grinned as Richard was handed to Joseph. Elliot watched as Joseph's face lit up. He held held his finger right above the blanket. Richard stuck his fist up and grabbed Joe's finger.

His sister's woke up then. "You didn't wake us up?! You promised." Sarah pouted.

"You'll get to see him." Elliot chuckled. "Did you guys get bored or what? These chairs aren't that comfortable; I know."

"We sat in here for eight hours. Eventually, a person gets tired." Rebecca countered as Joe handed her Richard. "Oh, he's adorable."

Elliot and his parents laughed as his sisters talked to his son. After twenty minutes, another nurse came in. "Uh, Elliot Stabler, you're wife is asking for you and her son. She says it's time to come home." The nurse smiled.

Elliot smiled too. Ever since their wedding, they sometimes called each other home. In this moment, he found the name to be perfect. "Okay, I'll be right there." Elliot smiled. He took his son and was lead by the nurse back to the room. He smiled when he saw Olivia. "I'm home."

"Good." Olivia smiled. She watched as Elliot came over to her and placed Dickie in her arms. "Hey there baby boy. I missed you. Did you have fun with Daddy?" Olivia asked her son. He just yawned and cuddled into her. Olivia chuckled.

"I think he missed you too." Elliot smiled and kissed Olivia's head. "There's some people in the hallway who are dying to see you."

Olivia laughed. "Really? I wonder who that could be. You can let them in." Elliot laughed and gestered for his family to come in. His parents and two sisters walked in and sat down in spare chairs they found in the room. "Hey guys." Olivia smiled.

"Hey Livvie Bear. How you holding up?" Joe asked.

"I'm a Mom. I'm doing great." Olivia smiled proudly.

"How big was he?" Bernie asked.

"Twenty inches, seven pounds twelve ounces." Elliot smiled stroking his finger along his son's cheek.

"Rebecca, I heard you made varsity this year." Olivia smiled.

"Yeah, I did." Rebecca smiled. "It's all thanks to my big sister, Olivia."

Olivia smiled and teared up. "Sorry, stupid hormones."

Rebecca laughed. "It's fine. It's normal."

"Why don't we come back tomorrow? That way you guys can get some sleep." Joseph said. He went over and kissed Olivia's head and then rubbed Richard's hand. "See ya later, Livvie Bear."

"Bye Joe." Olivia smiled. They both said goodbye to everyone. Elliot sat on the cot next to Olivia watching their son as he ate. The nurse had taught them earlier.

"I could get used to this." Elliot said kissing Olivia's head.

"Well, you shouldn't. We need to start formula soon since you have marines and I have online college. I can't whip the girls out everytime he needs them." Olivia chuckled.

Elliot laughed. "I know. I meant having you and our son. I could get used to this. I love you so much."

"I love you too. Also, you should get used to this. You're going to have us forever." Olivia smiled and kissed his chest.

"I'm not complaining a bit." Elliot smiled kissing her head.

Two days later, they were home. That day, Elliot's brothers came over to see their nephew. They all brought something dealing with football, basketball, or baseball. Olivia had to laugh. Their son was going to be obsessed with a sport thanks to his uncles.

After they left, Casey and Fin came with William. Fin was playing with William on the floor as the rest of them sat on the chairs and couch. Olivia had Richard.

"You guys are getting married next month!" Elliot and Olivia said at the same time.

Casey chuckled. "Yes, we decided it was time. We've been dating for a couple of years now. We have a son. This is what we want."

Fin nodded in agreement. "Look at you guys. You didn't even date for a year before you two got married."

"That's because we were inseperable and we lived together. Plus, it's impossible not to love him." Olivia smiled.

Elliot smirked and wrapped his arm around her. "She's the same way. I wanted to marry her after dating her for a month."

"I probably would've said yes." Olivia mumbled so only Elliot could hear.

Elliot smiled and held Olivia closer to him. He kissed the back of her head and put a hand on his son's arm.

Just then, William squealed as his toy lit up. Fin started laughing as did everyone else.

**Please review! You guys are the best!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Please review! You guys are awesome! If you haven't yet, go to and type in Somewhere with You Elliot and Olivia. I love the song and the clips from the show are great.**

"Is Daddy up yet?" Olivia asked her three month old son. She carried him into their room to find Elliot snoring softly and drooling on his pillow. She had to laugh. "Daddy!" She said rubbing his back.

Elliot grumbled something and opened his eyes. He smiled when he saw his wife and son. "Hey."

"Someone is waiting for his playtime with Daddy." Olivia smiled.

Elliot smiled and took his son. He gave Olivia a kiss before she went into the bathroom. He walked into the kitchen and got a glass of milk. "So, Dickie what are we going to do today? Should we go meet up with Will and Mike? We can go help them study again."

"You seriously use our son as their diagram." Olivia chuckled from behind him.

Elliot turned to her. "He helps them remember. He's too cute not to remember." He kissed his son's head and finished his glass of milk.

"I'd have to agree with you there." Olivia smirked and looked at Dickie. "Hey big boy, I bet you're happy Daddy has you now."

Dickie smiled and made a little squeal. Olivia smiled and kissed her son. "Remember, if you need me, call me. Don't try and cover like you did last time."

"It came off. It was an accident." Elliot said.

Olivia rolled her eyes and smiled. "Yeah, a magic marker mustache on our son was an accident. You were so lucky it came off in the bath tub." Olivia scoffed. She kissed Elliot and then her son. "Watch each other. Especially you Dickie, no markers."

Dickie just smiled and squealed again. "Yeah, you tell her how much fun it was." Elliot said. "Love you."

"Love you too. I'll see you this afternoon." Olivia said before she hurried out of the apartment to go to Casey's.

"Should we go change, little man? Let's go." Elliot said to his son. An hour later, they showed up at Will's dorm room. "Hey guys."

"Hey El, Dickie, what up little guy?" Mike smiled as Elliot took off his son's winter coat. "Oh dude, Olivia didn't dress him this morning, did she?"

"What's wrong with it?" Elliot asked looking at his son. Dickie was wearing a little jersey that said Stabler. He had on grey sweat pants, little blue sneakers, and a blue cap that Elliot put on backwards.

"Nothing is wrong with it. I like it. It's just Olivia would not let her son go out like that." Will chuckled. "The Stabler jersey, I like. Who got it for you?"

"My brother Joe did? He said that people need to know he's a Stabler." Elliot said. "Like anybody would think he's not my son." Elliot handed Dickie to Mike.

"If somebody did, they're blind. He looks exactly like you. He just has Olivia's head." Mike said.

"I know, it's more round than mine." Elliot said. "I like that though."

"How is Olivia doing?" Will asked opening his text book.

"She's doing great. We're doing great. Things have just gotten better everyday. Even money wise, we're doing great. We have her mother to thank for that. I don't know what we would've done without it." Elliot said. He sat down on the bean bag by the coffee table. "What happened to this thing?" Elliot asked. The bean bag was flat.

"Uh, we had a party a few weeks ago. Someone threw it out the window. It landed on that statue out there. We got it down before anyone say it. It's been leaking beads ever since." Will said.

Elliot laughed and stood up to sit in the computer chair. "Then why don't you get rid of it?"

"Dude, we don't have another one to sit in. Until we get a new one, that one is staying." Will said as he handed Elliot his text book.

"You are so weird." Elliot chuckled. "Is Fin coming?"

"Uh, yeah, he's bringing Billy." Mike said.

"Can you believe that Billy is already seven months? We were at the hospitaly when Casey gave birth. It doesn't seem that long ago." Will said. "I can't believe that Dickie is already three months old. We came to see you guys in the hospital."

"I know. Sometimes, it's hard to wrap my head around the idea." Elliot said grabbing a bottle from the diaper bag. Dickie was starting to get fussy. Elliot gave the bottle to Mike.

"Thanks." Mike smiled as he started feeding Dickie. Dickie chowed down and went to town with the bottle. He started making little slurping sounds. "He's a little piggy like his dad."

"That's what Olivia says everyday." Elliot smiled. He loved watching his son.

Just then, there was a knock on the door. "Hey guys, it's Fin." He said opening and closing the door behind him.

"Hey Fin." Elliot smiled. "Hey Billy."

The seven month old little boy blew bubbles in his carseat. "He just got up." Fin said. He put down his son and sat in the bean bag chair. "What happened to this thing?"

"It was thrown from a window." Elliot said.

Fin's eyes got wide and he nodded. "Enough said."

Elliot left around three and went back to his apartment. Dickie was sleeping by the time he got inside. He laid Dickie down in his crib and grabbed the monitor. He plopped onto the couch and was out in no time flat.

Olivia walked into the apartment around four to find Elliot sleeping on the couch. She smiled and moved over to him. Pulling her hair back into a ponytail, she kissed Elliot's lips. His tongue soon darted out into her mouth. Olivia smiled and invited him in.

Elliot sat up and brought her down onto him. She rolled her hips against his. "Missed you." Olivia mumbled between kisses.

"Missed you too." Elliot said. He slid her jacket off of her shoulders. It dropped to the floor silently.

Olivia slid her hands up his shirt. She moaned into his mouth as she raked her nails down his stomach. One of his hands was on her hip while the other was grazing her back under her shirt. He kissed down her jaw line to her neck. Olivia held his head there.

All of the sudden, there was a cry. Elliot groaned as it came again. Olivia got up to go get there son. "We still have tonight, babe."

Elliot smiled weakly. "I'm going to hold you to that." He called to her. He ran his hand down his face and looked at the picture hanging on the wall. His father took it the night he proposed. The smile on Olivia's face was priceless.

Olivia came out a moment later with Dickie. Olivia was rubbing his back while he rested on her shoulder. "I'm glad our son does not any fake facial hair this time."

"Good, I had to save him like three times. Will and Mike this it makes him look cool." Elliot scoffed rolling his eyes.

Olivia rolled her eyes with him and sat down. "Remind me to smack them next time we see them."

"My pleasure." Elliot smiled kissing her head. Olivia smiled and turned on the TV. "I can't believe you are not watching The Nanny now."

Elliot chuckled. "I was otherwise entertained a moment ago." He put his arm around Olivia and sat back to watch the show.

Later that night, Elliot placed Dickie into his crib to sleep. "Sweet dreams, buddy. Daddy will see you in the morning." He whispered. He turned out the light in his son's room and went down the hall to his and Olivia's room.

He walked in to find Olivia laying on the bed in only her bra and panties. She was looking at a magizine like it was the most natural position in the world. Elliot couldn't move. Everything seemed frozen.

Olivia looked up at him and smiled. "Hey." She looked back down at the magizine and turned the page.

Elliot smirked and went over to her. Before she could do anything, Elliot flipped her over onto her back, discarded the magizine, and got on top of her. She laughed at his eagerness. "Hey to you too."

Olivia smiled and kissed Elliot's nose. "Why'd you freeze up back there? Were you not expecting this?"

"I was definatly not expecting you to be laying on our bed almost naked. No, I did not expect that." Elliot chuckled. He leaned back onto his knees and pulled off his shirt. Olivia ran her hands up his chest. Elliot leaned down so she could keep going.

Olivia linked her figers together behind his neck and pulled him down to her lips. Elliot slipped out of his pants and boxers. He leaned back on his legs again bringing Olivia with him. He unclasped her bra and threw it behind him.

He laid her back down and took off her panties. "I love you." Elliot said. He tucked some of her hair behind her ear and stroked her cheek.

"I love you too." Olivia smiled. She moved one of her hands to the side of Elliot's face. She rubbed slow circles into his temple. She saw all of the love he had for her in his eyes. She knew she was showing the same thing.

Elliot slowly pushed into her. They both moaned at the contact. Olivia rolled her hips into his and moved with him as he started pulling out and pushing into her. "Mmmm, El don't stop."

"I don't plan it baby. You feel so good." Elliot said as he thrust into her faster. He placed Olivia onto both of his arms so that he was cradling her head in his hands. He kissed her.

Olivia moaned into his mouth. Her nails dug into his skin as he pushed into her. Olivia placed open mouthed kisses on his jawline and neck. She sucked on his pulse point. "I love you."

"I love you too, Liv. Always." Elliot panted. He went even faster and harder. Olivia's legs wrapped around his waist, giving him better access to her. He pushed into her and felt her walls tighten on him. He pulled out and pushed back in.

"God El!" Olivia breathed. She felt the scream build in the back of her throat. She went to bite his skin, but was pulled into a kiss as she came. She screamed into his mouth as he yelled into hers as he came.

Elliot collasped onto the mattress beside her. He covered them up while they calmed down. He kissed her. "I cannot get enough of you. God, that was amazing."

Olivia smiled and snuggled into his chest. She looked up at him. "I know it was. I love you so much El."

"I love you too. Liv, you have no idea. If I lost you, I don't know what I'd do." Elliot said. He pulled her to him and kissed the top of her head.

"El, don't talk like that. You're never going to lose me, I promise." Olivia said. She kissed his chest and rubbed his back. "I could never lose you either."

**Please review! You guys are great!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Please review!**

"Casey, it's okay. It happens." Olivia chuckled rocking Dickie in his car seat. Her and Casey were at the mall for lunch.

Casey rolled her eyes. "Good mothers do not let their children get diaper rash."

Olivia laughed. "You are a wonderful mother. I bet Will thinks so, don't you William?" Olivia smiled leaning over a smiling at the baby. He sqealed and blew bubbles. "See, he's fine."

"Well, that's because you didn't let him get diaper rash." Casey countered. She let out a breath and closed her eyes for a moment. "I know you're right."

"Thank you." Olivia said. "Casey, you need to get some sleep."

"I know, but my parents won't get him. Fin leaves for work at four. There's no one else to get him. My parents were nice enough to convert the basement into our 'apartment'." Casey said putting air quotes around apartment. "How do you do it?"

"Well, Elliot doesn't leave until six. Dickie sleeps pretty well, almost the whole night." Olivia smiled.

Casey kissed William's head and started bouncing him on her knee. He squealed as he sucked on his fingers. "See Will. If you slept, Mommy would be in a better mood."

Olivia chuckled. "It will come with time. How's school going?"

"Okay, there's actually a single father in my class. His girlfriend died a few months after giving birth in high school. He's got a three year old girl. His parents help him out." Casey sighed.

Olivia froze. "How did she die?"

Casey looked around to see if anybody was watching. "She overdosed. Apparently, a lot of the girls in her high school bullied her for getting pregnant."

They both sat in silence for a while. "That could have been us, Case."

"I know, but it's not. Plus, we are stronger and above doing that. I couldn't do that to Fin or William." Casey said kissing her son's head.

"Yeah,... being picked on was something that wouldn't have phased me in high school. It would have been nothing to what was at home." Olivia sighed.

Casey looked over at Olivia. "Do you miss your mom?"

"Sometimes." Olivia admitted. "I don't miss the constant abuse and stuff like that, but when she wasn't drunk she was a normal mother. She'd take me shopping and to the park. Otherwise, I was a punching bag."

"She did love you, Liv." Casey said.

Olivia smiled for a moment. "I know."

Elliot walked into the apartment later that night to find Dickie in his bouncy chair. "Hey buddy." He picked Dickie up and carried him into the kitchen. He found Olivia leaning over the counter looking at a picture. "Hey." He whispered kissing her head.

She was looking at a picture of her and her mother at the park. Olivia was probably four or five. She was sitting on a swing while her mother was behind her holding the camera. After a moment, she put the picture down. "Hey!" She smiled kissing him.

"Are you thinking about her?" Elliot asked.

Olivia smiled lightly. "Yeah, Casey and I were talking about her today. She was a good mother when she wasn't drinking, but otherwise..."

"I know; I was there for some of that." Elliot said wrapping his arm around her waist from behind. He kissed her head.

"That's right. I helped you with your homework before we watched I Love Lucy." Olivia smiled turning in his arms. "That was like the first day of school."

"It was, wasn't it? It doesn't seem that long ago." Elliot smiled.

Olivia smiled. "Did you get supper?"

"Yes, it's on the coffee table." Elliot chuckled. "Has Dickie eaten yet?"

"Uh, no. If you want to, you can. He ate late today since we were at the mall." Olivia said grabbing the food and bringing it into the kitchen. "Food, glorious food." She sang.

Elliot laughed. "I swear; your metabolism is so fast that you can't even keep up with it."

"Like you're one to talk. You had two burgers and a large fry at McDonalds." Olivia countered. She pulled out the boxes of food and smiled when the aroma filled her nose.

Elliot started feeding Dickie as Olivia got everything ready. "Uh, are we doing anything Friday night?"

"I don't think so, why?" Olivia asked.

"My parents invited us over for Thanksgiving since it won't work on Thursday. They had to go to San Fransisco." Elliot said.

Olivia chuckled. "We can go there without them sometime."

"Okay, but they could have asked." Elliot said.

"We couldn't have gone either way." Olivia laughed.

Elliot made a pouty face and stuck his lip out. "So?"

Olivia chuckled. "Aw!" She kissed him. "Is it so bad being with your son and wife?"

"Hell no." Elliot said. "I think someone is getting tired."

Olivia looked down and chuckled at her son. His eyes were closed but his mouth was still going after the bottle. "He had a long day."

"I'll go put him down." Elliot said leaving the room to get their son situated for the night.

Olivia smiled watching them leave. She got two forks from the drawer and looked at her mother's picture one more time. _If only you could see what I've done since you last saw me._

Olivia hung the picture up on the fridge and smiled at Elliot as he walked back in. "Is he out for the count?"

"Yes, the rest of the night is just us." Elliot smiled kissing her temple before grabbing his food. He walked into the living room and sat on the couch. "Would you care to join me, Mrs. Stabler?"

Olivia smiled and joined Elliot on the couch. "I would love to, Mr. Stabler."

Elliot smiled, kissed her head, and turned on the TV. He flipped throught the channels until he found something that looked good. "Just think, year ago, you were just six weeks pregnant."

"I know. Dickie's already three months old. I still remember the day we brought him home from the hospital. I was so emotional." Olivia chuckled.

"I know. You cried from happiness when I told you we had pizza in the fridge." Elliot said. "You kind of scared me those couple of days. I'm not going to lie."

Olivia laughed and hit his chest. "You still love me."

"I could never stop." Elliot smiled. He pulled her closer to him and let out a breath. _Call me Lucky._

**Please review! You guys are awesome!**


	35. Chapter 35

**Please review!**

"C'mon Dickie, you just did it yesterday." Olivia coaxed her eight month old boy. He just smiled and laughed at her as he played with his book. Olivia laughed at him. "You are not making this easy for Mommy, are you?"

Dickie smiled, but got onto his hands and knees. He slowly made his way to Olivia. Olivia picked him up and laid on her back so he was looking down at her. "That's my boy. Yeah, Mommy is so proud of you."

Just then, Elliot came out of the shower. He went over to Olivia and Dickie and smiled. "NO!" Olivia shrieked as Elliot shook his head like a dog and got them all wet. "Ugh! Elliot!" Dickie laughed and stretched towards Elliot.

"Hey buddy." Elliot smiled picking up his son. "You liked that didn't you?"

"You better hurry up and get dressed. We have to be at Fin and Casey's place in twenty minutes." Olivia said as she stood up and went to the kitchen.

"Okay." Elliot complied. He set Dickie into his exersaucer. Dickie squealed as he played with the colorful toys. Elliot hurried to their room and changed into jeans and a t-shirt. He came out five minutes later to find Dickie in his carseat.

Olivia came out from the kitchen then with the diaper bag. "Ready?"

"Yeah, you?" Elliot asked.

Olivia smiled and kissed his cheek. "Yep."

Elliot kissed her lips and picked up Dickie's carseat. "Let's go."

They got to Casey's and Fin's in ten minutes. Olivia knocked on the door and was greeted with Casey holding William. "Hey guys, come on in." Casey smiled.

Elliot and Olivia walked in. Elliot got Dickie out of his carseat so he could look around. "Dickie, there's your buddy." Elliot smiled as he pointed to William. Dickie laughed and started playing with his fingers. Elliot laughed. "Happy Birthday Will."

William smiled and hid his face in his mother's neck. "What? Now you're shy. You stinker." Casey smiled as she tickled her son's stomach.

"Hey Fin." Elliot smiled as Fin came into sight.

"Hey Elliot." Fin said as he gave Elliot a quick hug. He then hugged Olivia. "Hey Olivia."

"Hey Fin, how are you? I haven't seen you in a while." Olivia asked.

Fin smiled and looked at William. "I've been busy. This little guy here makes us stay on our toes."

"Hey guys!" John Munch said from the kitchen. He had his arm around Alex.

"Hey!" Olivia and Elliot smiled. Olivia then turned to Casey. "I thought they broke up."

"We all thought that. They got back together three days ago." Casey said rolling her eyes. "What can I say? Alex is crazy."

Fin took William from Casey and him and Elliot went into the living room where Will and Mike were. Olivia and Casey sat down on the counter in the kitchen. "Hey Alex." Olivia smiled.

"Hey Liv." Alex smiled giving her a hug. "Dickie sure has gotten big."

"I know. It surprises me that he's already eight months old. He just started crawling this past week." Olivia smiled as she watched Dickie and William play in the living room. She laughed when it looked like they high fived each other. "I think he just found his best friend."

"They better be. If they were enemies, how would I talk to you?" Casey asked taking a drink of her water.

Olivia laughed. "We'd figure out a way. Besides, do you think Elliot and Fin would stop hanging out together if that happened?"

"There's not a chance." Casey laughed.

Alex joined them on the counter as John went into the living room. "Hey, how did you guys know that Fin and Elliot were the right guys for you?"

Olivia smiled. "That, Alex, is simple. He made me feel loved and wanted. He still does everyday. Also, he didn't bolt when I told him about my father. He loves me for me. Plus, I would give my life for him."

Casey smiled. "She basically covered it all there. Fin makes me feel safe. That's what I should feel, and what you should also."

"I do feel that way with John." Alex smiled. "The only reason we broke up was because he had been gone for two months in Washington. It was just hard."

"I can get that. Elliot and I haven't been apart that much I guess, but if we were, it would be awful. I can't picture life without him. I don't want to." Olivia smiled as she watched Elliot feign hurt as Dickie swatted his face with his little fists.

"Are you and Elliot planning on having more kids?" Casey asked.

Olivia turned back to her friends and smiled. "Yeah, we do. We both love kids and I really want a girl. I love Dickie, and we wanted a boy first. But, we also want a girl. I don't know when we will, but we want more."

"Fin and I want more also." Casey admitted.

"Really? John and I aren't so keen on the idea." Alex said.

Olivia shrugged. "Some people feel that way. My aunt and uncle were that way. They traveled all the time. I remember when they went to England one time. They came back with so many presents for my mother and I."

"John and I haven't really talked about traveling either. I guess we could do that. It sounds like a lot of fun." Alex smiled.

"Yeah, that does." Casey said. She looked at Fin and William and smiled weakly at them. "I always wanted to travel. I wanted to go to Ireland."

"You can still go." Olivia said nudging Casey's arm with her own. "It'll just take time. You'll get there."

"Where would you want to go Liv?" Alex asked.

Olivia looked over at Elliot and smiled when he waved at her from the floor. "Anywhere he would go."

**Please review! Love you guys!**


	36. Chapter 36

**Please review! You guys are the best!**

Elliot walked into his apartment to find Olivia on the couch with Dickie on her chest. They were both sleeping. Elliot smiled and leaned against the back of the couch. He just watched them for a few moments. Olivia must've sensed him because her eyes opened slowly to look directly at him. "Hey sleepyhead."

"Hey, how was your day?" Olivia asked rubbing her eyes.

"Fine, how was your and Dickie's day?" Elliot asked smiling at her tired state.

Olivia rubbed Dickie's back and rolled her eyes. "Okay, I think he's teething. He didn't want to be left alone for very long."

"Well, he's a total Momma's boy. But, I do think you are right about the teething thing." Elliot smirked kissing her head and going into the kitchen.

Olivia scoffed. "Is it really such a bad thing if he's a Momma's boy?"

"I didn't say that. He loves you very much and I'm happy." Elliot smiled biting into his sandwich.

"He loves you too." Olivia said standing up. Dickie was lightly snoring on her shoulder.

"Yeah, I know. If he didn't, he would just scream at me like he does to John." Elliot smirked. "It's been eight months since it started, but it's still hilarious."

"He'll grow out of it." Olivia chuckled.

Just then, the phone rang. Dickie's eyes shot open. Elliot grabbed the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey Elliot, I NEED to talk to Olivia!" Casey shouted through the phone.

"Okay, remind me never to give you a bullhorn by the way." Elliot smiled.

Casey laughed sarcastically. "Oh, you're so funny. GIVE THE PHONE TO YOUR WIFE!"

Elliot jerked the phone away from his ear to prevent his eardrum from bursting. "It's Casey. Hold the phone a good six inches away from you ear."

Olivia chuckled as she grabbed the phone and Elliot took Dickie. "Hey Case, what's up? My husband says you're being very loud."

"I have a very good reason to be." Casey yelled.

Olivia held the phone away from her ear. "Quiet down, Case. The reception is loud and clear. What's going on?"

Casey took a deep breath. "It's Kathy. She's pregnant."

"What?!" Olivia yelled.

"Ow! Liv, you're even louder than me." Casey whined.

"Who's the father?" Olivia asked.

"Uh, DJ Ryan. I don't really know him." Casey said.

"I do. My mom was his professor for a semester. He's like two years older than us." Olivia huffed. "I think he was arrested for drunk driving a couple of times."

"I really want to know how that poor guy ended up with Kathy." Casey said.

"Are they a couple now?" Olivia asked.

Casey sighed. "They've been dating for three months. Maybe, he'll stick around. Whatever happened to Josh?"

"He stuck around for Martin. I think he has like every other weekend with him." Olivia shrugged.

"Oh." Casey sighed. "Uh, I'll talk to you later. William is getting into my makeup, again. Bye Liv."

"Bye Case." Olivia chuckled hanging up. She turned to Elliot who was chewing his sandwich.

"What were you yelling about?" Elliot asked trying to talk through the food in his mouth.

Olivia laughed. "Apparently, Kathy's pregnant."

Elliot stopped chewing. "What?"

"That's what I said. She's been seeing that DJ Ryan guy for three months now." Olivia said.

"DJ? Aw, what did he ever do to deserve that kind of pain?" Elliot asked.

Olivia laughed. "I don't know, but they're having a baby together."

"How old is Martin now?" Elliot asked.

"I don't know. Probably two, he was born a year before William." Olivia shrugged.

"Gease, Martin is going to have a rough life." Elliot said scratching his head.

Olivia smiled weakly. "I know. At least, our little guy doesn't have to worry about that."

"Yeah, this guy has the most beautiful Mommy on the planet." Elliot bragged kissing his son's head.

"Thank you El, but that's not true." Olivia smiled shyly.

"Oh, don't pull that. You are the most beautiful woman on earth; I swear to god." Elliot said holding up his right hand as if under oath.

"I love you El." Olivia smiled kissing his cheek.

Elliot wrapped his arm around Olivia. "I love you too, Liv."

"Love." Dickie said hitting Elliot's cheek.

Elliot and Olivia both whipped their heads to look at him. "What?"

"Love." Dickie smiled putting his hand on Olivia's nose.

Olivia smiled and turned to Elliot. "That's his first word."

"I know." Elliot smiled. "He just told you he loves you."

"He also told you." Olivia smiled.

Dickie squealed and waved his hands around. Elliot laughed. "Yes, Dickie. You said your first word. We love you too."

"I have to call Casey back!" Olivia squealed with delight. Elliot laughed as his wife scurried to the phone and went into the living room. "Casey, guess what! Dickie said his first word... it was love... I know!"

"You made your mother very happy." Elliot smiled looking at Dickie. Dickie smiled and clapped his hands together.

"He's growing up so fast. My god, I'm going to cry." Olivia said in a high sqeaky voice.

"I think your mom is losing it." Elliot chuckled. Dickie yawned and rubbed his eyes. "C'mon buddy, let's go to bed." After laying Dickie down, Elliot came back into the kitchen to find Olivia sitting on the counter wiping her eyes. "Liv, what's wrong?"

"Dickie is growing up so fast!" Olivia sobbed. "He's almost one. Pretty soon, he'll be two then four and eight then sixteen. By that time, he'll be driving and he won't want anything to do with us."

Elliot smiled as his wife ranted about their growing son. He put both of his hands on either side of her. "Liv, let's take one year at a time. Look, Dickie is going to get older, yes. But, we get to watch him grow up and meet someone."

"Don't even talk about that. He's my boy. Dating is off limits until he is thirty." Olivia said.

"Okay, you can try and tell him that when he gets interested in girls. I'll do the same with our daughter. Of course, when we have one." Elliot smirked.

Olivia laughed. "Yeah, we kind of have to wait for that to happen. Right now, let's deal with our son that makes me emotional everyday."

"Deal." Elliot laughed kissing her.

**Please review!**


	37. Chapter 37

**Please review! Your comments are the best!**

"Happy birthday to you!" Everybody sang as Elliot blew out the candles for Dickie. Dickie squealed as everyone clapped.

"Who wants frosting?" Elliot asked cutting into the cake.

All of Elliot's football buddies raised their hands as they crowded him. Olivia laughed and joined Casey and Alex in the kitchen. Alex was playing with William. "Hey Will!"

"Hi." William smiled. He started playing with the train that was on the counter.

Olivia smiled at him. "You are getting so big. I bet Mommy has to chase you everywhere."

"You have no idea. I think he got Fin's coordination. He goes everywhere." Casey smiled tickling him. "He likes playing with John."

"Oh really?" Olivia asked raising an eyebrow. "Dickie is still at that stage where he screams his head off."

"That's what usually happens with most kids." Alex snickered. "I love kids, but I don't think I want my own. John doesn't really want any either."

"You guys would make cute kids." Casey said sarcastically.

Olivia snorted and took a drink of her punch when Alex glared at her. "Sorry, dry throat."

"Yeah, okay. I'm sure that was it." Alex said sarcastically rolling her eyes. "What would you guys say if I told you John and I were engaged?"

Olivia spit out the punch she was drinking. Alex jumped a little as the liquid fell onto her arm and face. "What?!"

"John and I are engaged. He just got a job as a detective here in Manhattan." Alex smiled turning to Casey whose jaw was hanging wide open.

"That's great Alex! I'm so happy for you." Casey smiled hugging her.

"Yeah, Congratulations Alex!" Olivia said also hugging Alex.

"What's going on here?" Fin asked.

"John and I are getting married!" Alex yelled.

Everyone went silent until John started yelling. "Yeah, that's right folks. I'm marrying my woman."

Everyone smiled and congratulated them. They could hear Mike whistling somewhere in the crowd. "Go John!"

Alex laughed as John twirled her around. "John, put me down before you break something."

John put her down and kissed her head. "I'm just excited."

"When did you pop the question?" Olivia asked taking a drink of her punch.

John opened his mouth to speak, but Alex cut him off. "Just hold on." Alex walked over to Olivia and took her punch. "After you swallow, we will tell you."

Olivia swallowed and laughed. "Okay, go ahead.

"I asked her last night on the hood of my white bug." John stated proudly putting his arm around Alex.

Fin snickered. "The hood of his bug." Fin thought it was hilarious that John owned a white bug. Especially, since it broke down every few months. John bought it from this guy on the side of the road. When the car worked, it was really nice.

"Hey, where did you propose to Casey?" John asked raising an eyebrow.

Fin smirked. "I asked Casey to marry me in a resturant."

"And which time was that?" John asked cupping his ear.

Fin's smile left his face. "The third time."

"Elliot, where did you ask Olivia to marry you?" John asked.

Elliot smirked and wrapped his arm around Olivia's waist. "I asked Olivia to marry me on the football field of our high school. I had everyone hold up a letter that said "Team Momma, or Olivia, will you marry me?" She said yes and the crowd cheered."

Olivia smiled and kissed Elliot's cheek. She laughed when she saw John's jaw hanging open. "I loved him too much to say no."

John blinked once. "Okay, when did you two join a teenage drama. Seriously, that sounds like something that could be in a movie."

"Well, I have yet to see that movie then." Elliot smiled. He took Dickie and held him up in the air. Dickie laughed as he held his arms out.

Olivia smiled and put her hand on Elliot's back. "You're going to make him sick. He just ate."

Elliot brought his son back down. "But he loves it."

"I don't care. I don't want him sick." Olivia chuckled patting Elliot's butt.

Fin smiled as an idea popped into his head. "Hey El, we have most of the football team. How about we have a little game out on the beach?"

Elliot smiled as his eyes widened. He handed Dickie back to Olivia who laughed at his excitement. "Let's go!"

All the guys cheered as they ran out of the house and out the beach behind Elliot's parent's house. "I guess we're going." Alex chuckled as they followed the guys.

The guys split up into their teams and started to play. As the first play began, Olivia, Casey, and Alex sat down at the picnic table. Dickie was in Olivia's lap while William was in Casey's.

"So, have you guys thought of a date?" Casey asked.

Alex scoffed. "We just got engaged last night. We have time to plan."

"See, not everyone plans the minute they get engaged." Olivia teased.

Casey rolled her eyes. "I don't get you guys sometimes."

"Hey Case, you told me that you and Fin were talking about having another baby. Are you?" Alex asked.

"Uh, Fin and I decided to wait another year or two. We still need to move out of Fin's parents' house." Casey said. "What about you, Liv?"

Olivia shrugged and looked over at Elliot. "Elliot and I want more, just not now. Maybe in a couple of months. I'm still trying to wrap my head around the fact that Dickie is one."

"I know how you feel." Casey said raising her glass and downing her punch.

An hour later, the guys called it quits. Elliot walked over to Olivia limping. "El, what's wrong?"

"I got sand in all the wrong places." Elliot mumbled walking by her.

"It's on fire!" Fin yelled running to the hose. He and Elliot took turns spraying themselves with the hose. "I love water!

Casey and Olivia laughed. "I love parties."

**Please review! Love you guys!**


	38. Chapter 38

**Please review! I love you guys; you're soooooo awesome! Shout outs **_**LivandEl4everandawlays, edge15684, BeautifulBenson4015, child who is cool, **_**and **_**Sarah501B**_!

"Oh Liv?" Elliot called into the apartment as he walked in. He picked up his son playing by the coffee table. "Liv?"

"In here, El." Olivia called from the bedroom.

Elliot walked into the bedroom to find Olivia laying on the bed reading her textbook. She had three notebook open and spread out around her. She was writing fast in one of them. Elliot noticed that there was a sticky note stuck on her shoulder. He took it off and read it. "Why do you have to call Alex?"

"She asked me if I would be a bridesmaid at her wedding. I have to call her when she's done working." Olivia said turning a page in her textbook.

"What are you doing?" Elliot asked.

Olivia grabbed a different notebook. "I have a paper to write. It's due on Monday. I'm taking notes so I can start it tomorrow."

"How long have you been taking notes?" Elliot asked.

Olivia paused. "What time is it now?"

Elliot looked at his watch. "It's five twenty-three."

"Okay, Dickie had his nap and I ate so... about four and a half hours." Olivia said writing something down.

Elliot's eyes widened. "Olivia, you're done. You are going to fry your brain if you keep going."

"No, Elliot I need to do this." Olivia said.

Elliot closed her textbook and grabbed her notebooks. "Olivia, you are not going to stress yourself out to the point of meltdown. Besides, I thought you had the paper done."

"I have a different paper done. I still have this one to finish." Olivia said folding her arms. "Can I have my books back please?"

"You can tomorrow. Tonight, you have plans." Elliot smirked handing her Dickie.

Olivia quirked an eyebrow at him. "What do you have planned for me Stabler?"

"Oh nothing, Stabler. You just get dressed up. My dad is coming to pick up Dickie. You and I are going out." Elliot smiled.

"What makes you think I'm free?" Olivia asked. "I might have been busy."

Elliot smiled. "You can never turn down Elliot Stabler."

"Dickie, when you get older, I pray that you don't have as big an ego as your father. It's going to get him in trouble someday." Olivia chuckled.

Elliot rolled his eyes. "I'm serious. C'mon, we are going out on a date tonight. We have reservations at eight. I'll pay."

Olivia laughed. "I was counting on that." She got off of the bed and cuddled Dickie. "Are you going to have fun with Grandma and Grandpa tonight?"

Dickie squealed and clapped his hands together. Olivia laughed at him and looked at Elliot. He kissed her forehead and put his hand on her free hip. "Get ready. He'll have fun sooner."

Olivia chuckled. "Fine, I'll get ready. How formal is it?"

"Jacket and tie, dress and jewlery. You're going to love it." Elliot said going into the bathroom.

Olivia smiled and carried Dickie into his room. She sat him on the floor and tickled him briefly before packing up some of his clothes for the night. Once she was done, she crouched down in front of Dickie. He smiled at her and hit his hands against the floor. "It looks like I'm not going to be able to sing to you tonight."

Olivia watched as Dickie grabbed a toy and threw it at her. Olivia laughed and caught it. "Yeah, that's what I was thinking. You usually complain when I start singing. I guess Daddy's singing tires you out. Yeah, he just sounds so goofy, doesn't he?"

Dickie laughed. "Dada!"

Olivia smiled. "Elliot, get in here."

Elliot came in a moment later. "What is it baby?"

"Watch this." Olivia said turning to Dickie. "Dickie, who is that?"

"Dada!" Dickie smiled again.

Elliot smiled and kneeled down. "That's right Dickie." He picked Dickie up and kissed his head. "That's my boy. Yeah, you're my boy."

Olivia smiled as Elliot rocked their son slowly. "Oh!" Olivia moaned as she saw Elliot tearing up. "Oh baby. It's okay."

"I know that." Elliot chuckled wiping his eyes. "I'm just happy."

"You're such a teddy bear when it comes to our son." Olivia smiled putting her head on his shoulder.

Elliot smirked. "Well, he is _ours_."

Olivia chuckled. "Yeah, he is." She kissed his cheek and stood up. "I'm going to get ready. I got Dickie packed already."

"Okay, I look forward to seeing what you plan to wear tonight." Elliot smirked. He stood up and held Dickie up so he could be an airplane. "Grandpa is coming in ten minutes."

Olivia smiled and walked into their room to change. Elliot was really the only one that knew that she liked to dress up. She didn't show it, but truth was, if she could, she would dress up every night. That's why Elliot liked to take her out.

Elliot carried Dickie's diaper bag and blanket out to the living room and took Dickie into the kitchen. "What should we get for you to eat at Grandma and Grandpa's?" There was a knock at the door. "I think that's Grandpa." Elliot carried Dickie to the front door and opened it. "Hey Dad."

"Hey Elliot." Joseph said. He smiled at Dickie. "Hey Richard! How's my grandson doing?"

Dickie squealed as Elliot handed him to Joseph. Elliot let them Joseph in and closed the door. "He learned a new word today."

"Oh really, what was that?" Joseph asked smiling.

Elliot smiled and looked at Dickie. "Dickie, who am I?"

Dickie smiled. "Dada!"

Joseph smiled as his jaw dropped. "That's right Richard. You are a little genius."

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves." Elliot chuckled. "I just have to pack his food." Joseph nodded. Elliot went into the kitchen to find Olivia in a mid thigh high, black dress. Half of her back was showing. Elliot put a hand over his mouth. "Holy mother of god!"

Olivia turned to him and smiled. "What? Did something catch your eye?"

"Yeah, my wife." Elliot said rubbing his forehead. "I don't know if I want to go out now."

Olivia chuckled. "We are. There's no doubt about it." Elliot whimpered as she walked by him and into the living room. "Hey Joe!"

"Hey Livvie Bear!" Joseph smiled hugging her. "Where's the rest of your dress?"

Olivia laughed. "On another dress just like it." She kissed Dickie's head and smiled at him. "You be good for Grandpa."

"Mama!" Dickie squealed.

Olivia gasped. "Oh my god! He's learned two new words today. My baby is growing up." Olivia was starting to tear up.

Elliot chuckled walking up. "Dickie, who is this?" He asked pointing to Olivia.

"Mama!" Dickie smiled reaching for her.

Olivia laughed as she took Dickie and kissed him. "My little boy. You are so smart, do you know that?" Dickie yawned and laid his head on her shoulder. "I think Mr. Smartypants is tired."

Joseph smiled taking him back and putting him in the carseat. "You guys have a good time tonight. We'll see you tomorrow morning."

"Thanks Dad." Elliot smiled as he led his father out. He turned to look at Olivia. "You look HOT!"

Olivia chuckled. "Thank you. El, our son learned two new words tonight. He's getting so big."

"That's the point. We watch him grow up and meet someone. He'll have kids of his own and go to college." Elliot smiled.

"I can't even imagine that." Olivia said. "I'm going to cry for days after he leaves for college."

"You cried for days after he turned one. It'll be weeks when college comes." Elliot chuckled. "I'm going to change quick. Don't change a thing."

Olivia smiled. "Okay, hurry up." Elliot smirked and hurried into their room. He changed quickly and went out to Olivia. When she saw him, he heard a low whistle escpae her mouth. "Damn!"

Elliot chuckled. "I'm guessing this meets your approval."

"Oh yes." Olivia smiled kissing him. "We need to leave before I pounce on you." She grabbed her hand bag and opened the front door. She turned to look at him. "Are you coming?"

"I don't know. I'm very interested in the you pouncing on me idea." Elliot smiled. Olivia laughed. He walked over to her. "C'mon, the sooner we get done eating the sooner we'll be back here."

**Please review! You guys are awesome! Sorry I havent' updated in a while. I've been a little detained. Also, if you've seen it, tell me what you think of the new movie **_**Skyfall**_**. It's the new James Bond 007 movie. I love the series.**


	39. Chapter 39

**Please review! You guys are the greatest. I'm watching SVU right now! I loved the James Bond movie. Tell me who's your favorite one. Mine is Pierce Brosnan.**

"Elliot, you can not give me a piggy back ride when I'm in this dress." Olivia laughed. They were walking through Central Park after dinner.

Elliot put his arm around her. "It was just a suggestion. Do you know the last time I actually gave you a piggy back ride was a few weeks before you got pregnant with Dickie."

"You kept track of when you gave me piggy back rides?" Olivia asked stopping in her tracks.

"Can you blame?" Elliot smirked turning to her. "It's fun. I get to take care of you. I know exactly where you are. I like the feeling of knowing I'm protecting you. It probably sounds stupid."

"No, it doesn't." Olivia smiled. "I didn't know you felt that way. You always make me feel protected. Plus, I have fun too. I get to kiss the back of your head and neck the whole time." She leaned into him and put her hands on his chest.

Elliot chuckled. "I'm guessing it's still a no since you're still in the dress."

"That would be correct." Olivia chuckled taking his hand. "Do you know what my favorite part of our relationship is?"

"What?" Elliot asked smiling. He was looking at the ground as the were walking together.

"With you, I don't have to be somebody else. It's simple yet so complicated with you. Sometimes you drive me crazy. Other times, you make me feel like the only person in the world. I love every moment I have with you." Olivia smiled.

Elliot kissed the back of her hand. "I'm glad. If I could, I'd spend every moment with you, anywhere with you."

Olivia kissed his cheek. "Why don't we go to the boardwalk tomorrow morning before picking up Dickie? You can give me a piggy back ride then."

"That sounds great." Elliot smiled looking at her.

The next morning, Elliot and Olivia went to the boardwalk. Olivia was on Elliot's back as the looked out at the ocean. Olivia kissed the back of Elliot's neck and leaned over to his left ear. "I can understand why you like this."

Elliot chuckled. "You can, can you? Do you know what I have been thinking?"

"What?" Olivia asked kissing his ear.

Elliot paused. "We are always talking about how Dickie is growing up so fast. What if we... had... another one?"

Olivia smiled. "When did you start thinking about this?"

"Mmmmm, a little while. I love Dickie, and I love you. We have talked about having more kids. Why not have another one? It's going to be loved and cared for." Elliot said.

"I think that having another baby is a great idea." Olivia smiled.

"Really?" Elliot asked as he stopped walking.

"Yeah, I love you. I want another baby with you." Olivia said.

Elliot dropped her to her feet, turned around, and kissed her. He parted when air was nessecary. "I love you. We're really going to do this."

"We're really going to do this." Olivia smiled and kissed him. "We are going to need a new place."

Elliot smiled. "We are. Once you get pregnant, we can start looking."

"Sounds like a plan." Olivia smiled.

They soon went to Elliot's parents to pick up Dickie. Elliot opened the door and they walked in. "Mom! Dad!"

"We're in the kitchen!" Joe called back.

Olivia and Elliot walked in. Olivia smiled when she saw Dickie playing with his toys. "There's my boy!" Dickie squealed as Olivia picked him up. "I missed you. Were you good for Grandma and Grandpa?"

"He was very good. He slept the whole night." Joe smiled.

Elliot smiled. "Where's Mom?"

"Uh, she and some of her friends went shopping. There's a huge sale on something." Joe said rolling his eyes.

Rebecca and Sarah came down then. "Hey guys!"

"Hey Becca, Sarah! Did you guys have fun with Dickie last night?" Olivia asked walking into the living room with them.

"How'd your date go?" Joseph asked when the girls were out of the room.

Elliot smiled. "It was great. We went out to dinner, took a walk. We went down to the boardwalk this morning." He looked at Joe and smiled wider. "We decided we want another baby. You can't tell anyone though."

Joseph smiled. "Really? You guys are ready for another one of those little munchkins."

"Yeah, we are." Elliot grinned watching Olivia smiled and play with their son. "I love her. We both want another baby."

"I'm proud of you." Joe said. Elliot turned to him. "I know I don't say it a lot, but I am proud of you. You've grown up so much in the past two years. I watched you propose and marry the woman I know you love more than life itself. I get I've been hard on you. I was just trying to make you stronger. It turns out, you are stronger in some areas than I am."

"Thanks Dad." Elliot grinned. "Liv and I were talking and... we think that we are going to move into a house. We have the money for one. We are going to be about twenty minutes out of the city. Twenty minutes closer to you guys."

Joseph smiled. "Did you guys find a house already?"

"No." Elliot chuckled. "We just found a general location of where we want to be. It's great. It's like an area with five or six hundred people. There's a few different schools. There's a church, a few playgrounds, and a community pond. They've got ducks that wander the city. It's great to raise kids."

Joseph smiled. "It does sound like a great place. I'm sure you and Livvie will love it."

"I am sure we will." Elliot smiled. He watched as his son walked over to Olivia. "I am sure we will."

Soon, Christmas, New Year's, and Valentine's Day passed. It was into the first couple days of March. John and Alex got married just two weeks before. Olivia walked into the apartment to find Elliot reading a book upside down in the chair. Dickie walked over to her. "Mama!"

"Hey Dickie!" Olivia smiled picking him up.

Elliot looked at Olivia and smiled. "Hey beautiful!"

"Hey baby." Olivia smiled. "What are you reading?"

"Well, I owner's manual. The car is acting up again. I swear, ever since we hit that stop sign, we just have had problems." Elliot said.

"We? You hit the stop sign. I was in the back seat with our son. Look, I love our car, but we're going to need a new one. It's hard enough getting Dickie settled in the back seat. If we have another baby, it's just going to be harder." Olivia said sitting on the arm of the chair and bouncing Dickie on her knee.

"So, our mustang is going on the back burner for a really long time." Elliot concluded.

"I guess. But, it's to have another one of these." Olivia smiled showing him their son. "You have to admit. Having a baby beats a mustang everyday."

"Yes, that is true." Elliot smiled dropping the book and taking Dickie. Dickie squealed as he was held in the air.

Olivia laughed. "Yeah, you like it when Daddy does that, huh?"

Dickie brought his hands to his face and smiled. He started rubbing his eyes. Elliot chuckled. "Somebody is tired. I'll go put him down." Elliot got off the chair and took Dickie into his room.

Olivia smiled watching them go. She slid off the arm of the chair and laid in it. She let her feet dangle over the arm. Elliot came out a moment later. He put his knees on either side of her legs on the arm. Olivia watched him hover over her while he put his hands on either side of her head. She smiled up at him.

"You know, this is kind of a turn on." Olivia smiled.

Elliot smirked. "Really?" He kissed her nose and looked at her, only inches from her face. "How was work?"

"You know, boring." Olivia said and chuckled lightly. "I really just wanted to come home."

"Well, who wouldn't? You have the hottest husband ever." Elliot grinned.

Olivia smiled. "You're cocky, you know that?"

"I believe you like that." Elliot smirked.

Olivia's jaw dropped. "We really need to start working on your ego. It's starting to inflate things."

"Can you show me where things are inflating?" Elliot asked huskily kissing her neck.

Olivia shivered. She moaned when he started sucking just behind her ear. "You know what is inflating. I can see it right now."

"Are you going to help it out?" Elliot asked kissing her jaw.

Olivia smirked. "No. This is our living room. We are not doing this here."

"Fine." Elliot smirked. He stood up and threw Olivia over his shoulder. She started playfully punching his back. "We'll go to the bedroom."

Olivia laughed as he threw her down on the bed. "Someone is excited."

"When it comes to you, always." Elliot smiled kissing her.

The next morning, Elliot walked into the apartment after his run. He found Dickie playing in the high chair. "Dada!"

"Hey buddy. Where's Mama?" Elliot asked. Dickie just smiled and went back to playing. Elliot laughed. "Liv, baby, where are you?" He didn't here an answer. Elliot started to get worried. He walked through the apartment and found her in the bathroom. "Liv, what's wrong?"

Olivia looked up with tears in her eyes. "We got our answer." She whispered holding up the pregnancy test.

**Please review! Is Olivia pregnant or not? Wait for the next chapter!**


	40. Chapter 40

**Please review! You guys are awesome! I will probably be updating this story more for a little while! Yay! I just finished two other stories I was working on. LUCKY YOU GUYS! Love you!**

"We're pregnant!" Olivia smiled brightly. She wiped away her happy tears. She stood up and handed Elliot the stick.

Elliot looked at it shocked, put it down, and smiled at her. "We're having a baby!" He yelled twirling her around.

Olivia laughed and clung to his neck until he set her down. "We're having a baby." Elliot's lips covered hers as soon as the words left her lips. "It's Saturday. Let's go tell my parents."

Elliot ran out of the room not waiting for her answer. Olivia laughed as he tripped on the door frame. "Are you okay?"

"I'm more than okay. I'm going to be a Daddy again. I have to call Fin." Elliot said getting up.

"How about I tell Fin and Casey? You can tell our family." Olivia smiled.

Elliot pouted. "Fine. I'll go get Dickie ready."

Olivia chuckled watching him walk away. She got up and picked up the phone. After the third ring, Casey picked up. "Hey Casey!"

"Hey Liv, what's up?" Casey asked.

"Well, I just wanted to let you know that... I'm pregnant!" Olivia smiled excitedly.

There was silence. "Please don't joke with me." Casey finally said.

Olivia chuckled. "I'm joking with you. Elliot and I are having a baby."

"Oh my god! I am so happy for you! I'm going to... I need to... where's a bullhorn when you need one?" Casey asked breathing hard.

"Casey breath like I taught you." Olivia smiled.

"Hey, did you hear about Kathy?" Casey asked.

Olivia's eyes widened. "I haven't heard about her in months. Did she have her baby?"

"Yeah, back in January, she had a little girl. She named her Carmela Ryan. Kathy and DJ are getting married next month." Casey said.

"Wow! I didn't hear about that." Olivia said looking at a bill on the counter. "What's the full name?"

"Uh, Carmela Kathleen Ryan." Casey said. "Oh crap! I gotta go. Love you Liv. Congrats!"

Before Olivia could say goodbye, Casey hung up. Olivia laughed and put the phone on the hook. She turned around to see Elliot holding Dickie in his car seat in one hand, the diaper bag over his shoulder, and her purse in the other hand. "I'm guessing you're ready."

"Yeah." Elliot breathed out. "Let's go." He hurried out the door with Olivia jogging to keep up with him.

They soon reached Bernie and Joe's house. Elliot got out of their new suburban. He absolutly loved it just because it was a bright red. Olivia got out and grabbed the diaper bag as Elliot got Dickie.

Sarah and Rebecca ran out to welcome them. "Hey guys! We didn't know you were coming." Sarah smiled.

"We wanted to surprise you guys." Olivia smiled.

"Well, come on in. Scott, Junior, and Jordan are here for the weekend." Rebecca said pushing them towards the house.

"Everybody's home?" Elliot asked.

"Yeah, Scott even brought his girlfriend. They've been dating for six months now. C'mon, you've got to come meet her. Her name is Beth." Rebecca smiled. "How have you guys been?"

"You'll find out when we tell everybody." Elliot smirked walking into the house carrying Dickie into the living room.

All of his family looked at him and smiled. "Hey little brother! You brought my favorite nephew." Scott smiled taking Dickie from him. "You've gotten big on me."

"That's right. You haven't seen him since he turned one." Olivia smiled watching her son walk around the room until he found his grandpa. "Who did you find Dickie?"

"Pa!" Dickie smiled.

Joseph picked him up and smiled at him. "That's right Richard." Dickie squealed at he tickled him. "I didn't know you guys were coming over today."

"Well, Elliot and I really wanted to tell you something." Olivia smirked.

Bernie looked at both of them. "It's something big. What's going on Elliot?"

Elliot smiled his biggest smile yet that day. "Well, I came home from my run this morning to find out some of the best news of my life. Liv and I... Liv and I are having another baby!"

The room went dead silent. Jaws dropped, but nothing else but Dickie moved. All of the sudden, Rebecca and Sarah jumped up. "WOOHOO!"

"Congrats guys! We're so happy for you." Bernie smiled hugging Olivia.

Each one of Elliot's brothers hugged him and then Olivia. "Congradulations! We can't wait to meet the little one. By the way, this is Beth." Scott smiled introducing his girlfriend.

"Nice to meet you. Congrats!" Beth smiled shaking their hands.

"Thanks. It's nice to finally meet you." Elliot smiled.

"How long have you two been married?" Beth asked.

Olivia smiled. "Uh, three years on May 18th."

"We got married a few weeks after our junior year in high school." Elliot smiled kissing Olivia's head.

"I am very proud of my little brother." Joe Jr. smiled looking at them.

Olivia smiled at Joe and then at Elliot. "Me too."

The weeks pasted. One afternoon, Elliot and Olivia were sitting on their couch while Dickie slept. "Hey Liv?"

"Yes El?" Olivia asked looking up from her notebook.

"Do you want to come up with a name for our baby?" Elliot asked.

Olivia thought a moment. "Well, I'd like to. It's just... I wanted the baby to be a surprise. I think it could be fun."

"Really?" Elliot asked smiling. "You want to be surprised. You hate surprises."

"Well, with this, I want to. You can find out if you want to, but I want to wait on this." Olivia smiled writing in her notebook.

"I'll wait with you." Elliot smiled at her. "Can we still discuss names?"

Olivia chuckled. "Yes, we can still talk about names."

"Okay, what name for a girl?" Elliot asked. "I still like the name Rae."

"I do too. My question is, do we want it as a first name or middle name?" Olivia asked.

"Well, if we had it as a middle name, what would the first name be?" Elliot asked.

Olivia smirked. "I've thought about it. I like Lilly, Josie, and Summer."

Elliot smiled. "I like Josie and Summer. Josie Rae Stabler... mmmm... Summer Rae Stabler."

"Summer Rae... I love that." Olivia smiled.

Elliot pulled her into his lap. "I do too. Now, what if we have another little boy on the way?"

Olivia paused. "Hmmm... I don't know. What do you think?"

"I like the name Phillip." Elliot smiled.

"Phillip Stabler... Phil Stabler?" Olivia said thinking it over.

"Doesn't work for you?" Elliot guessed chuckling.

Olivia giggled. "Not really."

"How about... Nathon?" Elliot asked.

Olivia smiled. "I like that name. Nathon Stabler."

Elliot kissed Olivia and leaned his forehead against hers. "You have no idea how happy you have made me."

"I bet I have made you as happy as you've made me. I love you so much." Olivia smiled.

"I love you too, Liv." Elliot whispered. He looked into her eyes. "Can you believe it's almost been three years since we got married? Dickie is going to be two this summer."

"I really can't. It's gone by so fast. But, you know what, I have never been happier." Olivia grinned. "I can honestly say that I never thought I'd have two kids when I was twenty. I love every moment of it though."

Elliot grinned. " I never thought I'd get the most beautiful girl in the world to be my wife. Yet, here she is. Raising our children and living with me, she makes me happy."

Olivia kissed him. "Ooooh, Mr. Charmer came out." She giggled. After kissing Elliot again, Olivia remembered something. "Are we going to look at houses tomorrow?"

"Yeah, my mom and Sarah are going to watch Dickie. My dad wants to go with us." Elliot said.

"Good. He'll know what all to look for." Olivia smiled.

**Please review! Ou guys are great!**


	41. Chapter 41

**You guys are awesome! Review me and tell me what your favorite chapter of this story is. Love you guys!**

"El, I want it." Olivia whined tugging on his hand.

Elliot smiled at her. "Liv, I didn't say we couldn't get it. We should just look at it first."

They were looking at a green, two story house. There was a stone path leading up to the porch. There was an arch on the porch leading to the door. The roof was a darker brown color. It had a connecting two car garage.

"The, let's get going. I want to get this house before somebody else does." Olivia demanded scrurring up the path to the door. She turned to look at Elliot and Joe. "C'mon, slow pokes."

Elliot chuckled and jogged up to the door with Joe walking behind him. Olivia walked in and gasped. The whole first floor was basically open. There was a divider between the kitchen and the living room along with a step.

Off of the kitchen was the dining room. There was a railing that divided the dining room from the living. There were archways that made doorways. The enteryway was hard wood floor like the kitchen and dining room.

The living room had tan carpet. Two of the walls were a brown, the other two were a darker brown. The kitchen had brown paint on the bottom half of the wall and turquoise on the top half. The counters were granite with maple cabinets. The dining room was a darker red with white boarders. There was a window that looked onto the front yard and road.

Elliot walked into the living room and stared in awe. The ceiling rose all the way to the top of the second story. There was a huge triangular window near the top of the main wall.

Olivia took his hand. He saw the one of the biggest smiles on her face. "El, I haven't even seen the whole house and this feels like the house for us."

Elliot smiled and kissed her. "I know. Should we go check out the rest of it?"

"That depends." A man said from behind them. "Do you want to see the newly finished basement or the very beautiful top floor? I'm Dennis Blue. I'm the realitor." He shook Elliot's hand.

"Hi, I'm Elliot. This is my wife Olivia. My dad is over there in the kitchen." Elliot smiled.

"Nice to meet you. How long have you two been married?" Dennis asked.

Olivia grinned. "It will be three in a couple of months."

"How old are you guys?" Dennis asked.

"We'll be twenty this summer. We have a son that'll be two this summer also. Plus, we're expecting again." Elliot smiled putting an arm around Olivia's waist.

Olivia was smiling so wide she swore her face would stick that way. "How many bedrooms and bathrooms are in the house?"

"Uh, there's four bedrooms and three and a half bath. All the bedrooms are upstairs. There's two full bathrooms up there. One is downstairs, and the half is on this floor. If you ever wanted to, there's plenty of room in the basement to make more bedrooms." Dennis said leading them to the staircase on the far end of the wall. "I'll let you check out the basement."

Elliot took Olivia's hand and took her downstairs. Dennis was right. There was plenty of room to make more bedrooms. It was basically just one big room. It had fake log paneling and tan carpet. The bathroom was in the far left corner. "I really like this." Olivia said looking around.

The basement was completely furnished. There was a sectional couch that took up most of the main space. Behind it was a pool table. A TV was placed in front of the couch and the two huge recliners. "Man cave!" Elliot cheered.

"No way! If this becomes your man cave, you are going to have women down here. This can be a family room." Olivia smirked kissing him.

"When am I going to get a man cave?" Elliot asked.

"You could turn one of the bedrooms upstairs into your man cave." Olivia suggested.

"Yay! I can finally have the guys over for football." Elliot smiled.

Olivia laughed. "We'd have room for all 25 of them too. Let's go check out the bedrooms."

Elliot and Olivia walked upstairs and checked the bedrooms. The master bedroom was huge and had a connecting master bathroom. It had red walls and white carpet. The room they thought would be perfect for Dickie had dark brown carpet and light blue walls.

Elliot's man cave was simple to pick. On one of the walls, the New York Giants logo was painted onto the wall. It was gray carpet and blue walls to match the blue letters of the logo.

They reached the last room and Olivia fell in love with it. The walls were a light purple and the carpet gray carpet from the man cave. There was a window bench that had a white cushion with outlines of flowers in pink. The window looked out to the front yard. "El?"

"I know, baby. It's perfect." Elliot smiled kissing the back of her neck and holding her waist. "We'll have somebody look over the house. If everything is fine, we'll get it."

Olivia smiled and jumped slightly in excitement. A few weeks later, Dennis called saying they got the house. Pretty soon, it was moving day. Elliot went to the house before hand to let Olivia sleep in. She was almost three months pregnant.

Elliot had planned a very special gift for Olivia; he wanted to make sure everything was perfect. Scott picked up Elliot so he could help guide the movers where to put everything. It was almost noon when Olivia arrived with Dickie.

"See, this is our new home Dickie." Olivia smiled talking to Dickie.

"New home!" Dickie smiled.

Olivia smiled when she saw Elliot and Scott arm wrestling in the kitchen. She walked in. "Hey, don't break anything in our new house please."

"I'll pay for it." Scott said.

Olivia rolled her eyes. "I don't care. Here, play with your nephew."

Scott rolled his eyes in response, but gladly took Dickie. "Hey buddy."

"Dickie, who is that?" Elliot asked pointing to his brother.

"Scott." Dickie smiled.

"That's right. Let's go look at the backyard. You can play in the grass." Scott smiled taking Dickie through the sliding glass doors to the backyard.

Olivia smiled at Elliot. "Happy aniversay."

"Happy aniversay." Elliot grinned kissing her. "How are you feeling?"

"Pretty good. I got extra sleep thanks to Dickie sleeping in and you not waking me up. Your mother said I looked like I was five months pregnant." Olivia said leaning on the counter.

"What? You do not." Elliot said putting his hand on her hip.

"El, yes I do. I was this big when I was five months pregnant with Dickie. This baby is going to be big." Olivia said.

"It could just be twins." Elliot smirked teasing her.

"It is not twins." Olivia smiled rolling her eyes. "It doesn't even run in my family."

"Yeah, but it runs in mine. My grandmother had twin brothers. Who knows Liv, you and I could have two babies on the way." Elliot said seriously this time.

"Do you really think it could be twins?" Olivia asked.

"It could be. It's a possibillity. Odds are, probably not." Elliot said.

Olivia bit her lip. "Would you be okay if we had twins?"

"It'd be a shock, but I'd get over it. It's going to be a lot harder than it was just raising Dickie for the past two years." Elliot said.

"There's no doubt about that. We were busy enough raising one baby. If we have twins, that's three babies, El. Three babies!" Olivia said holding up three fingers.

"I'm glad you can do simple math, Liv." Elliot chuckled. "If it's twins, we'll roll with what the world gives us."

"Okay." Olivia smiled and kissed him. "I got a gift for you."

"I did too." Elliot smirked.

"Me first." Olivia chuckled. "I got you something that I know you have always wanted." She went out to the suburban and picked up her gift kissing it before coming in. "El, close your eyes."

Elliot closed his eyes and heard Olivia's footsteps coming closer to him. He heard her giggle. "Okay, open your eyes."

Elliot opened his eyes to find Olivia holding a St. Bernard puppy in her arms. "Oh my god!" He smiled covering his mouth.

Olivia laughed at his reaction. "I'm guessing you like him."

"Hell yes!" Elliot said gently taking the dog from Olivia. "What's his name?"

"You get to pick." Olivia smirked.

Elliot smiled and held the dog up to his face. "How about... Beethoven?" The dog's ears perked up. "You like that, don't you? Beethoven?"

Olivia smiled watching her husband interact with their new dog. "We can get his tags next week. I got all of the proper stuff for him and put it in the suburban."

"Good, we are going to have so much fun with him. I wonder how Dickie will like him." Elliot thought.

"Well, the lady that sold him to me said that he loves kids. So, Beethoven should love Dickie. We have to potty train him though." Olivia said.

"Well, there's another thing we have to potty train." Elliot smiled. He opened the sliding doors and let Beethoven out. "Scott, keep and eye on both of them... I know it's a fenced in yard... I don't care just watch them." Elliot said before closing the sliding door. "He is so weird."

Olivia laughed. "So, where's my gift?"

"Come with me, Mrs. Stabler." Elliot smiled taking Olivia's hand and leading her upstairs. They pasted movers who were putting things into Dickie's room. Elliot stopped both of them when they reached the room they were saving for their little girl. "Close your eyes."

"What did you do, Stabler?" Olivia asked closing her eyes.

Elliot smirked and opened the door leading her inside. "Just what I wanted to do. Open them."

Olivia opened her eyes and gasped as she looked around the room. "Oh my god, El." She breathed.

Elliot had completely furnished the room. There was a white crib with pink blankets in it. A teddy bear the size of an actual baby was sitting in the corner of it. There was a clear pink canopy that hung above the crib. On the far wall, Summer Rae Stabler was painted in light blue letters. There was a short white book shelf under the name. In the corner, there was a cushioned rocking chair with a rocking footrest. Elliot and Scott built shelfs into the closet.

"How did you do this?" Olivia asked tearing up.

Elliot smiled as he watched his wife look at his masterpiece. "I thought of you and knew that I had to do it."

"But El, what if we don't have a girl? All this trouble-" Olivia started.

Elliot cut her off. "Will be saved for when we do have a girl. This was no trouble. I had a lot of fun doing this actually. I just said WWOD. What would Olivia do?"

Olivia laughed and wiped away her eyes. "This is beautiful El. I love you." She kissed him.

"I love you too. I didn't do this all by myself though. Scott helped. Beth actually came down. She's the one that painted her name on the wall." Elliot smiled looking at it.

"I can't believe they did that." Olivia said.

"Well, you're family. They'd do anything for you." Elliot whispered kissed her temple.

Olivia smiled. "Thanks for giving that to me, El."

**Please review! You guys are awesome and I love you!**


	42. Chapter 42

**Please review! Tell me which one of my lastest one shots you want me to update. **_**Wii Have Dance **_**or**_** Acceptance.**_** I'll start writing in the next couple of days.**

"Dickie, why don't you eat your food?" Olivia asked smiling at her son.

Dickie smiled. "You!"

"Me! I already had my food. You have to eat yours. The sooner you eat the sooner you can play with Beethoven." Olivia taunted.

"Ven!" Dickie squealed watching the puppy play with his toy ball on the floor.

Olivia laughed. "Beethoven, where's Daddy?"

Beethoven perked up his ears and barked. He started skidding across the wooden floor looking for Elliot. He ran into the living room and found Elliot laying on the floor watching TV. "Hey Beethoven!" Elliot smiled.

Elliot placed the puppy on his stomach and started petting him. "You're getting big little buddy. Are you getting the steak that Mommy suddenly doesn't have."

"Ha ha!" Olivia laughed sarcastically. "He probably needs to go out."

"Yeah, he's been playing hard." Elliot said picking up Beethoven and letting him outside. "How's my boy?" He asked turning to Dickie.

Dickie smiled and held out his plate. "Done!"

"You are. Good boy!" Elliot smiled taking Dickie's plate.

"What?" Olivia asked turning around with a piece of toast in her mouth.

Dickie laughed. "Mommy!"

"Hey baby." Olivia smiled inspecting his high chair. "He had a full plate of food. How did he eat all of it?"

"He must have wanted to really play with Beethoven." Elliot smiled taking Dickie out of his chair.

"I love that dog!" Olivia smiled. She put a hand on her belly and continued to eat her toast.

Elliot put Dickie down and watched as he walked into the living room. "How is my favorite girl doing?" He asked kissing Olivia's cheek.

"She feels fat." Olivia whined. "We found out that we're only having one baby and I look like I'm about to pop."

"No, you don't. You look absolutly beautiful." Elliot smiled kissing her lips. "Is that peanut butter?"

"Yup, so good." Olivia said liking her lips. "El, I'm due in November. LATE NOVEMBER! I am as big as I was nine months pregnant with Dickie."

"Well, we have an appointment tomorrow. Maybe there will be some news. I picked up Dickie's gift today." Elliot said going to the fridge.

"Good, I called Joe and Casey. They are all coming on Saturday for his birthday." Olivia smiled.

"Will and Mike are coming also." Elliot said grabbing a pickle out of the jar he grabbed. "Is the baby moving a lot?"

"Yeah, it feels like it has a lot of room. The baby only touches on place on my stomach at a time." Olivia smiled rubbing her stomach.

Elliot kissed her stomach. "I can't believe Dickie asked you how a baby got into your stomach."

Olivia chuckled. "I didn't expect that question for a while."

"Imagine the questions we'll get when he gets older." Elliot smirked.

"I don't want to." Olivia chuckled getting up. She let Beethoven inside and watched him run into the living room to where Dickie was playing with his trucks. Olivia absentmindly rubbed her stomach.

Elliot watched her. She was glowing. "You know, you really do look beautiful."

Olivia turned and smiled at him. "Thanks. I love you."

"I love you too, Liv." Elliot grinned.

The next day, they dropped Dickie off at Joe and Bernie's house. Elliot drove them to the doctor's office and they waited for the doctor to come in. Olivia held Elliot's hand and rubbed her belly. The doctor came in a moment later. "Olivia, Elliot, always nice to see you two."

"Thanks." Olivia said a little nervous.

"Has there been any problems that you know of with the baby?" He asked.

"Uh, we've just noticed that Olivia is bigger than she was with Dickie and she's due in November. When Olivia feels the baby, she said it doesn't feel like it's squished in there." Elliot said unsure of his wording.

Olivia rolled her eyes and chuckled. "It just feels like the baby isn't that big. When I was pregnant with Dickie, I could feel him in more than one spot unlike this baby."

"Well, we'll take an ultrasound and check out the baby. If nothing shows up doing that, we'll run some blood tests and look at what you've been eating." He said.

"Okay." Olivia said as she gripped onto Elliot's hand. He kissed her head and watched as the doctor look at the screen where their baby was.

"I see what you guys were talkinga about. You're baby is small like you guys figured. I found out why your bigger than you were with Dickie." The doctor said.

"What's wrong?" Elliot asked worried.

"The baby has a blockage in its small intestine. We'll be able to get it out once it's born. The baby will be okay. We will operate almost immediatly after it's born. The blockage stops any food or fluid, preventing it to pass. This can be painful and that's why we want to do it as soon as possible." The doctor said slowly.

"Surgery?" Olivia asked tearing up.

Elliot put his arm around Olivia. "How exactly is this going to work?"

"Well once the baby is born, you'll get to see it for a couple of minutes while we're getting ready. We'll start the surgery as soon as possible and get the blockage out. The baby will stay here a couple of days longer than Olivia if everything goes well. You guys and your baby are very lucky. If you'd gotten pregnant with this baby instead of Dickie, we wouldn't have the technology to remove it." The doctor said.

"What if everything doesn't go well?" Olivia asked.

"The only thing you guys should worry about going wrong is that the baby doesn't weigh enough to be cleared. We like the babies to be at least five pounds when they leave." The doctor said. "I'll leave you to get changed."

The doctor walked out. "Liv, I'll be right back. Okay, I love you. It'll be okay." Elliot said kissing her head.

"Okay." Olivia sniffled as she got out of the bed.

Elliot ran into the hallway. "Dr. Lucas!" He jogged over to the doctor.

"Yes, Elliot?" He asked looking at his clip board.

"Can you really help my baby with this?" Elliot asked tearing up himself. The thought of losing this baby was causing his blood pressure to skyrocket.

"Elliot, my team and I have done this surgery many times. Your baby will be okay. I promise. I'm not going to let anything happen to it." The doctor said putting his hand on Elliot's shoulder. "Have I let you down yet?"

Elliot shook his head. "No, you were the only doctor that didn't judge us for getting married in high school."

"Well, I know love when I see it. Plus, you know I was in the same boat as you. Trust me when I say that your baby is going to grow up into a healthy human being." Dr. Lucas said.

"Okay." Elliot said. "I should get back to Liv."

"Okay, bring Dickie next time." Dr. Lucas smiled walking away.

Elliot smirked and walked back to the room to find Olivia fully dressed and wiping her eyes. "Baby, I'm worried too. The baby will be fine."

"But what if something goes wrong, El? I don't want to lose this baby." Olivia choked out.

"Liv, I don't either." Elliot said pulling her into his embrace. "Let's just focus on having the baby right now. We'll deal with any problems the baby has if they came. The doctors know what they're doing."

Olivia sighed and kissed his cheek. "I guess. I just... it's our baby."

"I know, Liv." Elliot sighed. "It is our baby, but guess what." He waited until Olivia looked at him with her tear stained face and scrunched up eyes. She still looked absolutly beautiful. "We will get to see our baby grow up. The first word, step, breath, we will be there for all of it."

Olivia smiled a little. "How do you always know what to say?"

Elliot shrugged. "I know you. Making you feel better is my job. You have me forever Liv."

Olivia smiled again, bigger this time. She kissed him. "So do you."

**Please review! Remember tell me which one of those stories you want me to add more to. Maybe there's a different story you want me to add to. TELL ME! Love you guys!**


	43. Chapter 43

**Please review! You guys write the best reviews!**

Saturday came and Olivia was crying every five minutes. Either she was talking about her little boy growing up, or the fact that her new baby had to have surgery. Elliot had his arm around Olivia most of the time feeling bad that his wife felt so sad all day.

Things got better once everybody got there. "Liv, look at William and Dickie play." Casey smiled pointing to their two playing boys.

Olivia smiled and watched them. Dickie was playing with his train set he got from Bernie and Joe. "They're going to be best friends."

Alex walked over to them then. "Hey Liv, is the baby moving?"

Olivia smiled brightly. "Yeah, it is. Give me your hand." She took Alex's extended hand and put it on her belly. "See, it never really stops moving. There's probably about three hours when I don't feel it move."

"You're going to be up all night." Alex smiled feeling the baby kick.

"Yeah, we know." Olivia chuckled. "We can't wait to meet the baby."

"I bet. I bet Dickie will love being a big brother." Alex smiled sipping her punch.

Olivia smiled and looked at Dickie. "He can't wait. He already wants to wear the shirt we got him that says I'm a big brother."

Casey smiled. "Has he asked any weird questions?"

"Yes, oh my god. When we first told him that he was going to be a big brother, I told him that the baby was in my belly. He asked how it got in there. I didn't really know how to respond to that so we gave him a cookie and he was fine." Olivia chuckled.

Alex laughed. "When are you due?"

"Uh, November fifteenth." Olivia smiled putting her hand on her belly. "Have you guys seen what Elliot did if we had a girl?" Casey and Alex shook their heads. "Follow me."

Olivia led them upstairs and down to the room Elliot decorated. She smiled as she opened the door. Going into this room was something she did everyday. "Oh my god, Liv! This is amazing!" Casey said walking in.

Alex smiled. "How did he do all of this?"

"He had some help. Scott and his girlfriend Beth came down and painted." Olivia smiled running her figure along her daughter's name painted on the wall.

"Liv, I love this rocking chair." Casey smiled.

"Me too. I swear. If we do have a girl, I will hate leaving this room. My favorite part is the window bench. I could see my daughter watching people drive by on that bench." Olivia smiled.

"What are you doing?" Elliot asked from the doorway. He smirked proudly when all three girls jumped.

"Jeez, I was showing them one of my favorite rooms in the house." Olivia smiled kissing Elliot and leaning into him.

Elliot smiled. "Well, I hate to intrude, but Dickie is ready for cake."

"Okay." Olivia chuckled.

After the party, Dickie crawled up onto the couch with Elliot carrying a book. "Daddy, read."

"What do you say?" Elliot asked.

"Please!" Dickie smiled. Elliot smiled and opened the book. He started reading to Dickie who cuddled into his father's side.

Olivia watched from the doorway behind the couch. She smiled as Elliot read to Dickie. Rubbing her belly, she kissed Elliot's head and went back into the kitchen. She looked down at her swollen belly and smiled. "You know, your daddy is going to read to you too. He loves you so much, just like I do. I want to let you know that I'm not going to let anybody or anything hurt you." Olivia felt the baby kick her hand. "I love you so much."

The months past. Soon it was October 22nd, Olivia and Elliot were watching TV that afternoon while Dickie slept with Beethoven on the doggy bed. "Should we really let him sleep in there?" Olivia asked smiling at her son.

Elliot kissed her head. "He's fine. It's not like it's a snake or anything bad."

Olivia chuckled. "We are not getting a pet snake."

"Why not? We'd get to feed it dead rats and stuff like that and watch it eat it whole." Elliot smirked.

"Ew! Elliot, that's disgusting." Olivia said. She tucked her hair behind her ear and leaned on Elliot's shoulder.

"What? If we ever got a mouse here, we'd know where to put it." Elliot pointed out earning him a punch. "Hey."

"We are not getting a snake." Olivia said again kissing his shoulder. "We are going to have a baby in less than a month. We do not need a snake."

Elliot smiled and put a hand on Olivia's belly. "I can't wait to meet it."

"Me either." Olivia smiled. "Next time I get pregnant, if we do, let's not wait to find out. It's been torturous."

"Okay." Elliot chuckled. Just then, the phone rang. "I'll get it." He got up and went to the kitchen to get the phone. "Hello?"

"Elliot, it's Scott." Scott said into the phone.

"Hey! What's up?" Elliot smiled.

"Well, I just wanted to let you know that Beth and I are getting married." Scott smiled.

"What?! Congradulations! I'm so proud of you. When did you ask her?" Elliot asked.

"I asked her last night by the lake." Scott said.

Elliot smiled. "That's great. I can't wait to see you in a monkey suit again."

"Good, I want you to be my best man." Scott smiled.

"Really?" Elliot asked. "I'd love to. What made you pick me?"

"You have the woman that you're going to be with the rest of your life. We all know it. You just seemed like the most logical choice. I really don't want Joe or Jordan planning my bachloer party anyway." Scott chuckled.

"Well, my bachloer party wasn't strippers or anything. You remember it. All we did was go bowling at Treasure Island." Elliot said scratching his head.

"I know. I don't want strippers or hookers or dancers. We should just go to a football game or something." Scott suggested.

"Now, that sounds like fun." Elliot smiled. "I'll look into it."

"Okay, I gotta go. Apparently, I'm on picking out China pattern duty. I'll see you later, El." Scott said.

"Yep, bye Scott." Elliot smiled and hung up the phone. He walked into the living room.

"What was that about?" Olivia asked.

Elliot smiled. "Oh nothing. Scott just proposed to Beth last night and she said yes. Now, Scott wants me to be his best man."

"What? Elliot that's not nothing." Olivia smiled. "This is awesome!"

"Well, I'm glad you're happy." Elliot chuckled sitting next to her. "He's going to love being married."

Olivia looked up at him. "Why do you say that? I love being married to you, but why?"

Elliot smiled and kissed her nose. "Because, he gets to wake up to a beautiful face he loves. He gets to love her everyday even when she's pist at him. He gets to watch her turn old and gray and still love her just because it's her. Liv, I get to love you for the rest of my life. That's the greatest gift anybody could get."

Olivia smiled and kissed his nose. "I love you."

"I love you too, Liv. I always will." Elliot said leaning his head on hers.

Olivia smiled and cuddled into him. After a moment, she felt something. "Elliot?"

"Yes baby?" Elliot asked.

"I think my water just broke." Olivia said.

**Please review! You guys are the best.**


	44. Chapter 44

**Please review! You guys are the best!**

After dropping Dickie off at his parents, Elliot drove Olivia and himself to the hospital. Elliot was straightening out the room. "El, the baby isn't due for another three weeks."

"I know baby. But, this way, we get to see our baby three weeks sooner." Elliot smiled brushing back her hair.

Olivia pulled her hair into a pony and fell back into the pillow. "What if it doesn't make it?"

"Liv, the doctors are going to do everything they can to help our baby. I'm scared too. We just have to trust them." Elliot said and kissed her head.

Olivia nodded and looked up at him. "I love you Stabler."

"I love you too, Stabler." Elliot smiled.

Just then, Olivia went through a contraction. "El?"

"I'm here. I'm here. You're doing great. It's almost over." Elliot said rubbing her back.

After ten more hours of labor, Olivia and Elliot were in the delivery room. "I want the drugs! Give me the drugs!"

"Liv, remember what you said. You wanted to do this without them." Elliot reminded her.

"Shut up! I was a hormonal pregnant woman who wanted to say she had a natural birth with no drugs. I WAS WRONG!" Olivia growled pulling on Elliot's shirt.

"Liv, calm down baby. Look, it's too late to get the drugs. C'mon, our baby is counting on you." Elliot said supporting her back.

The doctor put on his gloves. "Okay Olivia, are you ready to say hi to your baby?"

"Yes!" Olivia shouted.

"Okay, push!" The doctor said.

Olivia pushed and felt herself stretch. "Elliot! Help me!"

"How am I supposed to help you Liv?" Elliot asked extremely confused. He kissed her head.

"Breath!" The doctor said.

"Liv, you're doing great. C'mon, we're going to do this." Elliot whispered loud enough for her to hear over her labored breathing.

"Push!" The doctor said. Olivia pushed again and leaned back into Elliot. "Breath! Okay, Liv one more big push and you'll get to see your baby. Push!"

Olivia pushed with everything she had left. She gripped onto Elliot's hand. "Liv, baby that's it. I love you so much."

A cry broke through Elliot's words. "Congradulations! You guys are the proud parents of a beautiful baby girl!" The doctor smiled holding up their baby girl.

Olivia opened her eyes with tears in them. "Oh my god!"

Elliot kissed her head. "I'm so proud of you. You have no idea how happy you've just made me."

Olivia smiled and squeezed his hand. "I love you."

"I love you too." Elliot smiled and watched as a nurse brought over there daughter.

Olivia carefully settled her daughter into her arms. "She's perfect."

"She's beautiful, Liv. Look how tiny she is." Elliot smiled. "Look at all that hair."

Olivia chuckled. "We got our Summer. You want to hold her?"

"Yeah." Elliot said softly.

Elliot gently took Summer from Olivia and smiled down at her. "Hey there little girl. I'm your daddy. Your mommy and I love you so much."

Olivia smiled and rubbed Elliot's arm. "You're already wrapped around her little finger."

"You got that right." Elliot chuckled.

A nurse came up then. "We're ready for the little bundle."

Elliot suddenly felt very unsure about this, but handed her over. "T-take good care of her."

"We will. She'll be back before you know it." The nurse smiled and took their daughter away.

A different nurse came up. "Do we have a name?"

Olivia smiled. "Yeah, Summer Rae Stabler."

The nurse smiled. "Okay. You're daughter was five pounds, four onces. She was eighteen inches and was born October 23, 1997 at 3:02 a.m. Olivia, why don't we get you cleaned up and into your room?"

"Sure." Olivia nodded.

Elliot smiled and kissed Olivia's head. "I'm going to go tell the good news to the crazy bunch out in the waiting room. I'll meet you in your room."

"Okay." Olivia smiled and kissed him before he left.

Elliot jogged up to the waiting room on their floor. Joe, Bernie, Scott, Beth, Joe Jr., Jordan, Rebecca, Sarah, Dickie, Casey, Fin, William, Alex, and John were in the waiting room in chairs. Elliot smiled when he saw them. "Hey guys!"

They all stood up and crowded him. Elliot took Dickie. "What was it? How is the baby? How is Liv? Did it go okay?" Everyone asked at once.

Elliot held up his hands and chuckled. "The baby is fine and perfect. Liv did amazing. Everything went fine we're just waiting to hear how the baby did during surgery."

"What did you have?" They all asked and waited.

Elliot smiled. "We had... drum roll... a girl. Summer Rae Stabler was five pounds, four onces, eighteen inches, and was born at 3:02 a.m."

"John, we have a goddaughter!" Alex squealed.

"Did they tell you how long the surgery would take?" Joseph asked.

"They said it would probably take about an hour. Maybe more, it depends on what happens." Elliot breathed. "She's going to be okay. She has to be."

"What does she look like?" Bernie asked.

Elliot smiled. "She looks like Liv. She's got a full head of brown hair. Her eyes are blue. Summer is tiny. A chihuahua is probably the same size as her."

The group chuckled and hugged him. "How is Olivia holding up with everything going on with Summer?" Casey asked.

"Uh, she's doing okay. It's basically just nerves right now. We made it this far." Elliot nodded. "I better get back to her."

"Okay, we'll come back in the morning after you guys have spent some time with your daughter." Scott smiled and clapped Elliot's shoulder.

Elliot smiled and kissed Dickie's head. "I'll see you later buddy."

Dickie mumbled a goodbye in his drowsy state and was passed to Joe Jr. "I agree with you buddy. We need sleep."

Elliot laughed and waved before jogging over to Olivia's room. She fixed her ponytail and was starting to doze off. "Hey."

"Hey, how you holding up?" Elliot asked walking over to her.

"Eh, only how a mother can hold up while her newborn daughter is in surgery. I'm freaking out; I'm just too tired to show it." Olivia smiled.

Elliot kissed her head. "She's going to be fine."

"I know." Olivia whispered. "Come here." She scooted over in the bed.

Elliot smiled and climbed into it with her. He wrapped his arm around Olivia and kissed her head. "I love you Liv."

"I love you too, El." Olivia mumbled. After a moment, she found out something. "El?"

"You have to use the bathroom, don't you?" Elliot guessed while smiling.

"Yes." Olivia groaned.

"Let's go." Elliot chuckled.

**Please review! You guys are great!**


	45. Chapter 45

**Please review! You guys are great! I don't know if I told you guys this, but the surgery that Summer is having in this story, is the surgery that I had when I was a baby. Don't worry, I'm perfectly fine. All of the stuff I said about the surgery is true. If I had been born a few years earlier, this story would not exist and neither would I. Love you guys!**

Elliot felt his body shake slightly. "Mr. Stabler?" Someone said. Elliot opened his eyes to find a nurse. "Good morning, I guess."

Elliot looked down at Olivia to find her out cold on his chest. "Hey, how did Summer's surgery go?"

"She did perfectly. You have a little soldier. The surgery made her lose about six ounces. We don't like the babies to leave when they're less than five pounds. She may have to say here a little bit longer than we intended, but she's perfectly fine. We have her up in NICU. Whenever you guys want to see her, just tell one of the nurses." The nurse smiled.

"Okay, can I go see her now?" Elliot asked.

"Yeah, we actually wanted both of you to come up. She's hungry and it's good if she's around you guys." The nurse smiled.

"Okay." Elliot smiled and watched as the nurse went out and got a wheelchair. He looked down at Olivia. "Liv, baby, time to get up."

Olivia groaned, but opened her eyes. Her eyes shot open as she took in her surroundings. "How did Summer do?"

Elliot smiled. "She did perfectly. They're holding her up in NICU. They want us to go see her now. Apparently, she's hungry."

Olivia chuckled. "Okay, let's go see her."

The nurse led Elliot and Olivia up to NICU. They both smiled when they saw Summer. Olivia was a little worried with all the wires and cords that were hooked up to her though. "Are all those cords necessary?"

"Uh, they're just to keep track of her heart rate and blood pressure. It's been a little high." The nurse explained. She carefully took Summer out of the bed and handed her to Olivia. "There's Mommy."

Olivia smiled as she looked down at her daughter. "Hey baby."

Summer stretched and opened her eyes to look at her mother. Olivia smiled and looked up at Elliot. Elliot pulled up a chair and watched. "She's got my eyes."

"Yeah, she does." Olivia smiled.

The nurse showed them how to hold Summer so that they didn't hurt her. After Summer was situated, the nurse left to give them privacy. Olivia watched as Summer ate. "I can't believe she's here."

Elliot smiled. "I can't either." He looked up at the monitor showing his daughter's blood pressure. "It looks like you're lowering her blood pressure to normal. Looks like Mommy has the magic touch."

"I bet she'll be a Daddy's girl though." Olivia smirked.

Elliot grinned and looked down at his daughter. "She's perfect Liv. She looks like you."

"What's so perfect about me?" Olivia asked.

"Everything." Elliot smiled. "The way you smile. The way you laugh. The way you cry. Everything is perfect with you. Don't let anybody tell you different Liv. Nobody will love you the way I do."

Olivia smiled and closed her eyes when he kissed her forehead. "Same goes for me. I love you El."

"I love you too, Liv." Elliot whispered.

Olivia smiled and looked back down at her daughter. "Looks like she's all done. Do you want to hold your daughter?"

"You have no idea how much I want to. I'd feed her, but I don't exactly produce." Elliot smiled taking Summer.

Olivia laughed and covered herself up. "I don't think you could handle it. Girls are just built this way."

"I'll leave it to you then." Elliot chuckled. Summer yawned and grabbed Elliot's finger. "I can't believe how little she is. I could probably hold her with one hand."

Olivia smiled. "You probably could, but don't try it."

"I won't." Elliot smiled. "The nurse said since she lost more weight, she'll have to stay here a little longer."

"How long?" Olivia asked worried.

"Uh, until she can keep her weight above five pounds." Elliot said.

Olivia watched her daughter. "I wonder how Dickie is going handle this."

"We'll roll with the punches. We always have. I'm sure Dickie will have lots of fun with his new little sister." Elliot said assuringly.

After a while, the nurse came in saying that Summer needed to rest in case family members came to see her. Elliot took Olivia up to her room and they fell back asleep. Elliot woke up first and saw that it was ten in the morning. He watched Olivia sleep and kissed her head. He shook her slightly until she opened her eyes. "Babe, I'm going to go see Summer, okay?"

"Okay." Olivia mumbled closing her eyes again.

Elliot chuckled and told the nurse at the desk he was going to see Summer. He hurried up to NICU and walked in. He smiled when he saw his daughter's chest rise and fall. For some reason, it seemed like the most relaxing thing in the world. He slowly walked over and watched his daughter. She was asleep.

"Ya know, you can pick her up. We've found that she is a very heavy sleeper." A nurse said walking into the room.

"I know. I just like to watch sometimes. I'm really glad she pulled through." Elliot smiled.

The nurse turned to leave. "You should be. She did perfectly." The nurse left.

Elliot kept watching Summer. "My little soldier." He picked her up and kissed her head. Elliot started humming "My Little Girl" by Tim McGraw. He brushed her hair out of her face.

After a while, a nurse came in and showed Elliot how to change Summer's diaper and bathe her without hurting her. Elliot put Summer back in the bed and went down to Olivia's room. When he walked in, he smiled. Scott and Beth were there with a stuffed animal.

"Hey Elliot." Scott smiled and hugged his brother.

"Hey." He smiled at Scott. "Hey Beth." Beth nodded towards him and smiled. He walked over to Olivia and kissed her head. "Hey Liv."

"Hey, how's Summer doing?" Olivia asked.

"Great, I learned how to change her diaper and bathe her while I was up there." Elliot smiled.

Olivia smiled back. "That's good. You're brother started our daughter's stuffed animal collection."

"How do you know she'll have a collection?" Scott asked.

"Honey, girls love stuffed animals. With everyone she knows, she'll have a huge collection." Beth chuckled and kissed his cheek.

"How are you guys?" Elliot asked.

"Tired." Scott said.

"Excited." Beth smiled. "Scott just doesn't like that he has to wear a suit."

"That's all the Stabler men." Olivia smiled.

"Hey, we look good." Elliot defended.

"We sure do. All the time actually." Joe smiled walking in. He kissed Olivia's head. "How's my Livvie Bear doing?"

"Good, just a little worried about Summer, but I'm great." Olivia smiled.

"How is she doing?" Bernie asked.

"Uh, she has to stay here longer than they planned, but she pulled through perfectly." Elliot smiled proudly. "She's a heavy sleeper. She doesn't snore like Dickie, but she's like me."

Olivia rolled her eyes. "I'm hitting her chest to wake her up."

"When she gets older we may have to flip her mattress to wake her up." Elliot chuckled. "The nurse said that, besides Liv and I, we can have two other people up there at a time. It's not a very big room."

"I call I get to go first." Joe said raising his hand. "I'll go get Livvie a wheel chair." He said walking out to the hall. Olivia and Elliot laughed and waited for Joe.

**Please review!**


	46. Chapter 46

**Please review! A few of you have asked, but I'm 15. I have the same birthday as Summer! **

Elliot pushed Olivia into their daughter's room. Olivia smiled when she saw Summer. Joe and Bernie were close behind them. "There she is." Joe smiled and walked up to the crib.

"Mommy gets to see her first." Olivia smirked. Joe rolled his eyes, but smiled when Elliot handed Summer over to Olivia. "Hey there Summer. I missed you so much."

After a moment, Olivia let Joe hold Summer. "Hey princess!" Joe smiled down at her and moved the blanket from her face. "You need a nickname, don't you? Richard has Dickie, Mommy has Livvie, Daddy has El, you could be... Murmur?"

"Murmur?" Bernie asked chuckling.

"Yeah, Murmur. It will be easier for Dickie to say. Plus, if I ever got a heart murmur, I bet this little angel would cure it." Joe smirked and kissed Summer's head. "She's beautiful."

"Yeah, we know she is." Elliot smiled. He kissed Olivia's head.

"Hey, let Grandma hold the little bundle." Bernie smiled and gently took Summer from Joe. "She looks just like you Olivia. What color are her eyes?"

"Blue, they're all Stabler." Olivia chuckled.

Bernie laughed. "Well, she fits right in. Just like her parents."

Olivia smiled and thought of something. "Where's Dickie?"

"Junior is going to bring him by later. They went to get pancakes this morning. Jordan went with them." Joe smiled.

"Dickie loves his pancakes." Elliot smiled.

"He also loves his little sister. When he woke up this morning, he talked about all the things he was going to do with her. We had to explain that she could not run around with him for quite a while." Bernie chuckled smiling at her granddaughter.

Elliot laughed. "It'll be a long time before that will happen."

The nurse came in then. "I'm guessing this is Grandma and Grandpa."

"You would be right." Joseph smiled proudly.

"Well, I'll leave in a minute. I just wanted to let you guys know that ever since you came in last night, Summer's blood pressure has gone down to normal." The nurse smiled. "Looks like Mommy and Daddy have the magic touch."

Olivia smiled. "I guess we do." Bernie handed Summer to Olivia. "What do you think? Does Mommy and Daddy have the magic touch?" Summer yawned and opened her eyes. "I'd say so."

"You guys don't have much of a sleeper on your hands. She slept for three hours and was ready for her day." The nurse chuckled.

Elliot smirked. "She got your sleeping habits, Liv."

"Hey, I've been sleeping longer than that." Olivia defended. "It went up to seven hours last month. That's saying a lot since I was as big as a pregnant woman carrying twins."

Elliot laughed and kissed her nose. "Still, she's going to keep us up."

"Oh, trust me. I know." Olivia smiled. She looked down at Summer. "Yeah, I know. You and I can spend three a.m. feedings downstairs watching The Nanny. How does that sound?"

"I love Fran Drescher's acting, but my daughter better not have her voice." Elliot said shaking his finger.

Olivia chuckled. Joe smiled at them. "Is her room all finished?"

"Yeah, Elliot had it done the day we moved into the house. It was my anniversary gift." Olivia smiled.

"Lucky!" Bernie chuckled. "One time, he got me a candy bar for my birthday. It was an off brand of the hershey bar."

Elliot smiled and defended himself. "You wouldn't tell me what you wanted. You want something new everyday. One day you wanted a star, the next day you wanted stay at a five star hotel. I'm not made of money."

Bernie chuckled. "I know dear."

Joe laughed at both of them. "Oh, I can't wait to see you argue with your kids."

Olivia chuckled. "I can't wait until the day Summer asks Elliot if she can go on a date."

"NO!" Joe and Elliot said at the same time.

Later, after everybody got to meet Summer, Elliot went down to the cafeteria to eat. Olivia stayed up with Summer. The doctor said that it would be soothing if Summer heard her heartbeat. They showed Olivia where she could sit with Summer so no one would bother her.

Olivia was in the rocking chair holding Summer to her chest under the robe. "I can't wait to take you home. You are going to love your room. Daddy made it specially for you. We both couldn't wait to meet you. I bet John and Alex are going to bring you more gifts tomorrow. They love being your godparents. Dickie loves you too. He can't wait for you to start walking. He's got plans for you. Your daddy and I love you so much Summer. You will never know how much."

Summer yawned and grabbed Olivia's finger. "I've got plans for her too." Elliot said from the doorway. Olivia looked up at him confused. "She is enrolling in boys have cootie classes once she starts getting interested."

Olivia chuckled. "She's not going to go along with it."

"You need to back me up on this." Elliot said smiling. He sat down next to her.

"Honey, if she didn't get interested in someone, how would she be as happy as we are?" Olivia asked.

"Easy." Elliot smiled. "She stays with us. I've heard our happiness is contagious."

Olivia laughed and kissed his nose. "You're crazy, you know that?"

"Yes, I know that." Elliot laughed.

"Good." Olivia smiled.

Two weeks later, they brought Summer home. Summer couldn't keep her weight above five pounds for very long, but they finally got it. Elliot held the door open for Olivia while she carried Summer. "We're home, Murmur."

"I can't believe my dad got you to start calling her that." Elliot chuckled and closed the door behind them.

"Well, it fits her. Besides, I really just want to get her settled here. It's been two weeks since I've slept in a bed. Summer has been sleeping better also. She's up to four hours." Olivia smiled.

"I love you." Elliot chuckled kissing her.

"I love you too." Olivia smiled.

"I love you three!" Dickie yelled running past them.

**Please review!**


	47. Chapter 47

**Please review! You guys are great! If you can, could one of you guys tell the name of the video on youtube where there's pictures of Elliot and Olivia to the song "Where'd You Go" by Fort Minor. Two of the pictures in the video are fake. I've been looking for it all day and I can't find it.**

A cry woke Elliot and Olivia up. "She's hungry." Olivia moaned and got up.

"No, I'll bring her here." Elliot said and beat her to the door. Olivia went back to the bed while Elliot went into Summer's room. "Hey my little soldier. Do you know it's two in the morning? Yeah, did you know that?" Summer continued to cry as Elliot brought her to Olivia.

Olivia gently took Summer into her arms. "Hey Murmur, are you hungry?" Her question was answered soon after.

Elliot sat next to her and kissed her head. "You know, you can go back to sleep."

"I know. But, this is something I don't get to do very often." Elliot smiled. "You and our family are the most important things to me. I don't want to miss a minute with you."

Olivia smiled. "Well, I'm breast feeding our daughter. This isn't exactly the most exciting moment ever."

Elliot chuckled. "Any moment with you is worth being awake, even if it is just to watch you try not to fall asleep feeding out daughter."

Olivia smiled at him and kissed his nose. "I love you."

"I love you too, Liv." Elliot smiled wrapping his arm around her.

"Hey, your mother called and said that it's just going to be Joe watching the kids on Sunday when we have dinner." Olivia said thinking it was okay.

Elliot's eyes widened. "No."

"What?" Olivia asked.

"No." Elliot said again.

"Why not?" Olivia asked confused.

"I don't trust my dad with our kids alone." Elliot said not wanting to go into detail. It was okay if he was with another family member. Elliot didn't want his kids to be alone with the man that made most of his childhood hell.

Olivia got worried. "El, what happened?"

Elliot took a deep breath and looked down at his daughter. She was perfect. "He was a... he hit me." He watched Olivia's eyes widen. "Uh, he once whipped me with his belt when I was younger. Joe said that he also did it to him. Liv,... I will owe my dad forever for helping you when you were younger, but... I don't want him near our kids alone. I just don't trust it."

Olivia was crying at this point. "El, I had no idea. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well, probably for the same reason you didn't tell anyone about your mother until I came along. It makes everything real. I was trying to be strong for you back then, and I didn't want you to feel uncomfortable around him when we lived there." Elliot explained. "Our kids... they're perfect. My dad loves them, but... I'm not letting them stay with him alone."

Olivia nodded and touched his cheek. "Okay, they won't... I can't believe he hurt you. You're too loveable."

Elliot smiled and kissed her nose. "Liv, you are more loveable than me and you got into the same boat. Just make me a promise. Make sure that I don't become anything like my father."

"I promise. Don't let me become my mom." Olivia demanded.

"I promise." Elliot whispered and kissed her on the lips. He looked down at his daughter and smiled. "You better make sure we keep our promises little missy."

Olivia chuckled and looked down at Summer. She rubbed her face with her little fists and yawned. "Is my baby girl tired? I bet. Mommy and Daddy are still tired."

"I'll go take her." Elliot offered already falling asleep in his sitting postition.

"I think I will. I don't need you falling with her in your arms." Olivia chuckled. She straightened herself out one-handed and walked down to Summer's room. She kissed Summer's head and walked over to the window bench to look out the window. "What is that little mind of yours thinking? I bet you're wondering when you won't feel tired."

Olivia looked out the window and watched as a car passed by. "I love you so much Summer. You have no idea." She rocked as she walked over to the crib and gently placed Summer inside. Summer squirmed a little, but soon fell asleep. Olivia rubbed her finger against Summer's cheek, turned out the light, and walked back to her and Elliot's room.

Elliot was out cold. He was snoring quite loudly. Olivia chuckled and got into the bed beside him. Elliot sensed the movement in the mattress and wrapped his arm around Olivia. He kissed her cheek. "Night Liv."

"Night El." Olivia said groggily and fell asleep.

A few days later, Elliot and Olivia were in the living room playing with Dickie, Summer, and Beethoven. Dickie knocked over the tower Elliot had just built. He laughed as Elliot put his face in his hands. "Daddy, build it!"

Elliot chuckled. "Why? You just knock it down. Why don't you build it?"

Dickie chuckled and started building. He looked out the window. "Mommy?"

"Yes baby?" Olivia asked feeding Summer from a bottle.

"Grandpa's here." Dickie pointed.

Elliot looked at the door just in time to here the knock. "I called my mom this morning. Take the kids upstairs."

"Okay." Olivia nodded and got up. "Dickie, c'mon. We'll go play in your room."

Elliot waited until they were upstairs before he answered the door. Joseph pushed past him and walked into the living room. "What the hell is going on?" He boomed.

"Dad, calm down." Elliot said.

"Calm down? Calm down! How do you expect me to calm down if you won't let me see my own grandchildren?" Joseph asked.

"Dad, you can still see them. I would just feel more comfortable if somebody was with you." Elliot explained.

Joseph's head snapped to Elliot. "What are you talking about?"

"Dad, you can't honestly not know." Elliot said surprised and pist. "You beat me with a belt. You once punched me for dropping a pass in a football game. I was sixteen when that happened. Dickie is two. He is going to make mistakes just like I did. Summer is only a few days old. She can't do a lot for that fact and also because she just had surgery. She isn't going to follow directions like you want her to."

"I would never hurt my grandchildren. You know I love those kids more than anything." Joseph yelled.

"I know they're your grandchildren and I know you love them, but I'm your son. That didn't stop you from coming after me. You can't tell me how to raise my kids." Elliot said.

Joseph's eyes widened. "So, I can't see them unless I'm with someone else?"

Elliot paused. "I'm sorry, but that's how Liv and I want it... I told her a few nights ago."

Joseph's face softened at the mention of Olivia. "She probably hates me."

"She doesn't hate you. She's just angry." Elliot explained.

"Can I see them?" Joe asked.

Elliot nodded and walked over to the staircase. "Olivia, you can come down."

After a moment, Olivia slowly walked down the staircase with Summer in one arm while the other held onto Dickie's hand. When they reached the bottom of the staircase, Dickie ran over to Joe. "Grandpa!"

Joe smiled and picked him up. "Hey buddy! How's my favorite little man?"

Dickie held up his thumb as best he could. "I got a new car."

"You did. Well, you'll have to show me it later." Joe smiled. He turned to Olivia and Elliot. Elliot had his arm around Olivia's waist protectively. Olivia was holding Summer securely with both arms while glaring at Joe. "Livvie Bear."

Olivia kept staring at him. Elliot leaned over to her ear. "It's okay. We're here." He whispered.

Olivia closed her eyes briefly and sucked in a breath. "Hi Joe."

**Please review! You guys are great! Remember, tell me the name of that video. I really want to watch it!**


	48. Chapter 48

**Please review! You guys are the best and I love you! GO L&O AND E&O!**

"Hey Livvie Bear." Joe smiled lightly. "How are you doing?"

"I've been better." Olivia admitted.

Joe sighed. "You know I'd never hurt them, don't you?"

Olivia paused and slowly shook her head. She was trying not to cry. "Joe, I never thought you would until I heard what little I could get out of Elliot. You hurt him."

"No." Joe tried to say, but Olivia wasn't finished.

"You did to him what my mother did to me. The only difference is that you were sober. I don't care if he made a mistake or did something wrong. I would've never thought that you would've hit your own son." Olivia choked out.

Elliot's hold on her waist tightned and he pulled her closer. They both still kept their eyes on Joe. "Look, I'm sorry for what I did in the past. I would never hurt these sweet little angels." Joe said.

Elliot looked down at his sleeping daughter. He stroked her cheek and looked back up at his father. "It'll take time. Ever since Olivia came back into our lives, you have changed. We just need time. I don't know if I'll ever feel comfortable with you alone with my kids, but you are good with them."

Joe nodded and smiled. "I can understand that."

The phone rang in the other room. "I'll get it." Olivia said and handed Summer to Elliot. She bounded off into the kitchen and answered the phone. "Olivia Stabler."

"Hey Liv!" Casey squealed through the phone.

Olivia laughed. "Hi Casey, what's up?"

"I have two exciting things to tell you!" Casey screetched.

"Okay, what are they?" Olivia asked smiling.

"Well, Fin and I found a place in the city." Casey smiled. "It's a little three bedroom apartment with two bathrooms. It's like a block away from your old apartment."

"That's cool! I'm happy for you. What's the other thing?" Olivia asked excited.

Casey squealed. "I'm pregnant!"

"YOU'RE WHAT?!" Olivia almost yelled smiling.

"I'm pregnant baby! In nine months, William will be a big brother." Casey shrieked.

Olivia smiled. "WOOOOOO! Oh my god! Casey, congradulations!"

"Thanks Liv!" Casey smiled.

"Hey, what are you doing tonight?" Olivia asked.

"Uh, nothing." Casey chuckled.

"Okay, hold on." Olivia said. She put her hand on the reciever. "Hey baby, would you mind if Fin and Casey came over tonight with William?"

"No, go ahead and invite them." Elliot called back.

Olivia grinned and put the phone back to her ear. "Do you guys want to come over tonight for dinner? You can bring William."

Casey chuckled. "Sure. Should I call Alex and John?"

"Yeah, go ahead. We might as well celebrate with the whole gang." Olivia smiled.

"Okay, see you around six?" Casey asked.

"Sure." Olivia smiled. "That should be perfect. Bye Casey."

"Bye Liv." Casey smiled and hung up.

Olivia squealed and jumped into the living room. "Oh Elliot."

Elliot chuckled. "What did Casey tell you? I'm pretty sure you shattered our daughter's ear drums with your squealling."

Olivia smiled. "Shush! Guess what happened."

"Uh, you and Casey finally went crazy and are going to drive to the Grand Canyon?" Elliot guessed.

"Uh no!" Olivia said putting her hands on her hips. "Fin and Casey are getting a new place."

"That's why you were squealling like that?" Elliot asked in disbelief.

Olivia shook her head. "No, Casey also called to say that her and Fin are having a baby."

"What?!" Elliot asked smiling.

"Exactly my reaction." Olivia smirked and kissed his nose. "The whole gang is coming over."

"Yay! Will is coming!" Dickie yelled running around the living room.

Summer squirmed. "Can I hold my granddaughter?" Joe asked.

"Sure you can." Elliot smiled and handed Summer over to his father gently. "Remember, be careful of her stomach."

"I got her." Joe smiled and started rocking her. He looked down at Summer. "Hey Murmur! How's my favorite granddaughter doing?"

Later that night, the whole gang came over. William and Dickie were playing on the floor. Alex was feeding Summer. "Hey there Summer! I can't wait to take you shopping. Also, I can give you all sorts of tips on getting boys."

Elliot's eyes widened. "Get her away from my daughter."

Fin laughed and grabbed Elliot's shoulder. "Man, it's going to be a long time before that happens. Calm down. Dude, what if Olivia had an overprotective father like you?"

Elliot thought a moment. "I probably would've snuck her away one night and married her."

"Exactly. I don't think you want your daughter doing that one day." Fin chuckled.

"What if it was your daughter?" Elliot asked.

Fin smirked. "I don't have to think about it yet. I don't have a daughter." He looked over at Alex holding Summer. "You're going to have fun when she's a teenager."

Elliot smiled. "I don't mind. I'm just happy she's here."

Alex handed Summer over to John. "Hey Murmur! You are so much better than your brother. You don't scream at me. No, you don't."

Olivia picked up Dickie and gave him his sippy cup. "Hey, he doesn't scream at you anymore."

John rolled his eyes. "Yeah, whenever he looks at me, you're holding him."

Olivia chuckled. "You caught onto that, huh?" She put Dickie down and took Summer. "It's somebody's bedtime."

"What? Already?" Munch asked. "Alright. I'll sleep on the couch."

"John, you are such a dork." Alex chuckled pulling on his sleeve.

"Yeah, but I'm your dork." John smirked and bit into a sandwich.

Elliot petted Beethoven as he walked by. "So John, how's the new job?"

"It's okay. It's hard looking at them everyday and seeing what they've been through. My partner is pretty cool. So is my captain, his name is Don Cragen." John said.

"My dad knows him. They used to have drinks every Friday night." Elliot said. "They stopped a few years ago. I always wondered why."

Olivia came down then and smiled. "Well, Congradulations to Fin and Casey. May your baby be happy and healthy."

"Congrats!" Everybody smiled and drank whatever they had in their hands.

Months past, Dickie and Summer were both growing bigger everyday. One day, Elliot and Olivia had them out in the backyard with Beethoven. The phone started ringing inside the house. "I'll get it, Liv." Elliot said. She nodded. He went inside and answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Elliot!" Bernie gasped.

"Mom? Mom, are you okay?" Elliot asked.

Bernie sighed. "It's your father!"

**Please review! You guys are the best!**


	49. Chapter 49

**Please review! You guys are the best and I have no school today thanks to the snow!**

Olivia and Elliot walked into the waiting room after dropping Dickie and Summer off at John and Alex's. "What happened?" Elliot asked with his arm around Olivia.

"Your father was shot! They're in surgery right now. They were chasing some guy and he turned around and shot him right before he fell into the Hudson." Bernie explained. "Where are Dickie and Summer?"

"We dropped them off at John and Alex's place." Elliot said. "Have the doctors said anything?"

"They just said that he was shot in the chest." Bernie breathed.

Rebecca and Sarah came up and hugged Olivia and Elliot. "Hey guys." Olivia said quietly tearing up.

"Hey, I haven't seen you in a while." Rebecca smiled lightly and wiped her eyes.

"I know. You're a big senior this year." Olivia said hugging Rebecca again.

Scott and Beth came up and hugged them next. "Hey Elliot, Olivia."

"Hey." Elliot said and rubbed Olivia's arm. "Where's Joe and Jordan?"

"Uh, they're on their way. Joe had to pick up Jordan." Scott explained. He put his arm around Beth.

They all sat down and waited for the doctor to come and talk to them. After two hours, he came in. "Joseph Stabler's family?"

They all stood up. Joe Junior put his hand on Bernie's shoulder as they waited for the doctor to speak. "How is he?" Bernie asked.

The doctor paused. "I'm so sorry. He lost a lot of blood. Joseph didn't make it."

Olivia put her face in Elliot's chest and clung to him. Elliot wrapped his arms around her and put his face into her hair. "I'm sorry." Olivia whispered.

"I am too." Elliot choked out.

Three days later, they had the funeral. They were standing around the burial site. Olivia was carrying Dickie while Elliot held Summer. Olivia was rubbing his back as the priest spoke. Elliot looked down at his daughter as he tried his hardest to stay strong. Summer looked up at him with her big blue eyes. He kissed her head and whispered. "Daddy loves you."

That night, Elliot was playing with Summer in the living room. He had her laying on his thigh on the floor. She watched him as he watched her. "Summer, what are you thinking? I bet you have all sorts of questions. Yeah, I bet you do. When you get older, I'm going to teach you so many things." He brushed some of her hair out of her face. "I'm going to make you promise me that you're not going to let me become my father. I know you didn't really know your grandfather, but you'll probably find out."

Summer blew bubbled and yawned. Elliot smiled. "I think somebody is tired. Huh, are you tired?"

Olivia walked in with Dickie. "Hey Daddy." Olivia smiled slightly and sat down next to him. She laid her head on his shoulder as Dickie played with his trains. "How are you holding up?"

"I'm doing okay." Elliot said. "I just can't believe he's really gone."

"Me either." Olivia breathed. Elliot kissed her head. "Hey Murmur, are you as tired as Mommy? You look like it."

Elliot chuckled. "How are you doing?"

Olivia sighed. "I'm okay." Beethoven walked up and Olivia petted him. "Hey, do you know where Beethoven is sleeping at night?"

"Yeah, he sleeps in front of Summer's crib." Elliot smiled. "He's guarding her."

Olivia smiled and scratched Beethoven's chin. "Are you Summer's guardian?"

Beethoven's ears perked up and he licked Summer's cheek. Summer stirred from the large tongue traveling her face. "Ew!" Elliot chuckled. "Right Summer? Ew!" Summer smiled and rubbed her eyes. "It's bedtime."

"No!" Dickie whined.

Olivia laughed. "Yeah, c'mon we've had a long day. Tomorrow Daddy gets to stay home. So, you'll have all day to play with him."

Dickie smiled and ran over to Elliot. He looked down at Summer. "Say Dickie."

Elliot smiled. "Dickie, it's going to be a while before she says anything. She can't even sit up on her own yet."

"Teach her." Dickie said simply.

"It doesn't work that way Dickie." Olivia smiled and picked him up. "C'mon, I'll read you a story while Daddy puts Summer to bed."

"Okay Mommy." Dickie yawned and laid his head down on her shoulder. Olivia climbed the stairs with Elliot behind her.

"Hey El?" Olivia asked outside of Dickie's room.

Elliot stopped and looked at her. "Yes baby?"

"Are you going to meet me in our room?" Olivia asked with a seductive smile. Elliot smirked, winked, and nodded.

April came around the corner and it was William's birthday. They all went to Casey and Fin's apartment. William was going around to everyone saying. "I'm three."

Elliot smiled and adjusted Summer in his arms. "Yes, you are Will. Are you excited for cake?"

"Yeah, it's chocolate!" William smiled and ran off to play with Dickie.

Elliot smiled again and looked up to find Alex. "Oh no!"

Alex smiled. "C'mon Elliot, you get to see her everyday. I want to see my goddaughter."

Elliot chuckled. "Okay, are you still watching her and Dickie tomorrow?"

"Yeah, they'll be fine." Alex smiled taking Summer and bouncing her lightly. Summer squealed and put her hands in her mouth. "Yeah, you tell Daddy. Aunt Alex is so much fun."

Olivia smiled and kissed Elliot's head before sitting on Elliot's lap. "You do know she's going to take Summer to the mall while John tries to play video games with Dickie, right?"

"Yeah, I know that. It's so funny. John just can't get the hang of it." Elliot chuckled putting his arm around Olivia's waist.

"Hey, I happen to be getting better!" John yelled from somewhere in the apartment.

Olivia and Elliot laughed. "What time do we have to be at the church?" Elliot asked.

"Uh, I think Jordan is picking you up at noon. I have to leave at nine with Rebecca, Sarah, and Beth. We're getting our hair done and then meeting you guys at the church." Olivia said.

"Did you know this is going to be the first wedding we've been to since ours?" Elliot asked smiling.

Olivia grinned. "I never thought of that, but yes it is. Do you remember our wedding?"

"How can I not?" Elliot asked. "You are everything to me. From the moment I saw you walking up the school steps in your brown pants, white tang top, and red jacket, I knew that I had to know you. In every way, I was right. If I didn't meet you, life wouldn't be worth living. You are my life. I wouldn't be standing here if it weren't for you. I love you Liv. I plan on making you feel beautiful, important, and loved everyday. I promise you that I will."

Olivia kissed him hard. "You do remember?"

"Do remember what you said?" Elliot asked smirking against her lips.

Olivia grinned. "I'll take a whack at it. Elliot, you could say in many ways that you are my protector, my savior. You've done so much for me. For example, you told me you loved me on the football field's scoreboard on our first date. You gave me love unconditionally. I will love you everyday until the day I die. No matter how goofy you are singing your favorite songs to how cranky you can be when you don't eat on a constant basis. I love you so much already." Elliot smiled and kissed her nose.

John clapped Elliot's shoulder. "Get a room my friend."

**Please review! You guys are awesome!**


	50. Chapter 50

**Please review! You guys are awesome! By the way, for any of you that are wondering, Kathy will be coming back later in the story. MERRY CHRISTAMS!**

Elliot smiled at his brother. "Scott, calm down. It's your wedding day."

"I know that. What if she decides she has cold feet or something?" Scott asked.

"Do you love her?" Elliot asked. Scott nodded. "Does she love you?" He nodded again. "Then you have nothing to worry about."

Scott let out a breath. "Were you this nervous on your wedding day?"

"Probaby, I just didn't show it." Elliot smirked. The music started then. Sarah came down the isle first. Rebecca followed. Then, Olivia came down the isle.

She smiled at him. Her hair was pulled back into a bun. The dress was off the shoulder and was greenish-gray. There was a ribbon going across her stomach that was the same color. It had a pink flower closer to her right arm. It matched her bouquet. She waved a finger at him. Elliot waved his finger back at her and watched her as she took her spot next to Rebecca.

Beth's sister came out next. Beth came out after that. Scott's face lit up as did Beth's. Scott took Beth's hand. Elliot stared at Olivia. Olivia smiled back at him.

After the ceremony, they all went to the reception hall. Everybody had given a speech and were dancing. Elliot twirled Olivia around and brought her back to his chest. He kissed her forehead and smiled. "I love you."

Olivia grinned. "I love you too." She rested her head on his shoulder.

"I love this dress on you." Elliot smiled.

Olivia chuckled. "Good, Beth said I could keep it."

"Hey, I never asked you." Elliot started. "How did you lose all the baby weight so fast?"

Olivia smirked. "The trick is to get your heart rate going. I started running a little bit. But, what have we done that always get our heart rate going?"

Elliot smirked. "Are you saying that you used me to lose weight?"

"Yeah, basically." Olivia chuckled. "But, I had tons of fun. You know you did too."

"Oh, trust me. I did." Elliot smiled. He kissed her before twirling her again.

The next morning, Elliot and Olivia drove into the city to pick up Dickie and Summer. Elliot walked through the hallway with Olivia on his back. Olivia knocked on the door and got off of him.

John answered in his pajamas. "Hey guys!"

"Hey John!" Olivia smiled and walked in.

"Hello John." Elliot smiled and gave John a quick hug.

"You're troublemakers are in the living room. They ate already." John said rubbing his eyes.

Olivia chuckled and walked into the living room. "Mommy!" Dickie yelled and ran to her.

"Hey baby!" Olivia smiled and picked up Dickie. She kissed his head. "How was your night?"

"Good. John and I played racers!" Dickie grinned.

"Did you win?" Olivia asked already knowing the answer.

Dickie nodded and looked over Olivia's shoulder. "Daddy!"

"Hey buddy!" Elliot smiled and took Dickie from Olivia. "What'd you get for breakfast?"

"Of course, you ask him about food." Olivia chuckled and walked over to Alex and Summer. Summer smiled once she saw Olivia. "Hey there baby! How's my girl?" Olivia picked Summer up and kissed her head. Something caught Olivia's eye. "Alex, what did you do to my daughter?!"

Alex stood up and put her arms up. "What? She looks adorable. She didn't even cry."

Olivia brushed back Summer's hair. "My poor baby!"

"What'd she do?" Elliot asked worried.

"She pierced Summer's ears." Olivia shrieked. She turned to Alex. "You put holes in my daughter!"

"She what?" Elliot yelled. He walked over to Olivia and Summer and looked at his daughter's ears. Summer smiled at him. "Hi honey! What did Aunt Alex do to you?"

"Oh, stop being drama kings and queens. She looks adorable. I even got pink to match her birthstone. C'mon, you know you love it." Alex smiled.

"Alex, she looks cute, but you punctured my daughter. You didn't even ask." Olivia said holding Summer to her chest securely.

"Okay, sorry. I just thought it'd be a nice surprise. Like I said, she didn't cry. I cried when I got my ears pierced and I was nine." Alex said proudly.

"That's because she's a little soldier." Elliot smirked and kissed Summer's forehead.

Summer squealed and grabbed Elliot's nose. "Anyway, they did great. They played until bedtime. They both ate. Dickie helped John make cookies."

"You did?" Olivia asked Dickie. Dickie nodded. "John burnt them."

"I burnt two out of ten." John defended himself from the kitchen.

"Honey, that's still twenty percent of what you made." Alex chuckled. "Well, I hope that we can watch them again sometime."

"Of course you can." Elliot said. "Ground rules though. One, no putting holes in my child's body. Two, no marking my child's body. I can't think of anymore right now, but if I come up with more I will call you guys."

Olivia chuckled. "Hey how did the wedding go?" Alex asked sitting down beside Olivia on the couch.

"It went well. The food was great, so was the music. Scott and Beth left this morning for the airport." Olivia smiled.

"They're going to Disney World." Elliot grinned. "They're coming back next Wednesday."

"That sounds fun." John pouted. "We went to Alaska. Do you know how cold it is up there? It's freezing!"

Elliot laughed. "I bet. Well, we should probably get these guys home."

"Ah!" Alex whined and took Summer. She hugged her. "I'll see you later Summer. I'm going to miss you."

Olivia laughed. "You're going to see her in two days."

Alex stuck out her tongue. "So?" She kissed Summer's head and handed her back to Olivia.

Summer wrapped her little arms around Olivia's neck and smiled contently. Olivia smiled. "Bye guys!"

Later, Olivia was laying on the floor with Summer. Olivia was on her side while Summer leaned against Olivia's stomach. Summer was playing with a set of fake keys. Elliot sat down in front of Summer and grabbed a train Dickie was playing with. "Dickie, who's this?"

"That's Duck!" Dickie smiled.

Elliot looked at the name on the bottom and smiled. "That's right." He looked at Olivia. "How does he know all of these names?"

Olivia shrugged and brushed back some of Summer's hair. "I think he just has good memory like his daddy."

"Or like his mommy." Elliot smiled. He looked at Summer. "Right Murmur? Yeah, Mommy has some tricks up her sleeves, doesn't she?"

Summer smiled and put her hands in her mouth. Dickie crawled up to her. He covered his eyes. "Where's Summer?" he uncovered his eyes. "There she is!" Summer squealed.

"Did you teach him that?" Olivia asked.

"No, but he's probably seen us do it a thousand times." Elliot smiled and ruffled Dickie's hair.

**Please review! You guys are the best! HAPPY 50TH CHAPTER!**


	51. Chapter 51

**Please review! YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! If you haven't, go to my home page and vote for your favorite TV shows!**

"Oh Summer!" Elliot called on his stomach on the living room floor. Summer crawled around the corner of the couch and smiled at Elliot. She squealed and turned back around. "Summer!" Elliot said again. She didn't turn around.

Olivia laughed and set down Dickie. "Is she crawling away from you again?"

"Yes!" Elliot chuckled. He picked up Dickie upside down and tickled him. "You never did that, did you?"

"No!" Dickie laughed. He grabbed Elliot's hand and tried pushing it away. "Daddy, you're tickling me."

Olivia laughed. She looked over at Summer who was looking at her hands intently. "Summer, what is so interesting?" She asked as she picked Summer up. Summer continued to look at her hands. She held out something to Olivia. "Did you find Beethoven's hair ball? They're aren't hard to find, are they?"

"She found another one?" Elliot asked playing with Dickie. "I swear, that dog is losing more hair than it's growing."

Olivia chuckled. "That's the point of shedding, El."

Beethoven trotted in with his tongue hanging out. Summer squealed and reached for him. Olivia swatted down so Summer could pet Beethoven. "El, I think Beethoven likes Summer more than you."

"I figured that out a long time ago." Elliot smiled.

"Why can't Beethoven sleep in my room?" Dickie asked.

Elliot turned Dickie to face him. "Well, Beethoven believes he has a job. He thinks his job is to protect Summer. What's your job going to be when you get older and I need help?"

"Fight off boys who like Summer." Dickie said calmly.

Olivia chuckled and kissed her daughter's head. "I'm going to feel so bad for you, Murmur."

"Beethoven is doing the same thing. He just stays in Summer's room because she's too little to defend herself." Elliot said.

Dickie nodded and smiled. "Is he going to help fight off boys?"

Elliot smirked. "You bet. We'll train him."

Olivia's jaw dropped. "Beethoven, don't listen to Daddy. He's going crazy." Summer squealed and patted Beethoven's back.

Beethoven licked her face and trotted off. "Ew!" Olivia smiled. "Did Beethoven give you a slobber face? Yeah, I think he did. Should we clean you off? I think so."

Elliot smiled as Olivia carried Summer into the kitchen. He looked down at Dickie. "So, what should we do next weekend?"

Dickie looked up at Elliot. "Go to the zoo."

Elliot rolled his eyes. "We did that last weekend."

Dickie shrugged. "So, we could go see Grandma."

Elliot smiled. "I bet Grandma would be happy if we did that. She's trying to get ready for Rebecca's graduation. We could help her do that."

"Yeah, then can we go swimming?" Dickie asked hopeful.

"We'll see." Elliot chuckled.

Olivia walked in then and sat down on the couch near Elliot. "What are my boys talking about?"

"We were thinking of going out to my mom's next weekend since you and Alex are taking Summer to Build-a-Bear." Elliot said rolling his eyes.

"Hey, it's a stuffed animal for our daughter. It's not for you." Olivia countered and laid down with Sumer on her chest. Summer was starting to fall asleep.

"I know." Elliot chuckled. "She's already got twenty in her room. Will and Mike came by and brought like five alone."

Olivia smirked and closed her eyes. "When are they coming tomorrow?"

"Uh, I think around ten. They promised they wouldn't draw on our children." Elliot smiled. "What are we going to tomorrow again?"

"Sarah's track meet. We can't bring the kids because Dickie doesn't like touching grass, for god knows what reason, and Summer gets fussy in the heat." Olivia said. "I'm going to go to sleep now."

"Okay, dream happy things." Elliot said.

"They always are. You're in them." Olivia smirked.

Elliot smiled and continued to play with Dickie. Beethoven laid next to Elliot in front of Olivia and Summer on the couch. Elliot scratched his head. "You like protecting Summer don't you?" Beethoven looked at him and licked him hand. "I'm going to take that as a very slobbery yes."

Dickie pulled on Elliot's hand and pointed to the TV. There was a commercial for the zoo on. Elliot chuckled. "We're going to Grandma's next weekend."

Dickie frowned. "I want to see the monkeys."

"Well, you are a monkey. How about we go when Summer is older? That way she can remember some of it." Elliot suggested.

"Fine." Dickie sighed. He pulled out a movie. "Can we watch this?"

Elliot nodded. "Sure we can buddy." He put in the DVD. Within the first ten minutes, Dickie was out and Elliot was close to it. He patted Beethoven's back. "What are you thinking? Should we go for a run?"

Beethoven's ears perked up. He licked Summer's tiny fist and ran for the door. Elliot smiled, wrote a note, and took Beethoven out. Elliot ran about two blocks when somebody with a Collie showed up. Elliot recognized him. "DJ?"

DJ turned his head to look at Elliot. "Elliot Stabler? Man, I never expected to see you around here. What are you doing here?"

Elliot smiled and shook DJ's extended hand. "My wife and I moved in almost a year ago. We have the Simonson's old house."

"Really?" DJ asked with wide eyes. "That place is worth a fortune. It has top quality security."

Elliot chuckled. "I know. That's part of why we bought it. I hear you have a daughter now."

"Yeah, Carmela is almost a year and half now. Kathy and I have been married for a year. Hey, I heard that you have a family of your own." DJ said.

"Yeah." Elliot smiled. He took out his phone and showed DJ the picture of his family. "That's my wife Olivia, my son Richard, and my daughter Summer. Richard is going to be three this summer, and Summer is seven months."

"Wow!" DJ breathed. "You've got a beautiful family. Kathy's son, Martin, is going to be four in a couple of weeks. He's starting school this fall. Kathy is going crazy over it."

"I bet. Olivia cries everytime Dickie has a birthday." Elliot chuckled.

DJ smiled. "Well, Kathy doesn't do that. Nice dog, by the way. I wanted a St. Bernard, but Kathy said German Shepards are better. He's great!"

Elliot smiled and patted Beethoven's side. "Well, Beethoven is great also. He sheds like crazy, but he's the best dog I could ask for. He's always with Summer. If he has to leave, he cover her with slobber and trot off. It's hilarious."

"He's her protector." DJ smiled. "Well, I gotta get going. I'll see you around."

"Yep, bye DJ." Elliot smiled. He started running back home. "Oh Beethoven, I don't care how happy he is. I feel bad for him." Beethoven barked in agreement and started tugging on the leesh to go faster. Elliot picked up his pace and ran with Beethoven.

**Please review! You guys are the best. Even though DJ is married to Kathy, I wanted you guys to know him better. He's probably going to be around for a while. I'm not sure yet.**


	52. Chapter 52

**Please review! You guys are the best!**

"Congradulations!" Elliot and Olivia smiled as they hugged Rebecca.

"Thanks." Rebecca smiled. She smiled at Dickie. "Hey buddy! How's my nephew doing?"

Dickie smiled and stretched his arms out to her. Rebecca took him. "I brought my train." Rebecca laughed and ruffled his hair. "He's red."

"I can see that. What's his name?" Rebecca asked.

"James." Dickie grinned and played with the wheels. He looked up at Elliot. "Daddy, I thirsty."

Elliot chuckled. "Okay, tell aunt Rebecca see ya later."

"See ya later." Dickie waved as Elliot took him over to the coolers.

Olivia turned back to Rebecca. "So, you finally graduated. You make me feel old. It seems like I was graduating yesterday."

Rebecca lauhged. "You're only twenty. You'll be twenty-one in a month." She smiled at Summer. "Hey Murmur! Look at all your hair. I should start braiding it soon."

"I know." Olivia beamed. "She already has more hair than her father. Yeah, don't you?" Summer squealed and laid on Olivia's shoulder before quickly picking her head back up. "I know. There's so many people. You just don't know what to think."

Rebecca smiled. "I just want to warn you. Kathy is here with Martin. DJ took Carmela to a doctor's appointment I guess."

Olivia rolled her eyes. "I really don't want to deal with her today."

"Well, that won't happen. She's walking up to us." Rebecca said.

"I'm going to walk away now. I'll go sit by Elliot." Olivia said walking away. She made it over to Elliot without meeting Kathy. "Hey baby." She kissed his cheek.

"Hey!" Elliot smiled. Dickie was sitting in his lap eating a pickle while Elliot ate pork off his plate. Beethoven was laying under the table in the sand. "Kathy is here."

"I know." Olivia growled. "She brought Martin, but not DJ. Apparently, Carmela had to go to a doctor's appointment."

"Ah, I wanted to see DJ." Elliot whined. Dickie grabbed a cracker and started eating it.

Olivia smiled. "I know. You'll see him tonight when you go for your run." She watched as Elliot stomped his foot that wasn't holding Dickie. "Are you throwing a tantrum?"

Elliot stuck out his lip. "No!" He chuckled and took a bite of cheese. "Where's my mom?"

Olivia looked around. "Oh, she's over with Sarah. They're putting more pop into the coolers." She brushed off Elliot's shirt. "You're a messy eater."

"I've always been like this. I just eat over a plate and not my son." Elliot chuckled.

Beethoven started growling softly. Elliot and Olivia looked to where he was looking. Kathy was walking over with Martin. "Elliot!" She smiled completely ignoring Olivia.

"Kathy." Elliot said monotoned.

"How are you?" Kathy asked.

"I'm great. I've got my wife and our kids. Life couldn't be better." Elliot smirked. He put a hand on Olivia's back.

Kathy looked at Olivia. "Hi Olivia."

"Hello Kathy." Olivia said trying her hardest not to grit it out. "Congrats on your daughter."

"Thanks. Congrats on yours as well. She's beautiful." Kathy said.

Olivia smiled slightly and kissed Summer's head. "Thanks. She's eight months tomorrow."

"Can I hold her?" Kathy asked.

Beethoven growled again and put his head next to Summer's body. Olivia applauded silently in her head. "I guess not. Beethoven is kind of a Summer hog."

Kathy smiled slightly. "I bet." She picked up Martin. "I hear you have the Simonson's old house. That must be nice."

"It is." Elliot smiled and looked at Summer. "This little soldier has her own little set up. I decorated her room as an anniversary present to Liv."

"And I still love it." Olivia smiled kissing his nose. Summer rubbed her eyes. "Are you tired?"

Summer yawned. Elliot chuckled. "I think she's ready for hibernation. She didn't sleep last night." He looked down at Dickie. "You should probably take your nap too. Grandma said she has Tom & Jerry on for you."

Dickie's eyes widened. "It's nap time Mommy."

Olivia laughed. "Is it now?" Dickie nodded. "Okay, it was nice seeing you Kathy."

Kathy nodded. "It was nice seeing you guys too." She looked at Elliot and smiled. "I'll see you around." With that she turned and started walking to her car.

Olivia rolled her eyes. "I really hope, for DJ's sake, that she loves him."

Elliot smirked and walked with her to the house. "I really hope he gets his head out of you know where and divorces her. I really don't think he's happy."

Olivia walked into the house and into the living room. She set Summer down on the floor. "Did you want to play first?" Elliot cradled Dickie and looked at her confused. Olivia smiled. "If she sleeps too long, she won't sleep again tonight. I don't want her sleeping that long."

Beethoven laid down behind Summer so her was right against her back. Summer rubbed her eyes and grabbed her stuffed dog. She fell backwards onto Beethoven and stayed there. Beethoven wrapped his body as best he could around her. His head was right next to her right arm and his tail was covering her stomach. Olivia smiled. "Oh my god, I need a picture of that."

Elliot took her camera out of his pocket along with his phone. "I want it as my wall paper."

Olivia chuckled as she took the pictures. "Have you been training Beethoven to growl at certain people?"

"No, that was all him. I promise." Elliot smiled. "He's good at knowing who to growl at though."

Bernie came in then. "There you two are. I saw you talking to Kathy and then you were gone. Sorry about her. I invited her parents because we're still friends."

"It's alright Mom." Elliot said. "Beethoven was meaner than me."

Bernie smiled down at Beethoven cradling Summer on his stomach. "I bet he was. How was your guys' week?"

"Uh, normal. Liv, had to take a few exams this week. My team and I had an assignment this week that we had to get finished. Dickie got to go swimming this week at daycare." Elliot grinned.

Olivia smiled at him. "You should've seen his face Bernie. When he found out Dickie got to go swimming without him, he was pouting."

"I was not." Elliot defended.

Bernie chuckled. "Elliot, you love swimming. If somebody goes without you, you get ticked. One time, Scott went swimming without you and you didn't talk to him for two days."

Olivia laughed. Elliot looked at him and smiled slightly. "I was six years old."

"You still pouted." Olivia smirked.

**Please review! You guys are the best!**


	53. Chapter 53

**Please review!**

It was July 18th, and it was hot. Olivia and Elliot were in their basement with the kids. There was five fans blowing at them. Beethoven was panting on Summer while she played with a stuffed bear. Dickie was helping Elliot build a train track set. Olivia smiled at her daughter and swiped the teddy bear away. "Where'd it go?" Summer smiled and shook her head. She pushed herself to her feet and started walking over to Olivia. "El, look."

Elliot looked over and smiled as he watched Summer walk over to Olivia and look for the bear. Olivia handed it to her and kissed her head. "She's growing up."

Olivia smiled at him. "Don't make me cry." Elliot laughed. The phone rang. "Do you want to get it?"

Elliot smiled and grabbed the phone behind him. "Yeah, sure." He answered the phone. "Elliot Stabler."

"El, man I'm glad you picked up. Look, Casey went into labor. My phone is about to die. I need you to call my parents and tell them we're at the hospital. They'll call Casey's parents. Casey broke her phone." Fin said.

"How'd she break her phone?" Elliot asked.

Fin sighed. "She sat on it."

"I'll call them." Elliot chuckled. "We'll meet you there."

"Okay, thanks." Fin said before hanging up.

Elliot hung up his phone and looked at Olivia. "We gotta go." He stood up and picked up Dickie.

"Why? What's going on?" Olivia asked playing with Summer.

"Casey went into labor. Fin and her are at the hospital." Elliot smiled. Olivia was upstairs with Summer in a flash with Beethoven chasing after them. Elliot laughed and went upstairs to find Olivia ready by the front door. "Someone's excited."

"Well, duh! It's their child. They'll won't even tell me what they're having." Olivia whined. Summer squealed. "She's even excited."

Elliot laughed. "Well, let's go." They went out to the car and Elliot drove them to the hospital. Olivia darted to the elevators and impatiently waited for Elliot. He couldn't help but laugh at her eagerness. When they got up to the right floor, they walked to the waiting room. Fin walked in a few moments later. "Hey Fin."

"Hey." Fin breathed. "I don't care what they say. Labor is labor. It doesn't get better." He sat down next to them. "Casey's parents just got here. They're talking to her right now."

"How is Casey doing?" Olivia asked keeping an eye on Summer.

"She is a pain. I mean, she's in pain. The doctor gave me a special glove because she was getting close to breaking my hand." Fin sighed. "I can't complain though. I'm going to be a dad again."

"Nothing beats the feeling." Elliot smiled putting his arm around Olivia. She smiled and laid her head on his shoulder. Elliot looked at his daughter. "Summer, what are you doing?"

Summer looked over at him from the donut cabinet and smiled. She started babbling in her own little language. Dickie walked over and reached for the donut cabinet. "Daddy?"

Elliot laughed and stood up. "Do you want a donut?"

"Please!" Dickie pleaded and smiled when he got one. Summer frowned at Elliot.

Elliot laughed. "I'm sorry Summer. You can't have those yet." He picked her up and carried her over to the chairs. He pulled out her bottle and fed her. "Poor girl. She's tempted so much. First, Mommy's pancakes and now donuts."

Olivia laughed. "How are you holding up?"

"I'm doing okay." Fin smiled. "I can't wait to meet the baby."

"C'mon!" Olivia whined.

Fin laughed. "I'm sorry Liv. We're not telling anybody. You just have a few hours left."

"But, it has been months of torture." Olivia said.

"Oh Liv." Fin chuckled. "I should get back to Casey. I'll see you guys later." With that, Fin walked out of the room and down the hallway. Elliot looked over at Olivia and laughed.

"What?" Olivia asked.

"Are you pouting?" Elliot asked.

Olivia smirked evily. "No Daddy."

Elliot laughed and kissed Olivia's forehead. "Hey, when did you want to go shopping for Dickie's birthday present?"

"Um, I don't know. We could go sometime next weekend." Olivia shrugged.

"I'm going to be at the lab next weekend." Elliot shook his head.

"Again? You were gone doing that last weekend." Olivia asked. "I guess we could go the weekend after that. I can help Sarah school shop."

"I can't believe Dickie is going to be three." Elliot said looking at Dickie. He was coloring a book on the table. "I can't believe Summer is going to be one soon."

Olivia wiped her eyes. "I told you not to make me cry earlier." She kissed Summer's head. "Yeah, I told him, didn't I?"

Just then, Casey's parents walked in with William. "Dickie!"

"Will!" Dickie yelled and hugged William.

"I going to be a big brother." William smiled. He walked over to Olivia and Elliot. "Hey Summer!" Summer squealed and reached out to William. "You have pink on."

"That's right, Will." Elliot smiled. "Are you excited to be a big brother?" William nodded. "I bet."

A few hours later, Summer was asleep in Elliot's arms. Dickie was asleep in Olivia's. William was sleeping in his grandfather's arms. And Olivia, she was almost asleep leaning against Elliot. "What time is it?"

"Almost eight." Elliot yawned. "The suburban is going to be an oven." His phone rang. Elliot took it out and answered it. "Elliot Stabler."

"Hey El!" DJ said through the phone.

"Crap! Sorry DJ, I totally forgot to call you. A friend of ours went into labor this afternoon. We're been here ever since." Elliot groaned.

"That's okay. I was just calling you to tell you I can't make it either. Kathy has a girls' night tonight so I'm stuck on Daddy duty." DJ smiled.

Elliot chuckled. "Good luck. At least, Martin is four."

"Yeah, but he loves cookies and he finds them everytime we move them." DJ laughed. "Plus, Carmela has been sick all day. I bet your kids are bored out of their minds."

"Yeah, they fell asleep about a half hour ago." Elliot laughed. "Well, I'll talk to you tomorrow. See ya DJ."

"Bye El." DJ chuckled and hung up.

Elliot put his phone in his pocket and smiled at Olivia who was jerking awake. "Everytime we are here, you are falling asleep."

"Last time we were here, William was being born and I was pregnant. This time, we have two kids that require our constant attention. I have a very good excuse." Olivia mumbled.

Alex and John walked in then. "Hey guys!"

Olivia sat up. Elliot grinned. "Hey guys! Where have you guys been?"

"John had work. I had a meeting. How's my goddaughter?" Alex smiled.

"She's tired, like her mother." Olivia smiled. "Why don't you and John have a child? That way my daughter isn't smothered everytime you come around."

"Like I have said, John and I don't want to deal with the responsibillities of a child. It may change later; but for now, my mind is not changing." Alex said and sat down on John's lap. John kissed her.

"Hey guys!" A voice said softly from the doorway. Everybody turned to see Fin walk in with a blue blanket wrapped around his son. "Meet Kenny Tracy Tutuola."

"Ah!" Olivia smiled as they all walked over to Fin. Kenny was passed around to everyone. "He's so cute."

"He was born at seven thirty- eight. He was seven pounds, thirteen ounces." Fin smiled proudly.

"Congradulations Fin! Say hi to Casey for us. We'll probably come by tomorrow." Elliot smiled.

Fin grinned. "Okay." He looked down. "Hey Will! Should we go see Mommy?"

"Yeah!" William smiled and took Fin's free hand.

Elliot turned to Olivia. "Should we go home?"

Olivia nodded and yawned. She picked up Dickie. "We are going into hibernation."

**Please review! You guys are the best! Welcome Kenny!**


	54. Chapter 54

**Please review! You guys are great!**

"El, Summer has the flu." Olivia said throught the phone. She put a box of cerel into her grocery cart and went to the next isle.

"The flu? How did she get that?" Elliot asked.

"Well, you've been hanging out with DJ. Carmela was sick just last week." Olivia sighed. She turned to look at the shelf.

"What did the doctor say?" Elliot asked.

"Uh, he said that she has a high fever. She's contagious, but I have no one to take care of her. I'm grocery shopping." Olivia said and turned back to the cart. "Oh my god!"

"What? Liv, what's wrong?" Elliot asked worried.

"Someone just took Summer." Olivia choked out. "El, someone just took our baby."

"Oh my god!" Elliot breathed. "Liv, call 911. I'll be there soon. Tell somebody that works there."

"Okay." Olivia breathed hanging up. She did everything Elliot told her to do. They closed down the store and searched everywhere.

Elliot walked up to the store where a bunch of cop cars were parked. A cop walked up to him. "I'm sorry sir. This place is on lockdown."

"I know. My wife is in there. My baby is the one that's missing." Elliot said. He held up his driver's lisence. "I'm Elliot Stabler. My wife is Olivia Stabler."

"Come with me." The officer said. He took him to the photo center where Olivia was waiting. She was in a chair, crying, telling an officer everything.

"Liv!" Elliot yelled when he saw her.

Olivia looked up and ran to him. "El!" Elliot hugged her. "I'm so sorry. My back was turned for a minute."

Elliot kissed her forehead and looked into her eyes. "Hey, this is not your fault. We're going to find her." Olivia nodded and clung to him. They walked over to the officer Olivia was talking to. "Hi, I'm Elliot Stabler. I'm Summer's father."

The officer nodded. "Where were you when your daughter was taken?"

"I was at base." Elliot said holding Olivia to him. He was trying his best not to break down.

"Is there anyone that would want to hurt you or your daughter?" The officer asked.

"No, our daughter is with us most of the time. We don't know anybody that's mad at us." Elliot said.

"Do you have a photo?" The officer asked.

"Uh yeah." Olivia sniffled. She pulled out her wallet and took out a picture of Summer. "That's her. This was just taken last week."

"Okay, we are going to do everything we can to find your daughter." The officer said. "We have people looking at the security cameras and we are searching everyone."

"Thanks." Elliot said shaking his hand before he left. He kissed Olivia's head. "This isn't your fault, Liv. I want you to know that. Nobody blames you."

Olivia looked up at him. "I blame me. El, I lost our daughter."

"Hey, you did not lose her." Elliot said choking up. "Somebody took her. You had nothing to do with this."

A few hours later, Summer wasn't found and the grocery store was cleared. A video tape showed a man with black curly hair taking Summer and running off with her. Elliot took Olivia home before going back to base to finish for the day.

Bernie came to stay with Olivia after picking up Dickie from daycare. Olivia was frozen on the couch while Dickie played. "Mommy, look at my train."

Olivia looked at it and smiled lightly. "It's very nice baby." She chewed on her nails and waited for the moment when she would hear the front door open and Elliot would be home. She wished this was all just a really bad nightmare.

Elliot came home. "Liv?" Olivia bolted to him and hugged him. "Hey." He said softly. He looked into her eyes.

"Is there any news?" Olivia asked.

Elliot exhaled sharply and teared. "No, nothing yet." Olivia buried her face into his chest. "They're not going to give up. They gave us their word."

Olivia nodded. "I know. Your mom is here." She said leading him into the living room.

"Hey Mom." Elliot said hugging his mother.

"Hi sweetheart. How are you doing?" Bernie asked sitting him down on the couch. Olivia sat next to him.

"There is no worse feeling in the world than this one." Elliot sighed. He wrapped his arm around Olivia. That night, Elliot and Olivia watched TV in bed. Elliot kissed her head. "I love you."

"I love you too." Olivia whispered. She snuggled into his chest. "What if we never see her again? I'm a terrible mother."

"Hey, Liv look at me." Elliot sat pulling her into his lap. "You are the best mother this world has seen. Dickie and Summer love you so much. We're going to get her back." He kissed her hard. "God, Liv we're going to get her. I promise you. I can't live without our little girl."

"I can't either." Olivia whispered. There was whining at the door. It cracked open more when it was pushed open. Beethoven came in and whined. "C'mon Beethoven."

Beethoven hopped up on the bed and sniffed around for Summer. Elliot petted him. "We miss her too, buddy." Beethoven whined more when he didn't find her.

Olivia cradled a very large Beethoven in her lap. "I know buddy." She looked at Elliot. "He even misses her. He even smells like her."

Elliot rubbed Olivia's back and leaned his forehead against her temple. "They're going to find her. They have to."

The next morning, Olivia made Dickie breakfast. She watched him eat instead of eating anything. Elliot came down ready to go to base. He crouched down next to Olivia and kissed her cheek. "I'll see you tonight."

Olivia nodded and kissed him. "Love you."

"Love you too." Elliot said. He stood up right as the phone rang. "I'll get it." He answered the phone. "Elliot Stabler."

"Mr. Stabler, we have news on your daughter?" An officer said through the phone.

**Please review! I know this chapter is shot, but I had to leave you guys on the edge of your seats. LOL! Shout outs to QueenClarion4ever, edge15684, BeautifulBenson4015, Sarah501B, and spacekitten2700. You guys have left tons of reviews! Love all of guys! There are many more that have left reviews and I have them saved.**


	55. Chapter 55

**Please review! You guys are awesome!**

Elliot and Olivia hurried out of the house leaving Dickie with Bernie. They raced to the hospital to meet the officer there. He said they found Summer in an abandoned alley. They got to the floor he directed them to and ran to him.

"Captain Cragen, how's our daughter?" Elliot asked.

"She's fine. They are examining her now to see if she was at all abused. The nurse said that she is smiling away." Cragen smiled.

Olivia heaved a breath of relief and put her face in Elliot's chest. Elliot wrapped his arms around her. "Thank you so much. You have no idea how worried we were."

"Captain Cragen!" A nurse said a few yards away. Captain Cragen went over to her and came back a few moments later.

"Uh, the nurses have finished the examination. There are no signs of trauma, but there was semen found on her. We will run it through the system and see if it matches anyone. We'll find him." Cragen reasurred them. He went back over to the room and brought Summer over to them. "I believe this little girl has been waiting to see you."

Olivia smiled and took her daughter. "Hey Summer!" She kissed her head. Elliot rubbed Summer's head and smiled. "When can we take her home?"

"Uh, once the doctor has cleared her, you can sign her out." Cragen said. "I will call you if we get anything new." With that he walked down the hallway and over to the nurses' station.

Elliot kissed Olivia's head and smiled at his daughter. "I told you we'd get her back."

Olivia smiled. "I know you did." She looked up at him. "How are we going to tell her that, she was kidnapped and was abused, when she gets older?"

"I don't know. At least she won't remember it." Elliot said. "I wanna kill the guy that did this though."

"Yeah, I do too." Olivia sighed. "Let's go talk to the doctor and take her home."

After they signed Summer out, Elliot went down to base while Olivia took Summer home. Bernie greeted her. "Is she okay?"

Olivia held her daughter securely. "She's perfect."

Dickie ran up. "Murmur is home!" He tugged on Olivia's pants. "I wanna see her."

Olivia chuckled and crouched down so Dickie could see Summer. "Here she is. She's safe and sound." Olivia teared up as she looked at her daughter. She couldn't believe she had her back. "Summer is home."

After a while, Bernie went home to tell Sarah and Rebecca the good news. Dickie was sleeping on the couch next to Olivia. Olivia was feeding Summer. Summer smiled up at Olivia and sneezed. Olivia laughed softly. "I know, being sick isn't very fun." She kissed Summer's head. "You have no idea how worried I was, Murmur. I am so sorry that this happened."

"It's not your fault." Elliot said behind her. He sat down next to her. He kissed Summer's head and then Olivia's.

"When did you get home?" Olivia asked.

Elliot shrugged. "Probably five minutes ago. When did my mom go home?"

"About an hour ago." Olivia said. She looked down at Summer. "I've spent the last five hours reasurring myself that she's actually here." She sat Summer up. "There, the milk is all gone."

Summer smiled and put her hand on Olivia's cheek. "Ma ma!"

Elliot smiled. "I think she's just happy she has her Mama back." He kissed her head.

Olivia smiled and teared up. "Yeah Summer, I'm Mama. I love you so much." She kissed Summer's forehead and grinned when Summer cuddled into Olivia neck. "She's tired."

Elliot chuckled. "I bet she is. Can I rock her?"

Olivia nodded. "Yeah, I'll go order a pizza." She gently gave Summer to Elliot and went to the kitchen.

Summer snuggled into Elliot's neck. Elliot smiled and stood up. He walked over to the window and rocked her gently. "Hmmm, I don't really know what Mommy sings to you. I really doubt you wanna hear me sing. Mommy laughs every time I sing. You usually just clonk out, don't you?" Summer gripped Elliot's shirt, making a little fist. "Look at that, you're falling asleep already. Now, we just have to work on you sleeping for more than four hours at a time."

Summer yawned and her fist loosened on Elliot's shirt. Beethoven walked over to his bed and looked at Elliot. "You want to sleep with your buddy, don't you?" Beethoven laid down on his side and waited for Elliot to lay Summer down. Elliot smiled and kissed Summer's head. He waited a couple of minutes until he was sure she was asleep.

Elliot bent down and laid Summer on Beethoven's side. Beethoven wrapped his tail over her and then laid his head next to her side. Elliot scratched Beethoven's head. "Good boy." He stood up and went into the kitchen. Olivia had just hung up the phone.

"The pizza will be here in thirty minutes." Olivia said rubbing her eye. "Is Summer asleep?"

"Asleep and with her furry buddy." Elliot smiled and kissed Olivia. "Summer isn't going to blame you when we tell her. I know what happened is horrible, but she isn't going to remember. You did the best thing a mother could do."

"What was that?" Olivia asked snuggling into him.

"You loved her and did everything it took to find her." Elliot smiled. "Guess who wants to see her as soon as possible."

"Uh, Alex?" Olivia guessed.

"Well, probably. But, I wasn't thinking of her. Fin called me and said that William wants to see her. He's got a present for her." Elliot smiled.

Olivia's eyes widened. "What? William? Really?"

"Yeah, Fin even put Will on the phone." Elliot smirked. "I think he likes our daughter."

"And, you're happy about that?" Olivia asked smiling. "Last time I checked, you didn't want your little girl going out with anyone."

"Well, what are the chances that her and Will will go out? A guy does not want his sister dating his best friend. Dickie and William are like brothers who get along." Elliot said simply.

"What if they do date?" Olivia asked leaning against the counter in front of him.

Elliot smirked and put his hands on the counter on each side of her. "Then, we just say no." Olivia rolled her eyes. "What's wrong with that?"

"Oh nothing." Olivia said sarcastically. "I just can't wait to see you try and tell our daughter who she can and cannot date."

"All you have to do is back me up." Elliot said simply.

Olivia kissed him. "El, you can't control everything throughout her life."

"Yeah, I know." Elliot sighed. "What if my parents didn't want us to go out?"

Olivia shrugged. "I think it would've been harder to have a relationship. We probably wouldn't have gotten married when we did. But, I think we would've made it work. I can't live without you, so you're stuck with me."

"Good, I like being stuck with you." Elliot smiled and kissed her. "You're going to be stuck with me. I'm like glue."

**Please review! You guys are awesome!**


	56. Chapter 56

**Please review!**

"Happy Birthday Dickie!" Elliot said picking up his still asleep son. Dickie mumbled something but fell onto his shoulder. Elliot laughed. "Hey, your sister beat you again today. She woke up an hour ago."

"Yeah, Daddy decided Mommy had to get up to get her." Olivia chuckled walking in carrying Summer. "See, there's your big brother."

Summer smiled. Elliot looked down at Dickie. "Summer isn't exciting anymore?" Summer frowned and slapped her hand down on Elliot's shoulder.

"Yeah, you get him." Olivia smiled. "Get Daddy!" Summer squealed when Elliot pretended to eat her hand. She turned into Olivia and put her hand on Olivia's face. "Oh, no! Slobber!"

Elliot laughed. "That's what you get for encouraging our daughter to hit her father." He kissed her head. "C'mon Dickie, we have pancakes downstairs."

Dickie's head shot up. "Pancakes? Let me go!" Elliot put Dickie down and watched him run out of his room. He ran back. "C'mon, you won't let me go down the stairs alone."

Elliot chuckled. "Let's go buddy." He took Dickie's hand and they went downstairs with Olivia behind them.

Dickie smiled when he saw everybody there. "Uncle Scott!" He ran to him and hugged him after Scott picked him up. "I'm three!"

"I know buddy. I can't believe it. Guess what." Scott smiled.

"What?" Dickie asked.

"I talked to Mommy and Daddy, and they said that we could go swimming after we open presents." Scott smiled.

"But, I want pancakes first." Dickie said.

Everybody chuckled. "You can have pancakes first buddy." Jordan smiled.

"Summer!" Alex smiled hurrying over and taking her gently from Olivia. "How is my favorite almost one year old?"

Olivia rolled her eyes and took Summer back. "Get your own. There is other people that would like to see her." She smiled. Alex clapped her hands together in a pleading matter and stuck out her lip. "Fine, but you need to share her."

"Yay!" Alex smiled and took Summer. "I missed you. Yes, I did."

Elliot chuckled and put an arm around Olivia's waist. "She just loves our daughter."

Olivia rolled her eyes and kissed his jaw. "Yeah, yeah, I know." She turned to Scott who was still holding Dickie. "What are you waiting for? Go eat."

With that, Scott took off towards the kitchen with Jordan and Joe calling who got to go through the line first. After breakfast, they opened presents and the guys took Dickie out to go swimming. Bernie, Rebecca, and Sarah left to move take Rebecca to the dorms. Alex was on the floor playing with Summer. Olivia and Casey, holding Kenny, were on the couch watching. "You're moving?!" Olivia asked.

"It's not bad. We're moving closer to you guys. About two blocks closer, I guess." Alex smiled. "It's not that big of a deal."

"Alex, when did you and John decide this?" Casey asked.

"We didn't. I decided a couple of months ago. John went along with it." Alex smirked. "He loves giving me anything I want."

Olivia rolled her eyes. "What do you do for him?" She soon realized her question and held up a hand. "Don't answer that. Please, for the love of God, don't answer that."

Alex chuckled and tickled Summer, earning a squeal. "Mommy is being silly, isn't she?" Summer smiled and looked at Olivia.

"Hey baby! Who has you? Is it aunt Alex?" Olivia asked smiling. Summer got up on her feet and walked over to Olivia. "That's my girl!" Olivia picked her up and settled Summer in her lap. She smirked at Alex.

"She's such a Momma's girl." Alex smiled.

"Actually, she's more of a Daddy's girl, but she loves her Momma too." Olivia smiled kissing her daughter's head.

Casey smiled. "So, have the police caught the guy that took her?" Olivia didn't take her eyes off of her daughter as she shook her head. "I thought they found his DNA."

"Yeah, but his DNA isn't in the system." Olivia sighed. "They said it was probably a random snatch. If they get anything, they'll call. I'm joining that unit. I'll find the bastard. I just don't know how Elliot and I are going to tell Summer when she gets older."

Casey rubbed Olivia's back. "Hey, at least she won't remember. I mean, that's gotta be better than not remembering, right?"

Olivia shrugged. "I'd think so, but I don't know. I've never met anyone that didn't remember. I'm pretty sure I will once I join the unit, but I don't know how they take it." She snuggled Summer against her and kissed her head.

Kenny woke up then and started crying. "Oh Kenny!" Casey chuckled. "You want attention too, don't you? I bet you're hungry. Should we get your bottle?" She asked as she got up to go to the diaper bag.

Alex smiled and turned to Olivia. "Are you and Elliot having another baby anytime soon?"

Olivia was taken aback. "Uh, we haven't really talked about it. I guess, when we both want another baby, we'll go for it. We have a three year old and a ten month old. I have college and El has the marines. We're kind of loaded with things right now." She looked at Alex. "Why don't you and John have a baby? You guys love each other."

Alex smiled. "John and I love each other, but we don't want kids. We'd rather just be the cool Aunt and Uncle."

Olivia laughed. "Okay, but if you ever get one of my children a pony, I will kill you."

"Okay, point taken." Alex chuckled. "What if Summer asks for her aunt Alex to get her a pony?"

"Alex!" Olivia laughed.

"I know, I know. Where would you guys even put it?" Alex asked herself looking around.

Olivia chuckled and looked down at Summer. "Is aunty Alex taking this too far? Yeah, I think so."

That night, Olivia walked out onto the back deck with Summer. Dickie was playing with a ball. She looked over at Elliot by the fence. "Elliot Stabler, stop peeing out here." She chuckled.

Elliot turned around. "What? It's our house." He defended.

"I don't care. Our children play out here." Olivia laughed. She sat down on the step and Beethoven came over. "Hey boy! Did you come to see your buddy?"

Beethoven licked Olivia's hand and then Summer's tiny fist. Summer smiled. "There's my girl. I haven't seen you much today." Elliot smiled taking Summer gently from Olivia. "Yeah, uncle John likes to hog you, doesn't he?" Summer cuddled into his neck.

Olivia smiled and patted Beethoven. She looked over at Dickie. "Hey Mister, should we take a bath?"

Dickie looked up and smiled. "Can I bring my duck?" He asked running over.

Olivia grinned and picked him up. "Yes, you can bring your duck." She stood up. "Are you going to put her to bed?"

"Yeah, I'll probably bathe her first in the sink. That way she's all squeaky clean." Elliot smiled kissing Summer's head. "C'mon Beethoven."

They all walked in. Olivia went upstairs to wash Dickie while Elliot went to the kitchen. He started washing Summer. "What are you thinking Summer? I bet you're thinking about something really good. Daddy is thinking about cookies right now. I don't know why though. Do you know why?"

Summer looked up at him and put a hand on his nose. "Da da!"

Elliot's eyes went wide and he smiled. "That's right Summer. You are such a big girl." He kissed her head. "You're so smart, you know that?" Summer looked up at him and smiled. "There are those eyes. Do you know how much I missed those eyes when you went missing? I'm going to make sure that he doesn't come back Summer. Your mommy and I are going to do everything to protect you."

"I know we are." Olivia said behind him. "Dickie is down for the count. It looks like Summer learned a new word." She smiled. Elliot nodded and kissed her.

**Please review! You guys are the best! My dogs are bugging the crap out of me right now. I have two shih tzus named Karmel and Baxster.**


	57. Chapter 57

**Please review! You guys are great!**

"Hey princess! Daddy has to go." Elliot smiled picking up his daughter. She smiled at him and put a hand on his nose. "I'm going to miss you too." He kissed her head and cuddled her.

Olivia smiled from the table with Dickie. "You are so wrapped around her little finger."

"Can you blame me?" Elliot asked still snuggling his daughter. "She's just so cute. Why can't she come with me again?"

"Uh, do you really want her around a bunch of guys dealing with violence?" Olivia asked. "Why don't you take her for your run tonight? Call DJ and tell him to bring Carmela."

Elliot smiled and kissed Summer again. "I may just do that." He put Summer back into her height chair and kissed Dickie and Olivia's head. "I love you. See you later."

"Love you. Bye." Olivia smiled.

Dickie waved. "Bye Daddy. Wuv you!"

Elliot smiled and hurried out of the house. Olivia turned to Dickie. "So, what should we do today?"

"Make cookies!" Dickie smiled.

Olivia chuckled. "We just made cookies yesterday. How about we go visit Grandma today? Maybe she needs cookies."

Dickie jumped out of his chair. "Let's go."

"How about we go after we eat and get ready? You're still in your pajamas mister." Olivia grinned.

Dickie smiled and climbed back on the chair. "Summer!"

Olivia looked over at Summer to find her feeding Beethoven cerel. Olivia laughed. "Summer, that's your food." Summer looked up with a huge smile on her voice. "Yeah, that's your food." Beethoven went Olivia and slid his nose up her hand. Olivia smiled and stroked his head. "Hey buddy."

Summer squealed and reached for Beethoven. Beethoven's ears perked up and he went over to Summer. Summer put her hand on Beethoven's head and started petting him. "Bababababa!"

Olivia laughed and looked over at Dickie. "Are you all done?" Dickie nodded and grabbed his sippy cup. "Okay, let's go get ready." She carried Summer upstairs holding Dickie's hand. Beethoven went with Dickie into his room while Olivia got Summer ready. "Okay, what should we wear today?" Summer smiled up at Olivia as she held up two outfits. Summer reached for the yellow shirt and jeans. Olivia smiled. "I thought so."

Dickie came running in with Beethoven then. "MOMMY!"

Olivia turned to him. "What baby?"

"Sarah going to school today." Dickie smiled.

"She is. Who told you that?" Olivia asked changing Summer.

"Daddy did. He said I go to school in two years." Dickie smiled holding up two fingers.

"That's right. This is Sarah's year of school. Then, she'll go to college like Mommy does online." Olivia smiled. "Do you want to go to school?"

"Yeah!" Dickie smiled.

Olivia chuckled. _He won't be saying that when he gets older._ "Well, you'll be in school soon enough."

Dickie grinned and turned to Beethoven. "Let's go boy!" With that Dickie ran out with Beethoven trotting behind him.

Olivia chuckled and shook her head. She pulled Summer's shirt on and smiled at her. "Is your brother silly? Yeah, I think he is." She kissed Summer's head as she giggled. "Let's go get him ready. Then, we'll go see Grandma."

Olivia walked into Dickie's room to find him playing with his trains. Beethoven was looking out the window and turned to look at Olivia when she looked in. Dickie looked up at her. "I want to wear my Mickey shirt."

"Okay, do you know which Mickey shirt you want to wear?" Olivia asked setting Summer down. Beethoven went over to her and curled around her giving her a teddy bear. Summer smiled and leaned back into Beethoven playing with the bear.

Olivia picked up Dickie. "I want to wear the red one."

"Okay, let's get you ready." Olivia smiled and helped Dickie change.

After getting ready and getting into the car, Olivia drove them out to Bernie's house. She got Dickie out of his car seat and set him down onto the sand covered lawn. She picked up Summer and carried her into the house. "Oh Grandma!"

Bernie came around the corner with a huge smile on her face. "There are my beautiful grandchildren!" Dickie ran into her arms. "There's my Richard!"

"Hey Grandma! Mickey is on my shirt." Dickie smiled showing her.

"I see that. That shirt looks so nice on you." Bernie grinned. "I think Mickey is on TV right now." Dickie smiled and ran into the living room. Bernie turned to Olivia and hugged her. "Hello dear. How are you?"

Olivia smiled. "Good, I just thought we'd come out here and spend the day with Grandma."

"Well, I'm not going to argue with you there." Bernie chuckled. She turned to Summer and took her gently. "Hey Murmur! How's my favorite little girl?" Summer smiled and started making little squealing noises. "Really? I don't know what that means, but I'm going to assume your fantastic."

Olivia laughed. "So, was Sarah excited for school this morning?"

Bernie rolled her eyes. "Not really. She's happy that she's a senior, but she doesn't like waking up at six o'clock every morning to get ready for school."

"Yeah, she should try waking up at four because her daughter doesn't want to sleep." Olivia chuckled. She smiled at Summer. "Yeah, you aren't a sleeper, are you? No, you're not."

Summer squealed and reached for Olivia. "Hey, hey, hey! Grandma has you." Bernie smiled and pulled Summer back to her. "Should you help me make eggs? Yeah, I think you should." Bernie took Summer into the kitchen with her.

Olivia walked into the living room to find Dickie laying on his stomach watching the TV. She smiled at him and sat on the couch. Looking over at the coffee table, she found a book Sarah was reading. She looked at it and smiled. She had just read the book and loved it.

Her phone. She smiled at the ring tone. "Hey baby!"

"Hey Liv." Elliot grinned through the phone. "You are never going to believe what I found on my way here."

"What?" Olivia asked smiling.

"I found that car seat that you wanted for Summer on sale for twenty bucks." Elliot said.

Olivia gasped. "You did not!"

"I did. It's in the back of the car right now." Elliot bragged. "I gotta go, but I thought I'd tell you. Love you!"

"Love you too! See you tonight." Olivia smiled and hung up. She put her phone in her pocket and smiled.

That night when Elliot came home, Olivia ran and jumped into his arms. "Thank. You. So. Much. I. Love. You." She said between kisses.

Elliot staggered a little. "Tell me what you want more often. I like this thank you."

**Please review! Sorry it took me so long. I had pep band last night and I have it tonight. Love you guys!**


	58. Chapter 58

**Please review! You guys are great!**

Elliot smiled as walked into his daughter's room. "Happy Birthday Summer! How's my favorite one year old?" Summer smiled and laid her head on Elliot's shoulder when he picked her up. Elliot rubbed her back. "That's my girl." He carried her downstairs.

Olivia smiled when she saw him. "Elliot, you've known for months that you weren't going to be here for her birthday."

Elliot stuck out his lap. "Yeah, I know. You still can't expect me to actually go normally without pouting a little bit."

Olivia chuckled and kissed his jaw. "You are such a cheeseball." She picked up Dickie. "C'mon, let's go eat breakfast."

Dickie smiled. "Yeah, can I have eggs."

"We're having cerel." Olivia smiled. "Mommy has class today online."

Elliot kissed Summer's head. Her brown hair fell down into her face. Elliot brushed it out of her face. She smiled at him and snuggled into his neck. "I think she knows I'm leaving." Elliot said cuddling with his daughter.

"Well, you've been complaining about it for the past two days. I'm sure she's caught on by now. She's not going to remember, El." Olivia said. "Worry more about the fact that she is one. SHE'S ONE! How did this year go by so fast?"

"You've got me." Elliot said. He kissed Summer's head again and put her in her high chair. "Daddy loves you. I'll see you tonight soldier." He kissed Dickie's head. "Love you Dickie." He kissed Olivia. "Love you baby."

"Love you too." Olivia smiled and watched him walk out of the house.

"Hey Mommy?" Dickie asked.

"Yes baby?" Olivia asked ruffling his hair.

"Why does Daddy call Murmur soldier?" Dickie asked.

Olivia smiled lightly. "Well, when Summer was born she needed to have something taken out of her. The doctors said that she did really good. That's why Daddy calls her a soldier."

Dickie looked at her. "Is that why she has that line on her belly?"

"Yeah, that's called a scar. She'll have that for the rest of her life." Olivia said kissing Dickie's head. She kissed Summer's head. "Happy birthday Murmur!" Summer smiled and put a hand on Olivia's cheek. "I love you too." There was a knock on the door. "I'll be right back." She went to the front door and rolled her eyes when she saw who was there. She opened the door and chuckled. "Hey Alex!"

"Hey Liv!" Alex smiled hugging Olivia. "I can't believe that Summer is one already."

"I can't either." Olivia said letting Alex in and closing the door. "She's growing up so fast. Dickie is three! My kids are growing up."

Alex smiled and rubbed Olivia's back. "At least there's no more diapers."

"Yeah, there's an up side." Olivia chuckled. "C'mon, Dickie and Summer are eating. Didn't you have class today?" She asked walking into the kitchen with Alex walking behind her.

"It got cancelled. Our professor's wife went into labor." Alex smiled. "I drove right over here. John got a call last night. He said that they got a huge break in the case they're working on." She kissed Summer's head. "Hey Murmur!"

Summer smiled as she ate her cheerios. Olivia smiled. "Yeah, is aunty Alex here?" Alex kissed Dickie's head and sat down. "Did you want anything to eat?"

"I'm good. I had a donut on my way over here." Alex smiled. "How are you?"

"I'm okay. I'm a very emotional mother." Olivia chuckled and sat down. She smoothed down Summer's hair. "I wish I could just keep them this way sometimes. They grow up too fast." Summer smiled at Olivia. "Yeah, you're growing up on me." She kissed Summer's head.

Alex smiled. "Liv, you're a great mother. Look at them, they're perfect. They are perfectly functioning children. They love you. Everybody has to grow up."

Olivia looked at her friend. "Thanks Alex. How do you always know what to say to me when I feel old?"

"Well, I know I'm not old and I'm like three months older than you, so... it's not that hard." Alex smirked. "So, I was thinking... it has been forever since we had a girls' night. Just, you, me, Casey, and a dance club. I think we should set it up and do it."

Olivia smiled. "That sounds fun. The last time I was dancing was before Summer was born. Elliot turned on the radio and just started dancing with me."

"Ah!" Alex smiled. "How did you find such a romantic guy and I got stuck with the guy that thinks it should be illegal for him to make coffee himself?"

Olivia laughed and wiped off Dickie's face. "Trust me. I have no idea. I just happened to attend the school he went to."

"Why'd you have to leave the other school?" Alex asked rubbing Summer's arm.

"My mom showed up to the school drunk. She smacked on of the teachers across the face. So, I guess my mother is the reason I met Elliot." Olivia said. "Imagine that. My mother treated me like crap, but because of her, I met my soul mate."

"Liv-" Alex started.

"Save it." Olivia said. She let out a breath. "Hey, at least she did one great thing for me. I couldn't have asked her for more. She set me up for life."

"Are you okay?" Alex asked softly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Nothing really changes. I still love Elliot. My mom is gone. Today, is Summer's birthday." Olivia smiled leaning towards Summer. She smiled. "Yeah, it's your birthday. You're just so excited!"

Summer reached for Olivia. "Mamamamama!"

Olivia laughed and picked up Summer. "Should we go play? Yeah, Beethoven isn't up yet so I can play with you a little before you're covered with hair. He just loves to cover you with his hair, doesn't he?"

Summer squealed and wrapped her arms around Olivia's neck. Alex picked up Dickie and they walked into the living room. "Hey, look what's on! It's Ben & Jerry." Alex smiled pointing to the TV.

"No, that's Tom and Jerry." Dickie smiled.

"What? No, it's not. Liv, tell him." Alex said. She put Dickie onto the floor.

Olivia chuckled. "Alex, Ben & Jerry's is ice cream. Tom and Jerry is the cat and mouse. Dickie is right."

Alex looked at the smug grin Dickie had on his face. "You're a lucky little kid."

Olivia laughed and sat down on the floor with Summer on her lap. She gave Summer a toy and smiled as Summer pressed the buttons. "I still can't believe that it was only a year ago that I gave birth to her."

"I can't believe it either. That was a stressful two weeks afterward." Alex said scratching her head.

"Yeah, no kidding. The doctor said her weight was everywhere. In the morning, she'd be six pounds. That night, she'd be almost less than five. The doctor said that might carry through out her life." Olivia said kissing Summer's head. "Yeah, you're Mommy's little miracle."

That night, Elliot came in through the front door. "Where's the birthday girl?" He called smiling his butt off. He bent down and watched as Summer came around the corner with the biggest smile on her face. "Hey Summer!" He picked her up and kissed her head.

"Dadadadadada!" Summer blabbered.

"That's me!" Elliot chuckled. "What did you do with Mommy today?" Summer blew bubbles. "Really? What else?" Elliot asked chuckling. Summer squealed. Elliot walked into the kitchen. "Well, you had a busy day, didn't you?"

Olivia laughed and kissed him. "Hey baby."

"Hey hon! How was your day?" Elliot asked sitting down with Summer in his lap.

"Good, Alex came by and played with the kids while I took my class. Dickie wants a trampoline, and Summer took a hour and a half nap. Alex wore her out." Olivia smiled.

"Really?" Elliot asked smiling. He sat Summer on the table and looked at her. "Were you a tired girl today? Are you going to sleep at all tonight?"

Olivia laughed. "That's what I was wondering. Tonight should be interesting."

One month later, Elliot walked into the house with Summer and Dickie. "Olivia?" He called. There was no answer. "Olivia!" He called louder. He set Summer and Dickie down. Beethoven came into the room. "Hey boy, where's Momma?" Beethoven's ears perked up and he went upstairs. Elliot followed as he led him to their room. "Liv!"

"Yeah?" Olivia asked from the bathroom.

Elliot walked over and saw her gripping the sink, looking down. "Liv?... Liv, what's wrong?"

Olivia stepped away from the sink and sat on the edge of the bathtub. "Look for yourself."

Elliot walked over and looked into the sink. His eyes went wide. In the sink were four white sticks. "Are they-" He started.

"All postive, yeah. I'm pregnant." Olivia smiled. Elliot kissed her hard.

**Please review! You guys are great!**


	59. Chapter 59

**Please review! You guys are awesome!**

Elliot and Olivia drove over to Bernie's house with Dickie and Summer. They were going to tell her that they were pregnant. When they walked in, Scott and Beth were there. They had wine out. "Hey guys!" Bernie smiled and took their coats. She picked up Summer and walked with them into the living room. "We were just celebrating."

Elliot sat down with Olivia and put Dickie in his lap. "What were you celebrating?" Elliot asked.

Scott smiled at Beth and turned to them. "Beth and I are having a baby!"

Olivia's jaw dropped with Elliot's at the same time. "You're having a baby and Mommy and Daddy are having a baby!" Dickie smiled.

"Baby!" Summer squealed grabbing her toes sitting in Bernie's lap.

"You're pregnant?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah, you're pregnant?" Beth asked.

Olivia nodded. Both girls smiled and squealed. Scott and Elliot were still in shock. Beth and Olivia hugged. Bernie laughed at them. "Well, this is really something to celebrate."

"How far along are you?" Olivia asked.

Beth smiled. "I think I'm five weeks."

"Elliot and I think I'm four weeks." Olivia smiled. "This is awesome!"

"I know! We could have a double baby shower and everything." Beth grinned. "We have the best timing."

"We do, don't we?" Olivia smirked. She turned to Elliot and laughed. His jaw was still hanging open. "El?" She snapped her fingers in front of his face. "Elliot?" He wasn't moving. Olivia pinched the back of his neck. He jumped. Olivia laughed and rubbed his back. "You zoned out on us."

Elliot looked at Scott. He was still shocked. "I'm not the only one."

Beth got Scott out of his trance and chuckled. "Honey, it's not that big of a deal. We're just pregnant at the same time."

"Yeah, but that's two babies." Scott said.

"Exactly!" Elliot said. "Two babies that have to be fed and changed and" Elliot started rambling.

"Elliot!" Olivia chuckled. "Yes, there will be two babies, but they are two different babies. We will take care of one, and they will take care of one. We're not having twins."

"That's true." Scott breathed. "I just heard double pregnancy and I went straight to twins."

"That's why we're brothers." Elliot grinned high fiving his brother.

"What are twins?" Dickie asked looking up at his father.

Elliot paused. "Twins are two babies that are born at the same time. Mommy is only having one baby. If she had two babies in her belly, that would be twins."

Dickie nodded and looked at Olivia. "I want you to have twins."

Olivia laughed. "Well, I can't control that, baby."

"Can Daddy have twins?" Dickie asked.

Everybody laughed. "I'm not built that way buddy." He ruffled his son's hair and set him on the ground. "You'll understand that when you get older." Dickie rolled his eyes and went over to Scott. Olivia chuckled at Elliot's expression. "He's three and he just rolled his eyes at me."

Olivia kissed his cheek. "You still have plenty of time to get more." Elliot chuckled and shook his head.

The next couple of weeks went by fast. Scott and Beth found out they were having a girl. Elliot and Olivia were going in today to find out. They were in the waiting room and, for some reason, Olivia was nervous. Elliot put a hand on her bouncing leg. "Liv, baby, calm down. Why are you so nervous?"

"I don't know." Olivia shrugged. "I just, I'm nervous. We're going to find out what we're having today. That lets us know what to buy. Then before we know it, we have a baby. Elliot, we're going to have three kids. When this baby is born, Dickie will be almost four, Summer will be a couple months from being two. How are we going to take care of three kids while you're going to base everyday and I'm trying to finish up my degree online? After that, you and I are joining SVU."

"Yeah, I've thought about this too." Elliot said running a hand down his face. He kissed Olivia's forehead. "We'll deal with things as they come. It's worked for us so far. I think my mom would love taking care of them from time to time. Dickie can go to school this coming year. Summer is a good baby." Elliot smirked. "We'll figure it out."

Olivia smiled at him and kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you too." Elliot grinned.

"Olivia Stabler?" A nurse called.

Olivia and Elliot followed her to a room. Olivia changed while Elliot looked around. He sat on the bed and put his legs in the arms on the end of the bed. "Hey Liv, can we get these at home? They're really comfortable." Elliot asked.

"They should be. We spend about two hundred dollars on each set." The Dr. Lucas smiled coming in. Elliot's eyes widened and he quickly stood on his feet. "Nice to see you Elliot." He chuckled.

Elliot smiled slightly embarressed. "Hey Dr. Lucas. Always a pleasure."

Olivia came out from behind the curtain trying her best not to laugh. "Hi, Dr. Lucas."

"Hello Olivia. You're expecting again, I see." He smiled.

"Yeah, we're a little nervous." Olivia admitted sitting on the bed. She looked at Elliot. "I know they're comfortable."

Dr. Lucas laughed. "So, do you two want to know the sex of the baby? Or do you want to wait?"

"We want to know." They both said at the same time.

"Okay." Dr. Lucas smiled. He covered Olivia's legs with the hospital mat and lifted up her gown. "This is going to be cold."

"Oh, I remember." Olivia chuckled. She gripped Elliot's hand and squeezed lightly.

Elliot rubbed his thumb on the back of her hand and kissed her head as Dr. Lucas rubbed the gel onto Olivia's stomach. He gasped when he heard a heartbeat. "That's our baby, Liv."

Olivia inhaled sharply and smiled with tears in her eyes. "Yeah." She listened to the steady pounding.

Dr. Lucas smiled and turned to them. "You guys ready to find out what you're having?" They both nodded. He turned the screen so they could see it better. "Congrats! You guys are having a little boy!"

**Please review! I know this chapter is short, but I really want to watch SVU right now. Love you guys!**


	60. Chapter 60

**Please review!**

Olivia walked into the living room with a bowl of ice cream in one hand and a sleeping Dickie in the other. She smiled when she saw Elliot sleeping on the couch with Summer on his chest. She walked around the couch and sat down, situating Dickie properly so she could eat without trouble. Smiling, she thought about her and Elliot's conversation that morning. Elliot thought it would be cool to check her pregnancy progress. She knew that he was interested in it. Ever since he found out Summer was going to have surgery, he was more interested in things like it. Elliot found a website that tracks the pregnancy week by week. According to the website, their baby was as big as an apple. She looked down at her stomach and frowned. She was definatly bigger than an apple, but it was normal. Moaning from excitement, she grabbed her spoon and dug into her ice cream. She layered it with chocolate, carmel, bananas, sprinkles, M&M's, and of course the cherry.

Elliot slowly opened his eyes and smiled when he found his daughter sleeping peacefully on his chest. He kissed her head and looked over to find his wife chowing down on a bowl of ice cream. He chuckled. "That's like your third bowl today."

"Your son likes ice cream. He hates meat. Whenever I go near it, I wanna throw up like there's no tomorrow." Olivia whined. "You know how much I like meat. Kendle might be a vegetarian. Do you know how hard it's going to be to find stuff that I actually like to eat.?"

Elliot laughed and sat up laying Summer on his shoulder. He walked over and kissed her head. "You'll find a way. You always do when it's for someone you love."

"Yeah, yeah." Olivia grumbled. She shoved another spoonful into her mouth.

Elliot watched as her eyes went into the back of her head. He shook his head smiling, and walked into the kitchen. He grabbed a bottle out of the fridge and put it on the counter for later. He started bouncing slightly. "Summer, I never thought I'd say this, but you have to get up." Summer slowly opened her eyes and rubbed her eyes. She looked at Elliot and put a finger on his chin. "You and Mommy love my chin, don't you?"

Summer dropped her head to his shoulder and rubbed her face into him. Elliot rubbed her back and kissed her head. Olivia walked in with an empty bowl. "Is she up?" She asked.

"Yeah, I just woke her up. Why do you and her love my chin?" Elliot asked.

Olivia put her finger up to his chin and kissed him. "It's adorable." She kissed Summer's back and put her bowl in the sink. She rubbed her stomach and turned back to Elliot. "Our daughter is falling asleep on you."

Elliot looked at Summer and pulled her back to look at her. He smiled when her head lolled slightly and straightened out. "You gotta wake up here, soldier."

Olivia smiled. "Here, you go play with Dickie. I'll feed Summer." She said holding out her hands. She smiled at her daughter when she was handed to her. "Hey Murmur!" Elliot kissed her head and went out to the living room. Olivia kissed her daughter's head. "What do you think? Hmmm? I bet you're wondering why Mommy is getting so big. You're going to get a new little brother. His name is Kendle." She grabbed Summer's bottle and gave it to her. Summer started drinking it. Olivia brushed back her hair and kissed her cheek. "You're a little peanut."

Elliot walked in carrying Dickie. "This little man is wondering where the club crackers are." Olivia smiled and grabbed them from ontop of the fridge. "Here you go." She watched as Elliot sat down at the table with Dickie. She turned on the radio and started humming along with it as Summer drank. Elliot smiled over at her. "Our daughter is going to know all the words to these songs someday since you play them all the time."

Olivia chuckled. "If we get Dickie and Kendle to learn them, we'd have a family trio." She sat down at the table by Elliot and smiled when they were both munching on crackers.

"By the way, Fin called me about an hour ago. William's birthday party is next Saturday. I said we could make it." Elliot said.

Olivia nodded. "Okay, I can't believe he's going to be four soon. Where did the time go?"

"Uh, it was back in high school." Elliot chuckled. "High school was so much simpler, but I'm happy with this. You're my wife. We have two beautiful children, another one on the way. I could not be happier."

Olivia smiled. "I couldn't be happier either." She kissed Summer's head and smiled at Dickie. "I still remember the night you told me you loved me."

Elliot's face lit up as he smiled. "I do too. I got the whole football to help me with that. I knew that my girl deserved the best. You had a yellow dress on that night. The rain kind of ruined everything, but it made the date that much better."

Olivia smiled and blushed a little. "You were Mr. Romantic that night. You always are."

"Do you want to know my favorite word you have ever said?" Elliot asked. Olivia bit her lip and nodded slightly. "Yes. You said yes to me when I proposed. You said yes to our first date. You said yes to wanting a baby. You said yes to me. That's the best thing I could've ever asked for." He kissed her head. "I love you, Liv."

"I love you too, El." Olivia smiled.

That next weekend, Elliot and Olivia went to Fin and Casey's for William's birthday party. Elliot knocked and moved Summer over to his other arm. Dickie was holding Olivia's hand. The door opened, revealing Casey. "Hey guys! Come on in!"

They walked in and hugged Casey. "Hey Case, how are you?" Olivia smiled.

"I'm in super sonic mode. He's four and is starting school this next year. I'm freaking out here, Liv." Casey sighed.

Olivia chuckled. "I know the feeling." She bent down and took off Dickie's jacket. "I bet William is waiting for you."

Dickie's eyes widened and he ran towards the living room. Elliot laughed and walked in there with him. He saw Fin with Kenny. Elliot sat down next to him. "Hey Fin!"

"Hey El! Hey Summer." Fin smiled.

Summer smiled and hid her face in Elliot's chest. Elliot chuckled. "Are you being shy? It's only uncle Fin." He looked over at Kenny and chuckled. He was drooling. "Hey drool face!"

Fin frowned and looked down at Kenny. "Oh man! He's been drooling all day. This kid never runs out of saliva."

Elliot laughed and cradled Summer, kissing her head. "Is he being silly? Yeah, I think he is." Summer squealed and grabbed Elliot's hand. Elliot smiled down at her. He looked back at Fin. "Who's all coming?"

"Uh, Mike and Will are coming later. They had work. John got called in, but Alex is coming in half an hour." Fin said.

Elliot smiled. "Good, I'll get to have my daughter for a while before psycho aunt comes." He sat his daughter up on his leg. "You love aunty Alex, don't you? She put holes in you. She's already making you a rebel."

Olivia and Casey laughed from the doorway. "She did it out of love." Casey chuckled. "Can I see my niece? Alex tends to hog her." She asked holding out her hands.

Elliot chuckled and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, you can see Summer."

Casey smiled and took Summer. "Hey! You have no idea how gross it is living with three boys. I wish a had a girl sometimes."

"Sometimes?" Olivia asked.

"Sometimes. Fin would bug the crap out of me when she would get older because she would be interested in boys." Casey smirked.

Olivia chuckled and rubbed her daughter's back. She looked into her blue eyes and couldn't help but smile. "But, you have no idea how worth it it is."

**Please review! You guys are great! I love you! I just got my best friend to join the site! WOOHOO! She says I get her hooked to things. I take total pride in that fact. LOVE YOU ANNA!**


	61. Chapter 61

**Please review! You guys are great! LOVE YOU ALL! **

"He what?" Elliot asked through his phone.

"He threw up, El." Olivia sighed. "Look, you take Summer to Sarah's graduation party. I'll stay here with Dickie. The doctor said he's not contagious, so I'm alright. Go be with your sister. This is a big day for her." She rubbed Dickie's back as he slept on the couch. Beethoven was sitting right in front of Olivia on the floor.

Elliot pulled up to his mother's house. He got out and opened the back door to get Summer. "Are you sure? I could just come home. I'm sure Sarah would understand." He unstrapped Summer from her carseat and picked her up. He didn't want Olivia to be all alone with Dickie. She was seven months pregnant, and he would feel much better if she would let him help with this.

"El, I'm sure she would. But, I'd feel guilty for you missing out on this. After this summer, she's going off to college. We've seen Rebecca about three times since she went to college. I'll see Sarah another time." Olivia insisted.

"Okay." Elliot agreed unsure. "But, if anything happens, call me. Okay?"

"Of course." Olivia smiled. "Now, let me talk to Summer." Elliot smiled and held the phone to Summer's ear. "Hey baby!"

"Mommy!" Summer squealed. Elliot smiled at his beaming daughter.

"Hey Murmur! Are you going to see Grandma and aunt Sarah?" Olivia asked.

Summer smiled. "Yeah."

"Do you want to say hi to Beethoven?" Olivia asked. Beethoven's ears perked up and his head tilted just the slightest. Olivia smiled and kissed his head.

"Bee!" Summer squealed. Olivia held the phone near Beethoven's ear. He started sniffing it. "Hi Bee!" Beethoven jumped the slightest and whimpered into the phone. Summer laughed. "Wuv u!" Beethoven licked the phone and barked softly.

"Ew! Now I have a slobber covered phone." Olivia chuckled. She wiped off her phone and held it back up to her ear. "Can I talk to Daddy? Love you."

"Wuv u!" Summer grinned.

Elliot beamed with pride and put the phone back to his ear. "Our baby is growing up, Liv."

"Don't remind me." Olivia chuckled. "I love you. I'll see you when you come home. Bye baby."

"Love you too. Bye hon." Elliot smiled and put his phone in his pocket. He kissed Summer's head and looked at the house. "Oh my god!" The house was covered in balloons with the school colors. There was a volleyball net up and a bunch of people were swimming. There was also a cake that was five layers. "Summer, I think Sarah finally drove Grandma over the edge." He walked into the garage and hugged Sarah. "Hey kiddo! Congrats!"

Sarah smiled. "Thanks! Where's Liv and Dickie?"

"Uh, Dickie got sick. She told me to come since Dickie wasn't contagious. She'll probably come see you this week." Elliot said.

"Oh, I hope he feels better." She said and smiled when she saw Summer. "Hey Murmur!" She gently took Summer into her arms and kissed her head. "I'm going to miss you when I go to college."

Elliot smiled as his sister interacted with his daughter. "Yeah, she'll miss you too. You are the only one who has time to take her to the mall. Alex will probably do that over the summer quite a bit."

Sarah smiled at her brother. "How's Olivia doing?"

"She's doing good. This pregnancy isn't as complicated as Summer's was. We've paid more attention to her pregnancy and she's doing perfectly." Elliot beamed. "Kendle is keeping her awake at night, but Summer isn't a huge sleeper. It kind of works out for her." He chuckled.

Sarah laughed and handed him Summer. "I'm just going to warn you now. Kathy is here. She has DJ though."

"YES! DJ is awesome!" Elliot smiled. "He and I go for runs together everyday."

"I know. You tell me every time you come here." Sarah chuckled. "We have chicken over there in the roaster."

"Thanks Sarah!" Elliot smiled. He kissed Summer's head as he walked over to the table. "What should we get Summer?" He looked down at Summer. She was staring at the buckets of ice cream at the end. Elliot laughed. "I think Mommy made an impact on your eating habits." He looked up. "Hey, there's Grandma!"

Bernie smiled and walked over to them. "Hey Elliot! Hey Murmur!" She kissed Elliot's cheek and took Summer into her arms. "There's my beautiful little granddaughter. I bet Daddy was singing the whole way over here."

Summer smiled and looked at Elliot. "Daddy!"

Elliot smiled and pretended to eat her hand that was reaching towards him. "Are you telling me to hurry up?"

Bernie chuckled. "Where's Olivia?"

"Dickie is sick. Olivia wanted to stay home with him to take care of him." Elliot explained. "She's going to call if she needs anything, but I may leave a little earlier so she isn't alone around him all day."

"Okay, make sure you don't get sick. You're too old for spankings." Bernie warned shaking her finger.

"Mom!" Elliot groaned. "Don't say that out loud. Come on, I gotta feed Murmur before she gets crabby."

Bernie chuckled. "Okay, I'll talk to you later." She walked over to Sarah.

Elliot shook his head and kissed Summer's head. "If I ever do that to you, I'm sorry." He sat down at one of the tables with Summer in his lap and smiled down at her. "Unless it's a boy." Summer squealed and grabbed Elliot's finger. Elliot grinned and cut into his chicken one-handedly. "Murmur, you're not making this easy."

"Elliot?" A voice asked.

Elliot froze. He didn't want to deal with this right now. He looked up. "Hi Kathy."

"Elliot! How are you?" Kathy asked sitting down with Martin near her. He was playing with a little book.

"I'm okay. How are you?" He asked not really caring.

"Eh, I'm alright. Martin started school this past year. Carmela is already two and a half. We just found out I'm pregnant again." Kathy said without a smile.

"Congrats! Liv and I are expecting a little boy in July. Casey and she are hoping that Kendle will be born the same day as Kenny. Kenny is Fin and Casey's son. He'll be one this summer. Uh, William just turned four. Dickie will be four in Augest. Summer will be two in October." Ellito smiled down at his daughter.

Summer looked up at him with a huge smile. "Daddy!"

"What?" Elliot asked kissing her forehead.

"Mommy?" Summer asked grabbing his nose.

Elliot smiled and kiss her palm. "Mommy is taking care of Dickie. You'll see her when we get home. Do you want a cracker?" He asked as he grabbed one and broke it in half.

"Yeah." Summer grinned reaching for it.

He gave it to her and smiled. "Remember to say please."

"PEAS!" Summer said loudly as she bit into the cracker.

Elliot chuckled. "I love you." He smiled as he kissed her head. He looked up to see Kathy smiling at him. "Where's DJ and Carmela?"

"Oh, he took her for a walk down the beach. Martin was thirsty, so we came in here." Kathy explained. "DJ told me a while ago that Summer was taken?"

Elliot's slight smile disappeared. "Uh, yeah. Someone took her out of her carseat at a grocery store last spring. It was the worst day of my life." He tightened his grip on Summer and leaned his jaw against the side of her head. "We'll find the guy. Ever since that day... I've been a lot more protective of her. I was before, but that day shook me to my core."

Kathy leaned over to take his hand. Elliot slid it off the table. "Elliot, it's okay to let go and feel what you really are feeling."

"Yeah well, I really want to be with my wife right now. But, I'm here for my sister. I'm proud of her. She graduated from high school." Elliot smiled looking over at Sarah. "Plus, even though I don't want her dating boys, I want her to be as happy as I am. I never thought I could be this happy. With Olivia, it just makes sense." He looked over Kathy's shoulder and smiled as a man walked up. "Hey DJ!"

"Hey El! When did you get here?" DJ asked sitting next to Elliot.

"I got here about twenty minutes ago." Elliot smiled. He looked down at Carmela sitting in his lap. "Hey Carmela."

Carmela smiled. "Hi Elliot." She looked down. "Hi Murmur!"

"Mela!" Summer squealed.

DJ chuckled. "That never gets old."

"I don't think it ever will." Elliot smiled. He kissed Summer's head and gave her another cracker.

"Peas!" Summer grinned.

Elliot chuckled. "Very good Summer!" He talked with DJ for a while longer and left for home. He carried in a sleeping Summer. Olivia walked up to him with the biggest smile on her face. She kissed his cheek. "Hey baby. How's Dickie?"

"He's okay. He felt better after he took a nap. Dr. Lucas just said to keep him hydrated and give him. Aparently, it's going around in kids. Mostly kids his age." Olivia sighed. "How was the party?"

"Kathy was there." Elliot groaned handing her Summer.

Olivia kissed her head and rolled her eyes. "What'd she want?"

"She brought up Summer's thing last spring. She... uh, she told me she was pregnant." Elliot said.

Olivia's eyes widened. "Really?" She leaned into his side as they walked into the living room. "That's... I don't know what to say."

"Yeah, I just said congrats." Elliot sighed. "Summer is learning to be polite."

Olivia's jaw dropped. "She didn't say peas, did she?"

"She did, and I must say, it was the cutest thing ever." Elliot beamed and kissed Olivia. "I love you and our life together. Thanks for loving me."

Olivia smiled. "Thanks for loving me, saving me. Everything. I love you so much."

**Please review! You guys are great!**


	62. Chapter 62

**Please review! You guys are great!**

"Mommy!" Summer called as she rounded the corner into the kitchen.

Olivia smiled and picked up her daughter. "What are you doing out here? I was sure Beethoven would keep you busy." Summer smiled. "What's up, Murmur?"

Summer cuddled into Olivia's neck. "Daddy?"

Olivia smiled sadly. "Daddy is at work, babe. He'll be home tonight." Summer looked up at her mother. "You are a total Daddy's girl. I guess it fits. Daddy is wrapped around your little finger. Yeah, he just can't say no to your face." Summer smiled when Olivia pretended to eat her fingers.

"Mommy!" Summer shrieked.

"What?" Olivia asked smiling. She blew on Summer's face, making her giggle. "Do you want you juice?"

"Peas!" Summer grinned cheekily.

Olivia chuckled and got her sippy cup from the fridge and handed it to Summer. She brushed back her hair and kissed her cheek. "What should we do this weekend? Hmm? Daddy and Dickie are going with Fin and William to a baseball game. Should we get our nails done? Huh? Should we get you all dolled up and show Daddy?"

"Yeah." Summer smiled before taking another drink.

Olivia walked out into the living room to find Dickie watching Tom & Jerry while Beethoven was chewing on a toy nearby. She sat down on the couch and put Summer on her lap. "Are they ignoring you? Huh? Are you they ignoring you? I think they are."

Dickie turned over so he was on his stomach. "Mommy? When are we leaving?"

"Uh, in about a hour." Olivia said. "Are you excited for Kenny to be one?"

"Yeah, I want to see Will!" Dickie smiled and stood up. "Summer is going to be two!"

"Yeah, she is. How old are you going to be?" Olivia smiled.

"Four!" Dickie grinned. He looked over at Beethoven. "How old is Beethoven?"

Olivia smiled and looked over at him. "He's two. He's a few months older than Summer. I got Beethoven for Daddy when we moved into the house." She rubbed her back as she felt a sharp pain. "Oh no."

"What Mommy?" Dickie asked.

"Uh, baby can you get my phone for me?" Olivia asked slightly out of air.

"Yeah." Dickie said running out and coming back in with her cell phone.

Olivia flipped it open and dialed Alex's number. She answered on the second ring. "Alex, are you on your way here yet?"

"Uh yeah, I'm five minutes out." Alex said. "What's wrong?"

"Uh, I'm pretty sure my water just broke." Olivia heaved.

"Oh god!" Alex breathed. "I'll be right there. Just stay there."

"Where else would I go?" Olivia asked.

A few minutes later, Olivia got into her car while Alex put Dickie and Summer into their carseats. She got into the driver's seat and started for the hospital. "Did you call Elliot?"

"I've been a little occupied." Olivia said trying not to growl in front of her kids. She took out her phone. He answered right away. "El, I'm glad I caught you-"

"Hey babe, it really isn't a good time." Elliot said. He was looking a very pist off captain.

"Yeah, well not for me either. El, my water just broke." Olivia breathed. "Alex is taking me to the hospital as we speak."

"WHAT?" Elliot almost yelled. "Your water broke! You aren't due for another two weeks."

"Do you not think I know that?" Olivia asked getting irritated. "I'll see you at the hospital later. Love you, bye." She said hanging up.

Elliot put his phone back in his pocket. He turned back to his captain. "Sorry sir."

"Don't apologize." He smiled. "Clean up your station and get out of here. You have a wife that needs to swear at you until that baby comes."

Elliot smiled. "Thanks sir." He hurried out of the building and drove to the hospital. He ran into Alex in the hallway. She was carrying Summer and holding Dickie's hand. Alex had her back to him.

Summer looked over Alex's shoulder. "Daddy!" She smiled.

Elliot grinned and kissed his daughter's forehead taking her from Alex. "How's Liv doing?"

"Uh, she's holding back for the kids." Alex grinned. "I was going to take them to the party. Is it okay if they just stay at John and I's place for the night? We can get stuff from your house after the party. I still have the key."

"Yeah, that's fine. Thanks Alex! Say hi and happy birthday for me." Elliot requested before walking into the room Olivia was in. He froze when he saw her. She was gripping the bed rails with her eyes screwed shut. Her hair was up in a messy ponytail. Even when she thought she looked like crap, she still took his breath away. He went over and took her hand. "Hey baby." He whispered into her ear before kissing her temple.

Olivia's contraction subsided and she looked up at him. "Hey, how'd you get here so fast?"

"Eh, our captain has a soft spot for me." Elliot smirked. "How are you holding up?"

Olivia rolled her eyes. "The same. I'm hot and wishing he would just come out already. Other than that, I'm okay."

Elliot smiled. "We're having another baby." He looked into her eyes and smiled wider. "You look really happy."

"Probably because, I am really happy. It's you, me, and our family. We happen to make the cutest kids this world has seen, so... I can't wait to meet Kendle." Olivia grinned.

Elliot kissed her forehead. "Has the doctor said anything?"

"Uh, he thinks I'll deliver before midnight. Casey and I may get what we want. I feel bad that we're missing Kenny's birthday though." Olivia said.

"I think they'll understand." Elliot smirked. Later that night, they were in the delivery room. "Okay Liv, one more big push. Then, we'll meet our son. You can do this baby."

Olivia gripped his hand as the pain ripped through her again. "Push!" The doctor said. Olivia braced herself and pushed with everything she had. A small cry echoed throughout the room. Olivia opened her eyes to see Dr. Lucas holding up their son. "Congradulations! It's a little baby boy."

Olivia smiled as tears formed in her eyes. "He's perfect."

Elliot planted a kiss on her head as they took their son to get cleaned. "I love you so much right now." He leaned his face against the side of hers and smiled. "You make me so happy."

Olivia grinned hearing his words in her ear. "I love you too, El." She turned when a nurse came up to them and handed them their son. Olivia fell in love with him right away. He had a little bit of brown hair. "How much do you want to bet that he has your eyes?"

Elliot chuckled and kissed her head again. The nurse smiled at them. "He was seven pounds, two ounces. He's twenty-three inches long. You guys had a long baby. Do we have a name for the little guy?"

Elliot smiled not taking his eyes off of his son. "Kendle Isaac Stabler."

**Please review! Since I probably won't update this tomorrow, HAPPY BIRTHDAY MARISKA! **


	63. Chapter 63

**Please review! I love you guys soooo much! So many of you have been reading my other stories from so long ago, I ABSOLUTLY LOVE IT! You guys should see my smile! My dad says it looks like I slept with a hanger in my mouth! LOL!**

Olivia woke up to find Elliot asleep beside her. She smiled lazily. "El?... Elliot?" Elliot opened his eyes and smiled at her. "Hey Daddy."

"Hey Mommy." Elliot said huskily. "Did you just get up?" Olivia nodded. "What time is it?"

"Uh, eight forty-five." Olivia said. "We have three kids, El. We have two sons and a daughter." She smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too, baby." Elliot smiled kissing her. He handed her his phone. "Why don't you call John and Alex so they can meet Kendle? I'll call and get you breakfast."

"Okay." Olivia agreed and dialed Alex's cell number. She answered. "Hey Alex!"

"Hey Liv! How are you doing?" Alex asked.

Olivia smiled. "I'm sore, but happy. How did the night go?"

"Uh, Summer wanted Elliot and not John. Imagine that." Alex giggled with a roll of her eyes. "Otherwise, everything was fine. Dickie and John are still sleeping, but Summer and I are ready for our day."

"Are you now?" Olivia asked smiling. "Can I talk to her?"

"Yeah." Alex smiled. "Summer, the phone is for you."

There was a little static and then some light breathing. "Hi!"

"Hey baby!" Olivia smiled.

"Mommy!" Summer squealed. "I crackers!"

Olivia laughed. "Really? Are they good?"

"Yeah!" Summer smiled. "Peas!"

Olivia chuckled. "Good job. Guess what? Aunt Alex and uncle John are going to bring you to come see Daddy and I today. We have someone for you to meet."

"Baby?" Summer asked.

"Yes, the baby. His name is Kendle." Olivia grinned.

"Dell!" Summer squealed.

Olivia laughed. "That's right baby. Do you want to talk to Daddy?"

"Yeah peas!" Summer grinned in the cutest voice. Olivia smiled and handed the phone to Elliot. "Daddy!"

"Hey Summer! How's my girl?" Elliot smiled sitting back on the bed.

"Crackers!" Summer yelled.

Elliot smiled. "Well, you lucky duck."

"I no duck!" Summer corrected.

"I know you're not a duck." Elliot laughed. "Are you going to come see baby Kendle today?"

"Dell!" Summer smiled.

Elliot smiled. "Yeah, that's right. Can I talk to Alex please?"

"Yeah, bye!" She grinned. "Lex!"

Alex chuckled. "Do you know you have the cutest daughter known to man? Peas, Dell, I no duck. She's a goofy little genius."

Elliot chuckled. "I know Alex. What time were you planning on coming down with the kids?"

"Uh, probably after I get the kids ready. John isn't working today so he'll be coming down too." Alex said. "How's the baby?"

Elliot smiled proudly. "He's... he's perfect. He's already got some hair. Not as much as Summer had when she was born, but he's got a little bit. He's got Stabler eyes. They're all blue." He looked over to find Olivia smiling. "I bet he's going to be a Mommy's boy just like his older brother."

"He probably is." Alex chuckled. "Summer was looking for you last night. Apparently, John doesn't qualify as cuddle material. She had to have Daddy. She loves you El."

Elliot smiled. "Well, she's my perfect little soldier. You have no idea how it felt when I thought I was going to lose her. I don't know what I'd do without her."

"Oh, apparently it's time to say goodbye because Summer's stomach is starting to growl. Bye El." Alex chuckled.

"Bye Alex." Elliot smiled.

"Bye Daddy!" Summer squealed. "Wuv you!"

"Love you too, Summer. Bye honey." Elliot grinned and hung up the phone. He looked at it a moment thinking of his daughter.

"Hey." Olivia said groggily getting him out of his trance. He looked at her smiling face. "You were talking about Summer weren't you?"

"Can you really blame me?" Elliot smiled sitting on the bed next to her. "Do you remember how worried we were when we thought she wasn't going to make it? I was worried about Kendle the whole pregnancy."

"I never forgot." Olivia said. She kissed Elliot's jaw. "But, they're all healthy and happy and ours." She rubbed her face against his chest. "You do realize you are not going to be able to tell our daughter 'no' when she gets older, don't you?"

Elliot smiled. "What can I say? I'm wrapped around her little finger. But, I'm laying the law down when it comes to boys. Our daughter is going to a all girls school. She'll come home and study and then she will go to sleep. Boys are going to be charged with trespassing if they even look at our house."

Olivia laughed. "What about Dickie and Kendle? What happens when they bring home a girl?"

"I will congradulate them and wish them luck." Elliot smirked.

Olivia's jaw dropped as she smiled. "Our daughter is going to yell at you so much when she gets older. She will be interested in boys. It will happen. You can't stop it. Just imagine, you'll get to walk her down the isle and dance with her at her wedding." Olivia started teasing.

Elliot plugged his eyes. "Nope, not happening. She's not meeting boys." He looked at her to find her chuckling. He unplugged his ears. "I love our daughter, but I'm sorry for her. She's not going to date boys until I'm dead. Plus three days to make sure that I'm dead."

Olivia chuckled and kissed him. "Hey, can you ask the nurses when Kendle can come down?"

"Yeah." Elliot grinned kissing her head. "I'll be back beautiful." He left the room and went out to the nurses station. A few hours later, Olivia was holding Kendle while Elliot sat beside them. There was a knock on the door, Elliot got up and opened the door. He was greeted by Summer and Dickie clinging to his legs and John and Alex. "Hey guys!" He smiled. He picked up Summer and Dickie and carried them in.

Olivia smiled when she saw them. "Hey guys!"

"Hi Mommy!" Dickie smiled. He looked down at Kendle. "Hey little brother." Elliot set Dickie on the bed carefully. "Is he sleeping?"

Olivia smiled. "Yeah, right now he is." She kissed his head. "He's had a long day."

Alex chuckled and carefully hugged Olivia. "Congrats! Proud parents of three."

John clapped Elliot's shoulder. "Good luck sleeping. I don't know how you do it. Summer wakes up every three hours and Dickie wants water or wants to go to the bathroom a few times a night. I already have a wife that kicks me at night."

"You get used to it. I'm not much of a sleeper anyway." Elliot chuckled and kissed Summer's head. "I heard you wanted Daddy last night."

Summer smiled and cuddled into him. "Sing."

"Ah, there it is. She missed her goodnight song." Olivia smiled.

Elliot smiled. "Really? Did you miss Daddy's singing?" He ruffled Dickie's hair. "How was your night little man?"

"We had ice cream." Dickie smiled. "We had chocolate and sprinkles."

"Sprinkles?" Olivia asked faking excitement. Dickie nodded. "Well, aren't you lucky."

"Can I hold him?" Alex asked gesturing to Kendle. Olivia nodded and gently handed her son to Alex. "Ah, he's so tiny. What's his full name?"

"Kendle Isaac Stabler." Olivia grinned. She pulled Dickie into her lap and kissed his forehead. "I think he looks like Dickie."

"He does." John smiled. He kissed Alex's cheek. "When are you guys going home?"

"Uh, probably tomorrow morning." Elliot said. He sat down beside Olivia on the bed. "I can't wait to get him settled in his room. We worked on it for hours."

"Yeah, five of those hours was spent watching football. That weekend was a lot of fun." Alex smiled.

"I still don't get how I got a staple in my thumb." John said.

Olivia laughed. "You don't know how a lot of things happen, John." Elliot kissed Olivia's head while chuckling.

**Please review! Help me find this story! PLEASE! Elliot is at home and he doesn't want to go to Olivia's rehearsal dinner. Olivia shows up at his doorstep telling him she doesn't want him to walk her down the isle, but she wants to walk down the isle to him. I love this story and I can't find it. Love you guys!**


	64. Chapter 64

**Please review! Love you guys! Thanks to Ash and alexis47! You guys were right! The story I was looking for was called Here We Are by emilykmx3.**

Olivia smiled as she leaned back into her couch. Dickie was watching Tom & Jerry. Summer was sleeping on Elliot's chest. Kendle was sleeping in Olivia's arms. She was happy because she just finished her final class. All she had to do was go down to the university and show them the certificate. She could graduate with the next class. Beethoven came out of no where and licked her face. Olivia chuckled. "Beethoven, that's gross." She whispered. She patted his head before he laid down.

She looked up at the ceiling and smiled. She thought back to when she first met Elliot in high school. He looked at her with those blue eyes and she felt her knees go weak. That day, they became the best of friends. In less than a year, they got married. She went from an abused daughter to a girlfriend, to a fiance, to a wife, to a mother in such a sort time. And, she loved every part of it.

Olivia didn't mind that she went to college online. She got to spend most of her days with her kids and she could do things on her own time instead of doing it on the school's schedule. Her oldest son was going to be four in a week. One of her best friends had a child that had the same birthday as her youngest son. The day after he was born, Scott and Beth had their baby. They named her Britney.

Olivia smiled and looked over at Elliot. She watched her daughter slowly rise and and fall on his chest. Summer rubbed her face on Elliot's chest and went back to sleep. Elliot ran a hand down his face and looked over at Olivia. "Hey."

"Hey." Olivia smiled whispered lightly. "How was your nap?"

"Good, what are you smiling about?" Elliot asked.

Olivia grinned. "I was just thinking about everything that's happened. In less than a year, I went from an abused daughter to a wife. We live in an amazing house. We have three amazing kids, and now I will be able to graduate from college about the time you leave the marines."

Elliot's smile widened. "Really?" Olivia nodded. "I'd kiss you right now, but we're both kind of occupied with kids right now. I'm so proud of you, Liv."

Olivia blushed. "Thank you, El." The phone rang then. Olivia picked it up and answered it quick. "Hello?"

"Hey Liv!" Casey squealed.

"Hey Casey!" Olivia smiled. "Why are you so excited?"

"I'm pregnant! That's why!" Casey shouted happily.

Olivia's jaw dropped. "You're, you're, you're-"

"Pregnant. Sound it out with me. Preg-nant. As in woman carrying child. You're been this three times." Casey chuckled.

"Sorry, I'm just surprised. Did you know that Kathy is pregnant?" Olivia asked.

"No, I did not. Wow! I heard DJ and her weren't getting along. That's surprising." Casey said.

"Anyway, congrats!" Olivia smiled. "How far along do you think you are?"

"Uh, Fin and I think I'm around three weeks." Casey smiled. "William is as happy as can be. He wants another little brother."

Olivia chuckled. "What are you and Fin hoping for?"

"I think we want a girl. At least, I do. We haven't really talked about it that much. I just found out this morning. We went out to celebrate." Casey shrugged.

Olivia grinned. "Well, maybe you'll get a girl this time."

"Maybe. Oh crap! I gotta go. The boys just opened the fridge." Casey said before hanging up.

Olivia chuckled and hung up the phone. She set it down on the coffee table. Elliot looked over at her. "Is Casey pregnant?"

Olivia smiled at him. "Yes, she is. They just found out this morning and William is already hoping for another little brother."

Elliot chuckled and sat up cradling his daughter. "What if it's a girl?"

Olivia shrugged. "He'll end up with a little sister and love her anyway." She rubbed Kendle's back. "Did you talk to Scott?"

"Yeah, you can tell he's a new father. He's going crazy, but he loves his little girl more than anything. It's pretty funny. He didn't know a human being could go to the bathroom so much during the day." Elliot smirked.

Olivia laughed. "He should try two kids that need their diaper changed plus one that we're potty training still. He's been doing good though for a while now."

"Yeah, he has." Elliot smiled. He looked at his son staring at the TV as Tom chased Jerry around the yard. "I can't believe he's going to be four soon. He's starting school this year with Will. It's crazy."

"I know. I can't believe The Nanny ended." Olivia sighed.

Elliot laughed. "Oh Liv." He got up and kissed her. "I love you."

"Love you too." Olivia smiled. She watched as Elliot went into the kitchen.

Elliot grabbed a sippy cup from the fridge and a container of crackers. He sat on the table and looked out of the sliding doors and sitting Summer between his legs. She woke up and rubbed her eyes. Elliot kissed her head and gave her the sippy cup. She took it gladly and leaned into his stomach as she drank. Elliot looked outside as he ate crackers. "Do you want a cracker?"

"Peas." Summer yawned reaching towards the container.

Olivia came out and chuckled. "Why do you love eating your snack with Summer on our dining room table?"

"It relaxes me." Elliot grinned. "Plus, I can think without worrying. I know where she is. I know, I know. Her disappearence was not our fault, but I feel calmer with her in my sights. I'm going to go crazy when she moves out."

Olivia kissed his jaw. "Are you going to go for a run?"

"Yeah, I was going to after we finish our snack." Elliot smirked. He looked down at Summer to find her reaching for another cracker while drinking from her cup. "You're a hungry girl." He handed her another cracker.

She set down her sippy cup, burped, and grabbed the cracker. Olivia laughed and brushed back Summer's hair. "Excuse you."

Dickie walked in then with Beethoven. "Tom & Jerry is over. Can we go play outside?"

Olivia smiled. "We can go outside once I get Kendle's bottle ready."

"Yay!" Dickie smiled as he ran into the living room with Beethoven following behind him.

"I love doing this." Elliot smirked before turning back to the living room. "Beethoven, should we go for a walk?"

Beethoven came running around the corner and slid on the wood. He ran towards the glass doors and ran into them when he didn't stop in time. Olivia snorted. "Poor guy!"

Summer smiled and Beethoven. "Walk!" Beethoven's ears perked as he cocked his head to the side. His tail was steadily wagging, brushing against the door with a slight thud.

Elliot chuckled and got off the table. "C'mon boy, let's go get ready." After calling DJ and getting ready, Elliot started running with Summer in her stroller and Beethoven trotting beside him. They met up with DJ, Carmela, and Scamp. "Hey DJ!"

"Hey El!" DJ smiled as they ran together. "Where we going today?"

"I was thinking the Thomas's and back." Elliot said.

DJ nodded. "Sounds good. How's Kendle doing today? It must be different having three kids in the house now."

"Oh yeah. It's more crazy and less sane, but it's fun. Kendle is great. He sleeps really well. He's not a huge eater. I think he got that from Olivia. Dickie and Summer were both huge eaters." Elliot said. He smiled. "How's Ms. Carmela today?"

Carmela looked around to smile at him. "Great! I had ice cream!"

"You did!" Elliot smiled. "Summer and I had crackers."

Summer smiled and looked up. "DJ!"

"Hey Murmur! Did you have fun with Daddy today?" DJ asked.

"Yeah." Summer smiled. She put on her little blue sunglasses and smiled up at Elliot. She looked back down at Carmela. "Hey Mela!

"Hey Murmur!" Carmela smiled as she high fived Summer.

"Hey Elliot, I gotta ask you something." DJ stated.

Elliot got a little worried. "What is it?"

"Did somebody ever tell you something was yours but you didn't believe it?" DJ asked.

"Uh yeah, my wife. I still don't believe she's mine. Why? What's on your mind?" Elliot asked.

DJ sighed. "I don't think the baby is mine, El." Elliot stopped running. Beethoven twirled around. Dj stopped ahead of him to look at him. "I did the math. There's no way that kid is mine."

**Please review! You guys are great!**


	65. Chapter 65

**Please review! You guys are awesome!**

"Are you sure?" Elliot asked after he recoverd from the meer mention of Kathy's love life with people.

"Yes, I'm sure." DJ sighed. "Kathy and I-"

"Don't say anything more." Elliot warned holding up his hand and sqeezing his eyes shut. "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know." DJ said scratching his head. He started running again when Elliot came up to him. "I took Carmela in for a paternity test. She's mine. But, this baby, it's not mine, El. I love Kathy and everything, but I don't want to be married to her if she's going to cheat on me. We haven't even been married that long."

"I'm sorry, DJ." Elliot apoligized.

DJ sighed. "It's fine. It's just going to be ruff for a while. We'll sell the house and I'll move into something more affordable. I found a house not to far from your house. It's about seven houses down." He smiled. "Plus, we could break out your grill that you've wanted to get out since you got it."

Elliot smiled. "I love you man!" DJ laughed as they kept running. Elliot walked into his house an hour later. Beethoven trotted off into the living room while Elliot carried Summer to the kitchen. He saw Olivia making dinner while carrying Kendle. Dickie was playing with his trains at the table. "Hey baby." He smiled as he kissed her cheek.

"Hey, how was your run?" Olivia asked.

"Uh, it was interesting." Elliot said quirking an eyebrow. "I'll tell you about it later."

"Can I have a hint as to what it's about?" Olivia asked.

"It's about Kathy's baby." Elliot huffed. "DJ and I are going to break out my grill soon. How are my boys?"

"We had cookies." Dickie smiled at his father. "Kendle couldn't have any though."

Olivia smiled. "Kendle had milk without cookies. He wanted Mommy's peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Yeah, you did." She kissed Kendle's head. "Mommy just can't have anything for herself, can she?"

Elliot chuckled and kissed her. "You can have me all to yourself tonight."

"Oooh, that sounds interesting. I may have to take you up on your offer." Olivia smirked. She smiled at her daughter. "And how are you? Did you get to see Carmela?"

"Yeah!" Summer smiled. "Daddy loves DJ."

Olivia laughed and looked at Elliot. "What exactly did you do on this walk?"

Elliot smiled. "I just said I loved him when he said we would get out my grill." He set Summer down and watched her go into the living room. "Did you send in your application?"

"I sent in both of ours. I wonder if they'll let us stay in their unit together." Olivia wondered. "Are you sure your mother is okay with taking care of these guys while we work? There's two of us and we have problems."

"Honey, she had six kids to take care of everyday. Dickie will be in school for half of the day. Casey is picking up William; she said she'd bring Dickie to my mom's for us." Elliot said. "This will be good. My mom will have something to do now that all of her kids are out of the house."

"Do you remember what that was like for us?" Olivia asked smirking.

"Oh, we were loopy on love." Elliot growled kissing her temple. Olivia chuckled. "But, we weren't as happy as we are now. I get to see you in three more people now. That's something to celebrate everyday."

Olivia grinned. "You, Stabler, are being Mr. Charmer tonight. What's up with you?"

Elliot smiled at her. He was just happy he didn't have to worry about her cheating on him. If one of his kids wasn't his, he didn't know what he would do. He didn't know how he would live if he didn't have Olivia. "I'm just happy I have you and know that you're not going anywhere." Olivia smiled at him and kissed his nose.

Later that night, Elliot was sitting in bed watching TV. Olivia walked out in a mini night gown and straddled him. "Do I get you all to myself now?"

Elliot smirked. "I thought you would've asked about DJ before you got me all to yourself."

"Oh, that's right." Olivia recalled. "What happened with DJ?"

Elliot whimpered. "Why'd I open my mouth? You can't make me wait when you're like this."

Olivia smirked. "Tell me and we can get down to business sooner. You know I am always good on my word." She intertwined their fingers. "Okay, tell me."

Elliot's eyes lit to life at her words. "Okay, I'll tell you. Because, you always get what you want." Olivia grinned. "DJ,... DJ doesn't think Kathy is pregnant with his baby. Carmela is his, but he did the math. He said there's no way that baby is his. He already found a place, but he still has to talk to Kathy about everything."

Olivia sat frozen for a moment. "Wow! Just... wow. I can't believe her. DJ is such a nice guy. OH, there's the reason." She paused and looked at Elliot. "How's he feel about everything?"

"Well,.. he doesn't know what to do. He's filing, but he's going to be a single dad." Elliot said rubbing a hand down his face.

Olivia wrapped her arms around his torso and cuddled into his chest. "You know I'd never cheat on you. I couldn't imagine losing you."

Elliot kissed her head. "I couldn't either, Liv. If I had to live without you, it wouldn't be a life worth living." He rubbed her back and realized something. "Are you going commando on me?"

Olivia laughed and kissed him hard. She pinned his hands by his head and leaned back far enough so he couldn't reach her lips. "Why don't you find out?" She squealed as he flipped her onto her back and kissed her. "You... really... want to... find out... don't you?" She asked between kisses.

"You have no idea." Elliot breathed into her ear. She shivered and kissed him. "I love you." He smiled down at her.

Olivia grinned. "I love you too."

The next morning, Elliot opened his eyes to find Dickie staring at him. "I'm four!" He smiled.

Elliot chuckled. "You are, aren't you? Why don't you go get dressed and we'll go downstairs?"

"Okay Daddy!" Dickie grinned running out of the room.

Elliot groaned slightly as he rolled over. He looked at his sleeping wife. She was glowing. He kissed her forehead. "Liv? Liv baby, we gotta get up."

"Five more minutes and we'll go another round." Olivia mumbled and turned over.

Elliot chuckled and pulled her back to him. "I don't think we should. Dickie is awake and waiting for us to make him his birthday breakfast."

Olivia opened her eyes. "He's four." She looked at him as he kissed her shoulder. "It has been very long. Pretty soon he'll be eight and then sixteen. He'll be driving."

"I'm pretty sure we've gone over this before." Elliot chuckled. He kissed her temple. "C'mon, we have people coming later for our son's birthday."

Olivia groaned as she grabbed her robe and threw it on. "What are we going to make for breakfast? Waffles or pancakes."

"Well, Dickie will probably want both. Summer hates waffles, but loves pancakes. Personally, I prefer pancakes." Elliot said throwing on sweat pants.

"Oh, you love both. You just love making your daughter happy." Olivia chuckled walking into the bathroom.

Elliot smiled and called to her. "She's not going to be happy when we make hambergers. I'm not giving that up." He walked out of his room and went to Dickie's. "Are you almost ready buddy?"

"Yeah." Dickie smiled.

"Okay, I'm going to go get your sister ready, okay?" Elliot asked. Dickie nodded. He walked down the hallway to his daughter's room. She was petting Beethoven while his licked her feet. Elliot chuckled. "Hey soldier!"

Summer smiled when she saw him. "Hi Daddy!"

Elliot lifted her up and carried her over to her dresser. "What should we where today?" He watched as his daughter pointed at shorts and a t-shirt. "You have your mother's style. I can sure tell you that." Summer smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck as he carried her to the table.

**Please review! You guys are great! Sorry I haven't updated as much. I have a new story I'm coming out with in a while. I'm doing some things different with it.**


	66. Chapter 66

**Please reveiw! You guys are great! I'm coming out with a new story soon. YAY! Hope you guys can't wait for it!**

Elliot carried Summer and Dickie downstairs while Olivia got Kendle ready. He set Dickie down at the bottom of the stairs. He ran off into the kitchen. Summer wrapped her arms around Elliot's neck as he walked into the kitchen. "Okay Dickie, should we make pancakes?"

"Yeah! With chocolate chips." Dickie smiled looking up at his father. "Where's Beethoven?"

Summer smiled. "BEE!" She yelled.

Beethoven came running in from upstairs and slid across the floor to Elliot who was holding Summer. "Are you excited there buddy?" Elliot chuckled. Beethoven's tail continued to wag. Elliot set Summer down and watched as she walked with Beethoven into the living room.

Olivia came in with Kendle a moment later. "Happy Birthday Dickie! How old are you now?" She asked smiling.

"Four!" Dickie smiled. "Hi Kendle!"

Kendle blew bubbles. Olivia kissed his head. "Are you going to make pancakes with Daddy?"

"Yeah!" Dickie grinned being picked up by Elliot. "Let's get going Dad!"

Elliot chuckled. "Okay, we need the chocolate chips."

"Duh." Dickie said rolling his eyes. He went to the fridge with Elliot.

Olivia chuckled walking back into the living room with Kendle's bottle. She saw Summer playing with her doll house with Beethoven laying beside her. "Hey Murmur!"

Summer smiled looking at her mother. "Hi Mommy!" She stood up and walked over to her. Olivia helped her on the couch. "Dell!"

Olivia smiled and kissed her head. "How's my girl? Are you gonna help me?"

Summer grinned. "Yeah."

"Okay, do you want to hold Kendle's blanket while he's eating?" Olivia asked holding out Kendle's blanket.

Summer took it nodding. "Is Lex coming?"

Olivia smiled. "Yes, she is. She is very excited to see you." Summer grinned. Olivia kissed her head. "What should we do this weekend when we go out with Casey and Alex?"

"Nails!" Summer smiled holding up her hands.

"That sounds fun. Aunt Casey wants to take you to this place called Tea Time Palace. Do you want to go do that?" Olivia asked. Summer made a face that made Olivia laugh. "I thought so. You always love to do what Mommy does, don't you?"

Summer grinned. "Yeah." She snuggled into the couch cushions and smiled at Beethoven as he breathed on her. "Hey Bee!" Beethoven licked her face making her laugh. "You silly puppy." Olivia laughed.

"You're a silly little girl." Olivia chuckled lightly tapping her daughter's nose. Summer giggled. "Should we go watch Aunty Rebecca play volleyball this weekend?"

Summer nodded and got on her knees. "We get ice cream?"

Olivia smiled. "Yes, we can get ice cream. I think Daddy is taking Dickie and Kendle over to uncle Fin's anyway."

"Willy and Kenny!" Summer smiled.

"That's right. We're going to see them today." Olivia grinned. "Dickie is four! That's two years older than you."

"Are you teaching our daughter math?" Elliot asked from the doorway holding Dickie.

Olivia laughed. "You can never start too early. I thought you guys were making pancakes?"

"Yeah, where's the mix?" Elliot asked.

Summer giggled and ran over to him. "I know!" She ran past him and opened up a cabinet. "See?"

Elliot smiled at her. "When did you learn that?"

"Mommy." Summer smiled as if it was obvious. She ran back out to the living room and climbed onto the couch.

"See, I told you I knew where it was." Dickie said folding his arms. "Jeez Dad!"

Olivia laughed. Elliot's jaw dropped slightly. "Well, the last time you told me where something was, your toy snake popped out in my face."

"It was Summer's idea." Dickie said.

"Oh yeah, sure it was." Elliot smirked. "I bet Mommy put you up to it." He looked over and winked at Olivia.

"Yeah, it was." Dickie sighed.

"Dickie!" Olivia laughed.

"What?" Dickie asked. "You said to tell the truth."

"Good job little man." Elliot smiled high fiving Dickie and going back into the kitchen.

A couple hours later, everybody showed up for Dickie's birthday party. Alex was dancing in the kitchen with Summer. The guys were outside grilling while the rest of the kids were in the living room playing. Casey was swaying with Kendle. "I miss them at this age." Casey smiled.

"I know." Olivia grinned. "You're pregnant. You're going to have a new born baby in the next year. When do you find out what you're having?"

"Actually, Fin and I decided we wanted to be surprised." Casey beamed. "We knew with William and Kenny; it could be cool to have us keep guessing the whole time."

Alex looked over at Olivia. "I bet you twenty bucks that she will want to know by the fifth month. She'll go insane."

Olivia laughed. "I'll take that bet." She and Alex shook hands.

Casey scoffed. "You guys are so, so-"

"So what?" Alex challenged. "You love us too much to say anything mean."

Casey rolled her eyes. "You guys already knew that."

"I'm sorry, Casey. It's just that you get so frustrated when it comes to waiting for something you want to know." Olivia chuckled.

"Name one thing." Casey commanded.

"You went insane when you were trying to figure out when Fin would propose." Olivia said.

Alex chimed in. "I wanted to put you in the psych ward when you kept trying to figure out if Elliot and Olivia were sleeping together in high school."

"What?!" Olivia laughed. "You are crazy, Casey. And, stop talking about that. My kids are in the room."

"Summer is having too much fun dancing." Alex smiled kissing her head. "I think she is going to be a dancer when she gets older."

"Oh, explain that to Elliot. He'll say no after every word you say." Olivia smirked. She took Summer and kissed her head. "Yeah, Daddy just likes to keep you all to himself. He just loves you so much. Just like Mommy." She looked at Alex. "She wants to get her nails done next weekend."

"Yay!" Alex smiled. "What color is she going to get?"

"Silver!" Summer smiled.

"That's what you got last time." Olivia chuckled.

Summer grinned. "It's shiny." Olivia smiled and kissed her head.

**Please review! You guys are great!**


	67. Chapter 67

**Please review! You guys are great! I love you guys so much! Raise your hands if you love the movie Air Force 1! I'm raising my hand right now.**

"Elliot, this is too soon. What if he's not ready?" Olivia asked getting ready for her day with Summer and the girls.

"Liv, he's four now. It's time for him to go to school. I don't like it either, but we can't have him here forever." Elliot said kissing her cheek. "Have fun today."

Olivia rolled her eyes. "Don't I always? Do you need anything?"

"Uh, how about you get another outfit for me to... inspect?" Elliot smirked.

Olivia laughed. "I'll see what I can find." She looked out into the living room. "Summer, baby, are you ready?"

Summer walked in with Beethoven behind her. "Yes Mommy."

"Okay, say goodbye to Daddy." Olivia said grabbing Summer's sippy cup out of the fridge.

Summer ran over to Elliot who picked her up. "Bye Daddy. See ya later."

Elliot kissed her head. "Bye baby. Have fun today." He smiled.

Summer smiled. "Of course." Elliot laughed.

Olivia smiled taking Summer. "Okay, I think we're ready." She kissed Summer's head and grabbed her bag. She kissed Elliot. "I'll call you later, El."

"Okay, drive safe." Elliot smiled. He watched as they walked out of the house. He walked into the living room to find Dickie playing with his trains and Kendle in his bouncy chair. "How are my boys doing?"

"Great!" Dickie smiled. "When is uncle Fin and John coming?"

"In about an hour." Elliot grinned. "Should we get out the grill and call DJ?"

"Yeah." Dickie said putting trains on his toy tracks.

Elliot picked up his phone and called DJ. "Hello?"

"Hey DJ, it's Elliot." Elliot greeted.

"Hey El, what's up?" DJ asked.

"Well, I was thinking about breaking out my grill. I have the guys coming over. We're just going to be hanging out since the girls had a day for themselves." Elliot said.

"Yeah, sounds great. Kathy took the kids up to her mom's for the weekend." DJ said.

Elliot paused. "How's it going for you?"

"We're getting divorced. It's the best it can possibly be." DJ sighed. "It looks like I'm going to get custody of Carmela. I don't have rights for Martin, but I do for the baby she's pregnant with. I'll probably give them up. I love that baby, but it's not mine and the father deserves to know his child."

"Does she know who the father is?" Elliot asked.

"Yeah, but she won't tell me. Sometimes I wonder if she does know." DJ sighed. "How is everybody doing over there?"

"Well, we're okay." Elliot said. "Casey is pregnant."

"What?! When did that happen?" DJ asked.

Elliot laughed. "Fin can explain it to you later. See ya later, DJ."

"Finally!" Alex said. She and Casey walked up to Olivia who was carrying Summer.

"What? I couldn't get a parking spot. You guys have to chose the busiest places and you expect me to be here on time." Olivia retorted kissing Summer's head. "Plus, this little girl loves to sing and it's the cutest thing ever." Summer grinned.

"Well, duh! She's cutest little girl ever!" Alex smiled taking Summer.

"Lex!" Summer smiled hugging Alex.

"How's my favorite Stabler?" Alex asked.

"Good." Summer said. She looked over at Casey. "Hi Case!"

"Hey Murmur!" Casey smiled. She put her arm on Olivia's shoulders. "Where we going first?"

Olivia laughed. "Well, we could get lunch and then go get our nails done."

"Sounds good to me." Casey said. "I feel like tacos."

Alex laughed. "This morning it was pasta with chocolate."

"Hey, I have to get used to all the cravings. I wanna know what I actually enjoy eating and what just sounds good. I really just want tacos." Casey whined.

Olivia laughed. "Okay, we're at the mall. There's a food court. You can get your tacos and Sumer and I can get our pizza."

"I want pepperoni!" Summer said.

Olivia smiled. "I know you do, baby."

After lunch, they went to get their nails done. Olivia sat next to Summer as she watched the lady put nail polish on her fingers. "Mommy, look how pretty my nails are."

"I see. They're gorgous." Olivia smiled. She kissed her daughter's head. She looked over at Alex and Casey. They were also getting their nails painted. "What'd you guys want to do after this?"

"Hmmm, we could go to that art museum down the street. I heard they take pictures and all that kind of stuff for you." Casey said.

"That sounds fun. What do you think Summer?" Alex asked leaning to look at her.

Summer looked up. "Can we still get ice cream?"

Olivia chuckled. "Yes honey, we can get ice cream."

"What's your name, sweetie?" The lady doing her nails asked. She had a tooth pick and was dipping it into black nail polish.

"Summer!" Summer smiled.

"Well, isn't that pretty name?" She smiled.

"Thank you." Summer grinned.

"Can you tell her your full name?" Olivia asked smiling.

"Summer Rae Stabler." Summer beamed.

"Good job, Murmur!" Olivia smiled with pride.

Summer smiled. "What's your name?"

"My name is Nina." The lady said. "Nina Birch."

"Nina." Summer said. Olivia smiled and leaned back in her chair, relaxing. Five minutes later, Nina left saying that Summer's nails needed to dry. "Mommy, look at my nails."

Olivia opened her eyes and smiled. "Well, look at those. They are beautiful. I didn't know she'd do that." Summer's nails were silver with SRStabler written across her nails. The last nail had a little heart on it. "How'd she do that with these little nails?" She looked over at Alex and Casey. "Guys, look at her nails."

Alex and Casey looked at Summer's nails. "Cute!" The both gasped.

Once their nails were dry, the went to go pay. Olivia was holding Summer when she went up to the counter. Nina was there. "Hi, you did a wonderful job with my daughter's nails. They're adorable."

Nina smiled. "No problem." She handed Olivia the bill. "I enjoyed it."

Olivia looked at the bill. "Oh, you didn't put Summer's manicure on the bill."

"I know. Like I said, she was no problem. She's better than most adults that come in here. Whenever you come, bring her. I'll always do her nails for free." Nina smiled.

"Wow." Olivia said paying. "Thanks! That's really kind of you."

"Well, you have a very lovely daughter." Nina smiled. "Bye Summer!" She waved slightly.

Summer grinned. "Bye Nina!"

Olivia smiled. "Thanks Nina." With that, she walked out of the salon with Alex and Casey. "Wasn't she nice?"

"Yeah, Summer is so lucky. Free manicures!" Alex smiled.

Olivia laughed. "Yeah, she is a lucky little girl." She kissed Summer's head. "Should we go to the art museum now?" Summer nodded and wrapped her arms around Olivia's neck. "Someone is getting tired. We'll try to hurry. That way, we can still get your ice cream."

That Tuesday, Elliot and Olivia were scheduled for their first day of work at the Special Victims Unit. They dropped the kids off at Bernie's and headed off to work. "El, we're not going to be able to see Dickie off to school for his first day." Olivia whined.

"I know, baby. But, if we stayed, then you would've kept him in a death grip. He would've never made it out of the house." Elliot chuckled. "He'll be fine. He's going with William. Casey will pick them up after school and he'll go to my mother's. It's going to work out."

Olivia rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I know. How did he get so old already?"

"I don't know, Liv. I don't even know how we already got an invitation to our five year high school reunion already. It's three months away. They're having it around Christmas." Elliot said.

"Like that isn't busy enough already. It's going to be Kendle's first Christmas. He's almost two months old already. Ugh! Time just goes by too fast." Olivia groaned.

Elliot chuckled at his wife. "Look at me." He waited until she looked at him. "They're going to be fine. It's part of life. The more time you have, here with me, is just more time you get to live. Same with our kids. They're growing up, because someday, they're going to find somebody they love just like I love you. Except for Summer, she's not going near any boys until she knows I'm dead." Olivia chuckled.

**Please review! You guys are great! Love you! They are finally detectives! Some of you have been waiting a long time! :)**


	68. Chapter 68

**Please review! You guys are great! Check out my new story Targeted! By the way, Dough Gods are basically fried dough. It's delicious! I put butter and sugar on mine. Some people put syrup on theirs. **

"You ready?" Elliot asked Dickie. Dickie nodded. "Okay, now if she's asleep, don't yell. We don't wanna scare her." Elliot smiled. "One, two, three..." He opened the door to Summer's room.

"It's my birthday!" Summer yelled smiling. Beethoven had his tail wagging while sitting in front of Summer's crib.

Elliot chuckled. Dickie ran in and high fived Summer. "Happy Birthday Murmur! How old are you?"

"Two!" Summer smiled.

Elliot grinned and lifted his daughter out of her crib. "Hey babe! Happy Birthday!" He kissed her cheek. "What does my little soldier want for breakfast?"

"Dough Gods!" Summer smiled. She cuddled into her blanket while Elliot carried her out of the room with Dickie and Beethoven following.

"Well, it's a good thing Grandma is here." Elliot smiled. He started walking down the stairs. "Mom, Murmur wants Dough Gods."

"They're already on the stove, dear." Bernie called from the kitchen.

Elliot chuckled. "Of course, you are."

Olivia came out of the kitchen with a big smile on her face. "Where's my birthday girl?!" Olivia asked grinning from ear to ear.

"I'm right here!" Summer grinned throwing her arms in the air. She reached for Olivia when she came up.

"Yes, you are." Olivia smiled kissing her head. "You are getting so big." Summer cuddled into her neck. She looked at Elliot. "Kendle is in the kitchen with your mother. He is having a ball."

"I bet he is." Elliot chuckled. He kissed Olivia. "I can't believe we have to work today."

"At least we get a few hours off for her." Olivia smiled lightly and rubbed his back. She looked at her daughter and grinned. "Isn't that right Summer?" Summer smiled and squealed as Olivia tickled her. "C'mon Daddy, let's go help Grandma."

Elliot smiled watching his wife go into the kitchen with his kids. He followed them and kissed Bernie's cheek. "Hey Mom."

"Hi honey. I asked Olivia how work was going. How's it going for you?" Bernie asked.

Elliot paused. "It's different. I never thought people could be so brutal, but...I'm helping the victims. They don't believe they have a voice. Liv and I are there to make it possible. Cap is still wondering if we can be partners though. He's never a had a married couple before."

"He's just surprised at how happy we are." Olivia grinned. "Plus, he is the one that helped find Summer." She whispered kissing her daughter's head. "He can't believe you're two."

"I can't believe she's two and I've seen her almost everyday." Elliot mumbled to his mother.

Bernie chuckled. "Well, how do you guys think I feel? You guys are married and have kids of your own. I remember you guys when you were three. Olivia would put things on your plate that she didn't want and you would throw things you didn't want at her."

Olivia's jaw dropped and she smacked Elliot's arm. "You jerk!" She chuckled.

Elliot wrapped his arms around her waist. "Hey!" He kissed her head. "You still hate peas. You probably put those on my plate too."

Olivia laughed. "It's not my fault. I don't like them. They're mushy and green and don't taste right." She turned to Bernie. "I bet Elliot threw something really gross at me."

"He tried throwing tomatos at you one time." Bernie chuckled. "But, Elliot loved raisins. One time, he ate them out of the toilet. He's never stopped loving them."

"Ew!" Olivia and Dickie whined.

"What? You know I love raisins. I was four when that happened." Elliot smiled. "The toilet was clean...ish."

Bernie chuckled. "That reminds me. I had a jar of chocolate covered raisins in my purse for you."

"Oh, Mom. You shouldn't have. It's Summer's day." Elliot said.

"Oh shush and go get your candy." Bernie chuckled.

"You know me too well." Elliot smiled and kissed her cheek. "Thank you!" He called as he ran to find her purse.

"Daddy's silly." Dickie smiled shaking his head.

Olivia smiled and ruffled his hair. "Yeah, baby, I know." She put Summer in her high chair.

"Hi Dell!" Summer smiled looking at her little brother.

Olivia smiled and kissed Kendle's head. "Hey buddy. How's my little boy doing today?" Kendle smiled and put his fingers in his mouth.

Elliot came back in stuffing his face with chocolate raisins. He was moaning loudly as he chewed them. "Tis is so ood."

Bernie chuckled and patted his back. Olivia smiled. "Honey, you should set an example. We already have Dickie asking if he can have chocolate for breakfast. We don't need to go for more."

Elliot smirked. "I'll just tell them they have to have fruit with it. Dickie hates fruit."

"But Summer loves fruit." Olivia countered smirking back. "Save them for work. That way, you have something to eat when your stomach sounds like it's trying to say something." She looked at Bernie. "John usually gives him a bag of mints from his desk so he doesn't have to listen to it." Bernie chuckled.

After breakfast, Elliot and Olivia headed out for work. They walked into the presinct to find John at his desk with his partner, Brian Cassidy. They hadn't talked to him much. He was always at court or something. Cragen came out of his office. "How's your birthday girl?"

"She's good. She had her breakfast and is now spending the day with Grandma." Elliot smiled. "Any cases come in?"

"Is that even a question?" Cragen asked. "I gave the new case to John and Brian. You guys have the Tribune's case. Go talk to the husband and see what he has to say." He said handing them the files. "It is about to reach the statute of limitations. The board wants to close it."

"On it." Elliot said as he and Olivia walked out of the squad room. They walked up to a brown stone and knocked on the door. A man opened the door. "Mr. Tribune?"

"Yes?" He asked.

"I'm Detective Stabler, this is my partner Detective Benson. We'd like to ask you some questions about your wife. We're revisiting the case." Elliot said. He had to get used to saying Benson because he couldn't say that they were both Stabler. So, Olivia just said call her Benson.

Mr. Tribune looked into his house and then back at them. "Uh, come on in. We can talk in the kitchen." He led them through his house and into the kitchen. "Do you want anything to drink?"

"Uh, no thanks." Elliot smiled lightly.

"Mr. Tribune, we understand that you want to put this behind you." Olivia said. "But, is there anybody that you knew that would've wanted to hurt your wife?

Mr. Tribune shook his head. "I didn't know anybody back then. I still don't. Everybody I knew, and know, loved my wife." He looked into the other room quickly. "Sorry, I'm just worried my girls might hear. I haven't told them. When my wife first passed, they were four and three. I told them Mommy went on a trip. I never had the heart to tell them." He scratched his head. He looked at Elliot. "Do you have children, Detective?"

"Yes, I have three." Elliot smiled.

Mr. Tribune's eyes widened slightly. "Wow! You don't look that old."

"I'm not. I got married in high school." Elliot grinned.

"Well, if your wife died, how would you tell your kids that she was gone?" Mr. Tribune asked.

Elliot was taken by surprise. He opened his mouth to speak, but closed it. "...I probably would be doing the same thing you are. I just hope that, when they got old enough to understand, I'd be able to tell them." Mr. Tribune nodded.

Later, they walked out and Elliot took Olivia's hand. "I didn't like that his question. I don't want to think about what I'd tell our kids if you died."

Olivia squeezed his hand. "I know. I don't want to think about it either. But, you said what I probably would've said."

**Please review! You guys are great! Sorry for the wait! It's been a little hectic.**


	69. Chapter 69

**Please review! You guys are the best!**

"We find the defendant guilty." The juror said to the judge.

"The court thanks you for your services. We will be back for arraignment. Court dismissed." The judge said.

Elliot let out a breath and looked at Olivia. "You ready?"

"Yeah, let's go home." Olivia breathed.

After the drive, they walked into the house. Bernie walked down the hallway towards them. "How'd it go?"

"The guy was found guilty." Olivia said. "He couldn't weasel out of anything else."

"Where are the kids?" Elliot asked peeking into the living room.

"Oh, Kendle went to bed about ten minutes ago. Dickie and Summer are playing in the living room." Bernie smiled. "I haven't told them you're here."

Elliot smiled and crawled behind the couch. Olivia chuckled watching him. "Thanks for watching them. We didn't know we would be working this many hours."

"That's fine. I enjoy it. Without them, it'd just be me at the house by myself." Bernie smiled. She kissed Olivia's cheek. "I'm going to head home. Rebecca and Sarah are coming by the house tomorrow." She grinned.

"Ah cool, I haven't seen them in a while. Maybe we can stop by on Sunday and see them." Olivia smiled.

"That'd be good. They haven't seen how big their niece and nephews have gotten." Bernie smirked and walked out the door. "Bye dear."

"Bye Bernie." Olivia smiled closing the door. She turned and leaned against the door frame leading to the living room and watched Elliot.

Elliot crawled slowly around the couch and smiled when he saw Summer and Dickie playing with his trains. Summer looked over at him and smiled. "Daddy!" She ran over to him and hugged him.

Elliot chuckled. "Hey Murmur! How was your day?"

"Good." Summer grinned. "How yours?"

Elliot grinned. "Mine is better now." He kissed her head and lifted her up along with Dickie. "How's my little man?"

"Grandma and I played catch!" Dickie smiled.

"Really? That sounds fun." Elliot smiled. He turned to Olivia. "Look there's Mommy!"

"Mommy!" Both kids smiled looking at Olivia.

Olivia grinned and kissed both of their heads. "Hey guys! Were you good for Grandma?"

"We were very good." Dickie smiled as Olivia took Summer from Elliot.

Olivia smiled. "Good." She cuddled with Summer when she wrapped her arms around her neck. "I think she's tired. I'll go take her up to her room."

"Okay, it's bed time anyway." Elliot said. He kissed Olivia's head and followed her up the stairs. After putting Dickie down, he walked into their room to find Olivia laying on their bed watching TV. "Hey, what are you watching?"

"Nothing interesting." Olivia smiled. She laid her chin on her hands and smirked at him. "Whats are you watching?"

Elliot's mind went straight to the gutter. "The most beautiful woman known to man kind." He crawled onto the bed and kissed her.

"Whatever." Olivia mumbled against his lips.

Elliot pulled back enough to look into her eyes. "You are beautiful, Liv. No matter how much you don't see it in yourself, you are beautiful. I love you. Nothing will ever change that." Olivia blushed. "I love it when you do that. It lets me know that you know what I say is true."

Olivia smiled and kissed him pulling her down on top of her. "I love you too." She started tugging at his shirt. Elliot pulled back from her lips so that she could pull the shirt off of him. He kissed her neck as she threw his shirt somewhere in the room. He ran his hands down her sides until they came to her belt. Olivia ran her hands up his back as he undid her belt buckle and pulled it off. He dropped it onto the floor beside the bed.

He unbuttoned her shirt reveling in the newly exposed skin. He started kissing down her neck to her chest. Olivia smiled as she cupped the back of his head. Elliot pulled her up so he could slide her blouse off and unclaspe her bra. He moaned and kissed her.

Olivia grabbed his belt and whipped it off before he even knew what she was doing. She unbuttoned his pants and slid them down his body with his boxers. He pulled down her pants and panties. He kissed from her hip up to her lips slowly. She laid open mouthed kisses on his chest when he reached her face.

The next morning, Elliot woke up with his arm around Olivia. She was hanging onto his hand still asleep. He kissed her shoulder and tucked his face into the side of her neck. Olivia stirred slightly as her eyes fluttered open. "Morning Liv."

Olivia smiled and turned her head to look at him. "Morning El." She kissed his cheek. "I can never get tired of this."

Elliot turned her slightly so that she was looking up at him. He cradled the back of her head. "Get tired of what?"

"This. You and me. Waking up to you every morning. It never seizes to make me uncontrollably happy." Olivia grinned. "I love you."

"I love you too." Elliot smiled kissing her. "You have no idea how happy you make me everyday of my life." He looked at her neck and smirked. "You're going to have to cover up your neck for a while."

"Did you mark me again?" Olivia asked getting up and going to her mirror. "You ass! You even left bite marks on my hip." She turned back to him smiling. "You just can't help but mark your territory, can't you?"

Elliot smirked. "Well,...not really. What can I say? I love to leave my signature on you." Olivia chuckled and started walking towards the bathroom. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to take a shower. Then, I'm going to try and hide these marks so our kids don't ask about them." Olivia smiled. She walked into the bathroom leaving it open just a crack. "You can take a shower after I get ready for the day."

"I can't join you?" Elliot asked smiling slightly.

"No, the kids are going to be up soon." Olivia smirked turning on the shower. She went back to the door to look at him. "Maybe another time." She disappeared back into the bathroom.

Elliot chuckled and got up throwing on a pair of sweat pants. He walked out of his room and over to Dickie's. He opened the door to find Dickie still asleep. He went to Kendle's room to find him still asleep as well. He went to Summer's room next and smiled when he found her rearranging her stuffed animals. The small radio by her crib was playing. She was mumbling along with it. Beethoven was running in his sleep. "Hey Summer!"

Summer looked up at him and smiled. "Daddy!" She stood up and leaned against the side of her crib reaching for him.

Elliot smiled and picked her up. He sat on the window bench and sat her down in his lap. He kissed her head. "Look at all those houses."

Summer looked out her window. She pointed to a huge two story house down the road made out of brick. "That one!"

Elliot's eyes widened. "You want that one?"

"Yeah." Summer grinned looking at her father.

Elliot chuckled. "Well, if you ever get it, I will be visiting you often." He watched as Summer got off his lap and walked over to her book shelf. She came back over and gave him the book. "Lady and the Tramp?" He lifted Summer back into his lap. "Do you want me to read it?"

"Yeah." Summer smiled snuggling into Elliot's side.

"Okay, don't we have this movie?" Elliot asked. Summer nodded. "Why don't we just watch the movie?"

"Read!" Summer squealed. Elliot chuckled, but opened up the book.

**Please review! You guys are great! If you guys want to see the cutest puppy ever, go to my story **_**When The World Stopped Turning**_** and look at the picture for it. I like to call it the Monopoly puppy. :)**


	70. Chapter 70

**HAPPY 70TH CHAPTER! YOU GUYS HAVE MADE THIS POSSIBLE!**

"Happy New Year!" Bernie smiled as she let Elliot and Olivia into the house.

"Happy New Year, Mom!" Elliot smiled kissing her cheek. He set down Summer and watched as Dickie and her ran off to the living room. He closed the door behind Olivia.

"Happy New Year, Bernie!" Olivia smiled giving Bernie a hug. She took off Kendle's hat and kissed his cheek. "It's cold out there, isn't it?" Kendle blew bubbles smiling.

Elliot chuckled and took Kendle from her. "You're a bubble man, aren't you? Let's get you out of your coat." He said taking off Kendle's jacket. He looked at his mother. "Something smells good."

"Good, I'm making your favorite." Bernie grinned hanging up their jackets.

"Steak, pork chops, chicken, and mashed potatos with gravy?" Elliot smiled.

Bernie chuckled. "No, you're reasonable favorite. Chicken, mashed potatos with gravy, brown sugar carrots, and apple pie."

"Mmmm, thank you Momma." Elliot grinned hurrying into the kitchen.

"Keep your hands off the food." Bernie chuckled as she watched him disappear.

Olivia smiled as she walked into the living room. She saw Scott and Beth sitting on the couch with Britney on Scott's lap. "Hey guys!" She smiled and said down next to Rebecca. Rebecca laid her legs over Olivia's thighs making Olivia chuckle.

"Hey, Happy New Year!" Joe Jr. smiled. "It's been a while."

"It has." Olivia smiled. "A total of six days. How are you doing?"

"I'm doing good. I have a job down at the Arrow Building Center. I've been selling materials for houses. It's going pretty well. How about you and Elliot's new job? I never asked you guys on Christmas." Joe Jr. asked.

"It's been going good. We're getting used to dealing with everything. It's nice to help people this way." Olivia smiled lightly.

"Joey!" Summer squealed running over to Joe Jr.

"Murmur!" Joe smiled picking her up and kissing her head. "How are you?"

"Good!" Summer grinned cuddling into his side.

Olivia smiled down at her daughter in Joe's lap. "Do you like snuggling with uncle Joe?" Summer nodded smiling. "He's pretty comfy, isn't he?"

Summer nodded again. "Like Daddy."

Olivia laughed with Joe. Elliot walked down and plopped himself down by Olivia. He kissed her head. "What are you guys talking about?"

"Oh nothing, just how comfy you are." Olivia smiled. Elliot furrowed his brow in confusion. "I'll tell you later. Where's Kendle?"

"Sarah and Jordan are entertaining him in the kitchen." Elliot smiled. He looked at Dickie playing with his trains on the coffee table.

Scott handed Britney to Beth and sat on the other side of the table. "Dickie, should we play Go Fish?"

"Yeah." Dickie smiled.

"Hey El?" Scott smiled holding up his hands. Elliot threw him the deck of cards on the table beside them. "Thanks." He started dealing out the cards. "Five or seven?"

"Five!" Dickie grinned picking up his cards. "Mommy?"

"Yes baby?" Olivia asked.

"Make sure Scott doesn't cheat." Dickie said.

Scott's jaw fell open. "I do not cheat!"

"Liar, liar, pants on fire." Rebecca laughed. "You are the worst liar ever."

"Don't worry, baby. I'll make sure he doesn't cheat." Olivia smiled. Dickie gave her a thumbs up.

"I can't believe this." Scott smiled shaking his head. "My four year old nephew doesn't trust me when it comes to playing cards."

"That just means he knows you." Jordan smiled coming in with Kendle. He sat down on the floor by Rebecca and Joe. "Kendle is Mr. Drool."

"You don't have to tell me." Elliot smiled taking a sip of his drink. He gave it to Olivia and she took a drink of it handing it back to him.

"Hey, how's Casey and Fin doing?" Rebecca asked.

"Uh, they are expecting a baby in March, is it?" Elliot asked his wife.

"Late Febuary, early March." Olivia smiled. "Casey is going nuts trying to figure out what the gender of her baby is."

"Why? Can't they figure out the sex with the position of the baby?" Beth asked.

"No." Olivia grinned. "Casey wants to be surprised in the delivery room. I did that. I did not care for it." She smiled leaning towards Summer.

Elliot rolled his eyes. "Olivia went nuts. I found her, one night, on the computer trying to see if there were any hints that would help her figure out what she was having when she was pregnant with Summer."

"Can you really blame me?" Olivia asked sweetly looking up at him from his shoulder.

"No, not really." Elliot smiled kissing her nose.

Sarah walked in and sat down on the floor placing Dickie in her lap. "What are you playing buddy?"

"Go Fish!" Dickie smiled. "Threes?"

Scott rolled his eyes as he handed over his three. "You're a lucky little boy."

"Yeah, I know." Dickie grinned as Sarah ruffled his hair.

"Hey, how's college going?" Elliot asked his little sister.

"It's going pretty good. I still don't know what I want to do so I'm mostly just taking the classes I have to." Sarah shrugged. "It's okay. My counsler says it's pretty normal."

"Yeah, it is." Olivia smiled. "I know a few people that still don't know what they want to be and they're juniors. You're good."

Sarah grinned. "How's the new job going for you two? You guys are literally together all the time now."

Elliot chuckled and squeezed Olivia's hand slightly. "It's going good. I get to be with her everyday and make sure she doesn't get herself into trouble."

Olivia let out a laugh. "Yeah, I'm the one that gets into trouble." She said sarcastically.

"Does Daddy get time outs like Summer and I?" Dickie asked.

Everyone chuckled. "No baby, Daddy does not get time outs. Well,... he just has to do work at a desk for a long time if he gets in trouble." Olivia smiled.

"That sounds like time out to me." Dickie shrugged. He smiled at Scott. "I win!"

"You little stinker!" Scott said. "Rematch?" Dickie nodded.

"It'll have to wait. Dinner is on the table." Bernie smiled from the dining room.

Elliot, Scott, Joe, Jordan, and Dickie ran for the dining room. The girls chuckled. Olivia placed Kendle on her hip as she got up. "Hopefully, they'll save some food for us."

**Please review! You guys are the best! If you haven't yet, check out my new story **_**Parent Trap**_**!**


	71. Chapter 71

**Please review! You guys are the best!**

Elliot walked over to his front door carrying Summer. He opened the door. "Hey DJ! Carmela!"

"Hey El! Summer!" DJ smiled walking in. "Carmela is still tired."

"So is Summer." Elliot chuckled. "C'mon, we have a whole day to get ready for the superbowl. We can't grill, but we can still make awesome hamburgers."

DJ laughed. "Okay Elliot. Have you ever had shish ca bobs?"

"No, are they good?" Elliot asked.

"Dude, I brought the sticks over so we could make them. What does that tell you?" DJ chuckled.

They walked into the kitchen. "I think they sound like they're a must have tonight." Elliot grinned. He set Summer down on the ground. "Why don't you go watch TV with Mommy and your brothers?"

Summer looked up at him and pointed at her forehead. Elliot chuckled and squatted down to kiss Summer's head. DJ smiled and kissed Carmela's head before setting her down. Summer took Carmela's hand and they tiredly walked into the living room. "What are we making first?" DJ asked.

"Well, we want the meat to be warm. Everything else is being brought. We could go play pool downstairs." Elliot suggested.

"I'll race you." DJ smiled.

"You're on." Elliot smiled. "On your mark...get set...go!" He and DJ ran out of the kitchen, behind the couch in the living room, and down the stairs.

Olivia chuckled and looked at Dickie. "Your father is a child. Do you know that?"

"Yeah." Dickie smiled snuggling further into Olivia. Olivia looked at Kendle in his bouncy chair and cuddled back into the blanket with Dickie. She watched as Summer and Carmela walked in. "Hey Mela!"

"Hey Dickie!" Carmela smiled and climbed onto the couch with Summer on the other side of Olivia. Olivia smiled as they cuddled under the blanket with them.

"How are you doing, Carmela?" Olivia smiled. "I heard you just turned three."

Carmela smiled. "Yeah, Daddy said I getting big."

"You are. I remember when you were as big as Kendle." Olivia smiled. "What did you girls want to do tonight since we're not watching the game?"

"Watch Tarzan!" Both girls said snuggling into the couch.

Olivia laughed. "It's good I like that movie. Did you guys want to play any games?"

"Candy land." Carmela said.

"Yeah." Summer mumbled as both girls closed their eyes.

Olivia chuckled and rubbed each girls' arm. "C'mon girls, you can't go to sleep." Summer grumbed but sat up with Carmela. She kissed Summer's head. "Mommy wants to sleep too, but we can't." Just then, the phone rang. Olivia whimpered knowing she had to get out from under the warm blanket. "Hey Dickie?"

"I'll get it." Dickie laughed getting up and going to the table to grab the phone. He came back and handed Olivia the phone.

"Stabler residence, Olivia speaking." Olivia greeted as she helped Dickie back under the blankets.

"Olivia!" A voice said panting through the phone.

_Oh my God! Hell no!_ Olivia brain screamed at her. "Kathy?"

"Hi, is DJ there?" Kathy asked.

"Uh, yeah." Olivia said unsure why she was calling.

"Can I talk to him? He's not answering his cell phone." Kathy asked.

Olivia rolled her eyes. _Well duh, you cheated on him._ "Fine, hold on." She said and covered the receiver with her hand. "DJ!"

DJ came up the stairs a moment later. "What's up?"

Olivia held out the phone. "Your ex-wife is on my phone. It's a problem. She wants to talk to you."

DJ chuckled and took the phone. His smiled faded. "What is it Kathy?...So?...It's not mine...Because, we checked...No, I'm not." He hung up and gave the phone back to Olivia. "If she calls again, just hang up."

"Okay, what was so important that she had to call me?" Olivia asked. "She still flirts with my husband and she has the balls to call me. It boggles my mind."

DJ let out a loud laugh and patted her shoulder seeing that she was serious. "She called and told me that her water broke. Her mother took her down to the hospital. She wanted me to come be there with her. I can't be there for the birth of a child that's not mine. It'd be too hard."

"Yeah, I guess it would." Olivia sighed. "So, are you sure I can hang up when she calls again?"

"Yes, you can." DJ smiled.

Olivia faked a happy cry. "You're the best DJ."

DJ laughed going down the stairs. "El man, your wife is a riot!" Olivia heard him say. She chuckled and shook her head.

"What's riot mean?" Dickie asked looking up at his mother.

"It just means that I'm funny." Olivia smiled. "Am I funny for you?"

"Yeah, you make all those funny voice when you read." Dickie smiled

Olivia smiled and kissed his head. "Should we watch a movie?"

"Yeah, the Lion King!" Dickie grinned getting off the couch. Carmela and Summer clapped their hands in excitement.

Olivia chuckled. "I'm going to have three singing kids with me pretty soon." She watched as Dickie put in the tape and ran back over to get back under the blanket.

"Simba is coming!" Dickie smiled. Olivia ruffled his hair chuckling.

Elliot and DJ ran up the stairs panting. Olivia looked at them. "What's wrong?"

"Uh, do we have any red solo cups or ping pong balls?" Elliot asked fiddling with his hands. He looked like a school boy that had just gotten caught passing a note to a girl he like.

"You're not playing beer pong, are you?" Olivia asked.

"I wanna play!" Dickie shouted.

"No." Olivia chuckled wrapping her arms around him. "You don't." She looked back at Elliot who was trying to hold back his laughter with DJ. "Red solo cups are in the cabinet to the right of the fridge. Ping pongs should be downstairs next to the ping pong paddles."

Elliot kissed her head as he hurried by her. "Thanks baby."

DJ kissed her cheek. "Thanks Liv." He looked at Carmela. "What are you doing?"

"We watching Lion King!" Carmela smiled.

"Well, you lucky duck. Daddy loves you." He smiled kissing her head.

"Love you too." Carmela grinned squeezing her father's nose slightly before he left to go to Elliot. She looked up at Olivia along with Summer. "What's beer pong?"

"Something you never need to play." Olivia smiled. She chuckled when she saw Elliot and DJ hurry downstairs with solo cups and a case of beer. _Don't get wasted!_ She smiled to herself since she didn't want to say it in front of the kids.

Later that night, Alex, Casey, and Olivia sat with all the kids in the living room watching Tarzan while the guys were downstairs watching the game. Most of the kids were asleep. "What do you think you're having?" Alex asked.

"I think I'm having another boy." Casey said eating ice cream. "But, William and Kenny think I'm having a girl." She rested her head into the couch cushions. "I kind of want a girl."

"Well, they're a lot of fun." Olivia smiled looking at her daughter while taking a picture. William, Dickie, and Summer were all in the same bean bag chair sleeping. William had his arm around Summer while she faced him. "They are so adorable." She showed Alex and Casey her phone.

"Oh my God! Send me that." Casey smiled.

Alex took out her phone. "Olivia, I forgot to show you my new backround." She showed Olivia her phone. Olivia smiled. Alex and Summer had their cheeks pressed together smiling widely. "John took the picture for me."

"I was going to say. You can never take a decent picture of yourself even if it was to safe your life." Olivia chuckled. "I like that picture. It's adorable." She smiled taking out her phone. "But, here's something to bring back the memories." She held out her phone showing them a picture of her and Elliot kissing on the football field the night he proposed. "I win!"

Casey smiled taking her phone. "I still can't believe that he asked you to marry him that night. In front of everyone with signs. You couldn't wipe the smile of your face."

"I was really happy. I'm still happy. It's Elliot. How else could I feel?" She asked smiling at her phone.

**Please review! You guys are the best! LOVE YOU!**


	72. Chapter 72

**Please review!**

"Happy Valentine's Day!" Elliot smiled coming up behind Olivia and kissing her head.

Olivia smiled shuffling papers on her desk. "Happy Valentine's Day! What a nice way to spend it at work." She said sarcastically.

Elliot chuckled. "At least we're together. Love you."

"Love you too, babe." Olivia grinned. She looked back down at her files.

John walked in then. "Morning guys!" John smiled. "Isn't it a lovely day?"

"Did you get laid last night, John?" Elliot asked smirking. Olivia snapped a rubber band at him. "What? It was just a question."

"In fact, I did. What about you?" John asked peering over his glasses.

Olivia's eyes went wide. Elliot smiled. "Dude, it's inappropriete when my wife is sitting right here. I at least asked you when your wife isn't here."

"Hey Liv, can I talk to you?" Brian asked from the hallway.

"Uh, yeah." Olivia said getting up. She followed him into the hallway and leaned against the wall he was leaning against. "What's up?"

"Well, today is Valentine's Day. What are your plans for tonight?" Brian asked.

Olivia's eyes widened. "Uh, I'm spending it with my husband."

"You're married?" Brian asked.

Olivia held up her ring finger. "Uh, yeah. I talk about my kids all the time. How could you not know?"

"I just thought you were a single mom. You never talk about your husband." Brian said embarrassed.

"Well, you already know him." Olivia said furrowing her eyebrows.

"Hey Liv!" Elliot called running into the hallway. He found her against the wall. "Sorry to interrupt, but Liv. My mom just called. Kendle started crawling this morning at her house."

"Are you serious?" Olivia asked. "Elliot, we missed it."

"Wait a minute, I didn't know you were married to Stabler." Brian said.

"Seriously?" Elliot asked. "Olivia and I talk about our kids all the time and you didn't know we were married?

"I didn't know. Honestly, I just thought you guys talked about your kids a lot. I didn't really pay attention to their names. I usually have a case file in front of me." Brian said.

Elliot narrowed his eyes. "Wait a minute, what were you talking about?"

"El, it was just a misunderstanding. I guess you can't really blame him." Olivia said not believing he didn't know that she was married to Elliot.

"Did he just ask you out?" Elliot asked.

"Dude, I'm sorry. I honestly didn't know. Your wife is smokin hot-" Brian started.

Elliot grabbed his collar. "Elliot, calm down." Olivia said grabbing his arm. "He's not worth it." Elliot let go of Brian's collar. Brian walked into the squad room quickly. Elliot turned to Olivia. "I can't believe he asked you out."

Olivia smirked. "What's so hard to believe about that?"

"No, not that way." Elliot breathed. "How could he ask you out? You're married. We talk about it constantly. You're wearing a wedding ring. You're hot; that I get."

"El, calm down." Olivia sat putting both of her hands on his shoulders. "Look, I don't get how he could be so blind. But...I'm not leaving you. The only thing you have to be worried about is my smokin hot looks." She grinned.

Elliot smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too." Olivia smiled. "Also, do you know what I learned today?"

"What?" Elliot asked.

"Cassidy said he didn't know we were married. That let's me know he had one thing on his mind. Now, you listen to me. You care. That's the difference." Olivia smirked. "Come on. Let's close this case so we can go to dinner."

Elliot smiled. "I have a question for you. What is one thing that you have wanted since our first date?"

"A tattoo." Olivia said simply. She waited for him to say something, but he never did. "Are you serious? You are taking me to go get a tattoo with you. This will be your third."

"Yeah, but I'm going to get one that I know I'll love forever just like my other two." Elliot smirked kissing her forehead when nobody was looking.

Olivia rolled her eyes, but smiled. "When are we going?"

"We can go right after dinner." Elliot smirked. "You are in for a treat tonight." Olivia smiled. "C'mon, we have work to do."

After work, Elliot and Olivia changed and headed out for their reservations. They ate dinner and went to the tattoo parlor Elliot got his other tattoos at. "Hey El, what's up?" Matt asked.

"I'm here for another tattoo with my wife this time." Elliot smiled. "Olivia this is Matt. He owns the place."

Olivia shook her hand. "Nice to meet you. My husband loves coming here."

"Well, good. Whenever he comes in, he always talks about you and your kids. I've never seen a man so proud of his family. Are you both coming in for a tattoo?" Matt asked.

"We are actually." Elliot smirked. "Do you have the one I picked out earlier?"

"Yes, I do. You still want it in black and smokey blue." Matt asked getting it out.

"Oh yes. Liv, you gotta look at this tattoo." Elliot smiled. He took it from Matt and showed it to Olivia. It was an iron heart locket with two roses on the sides with leaves. "This is the one I'm getting. There will be some gold in it. You're name is going to be in gold right between the roses."

"I like it." Olivia smiled. Her eyes wandered into the glass container below them. She smiled when she saw one. "What about that one?"

Matt and Elliot followed her gaze. Matt smiled pulling it out. "This one."

"Yeah, what is it?" Olivia asked looking at it.

"It's a celtic or irish knot. We usually do this in green and silver." Matt smiled. "But, Elliot has told me about you. He said that you like wolves. I can make the irish knot the smoke in the backround if you'd like."

Olivia looked at the tattoo and smiled. It showed the wolf's head as it was howling. There was smoke behind it. She looked up at Matt. "That's a good idea." She grinned. "We can put Elliot's name right on the irish knot."

"I like her style, man." Matt said looking at Elliot. "Why haven't you brought her in before?"

"She wants too many things sometimes." Elliot laughed and kissed Olivia's head. Olivia chuckled. Matt walked off to get things ready. "Do you still want to do this?"

Olivia grinned and kissed him. "Oh yeah." She breathed. She chuckled when he went in for another kiss. She kissed him again and shivered when he started teasing some of the skin on her stomach.

"Hey Dude, guess who came in here two weeks ago wanting a tattoo." Matt challenged.

"Uh, I don't know." Elliot shrugged.

Matt smirked. "Kathy! She came in here with her son asking for a tattoo. I believe his name was Nigil. Anyway, she came in here with this guy named Mark Russel. He comes in here every couple of months to get a tattoo. Kathy ended up not getting a tattoo, but she came in here and I was thinking she was crazy."

"Yeah, she is crazy." Olivia chuckled.

Matt grinned. "Elliot, bring her back." Olivia laughed and leaned into Elliot.

They went to the back and got their tattoos. Elliot got his on his upper thigh. Olivia got hers on the right side of her hip bone. She loved it. The wolf was darker gray with black outlining. The irish knot was behind it and it was green and silver. Elliot's name was in black right above the wolf's head. Elliot's was exactly the way he explained it. He name was in gold right at the bottom of the heart. They walked out of the tattoo parlor later. Elliot took her hand into his. "I love you." He said kissing her head.

"I love you too." Olivia smiled as she kissed his lips. "C'mon, we have three kids at home that are probably wondering where we are."

**Please review! You guys are great! Go check out my new poll question and my new one-shots! **


	73. Chapter 73

**Please review! You guys are the best!**

"Cassidy left?" Elliot asked John.

"Yeah, he said he's going to Narcotics." John sighed. He threw the small football to Elliot. "He cleaned out his locker last night and was gone."

Olivia sat down at her desk. "Well, not everyone can take this job." She looked over at Elliot. "I wonder who's going to take his place."

"Nobody for now." Cragen said walking over to them. "We haven't exactly put out a help wanted sign. Narcotics said they might send somebody over from their unit. They don't know yet. Anyway, Munch, we have a case that matches another one from over a year ago."

"Who's?" Elliot asked as John took the file from Cragen.

Cragen shoved his hands in his pockets. "Your daughter's."

Elliot and Olivia got out of their car and walked towards the grocery store behind John. They weren't aloud to talk to the parents or look for anything to help with the case. They watched as John went to talk to the parents. They could go see what the other police officers already found. "What'd you find?" Olivia asked as they walked up to two uniformed officers.

"We found the baby's clothing in the trash can in the bathroom. The parents said that the baby's name was Nora Varnosa. She is six months old. This is her photo." One of them said handing them the photo of the baby girl.

Elliot looked at it. "How was the little girl taken?"

"Uh, the father was grabbing a kleenex box. He turned around and the girl was gone. He looked around and saw nothing suspicious. He ran around the grocery store looking for his little girl and then told a clerk that someone took her five minutes after she was taken. The guy could've easily gotten out in that amount of time." The other officer said.

"Well, this is not the father's fault." Elliot said slightly annoyed with the officer. "Did you have these other officers scope the neighborhood?"

"Yeah, they found the baby's binky down in the alley by the gas station down the street." The officer said. He looked at them a moment. "So, how long have you two been detectives?"

"About five months." Olivia said looking at the evidence bags. "Why?"

"It's just, you guys aren't talking to the parents. Usually we leave that kind of stuff to the sex police." The officer said.

_Wow!_ Olivia thought rolling her eyes. Elliot was seriously getting ticked at this guy. "We're not allowed to work this case. This happened about two years ago a few miles from here. Our daughter was the one taken. So, you can see how this would be a conflict of interest."

"Did you find her?" The officer asked.

"We found her the next day abandoned in an alley." Elliot growled angry at the fact he didn't find the guy that took his daughter yet. He looked at the officer. "It was warmer weather than this, so she was alright. If this guy does the same thing with this little girl, she could die from hypothermia."

Olivia spoke up then. "Get a bolo out on this girl ASAP." She watched as the two officers walked away. She looked at Elliot. "I hate those guys."

"You and me both, baby." Elliot said as he looked back at the grocery store. "Do you really think it's the same guy?"

"Well, unless someone we know took Summer, I don't see how." Olivia sighed. "Have you thought of anyone that could do this other than the people we already questioned? Who knew I was at the grocery store?"

"Uh, John, Alex, Mike, Will, and Tyler down at base." Elliot named. "I don't think any of them did it. Tyler was with me when you called. John and Alex see Summer all the time and John was working that day. Mike and Will are our best friends. They love Summer like their own daughter. They wouldn't do something like that. They wouldn't rape our daughter." He gritted out using daughter and rape in the same sentence.

Olivia nodded. "Yeah, so a random guy. I wonder if he's been anywhere else. He couldn't have gone cold turkey for this long. Unless, he's around little girls all the time."

"Once a perp, always a perp." Elliot sighed. "They always have it on their mind. They may stop what they used to do, but they never stop thinking about it." He looked around. "This sucks. I can't even work our own case."

Olivia heaved out a breath and sat down on the hood of their car. Elliot joined her. "We'll get him someday. At least we know, he's only into girls below one so far. Hopefully, he doesn't come back for his victims."

"I forgot about that possibillity. Didn't that happen down in North Carolina or something?" Elliot asked.

"It was Virginia." Olivia said. "You clonked out on the couch before the thing finished. Dickie wore you out."

"Oh yeah, that was the day we got him that monster truck. He chased me with that thing the whole day." Elliot smiled. He looked at Olivia. "I love you."

"I love you too, El." Olivia grinned blowing him a kiss so people wouldn't see.

Elliot's phone started ringing. He picked it up. "Hey Fin, what's-" He paused. "Are you serious?...Yeah, that should be fine. Your parents know the address right?...Okay, good luck." He smiled hanging up.

Olivia furrowed her eyebrows. "What did Fin want?"

"Casey went into labor. He wants to drop the kids off at my mother's and his parents are going to pick them up in a couple of hours. Casey is in pain, but she can't wait to see what she's finally having." Elliot chuckled putting his phone in his pocket. "I've always wondered this. You've experienced it. How painful is giving birth?"

Olivia chuckled. "Well, have you ever broken your arm?"

"Yes, God that hurts." Elliot shuttered.

"Well, think of that pain times ten for about twelve or more hours." Olivia smirked.

Elliot cringed. "Baby, I'm proud of you. That's gotta hurt. And, down in...that region. I couldn't handle it."

Olivia smirked. "No man could, that's why God chose women to do it. We're tougher that way." She opened her phone and answered her phone. "Benson." Elliot smiled at her last comment. "Yeah, we'll be right down." She hung up her phone. "That was Cragen. We got a vic down at Bellevue."

That night, Elliot and Olivia walked into Bernie's house. They found Kendle sleeping in his carseat while Summer was huddled into Dickie on the couch. They were watching some TV show Bernie had put on for them. Bernie was in the kitchen washing dishes. She saw Elliot and Olivia and smiled. "Hey, how was your day?"

"It was okay." Elliot sighed. "We think the guy that took Summer took another girl today."

"Oh no." Bernie gasped. "How old was she?"

"Six months old." Olivia breathed. She looked into the living room and smiled when she saw Dickie lay his head on Summer's. "Ah, Elliot look at them." Elliot looked to where his wife was pointing and smiled.

"They've been doing that all day. They are cuddling and hugging and saying weird things to let each other know where they are." Bernie chuckled.

Elliot grinned. "They say each other's favorite colors. Dickie says pink and Summer says blue. It's fricken adorable." He kissed Olivia's head. "The way Kendle is going, he may be green."

Olivia laughed. "I'm going to go see our kids now." She kissed his jaw and walked into the other room, recieving hugs from her two smiling kids.

Elliot smiled as he watched his wife and turned to his mother. "Thanks for watching William and Kenny today. It couldn't have been easy with five kids here."

"Actually, it was quite easy. They were all asleep the whole time. Did you hear what Fin and Casey had?" Bernie asked.

Elliot grinned. "Fin called me twenty minutes ago to tell me that Casey is only three centimeters dialated. It's been eight hours and she's going crazy. Fin said that he's trying not to fall asleep on her."

Bernie chuckled. "Poor guy is going to be slapped over the head a lot over the next day or two."

"I know." Elliot smiled. "I'm going to go get the kids ready. We have tomorrow off since we can't work Summer's case and we closed today's case." He walked into the living room and was greeted with Dickie clinging to his right leg. "Hey buddy."

"Hey Daddy!" Dickie smiled. "Kendle crawled."

"I know. He's been doing that a lot lately, hasn't he?" Elliot smiled picking up Dickie and kissing his cheek. He looked at Olivia holding Summer. "Hey soldier. How was your day?"

"I tired." Summer moaned rubbing her eyes.

Olivia furrowed her eyebrows and kissed Summer's forehead. "El, she's burning up."

Elliot went into father mode. "Okay, once we get home, we'll give her some of that children's crap you said works and we'll take her in tomorrow." Olivia nodded at him. "Take her out to the car. I'll get Kendle and Dickie ready."

**Please review! Love you guys!**


	74. Chapter 74

**Please review!**

"It's a girl!" Fin nearly shouted through the phone.

Elliot looked at his clock and smiled. "That's great, man. When was she born?" It was almost seven in the morning.

"About an hour ago." Fin said. "Eighteen hours of child birth. Most painful experience ever. I'm guessing it was that way for Casey too." He paused. "I heard that another little girl got taken from a grocery store. Do you guys think it's the same guy that took Summer?"

"We think it is, but we really have nothing to go on. He's not in the system, but we have his DNA. He knows where to go. The grocery store didn't have security cameras." Elliot said. "Cassidy left."

Fin let out a breath. "I heard. I'm replacing him. I'm going to be working with John on Summer's case tomorrow." He paused again hearing Elliot's breathing. "How are you taking all of this?"

"Well, Cragen doesn't want Liv or I coming in since he knows we'd try to work the case." Elliot sighed. "I just want to find this guy for my daughter. It's going to be hard enough telling her what happened when she's older. Imagine telling her that we still don't know who did that to her."

"I'm sorry, El. This can't be easy." Fin sighed.

Elliot shook his head, getting rid of the thoughts. "Hey, what's her name?"

Fin grinned. "Carly. Casey's sister, Kendra, suggested it if we had a girl. Casey fell in love with it. Hey...did you hear about John and Alex?"

"Uh, no. John hasn't really been himself lately. What's going on?" Elliot asked worried about his friend.

"John called me last night and told me that he and Alex are planning on getting divorced." Fin sighed. "Alex talked to Casey this morning."

"Are you serious? That's crazy." Elliot said leaning back on the head board of his bed. He ran a hand down his face. "How are they taking it?"

"Surprisingly well. Aparently, they just wanted more time with each other. John works at all hours and Alex is trying to get through college as fast as possible. They saw each other a total of two hours last month. I don't know how they made it this long. We all were betting John and Alex would get cold feet at the wedding." Fin said.

Elliot nodded. "Well, we'll come see you guys later. Bye Fin. Congrats!"

"Thanks, enjoy your day off." Fin chuckled hanging up.

Elliot let out a breath and set down his phone. He felt his wife's hand slap onto his leg. "We finally have a day off and you decide to wake up early?" Olivia asked. She turned to him and opened her eyes. "What'd they have?"

"Well, do you want the bad news or the good news first?" Elliot asked. He brushed back Olivia's hair. "They had a girl named Carly. Fin is taking Cassidy's place in the unit. Alex and John are getting divorced."

Olivia shot up with wide eyes. "What? Divorced? When did that happen?"

"They still love each other. It was just too hard not seeing each other everyday. They saw each other for a total of two hours last month." Elliot sighed. He put his arm around Olivia and brought her to his chest. He kissed her head. "Two hours...that would be hell if I couldn't see you for that long."

"Well, I don't think that's going to happen. We live together. We're married; we work together." Olivia said kissing his chest. She looked into his eyes. "If that ever does happen, do you think we'd end up like John and Alex?"

Elliot pulled her into his lap and kissed her temple. "That's an absolute no. I love you too much to let you go. We'd work at seeing each other more. I mean, if that ever did happen, it'd only be for a certain time period." He held her tighter. "Liv, if I ever lost you, I don't know what I'd do."

"Good, it's the same way for me." Olivia said. "You're the only one I trust with my life. If I lost trust in you, or you completely, it would be hell on earth. I love you."

"I love you too." Elliot breathed leaning his head against hers. After a moment, he spoke up again. "So, my mother said she wanted to take the kids to the museum with Joe and Jordan. We're going to be here with Summer all day. What did you want to do?

Olivia smiled in anticipation. "I have a few ideas for when she goes down for her name. What time is she coming?"

"Uh, about quarter after eight. We have a little time with the boys before she comes." Elliot smiled. "We should call the doctor about Summer when he gets to his office. Actually, I think Dr. Lucas is in today."

Olivia smiled. "You love him too much."

"Whatever." Elliot huffed. Just then, they heard Summer start whimpering through the monitor. "I'll go get her." He jogged down the hallway and found Summer tossing and turning in her sleep. "Summer, baby. Wake up." He gently picked her up to find her trembling. Summer opened her eyes with tears in them and gripped onto his neck. "Murmur, what's wrong? Did you have a bad dream?" She nodded into his neck. "What happened?"

Summer pulled back from him rubbing her eyes. "You went bye bye and didn't come back." She whimpered. She wrapped her arms back around his neck and laid her head on his shoulder.

Elliot sat down on the window bench with her. "I'm not going anywhere, soldier. I love you too much to leave you. You get to spend the whole day with me. Mommy and I have the whole day off. How are you feeling?"

"It's cold." Summer whined.

"Well, there's a first. You are my heater jr." He felt her forehead. She was burning up, but not as bad as last night. "C'mon, let's get you feeling better." He rubbed her back and went out into the hallway to find Olivia yawning.

"Hey, how you feeling baby?" Olivia asked walking up and putting a hand on Summer's back. She saw the tear stains. "What's wrong?"

"It's cold." Summer repeated. She reached for Olivia. Olivia took her and kissed her head.

Elliot looked at his wife's worried face. "She had a nightmare. Apparently, I left and I didn't come back. She didn't want that to happen."

"I wouldn't want that to happen either." Olivia said leaning her head against her daughter's. "She's doesn't have as high of a fever from last night."

"Yeah, I noticed that." Elliot breathed. "I'll get Kendle and Dickie up. You want to take care of her?"

"Yeah, let's go get your fever down." Olivia cooed as she took her daughter into the bathroom. She sat Summer down on the counter and kissed her head before searching for the children's medicine they gave her the night before. "Once we get downstairs, should we cuddle up in our fluffy blanket?" Summer nodded and rubbed her eyes again. Olivia shivered. "Good, Mommy is cold too. But, according to Daddy, that's all the time."

"Movie?" Summer asked.

Olivia smiled giving the medicine to her daughter and watching as she drank it down slowly. "Yeah, we can watch a movie. Should we watch Sleeping Beauty?"

"Yeah." Summer smiled lightly. She reached for Olivia once she put the medicine away. Olivia took her.

"How about we go get it and watch it in Mommy and Daddy's room? That way, Dickie and Kendle won't get sick." Olivia asked. Summer nodded and wrapped her arms around Olivia's neck. "This is going to be a fun day with you. Hopefully, you'll feel good enough to enjoy it." She kissed her daughter's head and started walking downstairs."

**Please review! You guys are great! Love you guys!**


	75. Chapter 75

**Please review! You guys are the best ever! Sorry it took so long to update! BUSY, BUSY, BUSY!**

Elliot and Olivia entered Fin and Casey's place with the kids. Fin smiled at them. "Hey guys! How was the drive?" He asked.

Elliot rolled his eyes. "It was long." He smiled when he saw William and Kenny. "Hey guys! Happy Birthday William!"

William smiled. "I'm a whole hand!" He grinned holding up five fingers.

"I know. You're getting so big." Elliot grinned. "How are you liking your new sister so far?"

"She smells." William said.

Olivia laughed. "That's normal." She took off Summer's jacket and picked her up. "Should we go help aunt Casey in the kitchen?" Summer nodded smiling as they walked in. Olivia smiled when she saw Casey and Alex with Carly sleeping in Casey's arms. "Hey guys!" She greeted softly.

"There she is." Alex smiled scurrying over to take Summer from Olivia. Olivia rolled her eyes and Alex took her. "Hey Murmur! How are you?"

"Peachy." Summer smiled.

Alex laughed. "I think you've been spending too much time with Daddy." She bounced Summer slightly on her hip. She looked to Casey and Olivia. "Can you believe that William is already five?"

"I know. He's getting so big. He's going to be done with his first year of school here pretty soon. Same for Dickie." Casey said. "I feel old."

"No kidding." Olivia huffed. "I've got a four year old, a two year old, and a nine month old. It seems like just yesterday we were graduating from high school and I was still pregnant with Dickie." She said. "Did you guys hear that Kathy had her baby?"

"No, I didn't know she was pregnant." Alex said. "Thanks for keeping me in the loop guys."

Casey chuckled. "Sorry hon." She turned back to Olivia. "So, what'd she have?"

Olivia smirked. "A little boy named Nigil Russel."

"So, she knows who the father is?" Casey asked taking a sip of her water.

"I guess she does. I haven't heard anything about her in a while. DJ doesn't really talk about her that much unless it's about Carmela." Olivia shrugged. She looked to the doorway to find Elliot. "Hey, what's up?"

Elliot smiled at her. "Dickie and William are wondering if Dickie can stay over for the night. Fin said it was fine, but...I have a feeling it would be better for us if we asked you guys."

Olivia and Casey chuckled. "That's fine." Casey said.

"Yeah, that should be fine. We can set up specifics later." Olivia said and smiled when he kissed her cheek.

"How are you, Elliot?" Alex asked smirking.

"Peachy." Elliot smiled.

"See!" Alex smiled. She looked at Summer. "You're spending too much time with Daddy."

Elliot's jaw dropped and he walked over to Alex and Summer. "Never." He leaned down so he was face level with Summer. "Right? You could never get tired of being with me."

"Right!" Summer grinned kissing his nose. "Love you Daddy."

"Love you Murmur." Elliot grinned. He kissed her head and started walking for the living room. "I am always right when it comes to Summer." He said cockily. He disappeared into the hallway.

Olivia chuckled shaking her head. "Oh, Daddy is silly." Alex chuckled. Olivia watched as the smile slowly faded away. "How are you doing with everything, Alex?"

Alex shrugged. "I'm okay. John and I just didn't see each other anymore. It was too hard to have a relationship with someone you never saw." She paused. "This will be good for John and I. We can both focus on our careers for a while without the pressure of having a relationship."

"How's law school going for you?" Casey asked. "It sucks for me. Tuition is like karma. It comes back and bites you in the butt later on."

Alex chuckled. "My parents are helping with tuition. Otherwise, it's going pretty good. There's a lot of stuff to do."

"Do you realize that everyone in this apartment is either a cop or going to law school to become a lawyer?" Olivia asked smiling.

Casey chuckled. "I know. I thought of that the other day. It's kind of weird." Alex and Olivia chuckled agreeing with her.

Later that night, Elliot and Olivia were relaxing in their bathtub. Elliot had his arms around her as she leaned into his chest. Her hair was pulled back into a messing bun as she laid her head in the crook of his neck. He ran his hand along her stomach and smiled when she moaned softly. "I like this." He said huskily into her ear.

Olivia smiled. "I do too." She brought a hand up to cup the side of his face. "I love you."

"I love you too." Elliot said kissing her hand and then her head. He inhaled her scent and held her slightly closer to him. He couldn't believe it. He could never get tired of her. If anything, he just loved her more and more with each passing second. He loved everything about her. From the way she yelled to the way she slept. He knew exactly if something was wrong just by looking at her breathing. He could tell if it was slightly off. She could be in the greatest mood, and he'd know if she was hiding something.

Elliot loved everything. He loved the way her hair was slightly curly when she woke up. He loved the way she smiled whenever she heard her favorite song. He loved her laugh whenever he started to sing something. He loved the way she sang her favorite songs when they played on the radio while she was making dinner. He loved the way she would dance just because she could.

Olivia lightly scratched the back of his neck with her nails. Almost six years of being with him and she wasn't sick of him. She loved him with every fiber of her being. It was nothing she had ever experienced before. Nothing could ever change that. Her heart belonged to him whether she like it or not. But, she loved that. She never thought she could trust someone so fully like this.

He was her world. Olivia loved the way he sang. She loved the way he smiled at her whenever she felt like crap. It always made her feel better. With one glance, she could melt and go weak at the knees. She loved the way he held her at night. It was so protective and she never felt so loved. She loved the way he loved her. It was unconditional. She smiled when he turned on the radio in their bathroom. _Breath_ by Faith Hill came through the speakers.

They got lost in each other as they touched and carassed one another. In those exact moments of complete silence between the two, they knew that this was more than love. This was a complete soul being together as one. The were the two puzzle pieces to complete it.

**Please review! You guys are great! Hope you like the chapter!**


	76. Chapter 76

**Please review! You guys are awesome!**

Olivia sat down in her chair and rubbed her temples. The case they were on was exhausting. They had a guy in custody, but he wasn't breaking. Cragen hadn't let anybody on the case go home. This was the longest she had ever gone without seeing her kids and it was torturous. The next person that said they wanted to go home was going to have her hands around their throat. Nobody wanted to go home more than her, except maybe Elliot. She looked over at him to find him staring at a picture on his desk. She knew which one it was. It was the picture from William's birthday party two months ago. Dickie and Summer were on the couch with Kendle in between them.

"I have never been so tired in my life." Elliot groaned rubbing his eyes with the heels of his hands. He looked over at Olivia. "What time is it?"

"Ten a.m." Olivia sighed. "I need better coffee."

"Benson! Stabler!" Cragen yelled coming into the squad room.

"Not here." Elliot mumbled standing up. He looked at Cragen as he perched himself on Olivia's desk. "Yes?"

"I'd like you two to go at Marks again. If he doesn't confess, we're just going to have the vic testify." Cragen said. "After you're done, book him and go home. Two days on the job is too long for anyone."

Olivia threw down her pen and bolted towards the interrogation rooms. Elliot chuckled and turned towards the guys. "What can I say? She wants to go see the kids."

"Elliot!" Olivia yelled from the interrogation rooms. "Let's go!"

Elliot smiled jogging over to her. He followed her into the interrogation room once they came up with a plan. "Mr. Marks, you are in a boat load of trouble here."

"Oh really? Then why haven't you charged me with anything yet?" Marks asked. "Can you please uncuff me from this table?"

"No, and you are charged with rape." Olivia said as she sat on the table. "You aren't going anywhere."

"Shut up!" Marks yelled.

"Hey!" Elliot yelled. "Give respect to the lady." He rested against the mirror. "So, why'd you rape her?"

"I didn't rape anyone. I don't need to. I mean, look at me." Marks said gesturing to himself. "Does it look like I need help with the ladies?"

"Well, considering you are in cuffs being accused of rape, I'd say that as a definate yes." Oliiva smirked.

"Well, that's you." Marks said. "You probably go clubbing every weekend and look for hot guys to take home. Same with your partner."

Elliot grinned cheekily. "Not even close. I dance with my wife, pal. I don't go clubbing."

"What? Did you knock her up and have to marry her? You don't look that old." Marks said.

Elliot smirked. "She got pregnant three months after we got married. I love my wife. I love woman in general, but I don't rape them."

"I told you. I didn't rape her." Marks groaned.

"Well, evidence proves otherwise." Olivia said opening the file in her hand and laying down photos. "She had marks from your belt on her neck. Your DNA was inside of her. She had a broken cheek bone and a fractured rib. Is that consensual to you?"

Marks glared at her for a moment. "I want a deal."

Elliot smirked. "No can do. You either confess and this goes away quietly, or...we can take this to court and you could end up doing a whole lot more time going there. It's up to you though."

Marks looked between the two. "I'll confess to that other guy that was in here, but not you two. That Tutuola detective."

"We can do that." Olivia said as she walked over to the door. "Have fun in prison." She felt Elliot's hand on the small of her back as they walked out.

Elliot strided into the squad room. "Fin, Marks wants to confess to you. Looks like you made a friend."

"Oh yeah, he and I are definatly going to email someday." Fin joked dryly. He got up and went over to the interrogation rooms.

Elliot looked over to find Olivia with her jacket on, purse in hand, and arms crossed. "El, come on. I want to go home."

"How'd you get ready so fast?" Elliot asked throwing on his jacket. "It takes you an hour just to get ready in the morning for work. It usually takes you ten minutes to get your coat on and grab your purse." He followed her to the elevators.

"Well, I have three kids that want to be carried all at the same time." Olivia smirked. "It doesn't really speed things up."

"Do you remember what tomorrow is?" Elliot asked smiling.

Olivia smirked. "It'll be six years since I made the greatest choice off my life. It's our anniversary." She stepped onto the elevator when the doors opened. "What did you want to do?"

"I already have plans for us." Elliot grinned cheekily. Olivia raised her eyebrows. "Have our dates ever gone horribly wrong when I plan them and make them a surprise for you?"

Olivia chuckled shaking her head. "Nope, the first date you did that for was our very first date. That went very well."

"Yeah, I told you I loved you on the football scoreboard." Elliot smirked. "That seems just like yesterday."

"It does, but yesterday we were drinking really bad coffee while talking to a perp." Olivia smiled slightly. "I love you."

"I love you too." Elliot smiled and kissed her quickly before the doors opened.

They soon arrived at Bernie's to get the kids. They walked into the house and were greeted by Dickie, Summer, and Kendle. Elliot smiled as he picked up Dickie and Kendle. He kissed their heads. "Hey guys! We missed you."

Olivia picked up Summer and held her close. "Hey Murmur!" She kissed her daughter's head. "I missed your hugs. They are bear approved." Summer giggled and hugged her mother again.

"Daddy, we saw aunt Becca!" Dickie smiled. "She ordered us pizza."

"She did!" Elliot smiled. "Lucky you! Rebecca knows where the best pizza is and she won't tell anybody."

"Now, I want pizza." Olivia chuckled. She looked into Summer's eyes. "How's my girl?"

"Peachy." Summer grinned and tucked her head into the crook of Olivia's neck. She smiled when Kendle started making blubbles. "Silly boy!"

Elliot chuckled and kissed Summer's head. "Hey soldier! How was it with Grandma?"

"We missed you too much." Dickie said folding his little arms.

"Too much!" Summer agreed. She put a hand on Elliot's nose and smiled. "Home."

"Yeah, let's go home." Elliot agreed.

**Please review! Love you guys! Here's a question for you guys. Do you ever like a song so much that you listen to it forty times in one night because it make you smile and it's the best? I find a new one like every week.**


	77. Chapter 77

**Please review! You guys are great!**

"Way to go Elliot." Olivia chuckled hitting him with a pillow.

"Hey, don't hit the sick." Elliot croaked out through his sore throat and stuffed nose. "Summer is sick too and you're not hitting her with pillows.

"Because she's not the one that made you get sick. You took her to John's when he was sick." Olivia countered. She squatted down in front of Summer who was on Elliot's lap. "My poor girl." She tucked some of Summer's hair behind her ear. "How you feeling, baby?"

"It hurts." Summer whined putting a hand on her throat. She rubbed her eyes messing up her hair even more than it already was.

Elliot rubbed her back and kissed her head. "I'm sorry, baby. We'll have ice cream later. It should help." He looked at Olivia. "I swear. I don't get how she's not crying. I'm a grown man and I can barely handle this sore throat."

"She's our soldier." Olivia smirked and kissed Summer's head and then Elliot's. "I have to go to work. I'll take the boys to your mom's so you don't infect them. Love you."

"Love you." Elliot called back hoarsly.

Summer blew a kiss to Olivia. "Love you, Mommy." Olivia smiled and blew her a kiss back before leaving.

Once the door was closed, Elliot looked at Summer. "You are too cute, you know that?"

"Yes, I do." Summer smiled and then snuggled into Elliot. "I don't feel good."

"I don't either, Murmur." Elliot sighed wrapping a blanket around them. "What are we going to do all day?"

Summer shrugged. "TV?"

Elliot let out a breath. "It looks like it. Mommy would get mad if I let you do too much when you're this sick. Sleep sounds good. We could take a nap later." He looked down at Summer to find her with her stuffed animal in hand. It was the LaLa teletubby. She never went anywhere without it. "What do you think?"

Summer nodded and coughed. She groaned and dropped her head to Elliot's chest. Elliot rubbed her back under the blanket. He kissed her head. "I'm sorry, honey."

Olivia walked into the presinct with her coffee in her hand. "Hey Liv, where's Elliot?" Fin asked from his desk.

Olivia set down her coffee. "Thanks to Mr. Conspiracy, he is sick along with Summer." She said gesturing to John.

"Hey, I didn't come over to take care of me." John defended holding up his hands.

"But, when you get sick, you don't cover your mouth." Fin countered chucking a pencil at him.

John rubbed his arm after it hit him. "That was sharp."

Olivia chuckled. "You guys are a couple of kids. Did we catch anything last night?"

"Nope." John said tossing the pencil back to Fin. Fin chucked it back at John, hitting his head. "That's it. This is my pencil now." He said holding it up.

Olivia grabbed it. "It's neither of yours now." She smirked and sat down at her desk.

"That's alright. I have a ton more. I'm the only neat one around her." Fin smirked straightening out his desk.

"You are the only compulsive cleaner here." John countered. He gave Olivia an air high five.

"Fin! Munch! Vic down at Mercy." Cragen called from his office.

"On it!" Fin said back as he and John threw on their jackets and left the squad room.

Cragen walked over to Olivia's desk and sat down in the chair next to it. "Olivia, do you have a minute?"

"Uh, yeah. What's up?" Olivia asked putting down her pen. "Did you find Summer's kidnapper?"

Cragen opened his mouth, but then closed it. "This isn't about Summer. It's about you." He saw the confusion written all over her face. "A few weeks ago, Narcotics arrested a doctor because he filed false death certificates for people who wanted to get away. It was mostly people who wanted to escape going to prison." He paused. "One of those people was your mother. We figured she wanted to get out of prison for what she did to you."

Olivia's jaw went slack. "My mother is alive?"

"If you want, you can take the day off. I'm not letting you drive home. I just didn't think I should tell you over the phone. I'm sorry, Liv." Cragen apoligized. "Do you want me to call you a cab? I could call Elliot."

"No, he's sick." Olivia said. "I can drive. It's fine. It's only twenty minutes. I'll call you when I get home just to ease your nerves."

"Okay?" Cragen said unsure of whether or not she would be okay to drive. "Be careful."

"Thanks." Olivia whispered grabbing her purse after snatching her jacket. She hurried out to her car and was out of Manhattan before she knew it. She couldn't believe it. She thought back to when she last saw her mother. She was in the hospital bed. Her and Elliot were still dating then. She said she liked the name Rae. Olivia shook her head and focused. Her mother seemed perfectly fine until the doctor came in. She had coughed only when the doctor came in. Olivia slapped her hand on the steering wheel. She knew that the body in that coffin didn't look like her mother. "God damn it, Mom!" She pulled over to the side of the road and rested her head on the steering wheel. After a moment, she sat up hugging herself and leaned into the seat. "Where would she be?" Her mother had been in New York her whole life and hated the idea of going anywhere else.

After a couple minutes of wiping her eyes, she drove the rest of the way home. She pulled into the garage and got out. She pulled out her phone and left a voice mail for Cragen before going into the house. Elliot popped out of the kitchen with Summer. "Liv, what's wrong?" He could see the tear stains on her face.

"Mommy!" Summer squealed as she struggled to get out of Elliot's arms. Elliot sat her down. Summer ran to Olivia. Olivia scooped her up and held her close. "What's wrong, Mommy?" She asked holding her teletubby.

Olivia kissed her daughter's head and tapped her nose lightly. "Nothing, Mommy just loves you so much."

"I love you too." Summer grinned wrapping her arms around Olivia's neck.

Elliot walked over and put his hand on Olivia's arm. "Liv, baby, what's wrong?"

Olivia took a deep breath. "A certain person we thought was gone turned out to be alive today."

"Who?" Elliot asked searching her eyes.

Olivia chose her next words carefully since her daughter was in her arms. "You saved me from her."

"Serena?" Elliot asked shocked. Olivia nodded with tears in her eyes again. Elliot hugged her. "I'm sorry, babe. Do they know where she is?"

"No, that's the thing." Olivia sighed wiping her eyes. "They arrested the doctor because he signed off on a bunch of death certificates. There's a bunch of people out there that are fugitives, but people think they're dead."

"That's crazy." Elliot breathed. "How did that even happen?"

"I don't know. The doctor isn't giving anything up. They have all the records. My mother was on the list. That's the only reason I found out." Olivia whispered. "El, she said goodbye. She looked me in the eyes and said she was sorry she was going to miss our wedding and the birth of our kids."

"She knew that she had to give you up in order to be someone new." Elliot said.

Olivia scoffed. "Yeah, she _had _to give me up. Elliot, she chose to give me up. I put her in prison. I could put her back with the drop of a hat."

"Liv, honey, calm down." Elliot said putting his hands on her hips. "They'll find her and put her right back where she was. We can do whatever you want. It's your call. We can see her. We can forget all about her. Tell me your plan and we'll stick to it."

Olivia looked into his eyes. "I don't know." She sighed. "Now that I have a daughter...it's different. I'm mad, but I don't know if I want to cut her off completely." She dropped her forehead to his. "I just don't know."

**Please review! I love you guys so much! Guess what? Any of you that have read my **_**Counting on Strings of Hope, Our Kids and Our Unwanted, **_**or**_** Detective Bella **_**stories, Dickie in the story is Bella's Barbie Buddy. I got the idea because my aunt Shelly is my Barbie Buddy. When I was three, she was showing me cheerleading moves for a Barbie doll. My mom walked in and didn't know what she was doing. It's known as X-rated barbies now. LOL! My aunt will never live it down, but it's our special thing!**


	78. Chapter 78

**Please review! I love you guys! You guys can thank my middle school English teacher for this. She read the first story I ever wrote and ever since then it's been a blast. She had me write her into a script with Harrison Ford! :) It was so much fun!**

"Liv, are you sure you want to do this?" Elliot asked her as she buttoned up her blouse.

"El, they found my mother in some guy's basement." Olivia sighed. "She's in prison and was drunk when they found her. She's going to be in prison a long time. I might as well get it done with and see if she's worth my time."

Elliot watched his wife grab her purse. "I'm going with you."

"Who's going to watch the kids?" Olivia asked.

"My mom is here." Elliot shrugged. "She'll understand this. C'mon, go say goodbye to the kids while I get ready. We'll head out when I get down."

Olivia nodded. "Okay." She breathed. She pecked his lips smiling lightly and left their room. She trotted downstairs and smiled when she saw Kendle laughing on the floor as Summer and Dickie played pee-a-boo with him. She saw Bernie sitting on the couch near them. "Hey Bernie, can you watch the kids for a while? Elliot and I are going to go see Serena."

Bernie nodded. "No problem, dear." She stood up. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I don't want to, but I deserve to know why my mother didn't tell me about this." Olivia sighed. "Okay lovebugs, Mommy is going to go. Can I get my hugs and kisses?" She smiled squatting down.

Dickie ran over to her first and hugged her. "Bye Mommy. I love you."

"Ohhh, I love you too." Olivia smiled and let go of him to hug Summer. "Love you, Murmur."

"Love you Mommy." Summer smiled kissing her mother's cheek.

Olivia smiled and kissed her nose. She chuckled when she saw Kendle sitting on the floor looking at them with a smile. "Hey baby boy! I love you." She smiled when Kendle squealed. She set him back onto the floor and looked over to find Elliot hugging and kissing Dickie and Summer. "El, I think that's enough kisses. They are blocking you from their faces."

Elliot smiled at her. "Daddy should be able to kiss them as many times as he wants." He kissed them each once more and then did the same to Kendle. He walked over to her. "You ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." Olivia breathed. Elliot kissed her forehead. "Bye Bernie."

"Bye guys." Bernie smiled. "Elliot, don't annoy your wife too much with your singing."

"What?! She loves my singing." Elliot grinned. "Bye Mom." He walked out to the car with Olivia and started the car. "You love my singing, right?"

Olivia laughed and kissed his cheek. "Yes, I love your singing." She squeezed his hand that was intertwined with hers. "What if she's worse than she was before?"

Elliot looked at his wife sympathetically. "Liv, she can't physically hurt you. How could she be worse? Like you said, how much more emotional damage could she do to you than she already has done."

"True." Olivia breathed. "She can't really disapprove of you. I love you more than life itself. You are set in stone." She smiled when Elliot chuckled. "Our kids mean the world to me. My mom can't disapprove of them either. I could never give them up just because she wants me to. I could never give any of you up period."

"Good, cause you're never getting rid of me." Elliot smirked. He kissed the back of her hand that was in his.

They soon arrived at the prison that Serena was being held at. "Who are you here visiting?" The guard at the desk asked.

Olivia held up her badge. "Serena Benson." She watched as the guard did some things on his computer.

"Okay, since your detectives, I'm guessing you know where to go from here." The guard assumed.

"Yeah, thanks." Elliot said rolling his eyes. He put a hand on the small of Olivia's back and guided her through the prison to where they needed to go. He opened a door and saw Serena sitting at a table in one of the cells. The guard unlocked the door and let them in.

"Olivia?" Serena asked.

Olivia paused. "Hi." She slowly sat down across from her mother with Elliot next to her. She let out a breath and looked at her hands for a moment before looking at her mother. "Why?"

"Olivia-" Serena started.

"No!" Olivia snapped. "You don't get to call me that. It's either Mrs. Stabler or Detective Benson."

"You married this boy?" Serena asked.

"I married Elliot." Olivia said. "Now, why?"

"...I couldn't stay in prison." Serena said as if it was simple. "I couldn't handle it. I had these huge migranes and I was sick all the time. My cell mate told me about this guy that helped people get out of prison."

"You deserve to be in prison." Elliot gritted out.

"I don't like your tone." Serena spat.

"And, I don't like you." Elliot said. "You hurt my wife. I watched her cringe from your touch. I saw the bruises and the pain in her eyes when she told me about you. I saw the fear she faced when she wondered if she could be a better mother than you. Let me tell you. Olivia could not be a better mother if she tried." He closed his eyes when Olivia leaned her forehead against his jaw. "You caused her pain. Anyone that hurts my wife is not okay in my book."

"Mother?" Serena asked looking at her daughter. "You're a mother?"

"That's not the point." Olivia said facing her mother again. "You escaped prison. The reason you were getting sick was because you were sober for so long. You are addicted to alcohol!" She took a deep breath. "I do have to thank you for some things, but...there's a lot of things that I can never forgive. I know that I'm not the daughter you always pictured in your head, but that doesn't give you the excuse to...abuse me." She took Elliot's hand when he kissed her head. "Even though you were the way you were, I'd still like you to be apart of my life and someday my kids' lives."

"Kids?" Serena asked smiling. "Plural?"

"Yes." Olivia breathed smiling as she looked at her kids on her phone. "Elliot and I have three. Two boys and a girl." She showed her mother the photo. "Dickie is going to be five in Augest. Summer will be three in October. Kendle will be one next week."

Serena smiled at the photo. "Summer looks just like you."

"I told you." Elliot bragged smiling. "She has my eyes, but she got her beauty from her mother." He rubbed Olivia's back as she brought her phone back to look at it. "You are the best mother." He whispered in her ear.

Olivia smiled and put her phone back in her pocket. She looked at her mother. "It may be a long, long time before I trust you enough to be around my kids. But, I'm willing to give you another chance. As long as you stay sober when you get out. I have had to deal with you drunk for my whole life; I'm done with it."

Serena paused. "Okay, I'll stay sober. I'm going to be in here for quite a while."

"Yeah, I know." Olivia sighed. "It's your fault that you have to stay here longer. You're the one that escaped prison."

"Yeah," Serena sighed rubbing her forehead. She smirked. "Did you ever think that your mother would escape prison?"

Olivia let out a short chuckle. "No, I never in my wildest dreams expected that."

**Please review! You guys are the best! Elementry is on now! Yay!**


	79. Chapter 79

**Please review! I love you guys!**

"Happy Birthday Kenny and Kendle!" Everyone sang. They were all at the park for the boys birthday. Olivia held one year old Kendle while Casey held two year old Kenny. Elliot was holding Summer next to DJ who was holding Carmela. Dickie and William were sitting at the picnic table excited to eat cake. Fin was bouncing Carly slightly. Alex and John were standing near Dickie and William.

Kenny blew out the candles while Kendle squealed. Olivia chuckled at him and kissed his head. "Silly boy." She cooed.

"Uncle Joe!" Dickie yelled suddenly and ran over to Joe who was with someone.

Elliot put a hand on Olivia's back. "I'm going to go say hi to him. I'll be back in a minute." Olivia nodded at him and watched him walk over to his brother. Joe was holding the girl's hand. She had red hair and black glasses. Elliot recognized her right away. "Well, shut the front door. Marcy Marvin."

"Hey Elliot!" She smiled warmly. "Joe told me that you had kids; I just didn't belive him."

Elliot chuckled. "Well, you probably have good reasons. But yeah, I have three kids. This little rugrat is Dickie." He smiled putting his hand on Dickie's head before Joe picked him up. "This is my daughter, Summer." He grinned kissing her head. He turned slightly. "The woman in the yellow summer dress is my wife, Olivia. She's holding our other son, Kendle."

"Wow, you grew up." Marcy smiled. "Last time I saw you, you were just a freshman in high school."

"Last time I saw you, you and Joe were kissing the ground for finally being off the bus from the senior class trip." Elliot grinned.

"Seven days on a bus is a long time." Joe pointed out. He kissed Marcy's head. "I kind of have something big to tell you."

"Okay, is it about Vegas. I know you were there this past week. Thanks for telling me yesterday, by the way." Elliot said sarcastically.

Joe and Marcy laughed. He ruffled Dickie's hair. "I think Liv may want to know also."

"Is she going to be jumping for joy?" Elliot asked smiling. "Liv?" He called and turned back to his brother.

"She just may." Joe chuckled.

Olivia walked over a moment later after handing Kendle over to John. She smiled as Elliot wrapped his arm around her. "Hey Joe!"

"Hey Liv." Joe smiled and hugged her. "Liv, this is Marcy. Marcy, this is Olivia."

"Nice to meet you." Marcy smiled.

"Nice to meet you." Olivia grinned. "I'm guessing you're a friend of Joe's."

"I am." Marcy grinned. "A little more than that acutally."

Joe grinned. "I thought that you guys should be the first to know, besides Mom of course." He looked at Marcy and then back at Olivia and Elliot. "Marcy and I got married in Vegas!"

Olivia and Elliot's jaw dropped at the same time. "W-w-w-w-w-w-what?" Elliot asked.

Olivia smacked the back of Joe's head. "You got married without me there!?" She asked then smiled and hugged him. "Congradulations!" She smacked his arm. "How could you?" She looked at Marcy. "Good luck with him."

"How did Mom not kill you?" Elliot asked stunned.

"Well, Jordan told her that he got engaged right after I told her we got married." Joe smirked. "You were the lucky one. She was thrilled when you and Liv got engaged."

"That's because she knew we were already dating and that we were best friends." Elliot said.

"Woah, woah, wait a minute." Olivia said. "Jordan is engaged?"

"Yeah, he's been keeping his girlfriend a secret for the past year. Her name is Cameron." Joe grinned. "He just told Mom yesterday."

Olivia rolled her eyes. "What's up with you and Jordan? You guys keep secrets all the time."

"Hey, we had you join the cult after your junior year of high school." Joe pointed out smirking. "You're the one that had the idea to get Elliot in that huge mud puddle." Olivia grinned.

"That was you?" Elliot asked. Olivia chuckled and nodded at him. "You little sneak." He grinned and wrapped his arm back around her.

"Hey, you kept plenty of secrets from me." Olivia pointed out.

"Yeah, I didn't tell you where I was taking you for our first date or what I had planned the night I proposed." Elliot said listing things on his fingers. "I didn't exactly cover you in anything dirty or gross."

"Daddy?" Summer asked.

"Yes Murmur?" Elliot grinned kissing her head.

"I want to see Lex!" Summer smiled.

A second later, Alex was over and had Summer. Elliot gave her a look. "What? I know my name when I hear it." Alex smiled and kissed Summer's head. "Hey cupcake! How's my girl?" She asked.

"Remember, don't let her have the chocolate cake. She doesn't like it and she ends up sick from it." Olivia reminded her friend.

"Got it." Alex called back as she sat down at the picnic table with everyone.

Joe put Dickie down. Dickie pulled on Elliot's pants. "Daddy, can I have cake?"

"Yeah, let's go." Elliot chuckled. He picked up Dickie. "Jeez, you're getting too big to carry."

"You carry Mommy." Dickie said pointing to his mother. Olivia smirked at her son and kept walking with Joe and Marcy.

Elliot paused trying to think of what to say. "Mommy uses her muscles to make her lighter."

Dickie furrowed his eyebrow. "What?"

"Nevermind buddy. Let's just get you some cake." Elliot chuckled. He got a piece of cake and set it in front of his son at the picnic table. He grabbed another piece for himself, but couldn't find a fork. He picked it up with his hands and started eating it as best as he could.

Olivia laughed at him. "Elliot!"

"What?" Elliot asked through a mouthful of cake. Olivia chuckled at him and handed him a fork. "I'm good."

Olivia laughed. "You are not setting a very good example for the kids, El."

"Yeah, well I couldn't find a fork so I came up with a solution." Elliot pointed out. "Quick thinking is a great example."

Olivia shook her head. "You're a dork." She kissed his cheek. "But, you're my dork."

"You got that right." Elliot grinned. "Do you want cake? Oh, that's right. You're crazy and don't like chocolate cake."

"Hey, I'm not crazy!" Olivia chuckled. She swatted his butt. "I just don't like chocolate cake. I get sick. I guess our daughter gets that from me." She smirked.

After the party, everyone went their seperate ways to go home. Dickie, Summer, and Kendle fell asleep on the way home and were put to bed. Elliot walked into his bedroom to find Olivia on the bed watching TV with her legs crossed. He climbed onto the bed and laid his head in her lap. She started rubbing his cheeks with her fingers sloftly. "Hey." Elliot smiled softly.

"Hey." Olivia grinned back. She kissed his forehead. "Our youngest son is one."

"I know. I can't believe it." Elliot breathed. "Do you remember when life was so must simpler? All we had to do was go to school and worry about if it was going to rain on our next date."

Olivia chuckled. "That was a really good first date. It turned into the best years of my life."

Elliot grinned and kissed her lips. "I love you."

"I love you too." Olivia smiled and nuzzled her nose with his. "More and more everyday."

**Please review! Love you guys!**


	80. Chapter 80

**Please review! I love you guys! HAPPY 80TH CHAPTER!**

"Kathy is getting married." DJ blurted out as he and Elliot sat on a bench at the park. Carmela and Summer were playing on the playground while the dogs followed them.

Elliot coughed as the juice he was drinking went down the wrong pipe. He hit his chest with his fist. "What?" He choked out.

"Kathy is getting married." DJ repeated patting Elliot's back. "She's marrying Nigil's father."

"Well, I figured that." Elliot said. "Sorry DJ. Who is he?"

"Uh, Kurt something." DJ guessed. "He's a couple years older than Kathy I think." He looked at Elliot and sighed. "You've got it lucky, El."

Elliot smiled lightly. "Trust me. I know. When is she getting married?"

"Uh, I think in January. She wants a snowflake wedding I guess." DJ rolled her eyes. "Not that you'd care." He chuckled. "How's work been going?"

"It's going okay." Elliot nodded. "It takes a lot of restraint and strength to do this job. But, I get to do it with my wife. I get to protect her. There's a whole different side to her that I didn't know about until I saw her on the job. There's just more of her to love." He smirked. He looked at DJ for a moment. "Who's the girl?"

DJ scoffed. "What are you talking about?" He leaned back on the bench and watched as Elliot gave him a look that said 'I know'. "Okay, so there's a girl." Elliot chuckled. "It's Jesse the bartender down at Exile."

"What?!" Elliot asked. "How'd you get a date with her?"

"Oh thanks." DJ chuckled. "I was at the bar after taking Carmela over to Kathy's. She was working that night."

"The perfect story. I met my girlfriend at the bar. But, she wasn't drunk. She was the bartender." Elliot grinned. "That's a story you don't hear everyday."

"Shut up." DJ chuckled. He looked over at Carmela and smiled. "I guess I should get back to the house. Carmela said I have to play princess with her and I want ribs tonight."

Elliot laughed. "My daughter wants me to sing my goofy songs to her. Good luck."

Once they got home, Elliot lifted Summer out of her stroller. "Daddy?"

"Yes baby?" Elliot asked kissing her head. He scratched Beethoven's head as they went into the house.

Summer wrapped her arms around Elliot's neck. "I love you." She mumbled into his neck.

Elliot smiled. "I love you too, Murmur." He rubbed her back and watched as Beethoven ran into the living room where Dickie and Kendle were. He walked into the kitchen and grabbed Summer's sippy cup. "Here we go." He set her down on the counter. "What do you want to drink? Milk? Orange Juice? Apple Juice? Purne Juice?"

"Prune Juice?" Summer asked smiling.

"Prune juice it is." Elliot grinned.

Summer put up her hands. "No Daddy! No prune juice." Elliot smiled. "I want orange juice, please."

Elliot chuckled. "Okay." He filled up her sippy cup and gave it to her. He put the juice back in the fridge. He set her down on the floor and patted her butt. "Go play with your brothers."

Summer hurried to the living room as Olivia came into the kitchen. Olivia smiled and ran a hand through Summer's hair as she walked by. She smiled at Elliot. "How was your run?"

"Good." Elliot smiled and kissed her head. "Guess what DJ told me." Olivia looked at him. "Kathy is getting married."

"To a man?" Olivia asked. Elliot burst out laughing. "Sorry, I just find it hard to believe that she found a guy willing to marry her with all her baggage. Of course, she probably lied about some of that baggage." Elliot continued laughing. She chuckled at him. "Who is she marrying?"

"Nigil's father." Elliot wheezed out.

"At least it's a father to one of her children." Olivia pointed out. She patted Elliot's back. "Dickie is going to be five in two days."

"I know." Elliot breathed. "He'll have his second year of school this year." He rubbed her back and kissed her nose. "You're not going to get all emotional on his birthday again, are you?"

"No." Olivia said quietly while looking away from him. Elliot chuckled at her and pulled her to his chest.

Two days later, they wished Dickie happy birthday before going off to work. Cragen sent them out right away. They were told to bring in a Walter Jones. Elliot pulled up to the apartment building he lived in. "You ready?"

"Yep." Olivia breathed and got out of the car. They walked up the stairs to his door and knocked. "Mr. Jones?" She looked at Elliot after a moment. "He's here. The TV is on."

"Stand back." Elliot said. He backed up and kicked down the door. A shot fired. Walter Jones was pointing a gun at them from down the hall. Elliot held a hand to his stomach as the pain ripped through him. He leaned against the wall as Walter started running down the hall. Olivia lifted her gun and shot both of his legs. He fell onto the floor gasping.

"Elliot!" Olivia said getting down on her knees as he slid down to the floor. She looked into his eyes. "C'mon stay with me." She teared up and grabbed her radio. "We need a bus now! Officer down. Civilian is shot also shot."

"Buses are on the way. Stand by until further notice." A voice said through the radio.

Olivia took off her scarf and held it to Elliot's wound. "Liv,...I'm...fine."

"You're not fine. You're shot." Olivia breathed. She looked over to make sure Walter was still where she last saw him. He was gritting his teeth while gripping the rug on his floor. She made sure Elliot had a firm grib over his wound. She went over and kicked the gun away from Walter. "I think you should've just opened the door."

"You bitch! You shot me!" Walter wailed.

"You shot my partner." Olivia countered.

Soon, paramedics came in and took Elliot and Walter to the hospital. CSU took Walter and Olivia's gun for processing. Olivia hurried into Elliot's room when his surgery was done. She saw him laying in the bed with his shirt off. He smiled at her. "Thank god you're alright."

"Liv, I told you I was going to be fine." Elliot told her as she took his hand. He kissed the back of her hand. He looked into her eyes. "I'm not leaving you."

Olivia smiled lightly and dropped her forehead to his. "I know." She rubbed his hand with her thumb. "How you feeling?"

"I'm okay. I get to tell people that I've been shot now." Elliot smirked. He kissed her nose. "Did my mom call?"

"Yeah, she's hysterical." Olivia breathed. "I don't blame her. I almost broke down in the waiting room." She stroked the side of his face. "You scared me. I almost lost you. Cragen wants you to stay home for a while."

"What?" Elliot asked. "I want to go to work though."

Olivia laughed. "You'll get to spend the day with the kids. Your mom would probably come help you take care of them."

Elliot smirked. "Well, if I get to spend the day with our kids...I guess it won't be that bad." Olivia chuckled. "I get to tell Dickie when he gets older that I got shot on his birthday."

"He'd probably say that was cool when he's a teenager." Olivia smiled.

**Please review! You guys are great! Make sure and try to watch Law & Order SVU. I know it's not as good without Elliot, but apparently it's at risk for being cancelled. An article was published six days ago. I read it and posted a comment. This is the website **** /tv-show/law-order-svu-season-14-ratings-24652/**** Check it out!**


	81. Chapter 81

**Please review! You guys are great!**

"El, it's one dinner with Joe, Jordan, Marcy, and Jordan's fiance." Olivia smiled as she leaned against the doorway of their bathroom. She picked off a fuzz on the towel she was wrapped in. "It's not going to be that bad."

"I'm not saying it's going to be bad. It's just...we've been gone all week. I just want some time with the kids. That case really got to me." Elliot said sitting on on their bed. They just had a case where a little boy was found dead after being abused by his babysitter.

Olivia walked over to him and put her hands on his shoulders. "I want to spend some time with the kids too. That case got to both of us. Look, we've got tomorrow off. Dickie doesn't have school. We'll spend the whole day with the kids tomorrow, okay? But, your brother just got married and your other brother is engaged. We should probably have dinner with them tonight." She smirked.

"We don't have to go out to dinner tonight." Elliot smirked running his hands under the towel. Olivia gasped when he ran his fingers over her. "There's something else I'd much rather do."

"I would too." Olivia moaned. "You have to stop otherwise we're going to be really late." She walked back into the bathroom. "Did you call Mike to see if he would take the kids tonight?"

"Yeah, he said he would take them. I'll go tell the kids." Elliot informed his wife before leaving the room. He trotted downstairs to find his kids playing with blocks and trains. "Hey guys, uncle Mike is going to take care of you guys tonight while Mommy and I go out."

"Yay! Uncle Mike!" Dickie smiled and hurried upstairs to grab his traveling train case. Kendle smiled and then continued to play with the blocks.

Elliot looked at Summer. She was awfully quite. "Summer, do you want to go to uncle Mikes's?"

Summer looked up at him and shook her head. "I don't like it there."

Elliot furrowed his eyebrows and picked her up. "Why not?"

"I just don't like it there." Summer said before wrapping her arms around Elliot's neck. "Please don't make me go."

"Okay Summer, you don't have to go." Elliot breathed . Then he remembered that Mike was still a bachelor. There wasn't a whole lot for girls to do there. "How about I call DJ? You can have a sleep over with Carmela."

"Yeah." Summer smiled. She kissed Elliot's cheek before he put her down. "Thank you Daddy." Elliot smiled and brushed her hair back before going into the kitchen. Olivia came in after he hung up with DJ.

"Hey, Summer said that you told her she could go to DJ's. What's up?" Olivia asked confused.

Elliot looked at his wife. "Well, Summer said she didn't want to go. I figured it's probably because Mike is still a bachelor. He doesn't exactly have a 'kid friendly' apartment."

"Well, that's never bothered her before." Olivia said. She looked at Elliot a moment and her eyes got wide. "El,...do you think-"

"No, he loves Summer like his own daughter." Elliot refused shaking his head. here was no way it was possible. "He wouldn't."

"El, he's one of the only people that knew where I was that day." Olivia breathed. She took a deep breath. "Summer? Baby, can you come in here?"

Summer came in a moment later and smiled up at her mother. "What Mommy?"

Olivia picked her daughter up and set her on the counter. "Baby, why don't you want to go to uncle Mike's?" The smile on her daughter's face disappeared.

Summer looked at Elliot and then back at her mother. "I can't tell you."

Elliot put a hand on his daughter's back. "Murmur, you can tell us anything. If uncle Mike hurt you, we will make sure he doesn't do it again." Summer teared up as her lip started trembling.

"Honey, did uncle Mike hurt you?" Olivia asked squatting slightly to look her daughter in the eyes.

Summer nodded and wrapped her arms around Olivia. "Don't make me go." She sobbed quietly. Olivia wrapped her arms around her shaking daughter and lifted her into her arms.

She looked at Elliot to find him tearing up with his hands fisted up. "El, you are not going over there."

"Why not?" Elliot asked aggitated. "He hurt her. We're just going to have a friendly chat." He said heading for the front door.

"Elliot, you are not going to go over there and get yourself arrested for beating him up." Olivia argued following him. He didn't stop. "Do you really want our kids to see you like that?" He froze. "If you were found guilty, you'd go to prison and you'd lose your job. I'd basically be raising three kids on my own until you got out." He turned to her. "Please, just don't do this." She rubbed Summer's back again.

Summer looked up and reached out for Elliot. Elliot came over and gently took her kissing her head. "I won't go." He whispered and then wrapped his arm around Olivia. "It's Fin and John's case. I'll go call them." He handed Summer back to Olivia and left for the kitchen.

Olivia sighed. "It'll be okay Summer. We'll get him." She kissed her daughter's head and walked over to the couch. She sat down and looked into her daughter's eyes. They were puffy and red. "You know Daddy and I will keep you safe, right?"

Summer nodded. "I love you Mommy."

"I love you too, baby." Olivia smiled sadly and tucked some of her daughter's hair back. "How about we just spend tonight and tomorrow here? We'll all watch some movies and make cookies."

"Can we?" Summer asked getting slightly excited.

"Yes we can." Olivia said. She smiled when a grin came over Summer's face. "Why don't you pick out a movie?" She watched as Summer climbed off of her lap and went over to the movie shelf. She walked into the kitchen to find Elliot gripping the phone on the counter. "El?"

Elliot looked up at her with tears running down his face. He let go of the phone and ran a hand down his face. He took a deep breath leaning against the counter. "Yeah?"

"Why don't you go help your daughter pick out a movie for tonight? I'll call Joe and tell him what happened." Olivia suggested.

"No, I can do it." Elliot said going for the phone again.

Olivia grabbed it before he did. "No, I will. I know you can, but...this is going to be hard enough for both of us. You told Fin and John to get him. I'll tell Joe we can't make it." She kissed his chin and paused. "...Our daughter is waiting for you."

Elliot smiled lightly and kissed her nose. "I love you."

"I love you too." Olivia breathed. She rubbed her face in his chest before Summer came in.

"I found a movie." She announced holding up Toy Story.

"Did you now?" Elliot asked smiling. He picked her up. "Why don't we go change into our lazy clothes? We'll get your brothers ready." He looked at Olivia. "Good luck." He said knowing that it was going to be hard for Olivia to talk about her daughter's abductor and abuser being someone they had trusted for so long. He walked out of the kitchen and picked up Kendle before going upstairs.

Later that night, Dickie was sleeping in the bean bag chair below. Kendle was upstairs sleeping in his room. Olivia was asleep tucked into Elliot's side with her legs on his. Summer was asleep on Olivia and Elliot's lap. Elliot lay awake watching his daughter sleep.

He had known Mike since elementry school. How could he do this to his daughter? She was so innocent. How could he take his daughter in the middle of a grocery store and sexually assualt her before abondoning her. Summer wasn't even one. Elliot knew that if Summer said Mike hurt her it would've been sometime in the past couple of months. She wouldn't remember what happened to her before. Mike might not even be the man that took Summer. He just hoped that this was behind them once and for all. But, what he always learned from victims, it's never behind them.

**Please review! I love you guys! Check out my poll question if you haven't.**


	82. Chapter 82

**Please review! You guys are great!**

"Elliot, you can't go in there." Cragen said putting a hand on Elliot's chest to keep him from going to the interrogation rooms.

Elliot growled. "Why not? He abused my daughter. Now, you want her to come and do a photo ID? Summer told us that that bastard hurt her. What more evidence to you need?"

"We need his DNA." Cragen said putting his hands in his pocket. "Sadly, we can't take a two year old's word over a twenty one year old man. This is the field of gray. Kids are already judged against for being liars. I'm not accusing Summer. I believe her,...we just have to have proof." He looked over to find Summer in Olivia's lap at her desk. "Where is Dickie and Kendle?"

"My brothers are taking them out to dinner." Elliot breathed. He dropped his head putting his hands on his hips. "How long until we can tell it's him?"

"The lab said it would be about another half hour." Cragen sighed. "Did Summer say how Mike hurt her?"

Elliot paused. "No, we asked her if Mike hurt her and she nodded." Cragen glanced at the floor before looking back at Elliot giving him a knowing look. "No." Elliot breathed. Cragen opened his mouth to speak only for Elliot to yell at him. "NO!"

"Elliot, she needs to tell us what happened." Cragen reminded him. "You know we can't charge him without a complaining victim."

"You know what, I don't like that term. Complaining victim? The guy abused my daughter and she's called the complaining victim, or the complainant." Elliot said getting irritated. "She's trying to get justice. She's trying to stop the pain, the abuse."

"I don't really care for it either, but it's what we've all known for a long time." Cragen sighed. "We're going to need Summer's statement, El. You and Liv can be there if you want to, but we need it one way or another."

Elliot looked over at Olivia and Summer and watched as Summer colored on Olivia's calender. "Okay, but Liv and I are going to be there and we stop when Summer wants to."

"I wouldn't force her to do anything Elliot. She's already been forced to do enough." Cragen told Elliot and walked back to his office.

Elliot walked over to Olivia's desk and squatted down. Olivia looked at him and kissed Summer's head. "She has to give a statement, doesn't she?" Elliot nodded and put a hand on the back of her head, cupping it. "It'll be okay. We just need to put this behind us." Olivia nodded and took a shakey breath.

"Summer, we're going to go talk to Don. He needs to know what Mike did to you." Olivia said to her daughter and brushed her hair back.

"Why?" Summer asked. She looked at Elliot and then Olivia. Their hearts broke at the look in the daughter's eyes.

"He's going to help us put Mike in jail for what he did to you." Olivia explained. She played with her daughter's brown locks. "Once we talk to him, we can go home."

Summer looked over to Cragen's office and then looked back. "Okay." She wrapped her arms around Elliot's neck when he held out his hands for her. Elliot lifted her up and kissed her head as he and Olivia stood up.

They walked into Cragen's office to find him talking to a shorter man with black hair. Cragen looked at them. "This is Dr. Huang. He thinks it's a good idea if he talks to Summer...alone."

Elliot held his daughter a little bit tighter. "Not happening. She needs us there with her."

Cragen went to open his mouth, but was stopped when Huang lifted his hand. He turned to Elliot and Olivia. "You two have been working this unit for a year now. How many children have you met admit to their abuse with their parents in the room?...Let me talk to her. You can watch through the window. It's easier for children to talk about things without their parents in the room."

Elliot started shaking his head. "El," Olivia started. She took his face into her hands. "you know he's right." She teared up. "If Summer wants to stop, she can stop. It'll be easier for her this way."

"I can also do the photo line up with her while I'm in there. It can go over as smoothly as she wants. We can stop at anytime. Once she's done, you can take her home." Huang said softly sensing the tension building within the man in front of him.

Elliot glanced at Huang and then looked back into Olivia's eyes before thinking about Summer. She stared up at him with those big blue eyes. "Alright, but you stop when she wants to stop."

Huang nodded. "Of course."

Elliot looked down at his daughter and kissed her head. "Baby, this is Dr. Huang. He is going to talk to you about Mike. Are you going to be okay talking to him?"

Summer looked at Huang and then back at Elliot. "Yes Daddy." She kissed his nose before he put her down. She slowly went over to Huang and took his hand. He took her into the children's room where all the toys were.

Summer sat down at the table while Huang sat down across from her. "So Summer, what do you like to do for fun?"

"I like to play with Dickie and Kendle." Summer said softly.

"Who are they?" Huang asked with a slight smile.

"They're my brothers." Summer said.

Huang grinned. "What do you play with your brothers?"

"Trains and barbies." Summer smiled. "Kendle always puts Percy in his mouth."

"Who's Percy?" Huang asked confused.

"He's a train, silly." Summer chuckled. "He's Dickie's favorite."

"Do you have a favorite?" Huang asked.

"I like Barbie." Summer smiled.

"Does your mom and dad play with you?" Huang asked.

"Yeah." Summer grinned.

Huang paused. "Does your uncle Mike play Barbies with you?"

Summer's smile dropped from her face and she went pale. "I don't like playing with him. He hurts me."

Huang grabbed a Barbie off of a shelf and gave it to Summer. "Show me where he hurts you."

"He hurts me here." Summer teared up pointing to the Barbie. Olivia buried her face into Elliot's chest as he held her. His daughter endured what most women don't ever have to face.

**Please review! **


	83. Chapter 83

**Please review! You guys are great! I love you soooo much!**

"Does he hurt you anywhere else?" Huang asked Summer.

Summer dropped the Barbie doll and shook her head. "He just hurts me there."

Huang nodded. "Has your uncle Mike said anything to you about the things he does to hurt you?"

Summer nodded and teared up. "He said that nobody would understand. He told me not to tell Daddy." She paused. "I want my daddy."

"But Summer, we're talking now. Can you wait to see Daddy?" Huang asked.

"No!" Summer yelled. "I want Daddy!"

Just then, Elliot burst through the door and squatted down. He looked at Huang. "Interview is over." He looked at Summer. "C'mon baby." Summer ran over to him and wrapped her little arms around his neck before he walked out with her. "It's okay. Daddy's got you." He rubbed her back and kissed her head as he walked over to Olivia. "Jeez Liv, she's trembling."

Olivia gently laid a hand on her daughter's head and looked into her blue eyes. "You did great, Murmur. We're going to go home soon, okay?" Summer nodded. "Okay."

All three jumped when they heard a loud crash that sounded like shattering glass. "What was that?" Elliot asked.

"I don't know." Olivia breathed. "I'm going to go check it out. That sounded like the interrogation room where Fin and John were."

"I'll go with you." Elliot said. He kissed Summer's head before setting her down. "Can you hide under Mommy's desk for me?" Summer nodded and crawled under the desk. He was thankful that nobody was around to scare her. "I'll be right back. Just stay here." He hurried over to where Olivia went. They walked into the interrogation room to find John and Fin moving the table that was on top of them. "What happened?"

"I don't know. One minute, we were talking calmly with him. The next, we're on the floor with this table on us and the mirror is shattered." John groaned getting up.

Fin shook out his clothes. "Where is he?"

"I don't know, but we're going to find out." Olivia said through gritted teeth. She and Elliot hurried out to the hallway. "He's not by the elevators."

"NO!" Summer shrieked from the squad room. Elliot ran as fast as he could and growled when he saw Mike squatting down in front of Olivia's desk reaching for Summer.

He ran over and grabbed Mike's collar before pushing him onto the ground. Olivia hurried over and blocked Summer from seeing Elliot. "You son of a bitch!" Elliot yelled delivering punches to Mike's face. "How could you hurt my daughter? You were like family!"

Elliot couldn't stop as his fists contined to pummel Mike's face. All he could see was Summer crying, telling them what Mike did to her. Her little voice yelling at Huang, shrieking at Mike. He had never heard Summer that way. Anybody that made his daughter that mad or scared, deserved to be beaten. Huang was going to, but Mike...Mike was on his bucket list.

Elliot continued to punch the air in front of him as Fin and John pulled him up and off of Mike. Cragen and a uniformed officer yanked Mike up off the floor and slammed him into the wall before cuffing him and taking him away. Fin and John let Elliot go when Mike was out of the room. He looked over at Olivia when he heard her voice.

"Baby, c'mon. It's okay. He's gone now." Olivia said softly and helped Summer out from under her desk. Summer looked around and gripped her mother's neck. Elliot felt his heart break when he could visibly see Summer shaking in Olivia's arms. "Shhh, Mommy's got you. You are safe." She held Summer to her as she walked over to Elliot. Elliot wrapped his arms around both of them.

"Elliot, Olivia, why don't you take Summer home now?" Cragen suggested patting Elliot's shoulder. "Summer has been through enough. We have the photo ID, her statement, all we need is his DNA."

"We got it." A uniformed officer said jogging in. "I was just at the M.E. They told me to bring it here right away. I figured it was important."

"You'd be right." Cragen breathed grabbing the folder out of the officer's hand. "Thanks."

"No problem." He said before hurrying back out.

"Well?" Elliot asked as he looked at Cragen. He was just staring down at the folder.

Cragen looked up at Elliot and handed him the folder. "He kidnapped a lot more kids than we thought."

Elliot furrowed his brow and took the folder. "Oh my God!"

"How many kids did he kidnap?" Olivia asked looking at her husband's shocked face.

"Eight, Summer was his first kidnapping. His last one was up in Jersey. They found her inside a cooler at the park." Elliot said tearing up realizing how close he actually came to losing his daughters. "All of them have died except for Summer and then that one that we got a while ago."

Olivia gripped her daughter a little bit tighter. "Wh-wh-why did he kill the rest of them except for Summer and Nora."

Elliot looked at the information about each child. "They were the only two that were under a year old." He looked at Cragen. "Is there anymore?"

"No, as far as we know, Summer was his first victim." Cragen sighed. "We haven't made any connections with Mike and the other victims besides the DNA."

"That's because there is no connection." Huang said walking up to them. "I talked to Mike earlier. He is fixated on Summer. All the victims, look like her. Each one has brown hair and blue eyes. That's part of the reason why he killed the victims over a year old. They didn't remind him of Summer."

"Are you telling me that creep is obsessed with my daughter?" Olivia asked stunned.

Huang looked at Cragen. "You didn't show them the pictures from his apartment."

"I didn't think they needed to see that." Cragen said sternly. "I think you telling them will be enough."

Huang nodded once and turned to look back at Elliot and Olivia. "He had multiple pictures of Summer with you two or another family or friend of yours. He also took pictures of his victims when he was attacking them. Every single one, he kept around the picture of your daughter." He took a breath knowing this was hard for the two parents in front of them. "He has made this imaginary relationship with Summer and thinks that it's healthy."

"If he gets out, will he come after her?" Elliot asked softly.

"I don't think he'll be getting out since he killed six girls and kidnapped eight, but...if he does get out, he could." Huang nodded.

"Then, we need to make sure he doesn't get out." A woman said from behind them. She walked up to them and held out her hand. "I'm Summer Stabler's attorney thanks to Captain Donald Cragen."

"Sonya!" Cragen smiled lightly seeing her. "I'm glad you could make it."

"Well, when you said that their was a little girl that was abused, I came as fast as I could." Sonya said. She looked at Olivia. "I'm guessing your Summer's mother."

"You'd be correct." Olivia nodded and shook the woman's hand. "I'm Olivia. This is my husband Elliot, and this is our daughter, Summer."

Sonya nodded. "Sonya Paxton, nice to meet you." She shook Elliot's hand. "How long have you two been married? You guys look really young to have a two year old daughter."

"Well, by the time this gets to court, she'll be three." Olivia smirked and kissed her daughter's head.

Elliot put a hand on Olivia's back. "We've been married for six years now. We've been together for about seven now." Olivia nodded. "We have a five year old named Dickie. Then, this is Summer. We also have a one year old son named Kendle."

"Wow, you two must really love each other." Sonya smiled lightly.

"We do." Olivia and Elliot said at the same time and smiled at each other.

Sonya chuckled. "Well, I want to ask before I forget. Your last name is Stabler. Is that in any relation to Joseph Stabler?"

Elliot suddenly got a bad vibe. "Yeah, he was my father. How'd you know him?"

"Oh, uh, I worked with him on a c-couple of cases. He was a g-good cop." Sonya stuttered. She quickly got a hold of herself. "Well, I guess I better be filled in on what's going on. It was nice meeting you. I'll call you when I need to talk to Summer. I probably won't have to until prepping her for her testimony."

"Wait, testimony? You have his DNA on all eight victims." Elliot said irritated. This woman was not being completely honest with him and if she was going to put his daughter on the stand, he would not be doing any favors for her anytime soon.

Sonya looked at Elliot for a moment. "A jury is more sympathetic to a victim when they see what she is like. The more they like us, the longer Mike goes to prison. I'm doing this to help your daughter."

"You'd be making her sit in front of a room full of people while she told a jury what that bastard did to her." Elliot yelled. Olivia covered her daughter's ears and held her to her chest knowing that Elliot needed to do this. "I want Mike to rot in a deep dark hole just like every other guy out there with a daughter, but I don't want my daughter to be scared for the rest of her life."

"I don't want to have to suppena your daughter." Sonya threatened. "I can do that if I need to, but it's better when everyone cooperates." She said right before her and Cragen disappeared into his office. Elliot mumbled a few choice words as he turned around. He took a deep breath when he saw Olivia leaning against her desk with Summer huddled to her chest.

"I don't like it either, but El. I don't want him coming after Summer if he gets out." Olivia breathed. "If Mike is taken out of the court room for her testimony, would that make it better?"

Elliot paused. "I guess it would. I just don't want her to become...not herself. I want her to feel like she can be herself without worrying about something. We've seen that in countless victims, and they were full grown women."

"I know." Olivia nodded. "I don't want her to be that way either." She rubbed her daughter's back and kissed her head. "She finally stopped trembling."

"That's good." Elliot breathed. "Let's go home."

**Please review! If you don't read Given Secrets, I'll tell you again. I won't be able to update a whole lot this week because I am going on vacation. I may be able to update some, but not a lot.**


	84. Chapter 84

**Please review!**

Elliot stared at his sleeping daughter. He was sitting in the rocking chair in her room just watching her. She had been abused; she was a victim. He didn't want his daughter to go up on that stand. If Mike was out of the court room, that'd be better. Summer couldn't even look at Mike's photo without gripping onto him for dear life.

He wished that he had never met Mike. He wished his daughter had never seen him in her entire life. His daughter wouldn't be scared to let go of his hand when they went to different places where Mike had been. There were so many signs, but he didn't see them. Why didn't he see them?

Whenever they picked Summer up from Mike's, she would cling to either Olivia or himself. She would always be gloomy the entire day. If they mentioned Mike's name, she would snap herself to attention to make sure he wasn't coming by. She hated going there every time they brought it up.

Just then, there was a light tap on the door and Olivia walked in. The light from the hallway flooded into the room. "El, let's go to bed."

Elliot looked at his wife and held his arm out for her. She walked over to him and sat in his lap when he brought his hand over her hip. He kissed her shoulder. "I just don't want to leave her; that's all."

Olivia smiled sadly and looked into her husband's eyes. She knew he blamed himself for what happened to Summer. She blamed herself too. She didn't see the signs. They work sex crimes and they didn't see the classic signs of child abuse. "I understand that." She breathed. "She's safe here. Nobody in this house wants to hurt her. I would love to stay and watch her all night, but...we still have two other kids we have to take care of. We need our sleep."

"Yeah, you're right." Elliot sighed and smirked. "You always are."

"Now you're learning." Olivia smiled and kissed his temple. "I love you."

Elliot looked into Olivia's eyes. "I love you too." He looked at his daughter again and smiled lightly. She looked so peaceful. "Let's go to bed."

The next morning, Olivia walked down the stairs carrying a sleeping Kendle. She smiled when she found Dickie and Summer on the couch watching TV. They were both huddled under the same blanket. She walked into the kitchen and saw Elliot sitting on the dining room table eating breakfast. "Morning." She smiled walking by.

Elliot kissed her forehead. "Morning gorgous." She rolled her eyes at him as he winked at her. "I am going to make you believe that someday. You are beautiful. Why can't you just except that?" He asked smiling.

"I only feel beautiful when I'm with you because I some how brain washed you into believing that." Olivia smirked and grabbed a bottle out of the fridge before giving it to Kendle. "By the way, Bernie called and is wondering what we want to do for Summer's birthday. I said I didn't know because you usually want to plan birthday parties." She smirked.

"Well, it is my specialty." Elliot grinned and hopped off the table. "You are going to be planning Summer's when she gets older because she isn't going to like Barbie forever."

Olivia laughed. "It'll probably turn into dance parties or kareoke parties. Pretty soon, she is going to want boys at these parties."

"No, we are not going to let her." Elliot said shaking his head. "I don't care how much she begs; she is not having boys here for her party."

"Oh shush!" Olivia chuckled. "As soon as she gives you her big puppy dog eyes, you go weak at the knees and wonder why you are denying her."

"Well, it's not my fault she has your puppy eyes. They are blue, but they are big like yours." Elliot said defending himself. "The boys don't have your puppy eyes though. I can say no every time."

Olivia smirked. "But, you won't." She kissed Kendle's head. "Yeah, Daddy won't say no to you either. He wants you to go out and date girls. Yeah, you're going to be a real ladies man, aren't you?"

"You got that right." Elliot grinned. He kissed her head and then looked at Kenle. "Yeah buddy, I'm going to show you how to get the ladies. I got your mom, so I'd say my skills are pretty good."

Kendle grinned and clapped his hands together. Elliot took him from Olivia as she laughed. "Daddy is a little full of himself, isn't he?"

"Hey, I got you, didn't I?" Elliot asked grinning and lightly bouncing Kendle on his hip.

"Yeah, you did. You'll have me forever." Olivia smiled and pecked his lips. "I still can't believe it has been seven years since we met in high school."

Elliot smiled. "But, they have been the best seven years of my life."

Olivia pecked his lips again. "Where's Beethoven?"

"He's over my right shoulder, in the hallway, eating Dickie's breakfast." Elliot grinned. "Dickie didn't really want oatmeal."

Olivia laughed watching Beethoven try to eat while keeping the bowl in place. "Beethoven?" He looked up at her with his ears perked and his mouth covered in oatmeal. "You need a bath." His tail started wagging. "Should Daddy give you a bath?" Beethoven ran to the back door, waiting for Elliot to come and let him out for his bath.

"I think Mommy should give him a bath." Elliot smirked.

"Nope, Daddy knows Dickie does not like oatmeal. He's not going to like it any time soon just because you want him to." Olivia chuckled taking Kendle from him and putting him down in the living room. "Dickie, do you want cheerios?"

"Yes!" Dickie yelled running into the kitchen. "Daddy gave me oatmeal."

"I know he did." Olivia said kissing his head. "Daddy knows better." She smirked at Elliot. "El, why don't you go get Summer? We have the day off. Maybe she'll want to help you."

Elliot smiled. "Good idea." He went into the living room to find Summer singing along with the TV. He grinned and leaned on the back of the couch. "Murmur?" She turned towards him and smiled. "You look like you're having fun dancing. Would you like to dance outside in your swim suit and help Daddy bathe Beethoven?"

Summer nodded. "Let's go!" She ran over to Elliot so that he could take her upstairs.

Olivia smiled watching Elliot use their daughter as an airplane while going up the stairs. She looked over to find Kendle smiling and walking towards her. "Hey buddy! What are you thinking about?" Kendle blew bubbles and smiled. "That's what I thought." She picked him up and kissed his head before going back into the kitchen. She ruffled Dickie's hair on the way by. "How is it little guy?"

"Good Momma." Dickie said with his mouth full. He glanced up at her and wiped his mouth with his sleeve. "Hey Mommy?"

"Yes baby?" Olivia asked sitting Kendle down in his high chair.

"How come we can't go see uncle Mike?" Dickie asked.

Olivia opened her mouth, but then closed it. She looked towards the living room to make sure Elliot and Summer weren't coming down. Pulling out a chair, she sat down and leaned towards Dickie. "Uh, Mike hurt Summer badly. He's a very bad man, Dickie. We want you to stay away from him. Mike is going to go to jail because of what he did to Summer."

"He hurt Summer?" Dickie asked and looked towards the living room and then back at his mother. "I don't like him anymore."

Olivia smiled sadly at her son and kissed his forehead. "None of us really do. Hey, did Daddy take you shopping for your sister's birthday gift?" Dickie nodded. "Good." She brushed back her son's hair and looked into his eyes. "Dickie, did Mike ever hurt you?"

Dickie shook his head. "No, he would always leave with Summer and go into his room. Kendle and I slept in the other room." He took another bite of his cerel and looked at his mother. "Why?"

"No reason." Olivia said shaking her head.

**Please review! I love you guys and I am BACK!**


	85. Chapter 85

**Please review! I love you guys! I am home for the next two hours because it snowed here...again. It's almost May and we have snow everywhere!**

After dropping the boys off at his mother's, Olivia and Elliot went down to the courthouse with Summer. Elliot carried Summer in while holding Olivia's hand. Sonya met them. "Are you guys ready for this?"

"What do you think?" Elliot snapped. He held his daughter tighter when she wrapped her arms around his neck. He kissed her head and looked at Olivia. "Fin said that gang was coming. I'm going to go try and find them."

"Okay." Olivia breathed. She kissed Summer's head before pecking Elliot on the lips. "I'll see you in a little bit." She watched as Elliot walked off to find everyone.

"The gang?" Sonya asked.

Olivia looked at Sonya. "Yeah, it's a bunch of our friends from high school that we still hang out with. We are all pretty close." She paused. "Is Mike going to be in the courtroom when my daughter testifies?"

"He'll be out for her testimony, but he has the right to be there for everything else and...that's what he wants." Sonya sighed. She looked behind her quickly before turning back to Olivia. "How is Summer doing?"

"She's a three year old that has to testify against the man that abused her. How do you think she's doing?" Olivia asked feeling the lump form in her throat already. Today was going to be hard on everyone. "Elliot and I are testifing, aren't we?"

"Yeah, I didn't want you to be forced to testify for the defense so I got you for the people." Sonya said.

"Why would the defense want us?" Olivia asked. "Summer is our daughter. We didn't want this to happen."

"Yeah, but they are going to pull the parent card out on this. They are going to ask you why you didn't see the signs, what kind of parent are you if you let this happen. But, we all know you would've stopped it if you knew." Sonya explained. "You are a good mother, Olivia. You're the best I've ever seen so don't take what they say personally. They just want to keep Mike out of prison."

Olivia paused. "I won't. I already feel bad enough." Sonya opened her mouth to speak, but Olivia interrupted her. "I'm going to go find Elliot. We'll meet you in the courtroom." She said before leaving. She found Elliot and Summer in the hallway with John, Alex, Casey, and Fin. "Hey guys." She breathed.

Summer lifted her head from Elliot's shoulder and reached for Olivia. "Mommy?" Olivia took her daughter and held her tightly.

"Liv, you are not going to believe who else came to be here for Summer." Elliot smiled lightly not exactly feeling the greatest about the situation but happy that this person cared enough to come.

"Who?" Olivia asked cupping her daughter's head.

"Dad came." Fin smirked.

"Fin, I said no Dad jokes today." Cragen said coming up to the group. He smiled lightly at Olivia. "How you guys holding up?"

"We're getting there." Elliot breathed putting a hand on Olivia's back. "We're just more worried about Summer at this point." He looked at his watch and then back at everyone. "We should probably get to the courtroom."

Everyone nodded and they all went to the courtroom. They sat down behind Sonya who turned to them. "Okay, if everything goes as scheduled, it sounds like Summer will be testifing today." Sonya explained. She looked down at Summer. "Summer, do you remember everything I told you?"

Summer nodded rubbing her eyes. "Yeah." She looked up at Olivia and hugged her. "I don't want to see Mike."

"I know you don't baby; it'll all be over soon." Olivia breathed and kissed her daughter's head. She looked up at Elliot tearing up. He wrapped his arm around her and kissed her head. Looking up, he saw the other little girl Mike had taken along with the parents of the little girls he killed. He put a hand on his daughter's back to reassure himself he still had her.

Everyone looked up when they heard a loud bang. It was the door closing from the other end of the courtroom. Mike entered with a guard next to him. He had bruises on his face from when Elliot beat him up in the squad room. Summer trembled in Olivia's arms after she saw him. Elliot wrapped his other arm around Summer and held her tighter to make her feel secure. "Daddy." Summer whimpered reaching for him.

Olivia handed her to him and kissed her head. Elliot rubbed her back. "Summer, it's going to be okay. We're not going to let him hurt you. I promise you." He felt her tremble and his heart started breaking piece by piece. "Once we're done here, you won't ever have to see Mike again. Okay?"

Summer nodded and wrapped her little arms around Elliot's neck. "I love you Daddy."

"I love you too, baby." Elliot breathed.

That night, everyone got home. The day had been long. Mike had said that he loved Summer with all of his fricken heart every time he got the chance. Summer's testimony was heart breaking. There wasn't a single dry eye in the court. Sonya said she didn't need Elliot or Olivia's testimonies because Summer did such a great job. Of course, a good job just meant that she went up there. Elliot was proud of his daughter. She did what most women don't do in their entire life and she just turned three.

Olivia took off her jacket as Elliot sat down on the end of the bed. She watched him through mirror as he toed off his shoes and sat their with a blank expression. They both felt drained, but she knew neither one of them would get any sleep. She teared up thinking of her daughter's voice saying all those things that she did today in court. There was so much they didn't know about.

Elliot looked up at his wife and stood up. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist as his own tears fell. She turned around in his arms and cupped his face. Looking deep into her big brown eyes, he leaned down and captured her lips. He pulled her tighter against him as she deepened the kiss.

Running her hands up his chest, she slid them onto his shoulders and let his jacket drop to the floor. Elliot started working on the buttons to her blouse as she untucked his shirt. Her nails dug into his back as he walked her backwards towards the bed. As he layed her down on the bed she laid open mouthed kissed on his chest.

Later, they laid together, carressing each other. He ran his fingers through her hair slowly, watching as her brown locks fell down each time he let go. She looked up at him, brown to blue. "I love you Elliot."

"I love you too Olivia." Elliot said before kissing her again.

**Please review!**


	86. Chapter 86

**Please review!**

"All aboard!" Dickie yelled standing up on the table. He had a bowl on his head and a train in his hand. "Choo choo!"

"Dickie, Barbie wants to ride!" Summer smiled handing Dickie the Barbie doll. Dickie set it gently on the table. Summer staightened the bowl on her head so she could see. She looked over to see Kendle holding a toy car. "Dell, do you want car to ride?"

Kendle smiled and nodded at her. "Up!" He set the car on the table. Dickie put it next to Summer's Barbe doll.

"The train is taking off!" Dickie shouted smiling.

"Chugga chugga choo choo!" Summer smiled running out of the room.

"Dell, go get some blocks. I build something." Dickie grinned. Kendle smiled and went as fast as he could into the living room.

Olivia walked inside the house looking through the mail. She looked up to find Dickie standing on their table in his underwear and a t-shirt. He had a green bowl on his head. "Richard Joseph Stabler! What are you doing?"

Dickie looked at his mother. "I'm playing trains." He said simply.

Olivia picked him up. "But, I've told you time and time again; you cannot stand on the table." She set him down and squatted in front of him. "Where's Daddy? He was supposed to be watching you."

"He said uncle John called about Mike?" Dickie shrugged. "He told us to behave."

"And did you behave?" Olivia asked.

Dickie looked down. "No."

Olivia paused and kissed his head. "Just don't do it again, okay? Now, where are your pants? I was gone for five minutes talking to uncle DJ's new girlfriend outside." Dickie pointed above Olivia. She turned around in her squatting position to find them on top of the fridge. Her eyes widened. "How did they get up there?"

"Daddy said I have a good arm." Dickie shrugged.

Olivia chuckled and took the bowl off of his head. "Go play in the living room. When you see Daddy, tell him I want to talk to him."

"Okay." Dickie nodded and ran to the living room.

Olivia chuckled pulling Dickie's pants off the top of the fridge. She folded them and set them on the table before picking up the mail again and looking at the letter she couldn't believe arrived in the mail today. She looked up when she heard the basement door close.

"Daddy!" All three kids shouted at the same time.

Elliot jumped and smiled at them. "Hey guys!...Dickie, where are your pants?"

"Mommy has them. She wants to talk to you." Dickie said pointing towards the kitchen.

Elliot slowly walked into the kitchen. "Why isn't Dickie wearing pants?"

"That's what I was wondering." Olivia nodded. "I walked in here and Dickie was on the table with no pants and a bowl on his head. I'm guessing Summer has a bowl on her head."

"Uh, yeah." Elliot nodded scratching his head. "Sorry Liv, John called. I was downstairs for two minutes; I swear. I told them to behave."

"I know." Olivia nodded. "Dickie said John called about Mike. What's going on?"

Elliot exhaled sharply. "Verdict came back twenty minutes ago. He was found guilty on all charges, but since there wasn't evidence for the ones he...killed...a deal was set into play. Sonya told him he could have thirty years in prison if he admitted to everything he did."

"What?!" Olivia asked yelling softly. "How could she do that? The jury was convinced that he was guilty for everything. Thirty years isnt' even the two counts of rape! He took our daughter, he raped our daughter, he raped that other little girl." She went on quietly tearing up.

Elliot wrapped his arms around her and teared up. "I know. I don't know how she could do that when he could have gotten life. I already called up the board and they are going to look into her actions."

"El, that doesn't stop Mike from getting out of prison and coming after Summer. He's the same age as us. Summer will be thirty-three when he would get out of prison. He'll be fifty-three." Olivia breathed. "El,...we catch rapists that are older than that. He's going to have time to plan. What's going to stop him?"

"We are going to stop him every way we can. We also have all this time to figure out what to do when Mike gets out. Let's just...take time to realize that our daughter is safe for the time being." Elliot said.

Olivia exhaled and nodded. "Okay." She dropped her head to his shoulder. "She's safe, alive, healthy. Safe, alive, healthy."

"There we go." Elliot breathed and kissed her head. He grabbed Dickie's pants off of the table. "Why don't we go watch a movie with the kids and put some pants on our son?"

Olivia chuckled. "Yeah, let's go do that."

A few weeks later, everyone went to Bernie's for Christmas Eve. All the kids were fast asleep in the living room after watching Rudolph. "So, what are we all thankful for this year?" Bernie asked as they all sat around the table.

"Mom, we did this at Thanksgiving. Do we really have to do it again?" Jordan asked kissing his fiance's head, Cameron.

"Well, I am thankful that our family is happy and healthy. We are all celebrating another year of being together." Bernie smiled.

"That's very nice, Bernie." Marcy smiled as she rubbed Joe's chest. She looked at Joe. "I am thankful that I met this goof ball this year. He has made this year the best year of my life."

Joe smiled and kissed her. "Love you Marcy."

"I love you too." Marcy smiled.

Sarah smiled. "This is the first year that all the Stabler men are taken."

"True that!" Olivia, Marcy, and Cameron said at the same time.

Everyone chuckled and each went on to continue what they were thankful for. Once they got to Elliot, he smiled. "I know that this year has been a good year because I had Liv. It's had its ups and downs. An up, I got to spend a whole year watching my children grow and falling more in love with my wife. The downs this year are...ones I hope I never have to face again. Finding out my daughter was abused by a very close friend...and not knowing anything about it." He teared up thinking about Summer trembling in his arms. "I will...never ever forgive Mike for what he did. I hope my daughter never has to face him...but, tonight is night for celebrating. I have my daughter and my sons. I have my wife and my family. I could never ask for more." He kissed Olivia's shoulder and raised his glass. "To family, no matter how down we are or messed up or..." He looked over at Joe. "Drunk." Everyone chuckled. "We stick together."

"To family." Everyone said quietly.

"That was very nice, dear." Bernie smiled patting Elliot's shoulder. "Your father would be proud," She looked around the table. "Of all of you."

"Hopefully, Dad has a nice punching bag up there so he doesn't go crazy about not working out." Scott chuckled with everyone.

Beth yawned and looked at her watch. "It's getting pretty late. We should probably get home."

"Yeah, hopefully Britney won't wake up. Daddy needs his sleep." Scott groaned. He kissed Bernie's cheek. "We'll call you when we get home."

"Okay, take pictures for me. You said you were getting Britney a mini kitchen. I want to see if she plays with the kitchen or the box it came in." Bernie smiled.

Scott chuckled. "Okay." He clapped Joe's shoulder. "I will see all you guys on New Year's Day?"

"Yep." Jordan nodded. He looked over at Bernie. "I think we're staying here until then?"

"Yep, you, Cameron, Joe, and Marcy are all staying here until New Year's, except for tomorrow." Bernie nodded.

"We should probably get going to." Elliot said. "Dickie is going to be up at the crack of dawn to see if Santa came. He'll probably wake up Summer."

"We are going to have crabby kids tomorrow." Olivia smiled lightly and stood up. She hugged Bernie. "We'll talk to you later."

"Okay, I'll probaby stop by tomorrow." Bernie said.

"Sounds good." Elliot and Olivia yawned at the same time.

"I'll help you take the kids out to the car." Rebecca chuckled and went with them into the living room. She gently picked up Dickie. "Wow, he's getting heavy."

"Oh, we know." Elliot smirked picking up Kendle.

Olivia picked up Summer and kissed her head. "Summer is the same weight as Kendle. He's almost heavier."

"Mommy?" Summer mumbled in her sleep. "I want to see Bee."

"Okay, we're going home now. Beethoven is probably waiting to go to sleep." Olivia smiled lightly.

"Beethoven still can't sleep without her?" Rebecca asked as she covered Dickie with his coat.

"No, it's hard when she's at John's or Fin's because he just stares at us when we sleep." Elliot said. "Then, I can't sleep because I feel like he's stalking him."

"When Daddy's crabby, everyone is crabby." Olivia mumbled chuckling to Rebecca.

They got out to the car and said their goodbyes to everyone before getting inside the car. Olivia went to look at herself in the mirror to find the letter from a few weeks ago. Elliot started the car and glanced at the letter Olivia had. "What is that?"

"Oh...I was going to tell you. I guess I forgot." Olivia said. "Uh, a few weeks ago I got a letter...from my mom." Elliot looked at her a moment before looking back at the road. "She wants to meet the kids."

Elliot paused. "Do you want her to meet them?"

Olivia sighed. "I don't know. What do you think?"

"I think, that if you want to give her another chance, you should think about how the kids will react to her. Do you want them to meet her? Do you trust her with them?" Elliot questioned.

"I only trust her when she's not drunk. She can't get booz in prison." Olivia paused. "I want them to meet her...I just don't want her to hurt them." She looked at Elliot and then at the road. "But, if you and I were there, I know they will be safe." Elliot smiled lightly. "Can we go sometime before New Year's?"

"Whatever you want, baby." Elliot grinned. "I love you, Liv."

"I love you too, El." Olivia smiled.

**Please review! You guys are the best!**


	87. Chapter 87

**Please review! I love you guys!**

Olivia held Kendle while holding Dickie's hand as Elliot talked to the desk clerk at the prison her mother was at. Elliot transphered Summer to his other hip as he handed over their belongings to the desk clerk for him to hold until they got out. The past two days, Olivia showed Dickie, Summer, and Kendle a picture of her mother to show them what she looked like.

Olivia kissed Kendle's head as Elliot walked over. "Are you ready?" He asked.

"I guess." She breathed.

"Hey Mommy?" Dickie asked as they walked down a hallway.

"Yes baby?" Olivia anwered looking down at his round face.

Dickie scratched his forehead and looked back up at her. "Why is Grandma in here?"

Olivia paused and looked into his eyes. "Grandma just needs some help and she needed to be in here to get it."

"Okay." Dickie said simply.

Olivia took a deep breath and followed Elliot down the rest of the hallway. The walked into the visiting cells. The guard opened the one to Serena's and they slowly went in. She watched as her mother gasped and teared up smiling. "Hey Mom."

"Hi Darling." Serena smiled. She turned in her chair slowly to look at her grandchildren. "Look at them." She looked at Dickie first. "You are a very handsome young man."

"Thank you." Dickie smiled. "I'm Dickie."

"I know. Your mommy and daddy love you very much. They told me so much about you guys." Serena grinned. She looked up at Olivia and saw Kendle. "Look at this little cutie. He looks just like his daddy."

Olivia smirked and looked at Elliot. "Told ya." Elliot chuckled and rolled his eyes at his wife. "Even your mom thinks I'm right."

"Okay, whatever, I still think he looks more like you." Elliot said sitting down with her. Dickie climbed up on Olivia's lap with Kendle.

Serena looked over at Summer and smiled. "Now, you look like your mother." Summer smiled and looked at Olivia. Olivia kissed her nose. "You must be Summer."

"Yep." Summer grinned.

Elliot smiled and brushed back her hair to keep it out of her face. "Why don't you show Grandma what you and Mommy did yesterday?"

Summer looked up at Elliot with her nose crinkled up from smiling so wide. She held out her hands. "Mommy and I got our nails done."

"I can see that. Your nails are so pretty." Serena smiled lightly holding Summer's hand to look at them. "I bet you were really good while they were painting them."

"I was, right Mommy?" Summer asked looking up at her mother.

Olivia grinned. "Yes, you were very good." She ruffled Dickie's hair. "Tell Grandma what you did with Daddy and Kendle yesterday."

"Daddy taught me how to ride a bike." Dickie smiled. "Dell played in the mud with me and we threw it at Daddy."

Serena chuckled. "I bet that was fun."

"It was." Dickie chuckled looking at Elliot.

The next day, Fin, Casey, and the kids came over for the day. Kenny, Kendle, and Carly were sleeping while William, Dickie, and Summer watched TV. All three of them were sitting on the couch. Dickie was slouched with his feet hanging over the edge. William was leaning into the couch with his arm around Summer's shoulder. She yawned and cuddled into his side. Olivia and Casey were leaning over the couch watching them. They walked into the kitchen.

"Can you believe how cute they are?" Casey asked glancing back towards the living room.

"No, I really can't." Olivia chuckled. "Who knew that your son and my daughter would be cuddle buddies whenever we got together?"

Casey grinned. "Hey, did you hear about John and Alex?"

"Uh, Alex told me that the divorced was finalized a couple months ago." Olivia said furrowing her brow. "Why?"

"Alex and John are dating again." Casey said dropping her chin to her palm.

"What?!" Olivia almost shouted. Casey covered her mouth and checked on their still sleeping kids. She slowly uncovered Olivia's mouth. "How did that happen?"

"How would I know?" Casey asked. "I didn't even know how it happened the first time. I guess they realized they saw each other more than they really thought. Alex called and told me right before we came here."

"Wow," Olivia breathed sitting down with Casey. "I...I honestly don't know what to think. Alex and John are great together, but...I don't want them to hate each other if it doesn't work out. They would both be lost."

"I know." Casey sighed. She looked out the window and chuckled. "I don't think Fin and Elliot are going to be construction workers anytime soon." Olivia furrowed her eyebrows and turned to look outside. She chuckled when she saw them trying to build a very complicated book shelf.

"Fin, if you don't like the way I'm doing this, you do it." Elliot said standing up and handing the hammer to Fin.

"Fine, I will." Fin said. He squatted down where Elliot was and grabbed the side of the book shelf they needed to attach. He hit the nail and watched as it went into the shelf, but the other side, that they had attached, fall onto the ground. He went over to the other side listening to Elliot chuckle at him. "Shut up, Stabler." He lifted up the other side and put it into place. He whacked it with the hammer only for the other side to fall down again.

Elliot grinned. "Why don't we nail the sides in together at the same time. That way, the other side can't fall down when we hit it."

"Good idea. Let's try it." Fin nodded and waited until Elliot squatted down beside him. "One, two, three." They both hit it at the same time. Both sides got nailed into the shelf. They watched as the shelf snapped into two pieces. "That was really stupid."

"You're the one that said good idea!" Elliot countered standing up. "How are we going to fix this now?"

Fin studied the destroyed book shelf. "We could use glue and then sand it down."

"That's going to go great with Liv." Elliot said sarcastically. He looked over the book shelf and picked part of it up. He grinned. "I think I know how to fix it." He set it down. "Summer's book shelf looks exactly like this one. She always wants to decorate hers. If we took her shopping, she could pick out the kind of duct tape she wants and we could attach magnets to it so she can hang stuff on the sides."

"There's different kinds of duct tape?" Fin asked.

"You have no idea." Elliot said shaking his head and running a hand down his face. "It's crazy." He looked at his watch. "We can take Will, Dickie, and Summer and go. Dickie has the same book shelf so we could do that for him too."

"I think William will probably want it too." Fin chuckled. "Let's go get the rug rats."

"Okay, I'm going to go up and get the measurements from Summer's book shelf first. We are going to need more than one roll." Elliot said.

Soon, they walked into the craft store. Elliot was carrying Summer and holding Dickie's hand while Fin held William's hand. As they stepped in, Elliot couldn't help but tighten his hold on Summer. No matter what, he couldn't get over the unsettling feeling he had when he walked into a store with her. "The duct tape is over here."

Elliot and Fin walked to an isle and Elliot chuckled when Fin's eyes widened. "Who needs zebra pattern duct tape?"

"I have no idea, but they are selling it so somebody is using it." Elliot grinned. He walked over. "Okay guys, pick out which pattern you want."

Fin and Elliot watched as the kids looked at all the patterns. Dickie came up to Elliot first. "Daddy, I want this one." He smiled holding out a dark blue tape with soccor balls, baseballs, basketballs, and footballs all over it.

"This one looks good." Elliot grinned. "Why don't you pick out one for Kendle?" Dickie nodded and walked off.

William came over and handed one to Fin. "This is the one, Dad."

Fin rolled his eyes chuckling. "Okay Will. This is the one." It was covered with different facial expressions Spongebob had. He looked at Elliot. "You are so lucky." Elliot chuckled.

"Daddy?" Summer said pulling on Elliot's pant leg.

Elliot squatted down so he could be face level with her. "Yes baby?"

"Look at this one!" Summer beamed showing Elliot the duct tape she picked out. It was labeled spotted leopard.

Elliot smiled. "Is this the one you want?" Summer nodded. "Okay then." He took the black and white camouflage duct tape from Dickie that he picked out for Kendle. "I think we're all set." He said putting the duct tape rolls on his arm so he could carry Summer. He picked her up and walked with Fin while William and Dickie walked a few feet in front of them.

When they got back to Elliot's house, Elliot and Fin got to work on the book shelfs after going to Fin's to work on Will's. Soon, they were done. They carried them downstairs and got ready. Fin walked into the kitchen to find Olivia and Casey having fun with Carly, Kenny, and Kendle. "Ladies, if you will come into the living room, we have something to show you."

Casey and Olivia looked at each other and followed Fin into the living room. "Oh my God!" They both smiled looking at the three book shelfs.

**Please review! You guys are the greatest! I know that I don't tell you this enough, but your reviews are the best! Even if you write two or three words, it's cool to see how many people are reading my stories. So, REVIEWS ARE VERY MUCH WELCOME! Love you guys!**


	88. Chapter 88

**Please review! I love you guys!**

"El, are you sure you want to do this?" Olivia asked as she held Summer in her right arm and her bag in the other.

"Yes Liv, go and have a girls night with Alex and Casey. Carly is going to be there so bring Summer. The boys and I will be fine." Elliot smiled and kissed her forehead.

Olivia smiled lightly. "Do you remember the last time we spent a night away from each other like this?"

"The night before our wedding. I came to visit you in my truck." Elliot smirked. He picked up her bag and walked with her out to the car. "Now, go have fun with the girls. The boys said goodbye and are watching TV. We will be fine." He kissed her head after putting her bag in the trunk. He took Summer from her and held her tight. "Daddy will see you tomorrow, okay? I love you, Murmur."

"Love you too, Daddy." Summer smiled hugging his neck. She kissed his nose before Olivia put her into her carseat.

Olivia closed the door and turned to Elliot. "Love you."

"Love you too." Elliot breathed before he kissed her hard making her lean against the car to keep from falling. He pulled back and glanced from her lips to her eyes. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah." Olivia breathed before getting into the car. She buckled up and started the car before blowing a kiss to Elliot. He watched as she pulled out of the driveway and drove down the road. Soon, Olivia arrived at Alex's apartment with Summer. The door opened to show a grinning Alex. "Hey Alex!"

"Hey, come on in." Alex smiled pulling her in to the apartment. She took Summer. "Hey cupcake!"

"Hi Lex!" Summer said hugging Alex's neck. Alex kissed her head.

"So, what is our girls night consist of?" Olivia asked putting down her bags. She looked into the living room to find Casey and Carly playing.

Alex walked with Olivia into the kitchen. "Well, Casey and I were just talking about Carly's birthday party."

"That's right. Carly's birthday is in two weeks." Olivia smiled lightly. She watched as Alex brought out a bowl. "Oh boy! Summer, look at what Alex has."

"FRUIT WITH CHOCOLATE!" Summer squealed reaching for it. Alex chuckled and got a bowl out for her. "Peas!"

Olivia smiled and took her daughter so Alex could get her a bowl of fruit. "You love aunty Alex, don't you?"

"Very much." Summer nodded and squealed again when Alex handed her the bowl.

"I love you very much." Alex smiled kissing Summer's head. "Should we go eat that in the living room?" She asked taking Summer back from Olivia. Summer nodded and moaned when she took a bite of a strawberry. "She is spending too much time with Elliot. She's starting to moan while she eats."

Olivia chuckled. "It's cute. We only make sure she doesn't do it when we are out in public. If we are around family, she can moan all she wants because Daddy is doing it with her." She sat down next to Casey on the floor. "Hey Case."

"Hey." Casey smiled and dropping her head to Olivia's shoulder. Olivia smiled dropping her head to lay on Casey's. "I like this. We haven't done this since high school."

"I know. I forgot how comfy your head is." Olivia chuckled. She wrapped her arm around Casey and looked down at Carly. "Hey Carly! How are you?" Carly looked up and smiled before making little high pitched noises. "Really?" She asked chuckling.

That night, Olivia was laying on the couch with Summer on her chest as the TV continued to play the movie they were watching. Alex was out on the floor. Casey was snoring softly in the recliner with Carly. She rubbed Summer's back and kissed her head. They were the only two awake. "What are you thinking Murmur?" She asked softly.

Summer looked up at her mother. "This movie is boring."

Olivia chuckled softly. "Yeah, everybody sort of fell asleep on it." She brushed back Summer's hair. "So, I saw you cuddling with William last week when we saw him."

Summer smiled lightly. "I call him Billy."

"I noticed that. He only let's you call him Billy." Olivia grinned. "Is he your buddy?" Summer nodded. "That's good. I bet he's going to be like Dickie when he gets older. They are going to protect you from everything, just like Daddy and I."

"And Bee." Summer smiled.

"Oh yes, we cannot forget Beethoven." Olivia chuckled. She kissed Summer's head and rubbed her back in slow circles. "We should probably get some sleep, huh?"

"Okay." Summer sighed laying her head back down and cuddling into Olivia. "Love you Mommy."

"Love you too baby." Olivia smiled and turned off the TV. She turned on her side so Summer was inbetween her and the couch. She watched as her daughter's breathing evened out as she fell asleep. She tucked some of her hair behind her ear and fell asleep keeping an arm around her daughter.

"Daddy, guess what." Dickie grinned watching TV with Elliot in his room since Kendle was sleeping in his room already.

"What?" Elliot asked ruffling his son's hair.

"Summer is going to go to school with me this year." Dickie smiled looking up at him.

Elliot looked at his son. "Actually, Mommy and I were thinking about waiting another year. You wanted to stay in preschool another year. Summer may be better off if she waited another year. Are you okay with that?"

"Yeah, I guess." Dickie nodded. He looked back at the TV. "Shark!"

Elliot looked at the screen and realized that Jaws had just come on. "I think we should change it." He said grabbing the remote.

"But Daddy, I like sharks." Dickie whined.

"Yeah, but you shouldn't watch this until you're older." Elliot said changing the channel. "How about, when you're old enough, we will watch it together?"

"Okay." Dickie smiled. He petted Beethoven who was on the bed. "I think Bee misses Mommy and Summer."

"He probably does. He doesn't know how to protect Summer when he doesn't know where she is." Elliot smiled lightly and scratched Beethoven's stomach. "Yeah buddy, your little cuddle bug will be back tomorrow." He looked at the clock. "I think we should hit the hay."

"That's silly. We don't have any hay." Dickie chuckled.

Elliot laughed. "It means that we should go to sleep. Do you want to sleep in here with Beethoven and me?"

"Yeah." Dickie grinned and laid down as Elliot turned off the TV. He laid down next to his son and kissed his head. "Night Daddy."

"Night Dickie." Elliot smiled. Beethoven crawled on top of Elliot so he could look out the window. "Goodnight to you to Beethoven."

**Please review! I love you guys! I don't know what's going on, but my reviews aren't getting sent to me anymore. It started yesterday when I woke up. **


	89. Chapter 89

**Please review! I love you guys! Sorry it took so long! My weekend was super busy! I got to see my aunt who is getting married soon. SO EXCITED!**

"Happy Birthday William!" Elliot smiled as he and Olivia walked into Fin and Casey's house with the kids.

"I'm six now!" William smiled wearing a party hat. He had two in his hands. "Dickie, this one is yours." He said handing the hat to Dickie. Olivia put Summer down. "This one is yours, Murmur." Carefully, he put the hat on Summer.

"Thank you Billy." Summer smiled. She kissed his cheek and giggled when he blushed. "Let's go play." She said running into the living room. Dickie and William followed her.

"That was so sweet." Olivia breathed.

Elliot grinned at Fin. "Will sure is a lady's man."

Fin chuckled. "Yeah, but only with Summer. Even Carly has cooties in his eyes." He kissed Carly's head. "You don't have cooties, do you? I don't think so." Carly squealed and grabbed Fin's nose.

Olivia laughed and walked into the kitchen to find Casey and Alex. "Hey guys! Is the real party in here again?"

"You know it!" Casey smiled lifting up her glass and downing it. "We broke out the booze because I don't have to drive home tonight. Fin will."

Alex chuckled. "Case, you don't have to go home at all. We're already at your house."

Casey looked around. "We are!? Wow! That was fast." She went for the bottle of wine.

Olivia grabbed it before she could. "I think you've had enough." She put the bottle on top of the fridge and watched as Casey looked at it, but decided not to attempt to get it.

"She's upset because William is already six." Alex informed Olivia.

"I can't imagine what I'm going to be like when Dickie turns six this year. I was in tears the day he turned one. It was worse when he turned two because I was pregnant with Summer and I had all those hormones running through my system." Olivia said rubbing Casey's back. She looked at Alex. "So, how are you and John doing?"

Alex smiled. "We're doing good. We just had a date last night. I don't know why we let time apart seperate us. It would've worked out eventually." She ran a hand down her face and grinned. "We're thinking about taking a vacation during the summer. We talked about going to Europe."

"Fancy!" Olivia smiled. She helped Casey sit down. "Elliot and I talked about taking the kids to Disney World in a couple of years. Right now, work is busy and the kids are just getting settled after the whole Mike incident." She paused. "Plus, Kendle wouldn't remember much of it."

"Yeah, and three kids that young is a lot to take care of it a place like that." Alex pointed out. Olivia nodded.

"Hey Liv, I think Kendle made himself...not so fresh." Elliot said holding out Kendle.

Olivia laughed and took her son. "Is Daddy being silly? I think he is." She kissed her son's head and gagged. "Woah, what did Daddy feed you?" She asked walking out of the room.

Elliot smiled and looking down at Casey. He pointed to her while looking over at Alex. "Is she drunk?" Alex nodded. "Was she partying or comforting?"

"Comforting." Alex chuckled. "It's been six years since William was born. Dickie is going to be six this year. We are getting old."

"We may be getting older, but we still look hot." Elliot smirked.

"You got that right." Alex grinned high fiving Elliot.

That night, Elliot and Olivia were in the living room watching a movie in the dark. All the kids were fast asleep upstairs in their rooms. Olivia giggled as Elliot kissed her ear. "El, that tickles."

Elliot smiled before kissing her ear again. "What about this?" He leaned down and started kissing her neck. She moaned. "I'm guessing that just feels good."

"Yeah, but you are going to leave your mark if you don't stop. I love that I'm yours, but you don't need to mark me to prove it." Olivia grinned.

"But, it feels so good to see you wear my little...treasures." Elliot smirked.

"Is that what you call them?" Olivia asked chuckling. She grabbed his chin and made him look her in the eyes. "I love you. No matter what happens or who says what. I will always love you."

"I love you too." Elliot smiled dropping his forehead to hers.

**Please review! I know this chapter is shorter, but I wanted to update this today. I have been way too busy.**


	90. Chapter 90

**Please review! I love you guys!**

Olivia walked into the living room carrying Summer and dropped the mail. "Oh my God!" She gasped looking around. The living room was covered in blankets and pillows. All of the sudden, Elliot popped up from under the moutain of blankets.

"Hey baby! Dickie said we should have a movie marathon. So, we have been getting ready for it. We have all the blankets from downstairs. The ones upstairs we left alone because then we'd have to remake the beds." Elliot smiled. He waved at Summer. "Hey Murmur! What do you think?"

"Where's Dell and Dickie?" Summer asked taking a sip out of her juice box.

"Uh, Kendle is on the couch." Elliot said grinning at Kendle. "Dickie is...somewhere." He started lifting up blankets and found Dickie playing with his gameboy under one of them. "There you are."

"Hey Daddy. What movies are we watching?" Dickie asked turning off his gameboy.

Elliot smiled. "See, I knew exactly where they were." He attacked Summer with kisses when Olivia set her down on the couch. Summer squealed and balled her hands into fists as Elliot continued to kiss her face.

Olivia chuckled as she rolled over the back of the couch so she could lay on it. Kendle climbed over to her. "Hey buddy."

"Ma!" Kendle drooled.

"Ah! Slobber face!" Olivia chuckled as her son drooled onto her face. She wiped off her face with his blanket and sat up. "You Mr. Kendle surprise me everyday. I wonder how you stay hydrated with all the drool coming out of your mouth."

Dickie laughed and wrapped his arms around Elliot's neck from behind. Elliot still had Summer in his arms. "You guys are silly. Aren't they Summer?"

"Yeah." Summer giggled before kissing Elliot's nose. "I want to watch Beauty and the Beast."

"I want to watch to watch Monster's Inc." Dickie smiled.

Elliot chuckled and ruffled Dickie's hair. "We don't have that yet. We just went to go see that in the theater."

"We could go see it." Dickie shrugged. Olivia laughed at her son.

Elliot grinned. "We will watch it when we can get it on DVD."

Dickie sighed and nodded. "Okay, we can watch Tarzan." He ran over to the movie cabinet and grabbed his and Summer's movies. "Daddy, which movie?"

"How about Scooby Doo and the Cyber Chase?" Elliot grinned. He turned to Olivia. "What about you Mommy?"

Olivia chuckled. "Scooby Doo and the Witch's Ghost." She kissed Kendle's head and slid into the mountain of blankets with her family. She patted Kendle's back as he cuddled into her chest. "Somebody is tired."

"I bet. He was hauling blankets everywhere." Elliot grinned before sitting down next to her with Summer in his lap. He started moving blankets around so that he could cover Summer and himself. He looked at Olivia as she gave him an odd look. "What?"

Olivia looked at him as Dickie popped in a movie and sat down. "You and Summer are always hot. Why are you covering up?" Summer looked up at her father, waiting for his answer.

Elliot shrugged. "I don't know. Whenever I think of watching movies, I think of getting comfy under a blanket with food. We just ate so this is good with me." He kissed Summer's head. "Is it good for you Summer?"

"Yep." Summer smiled and snuggled into Elliot. She brought the blanket up to her chin and turned to the TV. Elliot smirked smuggly at Olivia.

Olivia rolled her eyes. "You can't ask her. She's a total Daddy's girl." She leaned over and kissed her head. "Yeah, you are a Daddy's girl, aren't you?"

Summer grinned. "Maybe." She chuckled when Olivia tickled her neck.

The next day, Olivia took Summer to get their nails done. When they got to the shop, Summer ran up to Nina. "Nina!"

"Hey Summer!" Nina smiled picking her up. "How are you?"

"I'm peachy." Summer grinned.

Olivia chuckled. "Hi Nina. How are you doing?"

Nina smiled lightly. "I'm doing good. My brother called this morning and told me he's getting married this summer."

"That's exciting." Olivia smiled. She patted Summer's back. "Summer wanted to come and get her nails done since my sister-in-law is graduating from college next weekend."

"Well, she came to the right place." Nina grinned. "Come on back."

After getting their nails done, they went to Alex's apartment. Alex opened the door and gasped. "Summer!" She scooped Summer out of Olivia's arms. "How's my Murmur?"

Summer squealed as Alex tickled her. "I'm ticklish."

Olivia laughed. "We just stopped by because Summer can't come into the city without seeing you or Nina."

Alex's jaw dropped. "Did you get your nails done?" Summer smiled holding up her hands. "You are just the luckiest little peanut. I have something for you."

"Alex, you get too much for my daughter. What did you get her now?" Olivia asked closing the door.

Alex held up a CD. "I'm going to get your daughter hooked on Shania Twain."

**Please review! I love you guys!**


	91. Chapter 91

**Please review!**

Elliot laughed watching his daughter dance in the kitchen as Olivia made dinner. Summer had her Barbie doll on a motorcycle. "_You're a fine piece of real estate and I'm gonna getcha some land._" Summer sang as the radio played 'I'm Gonna Getcha Good' by Shania Twain. Elliot chuckled from behind her and watched as she continued to sing. _"Oh yeah, so don't try to run honey. Love can be fun. There's no need to be alone when you find that someone._" Bending down, he lifted Summer up and kissed her stomach. "Daddy!" She squealed.

"Hey there my mini Shania Twain!" Elliot grinned. He sat her on the counter and kissed her forehead. "Pretty soon, you are going to be singing as good as Shania herself." Summer laughed with Olivia. "What's Momma making?"

"Well, Dickie and Summer both wanted mac and cheese. So, we are having that and chicken." Olivia grinned. She opened one of the cabinets and moved out of the wall. "This little guy won't leave the cupboard until he wins his gameboy game." She chuckled.

Dickie had a pot on his head. His eyes were glued to his gameboy as his fingers worked the buttons to his advantage. "Yes!" He chanted as he turned the gameboy in his hands, as if it would help him. "Go, go, go, go!"

Elliot smiled. "Where's Kendle?" Olivia opened the cupboard next to it to show Kendle tucked into a kettle with his blanket. Elliot laughed. "How long have they been in there?"

"Almost a hour." Olivia smirked. She chuckled taking out the kettle and lifting Kendle out of it. "I'm going to go put him in bed. He's had a long day with Grandma. Can you watch dinner?"

"Sure, I can." Elliot said and put Summer down. He walked over to the stove as Olivia went out to the living room.

"Bee!" Summer called softly. She crouched down next to Beethoven and patted his head. "Hey buddy." Beethoven licked her hand and then her face. She chuckled and stood up. "C'mon Bee." He stood up and followed her into the living room.

Elliot smiled lightly at them and squatted in front of Dickie. "What are you playing?"

"Street racing." Dickie grinned and glanced at Elliot. "I've only crashed six times."

"Only?" Elliot asked laughing. He took the pot off of his head. "Why don't you come out? It looks like supper is almost done."

Dickie climbed out of the cupboard. "Why is Kendle going to sleep? It's his birthday." He turned off his gameboy and looked up at Elliot.

"Well, Kendle is only two. He had a really big day today and he didn't get his nap in. So, he's too tired to stay up like he usually does." Elliot explained. He ruffled Dickie's hair. "You were the same way when you were his age."

"Really?!" Dickie asked loudly. "I was that small?"

Elliot laughed. "Yes, you were. You were even smaller before that." He chuckled when Dickie gave him a confused look. "Sometime I will show you pictures. You should have seen your grand-" He stopped mid sentence.

"Grandma?" Dickie asked furrowing his eyebrows.

"Uh, no." Elliot paused. "Why don't you and Summer go wash up for dinner?" He watched as Dickie nodded and hurried out of the room. Slowly, he stood up and leaned against the counter.

Olivia walked in a moment later and sensed that Elliot's mood had changed. "El, is something wrong?" He turned to her with a lost look in his eyes. "What is it?"

"Uh,...I just thought of my dad with Dickie when he was born." Elliot said shaking his head. "It's nothing."

"It's not nothing." Olivia breathed walking over to him and hugging him from behind. "He's your father. It's okay to think of him."

"I know." Elliot sighed and turned in her arms. He kissed her forehead. The next day, he groaned when he felt himself being woken up. "Liv?"

"El, c'mon. I want to do something for you." Olivia said softly as she rubbed his back. Elliot stood up and saw that she laid some clothes out for him. "Get changed and then we'll go."

"Where we going?" Elliot asked picking up the sweat pants.

Olivia paused. "You'll find out."

Elliot got dressed and went downstairs to find Olivia by the door. Bernie was playing with the kids in the living room. He followed Olivia out to the car and got in. She started the car and drove. Although this was new to him, he was still comfortable. He started to wonder where they were going when they passed houses that were framiliar. He knew where they were when she pulled into the cemetary. "Liv, why are we here?"

Olivia turned off the car and pulled the key out of the ignition. "You need closure with your dad." She saw that Elliot was about to refuse. "El, I know that this is hard for you. It was hard for me to come to terms with my mom. But,...sooner or later...you're going to forgive him. The longer you wait, the more you're going to regret it."

"I..." Elliot started, but stopped when he knew he was fighting a losing battle. He put his hand on the door handle. "Did you want to come see him?"

"I'll come in a few minutes. Why don't you go see your dad for a while?" Olivia said with a sad smile. She rubbed his hand before he got out of the car.

Elliot closed the door behind him and walked over to his father's grave. The gravestone sat in its place. _Husband of Bernie, Father of Scott, Joe Jr., Jordan, Elliot, Rebecca, and Sarah._ "Hey Dad." He breathed studying the stone. "You're probably wondering what I'm doing here. I'm not quite sure why I'm here. Olivia thinks I need closure with you. You know me; I do whatever Olivia wants me to do because I want to make her happy." He paused. "You are probably wondering how the kids are doing. Dickie is going to be six next month. He's growing up fast. Olivia doesn't like it, but at the same time she does. She doesn't know what to think anymore about him. I guess I should tell you about Kendle. He's our youngest son. He just turned two today. I can't believe it. I remember bringing him home from the hospital. He's a quiet baby. Summer...what can I say. A few months after you were killed Summer was taken from us. Mike, from high school, took her from our cart at a grocery store. We found her the next day. Sometimes I wonder if you ever felt the fear and depression that I felt when Summer was taken. She's growing up too. She'll be four this year. Scott and Beth had a baby. I'm guessing Scott told you about her when he was here a couple months ago." He paused and looked back at the car to find Olivia looking at him. "Sometimes I wish you were here to see us. Olivia and I, that is. Our family, everything. I wish I knew if you were proud. I hope you are because I couldn't be happier."

**Please review! I know it's been awhile. I had to work eleven hours today and eleven hours yesterday. I just got out of school on Friday and then had to work until eight. I love you guys!**


	92. Chapter 92

**Please review!**

"El?" Olivia asked groggily.

"Yeah?" Elliot asked back as he yawned.

"I think one of the kids is up." Olivia informed him as she rubbed her face into the pillow.

Elliot looked at his bedside table and saw that Summer's monitor was making noises. "It's Summer. I'll go see what's going on." He got out of the bed and walked down the hallway to Summer's room. When he entered her room, she was tossing around in her bed whimpering. "Summer, baby, wake up." He said picking her up and rubbing her back.

Beethoven whimpered as he looked up at Elliot and Summer. Elliot gently rocked her as he walked over to the window. "Daddy?" Summer asked, wanting to know if it was him.

"Yeah, it's me Murmur. What's wrong? Did you have a bad dream?" Elliot asked kissing her head. Summer nodded into his neck. "What happened?"

"Mike hurt me." Summer cried hugging Elliot's neck.

Elliot felt his heart break for his daughter and held her tighter. "He's never going to get to you Summer. I promise you that. I am never going to let him come near you again." He cupped the back of her head as she cuddled into him. "Do you want to sleep with Mommy and me tonight?" Summer squeezed his shoulder to confirm her answer. Walking down the hallway, he entered his and Olivia's room.

Olivia sat up seeing her daughter in Elliot's arms. "Hey, what's wrong?" She kissed her daughter's head when Elliot sat down on the bed.

"She had a bad flashback." Elliot breathed rubbing his daughter's back. "I think we should have her talk to Huang. He said that she would have these nights every once in a while, but lately it's been three or four times a week. I can't handle seeing her like this."

"I know. I can't either." Olivia said tearing up. She put a hand on her daughter's back. "I'll call Huang in the morning when you take her to the football field. The boys and I are going to the park with Casey, Will, and Kenny."

Elliot nodded. "That's fine. As long as she gets help, it will be fine." They heard whimpering at the door. "Oh crap! I forgot Beethoven."

Summer looked up at Elliot. "You forgot Bee?" She squeezed his nose before going to the door and opening it. Beethoven came in and climbed onto the bed after Summer. He plopped down on Elliot and snorted.

"Are you comfortable?" Elliot asked Beethoven. Olivia chuckled and laid down with Summer. He looked over at his wife. "What am I supposed to do? I can't move."

"I don't know." Olivia laughed. She kissed Summer's head before wrapping an arm around her. "Summer, how do you get Beethoven to get up?"

Summer looked at Beethoven. "Bee, I'm going to get up." Beethoven's ears perked up before he jumped off the bed. Elliot laid down. Summer patted Elliot's chest. "C'mon." Beethoven hopped back up and laid down. "Good boy." She smiled scratching his head. Laying back down, she kissed Elliot's cheek. "Night Daddy."

Elliot looked at his daughter in shock. "Uh, night Murmur." He watched as his daughter closed her eyes and fell asleep with Olivia. "How did that happen?" He asked himself shaking his head.

The next day, Olivia took the kids to the park while Elliot met up Will, Shorty, Quinnefer, New Kid, Goober, and Fin. He carried Summer out onto the field and smiled when Will ran up. "Hey Dipsy Daisy!" Will smiled taking Summer.

Summer squealed. "Will!" She held onto his neck when he held her right side up. "You're goofy."

"Yeah, I know I am." Will chuckled. "How was yesterday?"

"Good, Dickie turned six!" Summer grinned. She ran to Carly when Will set her down. She was greeted by all the guys giving her high fives.

Will looked at Elliot. "How is she doing?" He asked gesturing to Summer.

Elliot sighed. "The nightmares are increasing. Liv is going to call Huang this morning so she can get some help. We are just running out of options. I'd like to think that I could do everything my daughter needs, but...I have to face it. She needs more help than I know how to give."

Will patted Elliot's back. "El, she's still going to need you. You have no idea how much she loves you. You are the best Dad that I know. Trust me; Summer is going to need you her whole life."

"Thanks Will." Elliot smiled lightly. He watched as his daughter grabbed a football and threw it to Goober. "I still can't believe she's comfortable coming here. This is where she met Mike."

"Yeah, but she's not going to remember him for that." Will sighed. He looked over at the guys. "C'mon, let's go play a little football." Elliot grinned and walked with Will over to everybody else.

Olivia sat with Casey on a bench while the kids played on the playground in front of them. "Liv, I think that Will and Dickie are learning too much from their fathers." Casey chuckled.

Olivia followed her gaze and laughed when she saw her son in front of Will. They were both crouched over in football positions. "That is too cute." She took out her camera and took a picture of them.

"You have to send me that." Casey smiled. Olivia nodded. "Can you believe that school starts on Tuesday already?"

"No, the whole summer went by and I didn't get to take the kids anywhere. At least Dickie is moving onto kindergarten this year." Olivia sighed.

"Yeah, I'm glad that Will stayed back an extra year too. They are pretty good friends." Casey smiled lightly. "Are you gonna start Summer this year?"

Olivia shook her head. "No, Elliot and I decided that we were going to wait another year with her. Dickie went to pre school when he was four and he stayed back a year. So, we figured, with everything that's been going on, we would wait until she was five." She looked up and her eyes went wide. "Oh no! Kenny and Kendle got into the mud!"

"No!" Casey yelled as they ran to the boys.

**Please review! Love you guys!**


	93. Chapter 93

**Please review! I love you guys!**

"I'm getting married!" Alex squealed before Olivia had time to greet her. She was standing on her front door step at eight in the morning.

Olivia's eyes widened. "To who?"

"To John, silly." Alex smiled before walking in. "Who else?"

"You are marrying your ex-husband." Olivia asked rubbing her eyes. She could've sworn she was dreaming five minutes ago.

Alex rolled her eyes. "What's your point? I am marrying my ex-husband, yes. Am I happy, absolutely." She turned to find Summer sleeping in Elliot's arms. The look on his face told her she came too early because he looked ready to kill. "Did I miss something? You guys are usually up by now."

Olivia nodded closing the door. "We didn't get home until three last night. Cragen gave us the day off for closing the case. The kids didn't get much sleep since we had been in the city the past two days." She hugged Alex. "We are happy for you. It's just really deep down right now." She looked over at Elliot who was frozen solid. He looked mad. "El, you can go back to bed." Elliot glared at Alex for a moment longer before kissing Summer's head and turning to go upstairs.

"Did I wake Summer up?" Alex asked wondering why Elliot had Summer when the boys weren't downstairs with them.

"No, the kids slept with us last night." Olivia yawned. She walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. Alex joined her. "The case was hard."

Alex nodded. "Yeah, it was. I still have arraignment on it today." She sighed. Olivia dropped her head to Alex's shoulder. "How was Christmas and New Years with the family?"

Olivia smiled lightly. "It was good. Scott and Beth called yesterday to tell us that they are expecting again."

"So, Britney is going to be a big sister?" Alex asked smiling.

"Yep." Olivia yawned again, closing her eyes.

"Well, good for them." Alex nodded slightly. She looked down to find Olivia sleeping. Chuckling, she shook her awake. "Liv, go to bed. Just call me later. I have to go."

Olivia groaned when Alex moved. "You were such a good pillow." Alex laughed and watched as Olivia trudged up the stairs. She left the house and headed towards the city to get ready for work.

Elliot looked towards the door when his wife came in. "Welcome back to slumber land."

"Yay." Olivia smiled lightly before climbing back into the bed. She placed Kendle on her chest as Dickie snuggled into her side. Summer was huddled between Elliot's torso and his arm. "I think we need a bigger bed." She chuckled.

Elliot smiled and linked his fingers with hers. "It's only one night. Plus, I'm too tired to really carry them to their rooms."

"Right there with you, babe." Olivia yawned. "Well, good morning."

"Morning to you too." Elliot smiled. "See you later?"

"Yep." Olivia smirked before closing her eyes to fall asleep. Elliot grinned and turned on his side before closing his eyes. He squeezed Olivia's hand before going to sleep. Later, he woke up to find Olivia still asleep. Dickie was up, with Summer and Kendle, watching TV.

Smiling, he picked up Kendle and placed him on his lap. "Morning guys." He whispered. "What are we watching?"

"Spongebob." Dickie grinned pointing when Spongebob came onto the screen. "The inspector came to the Krusty Krab."

Elliot chuckled. "I actually like this one." He looked over to find Olivia awake and staring at them. "Well, good afternoon sleeping beauty. You are the last one to wake up."

Olivia hit him over the head with his pillow. "I was tired." She sat up and kissed Dickie's head. "I like waking up to this."

"That's what I was thinking." Elliot smirked before pecking her lips.

"Ew!" Dickie giggled looking at his parents.

"Ew!?" Olivia asked tickling him. "Ew!? How is that ew?" She smiled as Dickie squealed while flailing around in her lap. She kissed his forehead before letting him slide back onto the mattress. Looking at Elliot, she shrugged. "We kiss in front of them all the time. Why is it 'ew' now?"

Elliot shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe Sarah and Becca have gotten to them. They used to say ew when we made out on the couch."

"Well, were looked like we were trying to swallow each other's faces then." Olivia pointed out. Elliot burst out laughing and fell back on the mattress.

"I gotta love you, Liv. I gotta love you." He grinned while trying to catch his breath.

**Please review! I love you guys! I know this is short, but I'm leaving to watch movies with my cousin soon! :D**


	94. Chapter 94

**Please review! I love you guys! Part of this chapter is going to be a summary because it is starting get long for some viewers and it's getting long for me. I love this story, but what I want won't come for a while unless I do the summary. :D**

Months past, Carly turned two. William turned seven. Elliot and Olivia celebrated their eight year anniversary. John and Alex got married for a second time. Kendle turned three while Kenny turned four. Scott and Beth had a baby boy that they named Tyler. Dickie turned seven. Joe and Marcy surprised everyone by telling them they were pregnant. Summer turned five and started school. Rebecca introduced her new boyfriend to the family on Christmas Eve. It was Josh Olsen, Martin's father.

Christmas day, Elliot and Olivia were in the living room with the kids. All the gifts had been unwrapped, except for one. Olivia walked over to Elliot with the last one. "Looks like you have one more, Daddy." She grinned as she handed it to him.

"From you?" Elliot asked looking at the tag that read Olivia. "Liv, baby, you already got me a cooking for dummies book."

"I can't take this back to any store, El." Olivia chuckled. "Just open it."

Elliot smiled and lifted the lid to the box. He stared down into the box and lost his breath. "Oh my God." The gift make his heart beat a little bit faster. The happiness showed on his face. "Really?"

"Yeah." Olivia breathed smiling at him.

Elliot leaned up and kissed her. Her forehead dropped to his. "You have no idea how happy I am. How do you feel?"

"I'm excited. We have three great kids already. Another one is just going to make our lives a little more hectic, but so much more amazing." Olivia smiled pecking his lips. "I love you."

"I love you too." Elliot grinned. He looked back down at the positive pregnancy test before looking at the kids. "Hey guys, what do you think about having a new little brother or sister?"

"Yay!" Dickie cheered as he lifted his hands in the air. His pajama shirt rose showing his belly and his arms messed up his hair even more.

Summer looked up and smiled. "When is it coming?"

Olivia chuckled and picked up her daughter before kissing her head. "The baby won't be here for a while yet, but maybe we could decorate the baby's room. Should we do that?"

"Yeah!" Summer grinned cheekily. Kendle smiled and squealed.

"A man of very few words. That's my Kendle." Elliot chuckled. He looked at Olivia as she played with Summer in her lap. She was carrying his baby, their baby. "I guess we get to tell everybody the good news."

"Yeah, your mother will be telling everyone on her block." Olivia chuckled. She leaned down and grabbed a princess book they got Summer. It came with this little pink camera and little reels that were different colors for the different princesses. "I think we should play with this first. We can read tonight in the dark and look at the pictures."

Elliot grinned at his wife and daughter before turning to play with Kendle and Dickie. A couple hours later, Alex, John, Casey, Fin, and their kids came over to the house for dinner. John, Fin, and Elliot were playing euchre in the dining room while Alex, Casey, and Olivia were talking in the kitchen. They kids were watching movies they got for Christmas in the living room.

"Do you guys want wine?" Olivia asked as she grabbed a bottle out of the cabnet.

"Is that a question?" Casey asked already holding the wine opener.

Olivia chuckled and put down two classes for them while Casey opened the bottle. "Aren't you having wine?" Alex asked.

"No, actually." Oliva smiled.

Alex put a hand on Olivia's forehead. "Are you sick?"

"No, I am not sick." Olivia laughed. She leaned back against the counter and crossed her arms over her chest with a smile a mile wide. "I'm pregnant."

"Pregnant?" Casey asked. Alex screamed beside her and hugged Olivia. Shocked, Casey joined the hug and smiled. "How far along are you?"

Olivia smiled. "Only a couple of weeks. The kids are excited. We just have to figure out how we are going to fit everybody upstairs. If Dickie and Summer were older, Elliot could renovate the basement. But, I don't want my babies down there when they are only seven and five."

Alex nodded. "Can you believe it has already been seven almost eight years since we were in high school? It doesn't seem that long ago."

"My favorite memory from high school was when Liv broke Kathy's nose. Everybody was high fiving you in the hallways for finally nailing her." Casey grinned taking a sip of her wine.

"I felt so bad until she started started trying to get Elliot back. Then, I just wanted to break other parts of her face." Olivia chuckled putting a hand on her face.

Alex grinned. "You were little Ms. Jealousy back then."

"No, she was little Ms. Obsession back then. Remember the night before the wedding?" Casey asked.

"Oh my God!" Alex laughed looking at Olivia. Olivia was laughing so hard, her face was red. "We had to pry you two apart so we could get you inside. Elliot flipped me off when the door locked.

Olivia gasped for breath. "Elliot and I were inseperable."

Alex smirked. "You two still are. The only time you two are apart is when you stay over at my place for a girls night."

"That's very true." Olivia nodded. She smiled when the guys walked in. Elliot kissed her cheek. "Hey, who won?"

"Stupid John." Elliot mumbled grabbing a jar of peanuts from the cabnet above.

Fin glared at John. "You somehow cheat at that game."

"How can you cheat?" John asked innocently. "I didn't even know how to play. I just laid down what you instructed me too. It's not my fault I had the right and left burrow!"

"It's a bower, not a burrow. A bower is a jack; a burrow is something animals live in." Fin corrected.

John shrugged. "You say tomato, I say tomato." He looked at his watch. "So, what are the kids watching?"

"They are watching one of the movies we got them for Christmas. Between Dickie and Summer, there were too many movies to keep track of. We could probably watch a movie if you want to stay." Elliot suggested. "If we watch something that's not animated, the kids would be out in ten minutes tops."

Fin smiled. "Good, I could use a movie that doesn't revolve around high pitched voices that talk about sharing."

"Well, I did get Elliot _Die Hard with a Vengence._" Olivia smirked knowing that Elliot was itching to watch it.

John and Fin's eyes widened. "Let's watch that!" They both almost shouted. Everybody laughed at them before going into the living room to watch the movie.

**Please review! I won't be able to update anything tomorrow until the night. I have a lot of appointments tomorrow.**


	95. Chapter 95

**Please review! I love you guys! I am watching Ridiculousness right now!**

"El, I am so bored." Olivia groaned looking at her husband across from her desk. She was seventeen weeks along. They found out she was due on September eighth. Cragen put her on desk duty the moment she told him she was pregnant. Elliot was behind the decision one hundred percent, but Olivia was another story.

Elliot smirked. "The only reason you are bored now is because you were bored four months ago. You are doing this for the baby."

"I know, but... why do I have to carry another mini Stabler? Why can't you?" Olivia asked knowing that she was being ridiculous.

"I am not exactly built that way." Elliot said chuckling. He put down a file and looked up at her. "How about I make dinner tonight when we get home? When the kids go down for bed, maybe we can have a nice warm bath."

Olivia smiled. "That sounds perfect." She looked up when Cragen poked out of his office. He looked around the squad room for a moment before going back into his office. "I wonder what's up with Cragen? He's been acting strange all day."

Elliot looked over his shoulder at Cragen and noticed another man in the office. He almost growled when he saw who it was. "Haven't you met that guy?"

"No, who is he?" Olivia asked looking at the man with white hair.

"That's Ed Tucker. He works down at IAB. He has something against me from when we had those interviews last year." Elliot explained looking back at her. "It's a Stabler thing. You either love us or hate us." Olivia laughed at him as John and Fin walked into the squad room. "Hey guys! What happened?"

Fin sighed as he sat down at his desk. "Perp jumped off the roof thinking he could get to the next building. He didn't make it."

"He jumped off the roof?" Olivia asked wide eyed.

"Yeah, we had to call the vic and tell her everything. She's the one that wanted her day in court." John groaned rubbing his forehead. He looked down at his desk calender and crossed a few things off. "Hey Fin, what's going on Saturday for Will?"

Fin grabbed a file out of his desk. "Uh, Casey said we're just going to have the party at the house. We renovated the living room a while ago and she wants you guys to see it."

"Did you guys get the leather couch?" Elliot asked with a smirk on his face.

"Yes, Casey thought it would be a lot easier to clean." Fin smirked back. He laughed when Elliot's jaw dropped. "Why? Did you want a leather couch?"

Olivia chuckled. "He wanted a leather couch, leather chairs, and he found a coffee table covered in leather. We got the leather chairs for the family room."

"We did get the sectional I wanted." Elliot grinned.

"You guys have the best house on your block." John pointed out. "Seriously, Alex makes excuses just to come out to your guys' house."

Elliot lost his smile. "She keeps waking me up when I am sleep deprived. It's not funny." John and Olivia laughed at him.

That night, Elliot and Olivia walked into Bernie's house to find the kids eating dinner. "Hey guys, you are just in time for dinner."

"Mom, I called you and said we'd be here. Liv and I don't need you feeding them every night. They'd never like what I make at home." Elliot chuckled kissing his mother's cheek. "How were the kids today?"

Bernie smiled. "Well, Dickie said that he hurt his knee. Apparently, he fell playing dodgeball during recess. Summer said she drew Beethoven today in art class. Kendle and I went grocery shopping with Sarah. So, we had a very busy day today. Beethoven is in the living room. He wore himself out running on the beach all day."

Olivia looked into the living room to find Beethoven sleeping on his back. "Well, at least he's not covered with sand this time." She smiled before going to the dining room table and sitting with the kids.

"How is Olivia doing?" Bernie asked smiling at her daughter in law.

"She doesn't like not doing anything at work, but...she always loves being pregnant." Elliot smiled. He looked back at his mother. She was grinning at him. "What?"

Bernie chuckled. "You could not love that girl more than you do right now."

Elliot smirked. "I can always try." He walked into the dining room and grinned when Kendle looked at him.

"Daddy!" Kendle squealed.

"Hey buddy! Did you eat everything?" Elliot asked kissing his son's head. He nodded and started playing with his spoon.

Oliva smiled and kissed Summer's head while she ate. "I heard you drew Beethoven today at school."

Summer grinned looking at her mother. "I didn't have brown so he ended up green." Olivia laughed. "When we go home, can we read the princess book?"

"I bet Daddy will read it with you. I told Dickie I would help him with his homework tonight. Daddy used to read to you every night, even when you were fast asleep." Olivia grinned looking over at Elliot.

"That's right. I also used to sing to you every night. I wasn't very good, but you always got a chuckle out of it." Elliot smiled before throwing a green bean up in the air and catching it in his mouth. He smiled, but spit it into a napkin a moment later. Olivia gave him a questioning look. "It was hot."

Dickie laughed. "Daddy, you have to blow on it." He grabbed a bean and blew on it before looking at Elliot. "Open." Elliot smiled opening his mouth. Dickie threw the bean into his mouth.

Elliot chuckled. "That's a lot better." He ruffled his hair and looked at his watch. "It's already six? What the heck? That can't be right."

"Honey, we got off at five." Olivia chuckled. Lately, Cragen had been letting them go home at four. It depended on the day and what case they were working. "C'mon, let's get the kids ready."

Later that night, Elliot was sitting on the window bench in Summer's room. She was sitting on his lap holding the little pink camera while he held the book. The light from the camera was the only light on in the room. "Which princess did you want to read now? There's Sleeping Beauty, Snow White, Cinderella, and Little Mermaid."

Summer pulled out the little film and grabbed another one. "Princess Aurora."

"Okay, which one is that one?" Elliot asked looking at the index.

"Sleeping Beauty." Summer chuckled making Elliot smile. He turned to the right page and watched as Summer spun the film reel until it came to the right picture.

Bending his knee slightly, he brought her closer to his chest and kissed her head. Elliot wrapped his arm around her and smiled lightly. "I love you, Murmur."

"Love you too, Daddy." Summer smiled looking up at him. She kissed his cheek before leaning back into his chest and looking at the book. Elliot grinned before reading the book.

**Please review! I have been watching a couple new shows lately. **_**Rules of Engagement, Master Chef, **_**and **_**Hell's Kitchen**_**.**


	96. Chapter 96

**Please review!**

Elliot walked into the house to find Dickie kicking an air-filled punching bag, Summer coloring in the kitchen, Kendle running in circles around the couch, and Olivia chewing on a carrot. "Hey babe, what's going on?"

"Your mother popped in this afternoon and decided that she would make supper for us." Olivia said smiling, but her tone was off.

"Really?" Elliot asked walking into the kitchen. He lifted Summer up and kissed her head.

Bernie popped up from behind the counter. "Hello dear." She smiled warmly.

Elliot jumped slightly from surprise. "Oh, you're still here." He looked at what his mother had on the counter. "What are you making?"

"I have mashed potatos, chicken, and vegetables. I have an apple pie in the oven." Bernie smiled.

"That sounds good." Elliot concluded looking back at Olivia confused.

Olivia smirked. "I can't have the pie and she took my chocolate because it's 'not good' for the baby." Elliot's eyes widened and Olivia nodded. If there was one thing he knew, Olivia did not do well if she didn't get her chocolate when she wanted it.

"Mom, where did you put Olivia's chocolate?" Elliot asked resting Summer on his other hip.

"I know where it is." Summer said rubbing her eyes.

"You do?" Olivia asked standing up. "Where is it?"

Summer pointed down the hallway. "Grandma put it in the piano." She watched as her mother hurried down the hallway before dropping her head to Elliot's shoulder.

Elliot sat down. "Murmur, are you okay?"

"My stomach hurts." Summer groaned.

"Is it like usual?" Elliot asked. Summer nodded. "Okay, let's go get the bucket." He walked down the hallway and turned into the bathroom to grab the green bucket Summer used every night.

Olivia walked back down the hallway with her bags off chocolate in hand. When she walked by the bathroom, she looked in. "Oh no. Summer isn't feeling good again."

Elliot shook his head as Summer took the bucket from him. He stood up and stepped out of the bathroom. "We need to figure out what's going on. She never has a fever, but every night she is getting sick and throwing up." He kissed Summer's head. "I'll call Cragen and tell him that I'm taking Summer in tomorrow."

"Okay, that sounds good." Olivia nodded before kissing Summer's head. "I'll call the clinic." She said before walking into the kitchen.

The next day, Elliot drove into the city with Summer. During the appointment, Elliot explained everything Summer had been experiencing. When they had to take blood, he held her close and made sure she didn't look. Afterwards, they told Elliot that they would call him with the test results. He walked out carrying Summer as the cool air hit them. "Well, it's May and it's still cold out. What should we do about that Summer?"

"You could be the weather man." Summer grinned as she wrapped her arms around Elliot's neck.

Elliot laughed as he started walking down the side walk. "Well, Mommy said that you need new shoes because your feet hurt after you wear them for twenty minutes. Why is that?"

"I don't know." Summer shrugged as Elliot went through the revolving doors leading to a small mall. Looking around, Summer pointed out the shoe store. "There's Mommy's shoe store."

"Yeah, that is Mommy's shoe store. I don't think we need to get you high heeled boots yet, though." Elliot chuckled as he walked down the hallways of the mall. He found a shoe store that Fin had recommended. He said Will and Kenny got their shoes there. "Here, Will got his shoes here. He got those blue sneakers that light up for his eighth birthday."

"I want those." Summer smiled.

Elliot chuckled as they walked in. A man, that looked like he was in college, came up to them. "Hi, can I help you find anything?"

"Uh, yeah. My daughter has a problem with her shoes. Every time we go somewhere, her feet hurt after twenty minutes." Elliot explained as Summer looked around at all the shoes.

"Daddy, I want those." Summer grinned pointing to a pair of sneakers. They were hot pink and bright orange.

Elliot's eyes widened. "You want those?" Summer nodded up at him. "Those are pretty sharp."

The man chuckled as he took them off the shelf. "Well, how about we check out your feet to see if these will work for you." He helped Summer into a chair and took her shoes off before examining her feet. "I see the problem." He looked up at Elliot. "Your daughter has extremely high arches. I have never seen any this high."

"So, what does that mean for my daughter?" Elliot asked furrowing his eyebrows.

"That means that she is going to need a shoe that has more support. We have some, but that shoe your daughter picked out isn't one of them." The man sighed. "They are in back if you want me to get them."

"That would be great." Elliot nodded and watched as the man left. He squatted down in front of Summer. "Hey babe, we can't get those shoes."

"Why not?" Summer whined.

Elliot sighed. "They are going to hurt your feet. That man is going to get shoes that will be more comfortable for you. Shopping will be more enjoyable for you."

"Okay." Summer pouted, but laughed when Elliot mocked her. She kissed his nose as the man came back out with two different shoes.

"So, we have a Nike shoe that comes in green or blue. Then, we have an Asics shoe that comes in white and black or white and blue." The man said holding them up for Summer.

Summer looked at the two shoes. "I want the white and blue one."

The man smiled. "Okay, Asics is known for better arch support anyway."

Elliot smiled down at Summer before looking at the man. "How much are they?"

"Sixty-five dollars." The man said simply as he picked up the box that had the shoes inside.

"Is the inside made of silk?" Elliot asked astonished by the price. He looked down at Summer and huffed out a breath. "And, this will be better for her?"

"Definatly." The man nodded.

"Fine, she's a size nine in girls shoes." Elliot sighed. The man nodded again before going to the back again. He picked Summer up. "Did you know you're an expensive child?"

Summer chuckled. "I'm special."

Elliot grinned before kissing her head. "You got that right."

**Please review! You guys are great!**


	97. Chapter 97

**Please review! My dad is watching **_**The A-Team**_** for the third time this weekend.**

Elliot and Olivia sat on the couch together watching a movie with their kids. Dickie was in his bean bag chair, half asleep. Summer was laying on the floor with Beethoven's head resting on her back. Kendle was sprawled out on Beethoven's pillow, fast asleep. Elliot kissed Olivia's head before she spoke. "So, next week is our nineth anniversary together. What did you want to do? Let me remind you, I am almost six months pregnant."

"How could I forget that?" Elliot asked smiling as he put a hand on her stomach. "Is he sleeping?"

"Sadyly, yes. Our son likes to sleep when his mommy is awake." Olivia smiled lightly leaning into the couch and looking up at him. "We have Kendle moved in with Dickie. Now we just have to get the nursery ready. Plus, we have to think of a name yet."

Elliot skimmed his lips over her forehead. "Well, I can go get whatever we need, build it, and put it where you want it so you and Summer can decorate. Now, what names haven't we crossed off our list?"

Olivia looked at the notepad of names that they came up with. "Well, we have Luke, Ryan, Zack, Jace, Ryder, Nathon, and Marshall."

"Okay, let's do the Stabler trick." Elliot said looking at the list. "Luke Stabler? It has a nice sound to it. Ryan Stabler? No, not at all. Zack Stabler? I like that. Jace Stabler? Not working. Ryder Stabler?" He watched as Olivia crossed off Ryder. "I agree. Nathon Stabler? Eh, that's alright. I'm not in love with it. Marshall Stabler? Okay, no."

"Ah, I liked the name Marshall." Olivia whined crossing it off her list. "How about that as a middle name?"

Elliot smiled. "That would be better. I like Marshall too." He watched as Olivia filled in the blank down below. "So, we have blank Marshall Stabler."

Olivia nodded. "Let's go back over our list. Luke Marshall Stabler?"

"It sounds nice." Elliot shrugged scratching his jaw.

"But, you're not in love with it." Olivia chuckled. She looked back at the list. "Zack Marshall Stabler?"

Elliot thought it over. "Zack Marshall Stabler?" He looked down at Olivia. "I think we just found the name for our baby boy."

Olivia looked up at him with a smile. "I think we did." Pecking his lips, she put a hand on her belly. "I think somebody is up." Elliot put a hand on her belly to feel his son. "If he woke up to that name, that's gotta be a good sign."

Elliot laughed. "Yeah, it probably is." He dropped his forehead to hers just as the phone rang. "If that's work, I am going to be pist." Olivia chuckled as he grabbed the phone off of the couch beside him. "Hello?"

"Hi, we are from Metropolitan Hospital Center. We are calling about Summer Stabler. Is this the right residence?" A woman asked, shuffling some papers around.

"Yes, Summer is my daughter." Elliot nodded, leaning on his thighs with his elbows. Olivia leaned forward hearing that somebody was calling about their daughter.

The woman spoke again. "Well, the blood tests came back and we found out what has been making Summer sick."

"That's good. What is it?" Elliot asked glancing at his daughter.

The woman looked at Summer's file. "Well, your daughter has a list of things she's allergic to." She looked at the file again. "Do you have a history of allergies in your family?"

"Uh, hold on." Elliot said before putting a hand over the phone. He looked at Olivia. "Do you have any allergies?"

Olivia thought a moment. "I'm allergic to different kinds of seafood and sugar. I can have it sometimes. My mom was the same way with a few different things."

Elliot nodded before putting the phone back up to his ear. "Yeah, I guess my wife and her mother have some allergies."

"Okay, well, Summer is allergic to a few things. You may want to write this down because she can have some of these things a few times a day." The woman said. Elliot grabbed the notepad and pen from Olivia and waited for the woman to start. "Okay, so she is allergic to wheat. She can have it three times a day. Corn- two times a day. Dairy- three times a day. Sugar- two times a day. We found that she is also allergic to barley and seafood. We advise you not to give these to her at all. Also, for some reason, we found that she is allergic to bees. She won't need an epi pen or anything. She will just have a minor reaction to where she was stung."

"Wow, okay. That's good to know. Thanks. Uh, do you think my other kids could have allergies like this?" Elliot asked looking over the list of things Summer was allergic to.

The woman closed Summer's file. "There is a chance that they could have allergies. I would bring them in to see. It's better to be safe than sorry."

Elliot nodded, scratching his head. "Okay, I'll set something up for my other kids. Thanks a lot. Bye." He hung up and leaned back into the couch.

"What is Summer allergic to?" Olivia asked taking the notepad from Elliot. "Wow, this is quite a list."

"No kidding. No wonder she had stomaches all the time. Basically, all she can have is fruit and meat." Elliot sighed. "Ironically, those are her two favorite food groups. We should take Dickie and Kendle in to see if they have any allergies. We can take Zack in when the time is right."

Olivia smiled. "Look at that, you are already used to calling him Zack." Elliot grinned at her before kissing her.

**Please review! Love you guys!** **Everything that Summer is allergic to, I'm allergic to. Everything that was said about the allergies is true about me. It sucks, but it's good to know. I won't be able to update tomorrow. I have a busy day planned with my bff.**


	98. Chapter 98

**Please review! You guys are the best!**

"Happy birthday Kendle!" Olivia smiled taking her son's hand as she helped him out of bed. "How old are you?"

"Four!" Kendle smiled holding up four fingers. The walked into the hallway before going downstairs. They found Elliot laying on the floor, watching TV. Summer was laying on his back. Dickie was laying beside Elliot while Beethoven laid on their legs. "Daddy!" He ran to Elliot while Olivia sat down on the couch by them.

"Hey Mr. Four year old! How are you?" Elliot smiled as Kendle sat down next to them. He smiled and leaned really close to Elliot.

"Where's my present?" He asked with a huge grin.

Elliot chuckled and tickled him. He squealed as he grabbed Elliot's hand. "You have to wait until after we eat breakfast. We have to go meet everyone for you and Kenny's birthday party."

"Mommy, if you have Zack today, Kenny, Kendle, and him can have the same birthday." Dickie said sitting up with a grin on his face.

Olivia laughed and ruffled his hair. "Yeah, but Zack won't come until after your birthday. It's going to be a while yet." She kissed his head. "I know you want to see your little brother. I do too. Mommy needs to get back into an interrogation room."

Elliot let out a loud laugh. "You are something, Liv." He grinned looking at her before getting up on his hands and knees. Summer chuckled since she was still on his back. "Your daughter wants to decorate Zack's room more."

"Really?" Olivia asked smiling. She lifted Summer off Elliot's back and sat her on the couch next to her. "What else did you want to do with it?"

"Get more stuffed animals." Summer smiled cheekily.

Olivia chuckled rolling her eyes. "Are you sure you want Zack to have these stuffed animals, or are they going to end up in your room?" Summer just continued to smile at her making Olivia laugh before kissing her head.

Elliot crawled in front of his daughter and kissed each cheek before her nose. "You have too many stuffed animals. Alex gets you one every time you see her."

"I know what we should do!" Dickie suddenly shouted raising his hand.

"What?" Olivia asked.

Dickie pointed to his hand. "We can all put our hand prints on the wall. We'll use paint."

Elliot looked up at Olivia. "I like that idea. We were going to turn that into my actual man cave when the kids got older and moved downstairs." Olivia grinned at her husband. "You agree with me on this."

"Yes, I do." Olivia smirked. He pecked her lips before getting up. "You making breakfast?"

"Yep, I found the cinnamon rolls you were hiding." Elliot called over his shoulder.

Olivia groaned. "El, I hide it for a reason. If I don't the cinnamon items, nobody gets them because you stuff your face with them when you find them. Dickie and Summer happen to like cinnamon too. I don't know if they like it more than you, but they do like it."

Kendle climbed up on the couch. "How long until I open present?"

Chuckling, Olivia kissed her son's head. "Twenty-five minutes. The same time it takes you to watch two Spongebob episodes."

"That's forever." Kendle said dramatically throwing himself backwards into the cushions. Dickie laughed at him before dropping his head to the couch cushions as well.

Olivia looked at her two sons before looking at Summer. "You have some dramatic brothers." Summer nodded giggling.

Later, they were at a playground for the birthday party. Alex was holding Summer while they walked around looking at things. Elliot and Fin were playing catch while John talked about black helicopters. The boys were on the playground while Casey and Olivia sat on a bench, watching them. Casey was holding a sleeping Carly. "How is Zack?"

"He's awake and active right now." Olivia smiled tiredly. "I'm hoping he stays this way so I can get some sleep tonight."

Casey chuckled lightly. "How active is he?"

"Uh, he's more active than Dickie was. Dickie was known as the kicker before this pregnancy." Olivia smiled. She looked over at her two sons playing on the playground. "I can't believe it. My oldest son is going to be eight next month. My daughter is going to be six and my youngest turns four tonight at eleven twenty-six." She sighed. "Where'd the time go?"

Casey smirked. "The time has been added to our hips. Look at us. We have Mommy curves." Olivia laughed. "But, I do know what you mean. William is eight. Kenny is five. Carly is two. Pretty soon, William is going to be driving and I am going to go crazy."

Olivia groaned. "Don't even say that. That terrifies me. Dickie on the road. I don't like the thought of him liking girls. Thankfully, he still thinks girls have cooties with the exception of Summer and myself."

"William thinks that way too. But, I think he has a little crush on Summer." Casey grinned leaning closer to Olivia. "Everyday, it's 'Can we go see Summer?' He loves it when Dickie comes over, but he loves these things because he gets to see Summer." She looked over to find Summer with Alex. "Well, when she's not with Alex."

Olivia laughed. "Summer likes William. Who knows, Case? You could get your wish and we could become inlaws." Casey chuckled.

They looked over at the kids again. Alex put Summer down by them and walked over to the bench where Olivia and Casey were. Summer walked over to the playground. William was sitting on one of the steps. Summer went up and sat a few inches away from him. He looked up at her and slid just a little closer to her. "Oh my God! William is putting the moves on Summer." Alex smiled leaning on the back of the bench.

"Alex, they are eight and five." Olivia chuckled.

"Well, look at them. They are adorable." Alex cooed gesturing towards them. Summer had moved closer to William. He glanced at her before putting his hand down on the step, touching hers. She looked at him before he looked up at her. Slowly, their hands linked together and they sat silently with smiles on their faces.

"That was probably you and Elliot when you lived with him when you two were three." Casey smiled looking at Olivia.

Olivia blushed slightly. "It probably was."

**Please review! You guys are the greatest! Yesterday, I watched the SVU marathon and it got me thinking about this story. Elliot and Olivia were best friends when they were three, but they were then seperated. I would just like to know if you guys have any best friends that you have known since an early age that you are still friends with. I have a three. Two girls and a guy. Plus, this guy, I have a major crush on him. My friend Aaliyah once said that he and I reminded her of Elliot and Olivia. LOL! She did have some good points. Anyway, do you have any best friends from an early age?**


End file.
